<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromise by Minnie67890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577015">Compromise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie67890/pseuds/Minnie67890'>Minnie67890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie67890/pseuds/Minnie67890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan gets marked by Seungcheol during a drunken one night stand. </p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries and titles. First fic. All criticisms are welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I was bored. Never have I written any sort of story before. My first language is not English, so there may be a lot of spelling and grammatical error.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan sat up on his bed. The sun was beaming too brightly, directly into his face . He sat there with his eyes closed, eyelids heavy with sleep , thinking about how the sun got in through his thick curtains. He got them to prevent this exact scenario from happening.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted to go back to sleep, willing the sun to dim it's brightness with his mind. When that didn't seem to work he slowly opened his eyes. Sleep was just a distant dream now, he was too wide awake to go back to sleep and it was a Saturday as well. Why did he wake up again? Oh yeah, his curtains seemed to be missing.<br/>
<br/>
The first thing he saw was his face staring back at him. It took him a second to register the huge mirror. His chest and neck were covered with red and purple marks.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Seems like last night was wild. I'm never going out with Jisoo again. Child of God my ass!</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Wait! A mirror?! Hickies?! What? I don't have a mirror in front of my bed!</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Wh-what? Where am I?</em><br/>
<br/>
The last thing he remembered was the handsome alpha with the plush lips.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Did I go home with him? First time, that too with someone you barely know, and you can't even remember? How embarrassing Yoon Jeonghan. If this is how you're going to be after a couple of drinks at the club, no more clubbing for you. No matter how much Jisoo begs.</em><br/>
<br/>
Turning around he finally noticed the naked body on the bed he just got up from.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I don't even know his name.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Should I wake him up? Should I just leave?</em><br/>
<br/>
Looking around he saw his clothes discarded on the floor along with the alpha's clothes. He picked them up with great difficulty, his body revolting against him, and folded the alpha's clothes, placing them on the bed. While putting on his shirt he noticed that the back of his neck hurts. Touching that spot sent shivers down his spine, his toes and fingertips tingling like he was electrocuted or something.<br/>
<br/>
<em>No way! Don't tell me that's what I think it is.</em><br/>
<br/>
One look at the mirror and his suspicions were confirmed.<br/>
<br/>
<em>He marked me?!</em><br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan just stood there staring at the angry red mark on his neck in shock.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Should I wake him up? He has to take responsibility, right? But what if he doesn't want to? Maybe I should runaway from here to Jeju and make a living fishing or something. I'm scared. Aaaaaaah!</em><br/>
<br/>
While Jeonghan was having a mental breakdown, the sleeping alpha was starting to wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it.</p>
<p>Enjoy the awkwardness, that is this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/><br/>Jeonghan froze in front of the mirror seeing the alpha roll over. In his hurry he didn't realize the noises he was making.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Did I wake him up?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>He stood still in hopes that the other wouldn't notice him, much like a T- rex in the Jurassic Park movies. He would soon learn that the movie had lied and that the T-rex had excellent vision. Dark eyes still clouded with sleep met large light brown ones blown wide in fear. They stayed like that until the alpha opened his mouth.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><br/>Seungcheol wanted sleep for a little longer. After all he had finally taken a week off from work in a long time. He tried to go back to sleep but the rustling of clothes and a slight whimper was not making it easy. For whatever reason he felt an intense urge to soothe whomever the whimper came from.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He rolled over on to his back and sat up. Something feels different, he picked up a scent that doesn't seem like it belongs to the familiar scent of his room. But somehow the scent feels like home.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He opened his eyes, still bleary with sleep. He could make out a shape that vaguely looked like a human. He didn't sense any danger from the figure. Instead he could feel that the other, whoever they were, was distressed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He hurriedly wiped the sleep from his eyes and met big brown eyes. He took in the other's entire figure.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Wow! You're gorgeous!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>But first.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Who are you?", he asked wearily. He stood up to his full height trying to assert his dominance, incase he was dealing with a thief or something. He wanted them to see that he could easily take them on in a fight and to not even think about trying something.<br/><br/></p>
<p>His question seemed to surprise the other. There was a touch of sadness in his eyes.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Did I say something wrong?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yesterday at the clu-", the other started. He sounded so meek and vulnerable. There was nothing more Seungcheol wanted to do right now than to protect him and engulf him in his arms.  His voice  was all that he needed to remember the events from yesterday.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"The pretty omega from the club! How can I forget?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Um.. yeah, can we talk?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>He sounds really serious.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>" Of course." Seungcheol replied, worried that he might have done something to upset the omega last night. Looking more closely at the omega he noticed red purple marks on his collarbones going down towards his chest.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Was I too rough yesterday? He seemed to enjoy it, if the moans were anything to go by. Did I misread his reactions?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A brief image of the omega climaxing flashed across his mind. The unshed tears in his eyes that were shut tight, knitted eyebrows, nose scrunched up, mouth open in a silent cry and his body arching of the bed. He looked like a masterpiece. If Seungcheol could he would've painted this image onto canvas, have it framed ,and hung in his private study, but alas he was shit at anything to do with painting. Just the memory alone is making his blood flow south.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Stop, this is not the right time to get a boner.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk right now or over breakfast?" Seungcheol asks steering his mind away from his current train of thoughts.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Let's talk over breakfast, after you put on some clothes on that is." The other says while trying to keep his eyes from looking  anywhere below Seungcheol's chest.<br/><br/></p>
<p>After processing what had just been said, a flustered Seungcheol grabbed the blanket of the bed and covered himself.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Let me make breakfast  while you get dressed. I'm just average at cooking so don't expect anything special" , the omega says with a flushed face, still looking anywhere but at him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>He's really cute, isn't he?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'll be out in like 10 minutes."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Okay."<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>What a strange guy. Who offers to make breakfast for their one night stands? That to in said person's house?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol watches as the omega rushes out of the room, closing. "Oh! The bathroom is just down the hall. You know, if you need to freshen up",  Seungcheol yells after him. He hears a faint 'Thanks' from outside the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I can't wait to get to know him better.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All criticisms are welcome. Do point out if there are any mistakes.</p>
<p>Next chapter: More awkward conversations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the Kudos!</p><p>This chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to. It turned out to be longer than the previous chapters. I kept rewriting it.<br/>Tell me what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't believe I just said that. Breakfast?!! He's going to think I'm weird. Good job Jeonghan, you can't even hold a normal conversation. How hard is it to say I'll wait for you in the living room?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan headed straight to the bathroom. Staring at the mirror after washing his face, his eyes keep traveling back to the reddish hue that surrounded his mark.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I still can't believe I've been marked. I have a mate now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he should be more panicked than he feels right now. His parents are going to flip. The rest of his family already hates his guts. They've been on his case for years. Despite all that he just couldn't care at all. It was like he was in a sort of haze. There was also tinge of excitement somewhere in his haze filled mind.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was larger than Jeonghan's place, but it looked a little too pristine. It just didn't have that lived in feel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At least the kitchen is stocked. Now what should I make? Pancakes maybe? But there's no syrup. Oooh! Honey, I suppose it will have to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started preparing the ingredients while stuffing his face with  the strawberries that he found while scouring the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hope he doesn't mind me helping myself to them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes the air was filled with the scent of fresh pancakes, and with it came a very hungry alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Dressed in red sweatpants and an over-sized black hoodie, and with  a goofy smile adorning his face. Jeonghan found himself likening the alpha to a big puppy. The alpha's curly hair only added to strengthen that comparison.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must look like a mess right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still in last nights clothes, he was starting to feel a little stuffy. Especially the tight black jeans. He's never taking fashion advice from Jun again.</p><p> </p><p>"Waaahh! It smells delicious in here. I could smell it from my room."</p><p> </p><p>"Um.. It's almost done can you set the table?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Seungcheol. It's nice to meet you. I mean we already met yesterday, but we were too busy to ...um...yeah... I'll stop talking now." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jeonghan. Nice to meet you too."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan turned away as if to get back to the pancake but in reality he just wanted to hide the blush that was starting to form.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's really hot in here. Maybe I should've asked for one of his t-shirts. Nooo! What are you saying Jeonghan? You're brain is muddled because of the mating. Get a grip. Let's not further embarrass yourself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the table pancakes in one hand and a box of strawberries in the other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let's get this over with.</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Watching Jeonghan carrying the food to the table, Seungcheol finally took in his whole figure. After 4 years of being too much of a workaholic to even think about casual encounters let alone a serious relationship, Jeonghan was the one to break the chains. Those black jeans that hugged his legs and the over-sized white dress shirt made him look like an angel. </p><p> </p><p>They sat down and began eating. </p><p> </p><p>"This is really good!" Seungcheol said after his first bite, " and you told me you were only average." </p><p> </p><p>" Maybe you need to eat better food than you do now, if you find this that delicious. It's mediocre at best." </p><p> </p><p>"No way is this mediocre. It's better than some restaurants I know,  and trust me I now a lot of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you eat out often? That's a strange thing to do, when your kitchen is completely stocked."</p><p> </p><p>"I do eat out a lot, but I've finally got a few days off and thought 'why not eat healthy while I'm at it?'"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hummed in approval. After that a blanket of silence spread over them. It wasn't awkward but there was an air of anxiousness surrounding the the omega. The scent the other was giving off was messing with Seungcheol's mind. He wanted to ease the other's mind off worry.</p><p> </p><p>"So this thing you wanted to talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty serious, I mean it's gonna change our whole lives. Are you sure you want to hear it before you finish eating?"</p><p> </p><p>"...."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh God!! Don't tell me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seuegcheol gasped,"You're pregnant?!!!"</p><p> </p><p>His expression must have been pretty comical, because Jeonghan let out a small giggle before proceeding to call him an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you doo-doo head, that's not how biology works."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Doo...doo..head?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry force of habit" , Jeonghan apologized, trying to hide his embarassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Any way, what I wanted to say was that you marked me."</p><p> </p><p>"...."</p><p> </p><p>"We're mates now"</p><p> </p><p>"M-m-mates?" Seungcheol's brain short-circuited. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, are <em>you</em> okay? I'm so sorry I did something like that without your consent. I really am sorry. I'll do whatever you want me to. I know it's too much to ask but please forgive me."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol got on his knees to bow down and ask for forgiveness. He felt like it was the appropriate thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>"No, please, you don't have to go that far." Jeonghan said standing up and kneeling beside Seungcheol, trying to get him to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgive you. Besides I'm pretty sure drunk Jeonghan thought it was a good idea as well. Let's just agree that there is fault on both sides, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm-"</p><p> </p><p>"No buts. Now let's finish our breakfast. We'll talk after." He stood up and went back to his breakfast after leveling a stern glare at Seungcheol. They finished their plates in silence.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was about to start washing the dishes when Seungcheol insisted that he had already done too much. That's how he ended awkwardly hovering behind the alpha while the other did the dishes. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you don't have to take any sort of responsibility if you don't want to. I won't force you" Jeonghan spoke up finding it easier to talk without facing him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not forcing me. I want to take care of you. Unless you have a problem with that"</p><p> </p><p>"There is a big problem"</p><p> </p><p>"You're probably in a relationship, aren't you?" Seungcheol said turning around. "Somebody as beautiful as you can't be single, guys are probably lining up. I didn't even think about that possibility. I was actually hoping to get to know you better even before all this." He said looking a little sullen. " Don't worry, I'll help in anyway possible to solve this." He said with a determined look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could feel his face heating up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I keep blushing like this I'll probably faint.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, I don't have a boyfriend. Infact you're the only person I've ever been with and it's a pity I don't remember exactly what happened yesterday. You know it being my first time I would've liked it to have been a little more special than being a drunken....."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NOOO! Stop mouth! Stop!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tends to rant without any filters when he's embarrassed. It's a habit he has been trying to get rid of for years but to no avail. He wished the ground would just swallow him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that your first time was like this. I promise I'll make it up to you." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What does he mean by that?!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Um... the problem I'm talking about is that I have a fiance." Jeonghan almost whispered the last part , he hurried on before Seungcheol could speak, " My family arranged it. I didn't want to but I had no choice. Have you heard about Yoon Enterprises?"</p><p> </p><p>At Seungcheol's nod he continued," My father's family owns it. As the eldest son I'm supposed to inherit it, but the rest of the family doesn't want an omega to inherit it." At Seungcheol's incredulous expression Jeonghan replied, " Exactly my reaction when I first heard it. So anyway they decided to marry me off to an alpha of their choice."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what the saddest part is?" The alpha shook his head at that. "My parents didn't even object to it." After saying it out loud Jeonghan felt like crying. </p><p> </p><p>In an attempt to console him Seungcheol started petting the omega's hair. Jeonghan was grateful for the gesture , however awkward it was.</p><p> </p><p>"I only met the guy once. He's about the same age as me, may be two or three years older than me", a slight shiver went down his spine at the memory prompting the alpha to shift closer to him, "He sneered at me like I was just a piece of meat. He scares me." He raised his gaze to meet Seungcheol's. "You aren't like that. You're really kind and goofy, maybe a little dumb even." Seungcheol let out a little indignant 'Hey!', at that. "You make me feel at ease."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what they'll do to me when they find out, I've been putting off the wedding for so long and now I've went and did this." He continued, his voice sad, "I don't want to give this up without at least giving 'us' a try."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you live with your parents?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I live alone . Currently they're living in Daejon."</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't tell them what happened. Let's see where this goes for a few weeks. We'll decide what to do  from there, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Seugcheol's confidence helped ease his mind a little. After making sure that the omega was okay, Seungcheol moved to put the dishes away.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we get to know each other more? Since we only know each other's names." Seungcheol suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea, but there's something else that we're forgetting. I hope you won't mind me taking up most of your week off."</p><p> </p><p>At Seungcheol's confused face Jeonghan continued, "You marked me."</p><p> </p><p>"So..?"</p><p> </p><p>"You triggered my heat. It's the first time I'm spending my heat with an alpha. You'll take care of me, right? You're <em>my</em> alpha after all", he concluded with a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked like he was about to faint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The pacing is a bit slower than I would've liked it to be.<br/>Next chapter: Even more awkward dialogue, Jeongcheol being whipped for each other and maybe some smut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos. </p><p>This chapter came out longer than I expected. I wanted to write more but then decided to cut it short. Am i gonna regret that later? Probably.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Seungcheol couldn't believe his ears. He released an involuntary sound, bearing a close resemblance to a raccoon being choked, at the thought of Jeonghan in heat. The amount of trust Jeonghan has in him is somewhat overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cleared his throat," Sorry about that, I don't know what that was. Are you sure about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm completely serious. I don't think my usual method is going to work this time." He said with a somewhat bitter smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you usually do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Suppressants. As an omega who is supposed to be married off, I was not allowed to seek comfort in any other way."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn't know what to say to that last comment. "Aren't suppressants bad for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's easy to get addicted and it may affect my fertility in the long term. My family made sure I didn't overuse it. I need to be able to carry a baby after all."</p><p> </p><p>" They did that?" His expression might have given away his disgust because Jeonghan replied, " You must really think the worst of my family from all that you're hearing about them from me. My parents tried to do the best for me. Mom has always been supportive of all my decisions", he paused to try and hold his tears back before continuing, " Dad was disappointed when I was born. Not because I was an omega, but because I was born as an omega into this family. It's thanks to them I'm allowed to live so far away from the main family  without having a mate."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed," But even they can only do so much when it comes to decisions that affect the company."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't there anyone else who can takeover the company?"</p><p> </p><p>"My younger sister is next in line. I know that she'll do great as the CEO, but they're unwilling to go against tradition. They don't like her much because she won't bend to their whims." Jeonghan shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to change the mood , Seungcheol asked Jeonghan if he would like to go home or stay here. "I want you to be comfortable during your heat."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with staying here, but do you mind if we get some things from my apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, but won't your heat get in the way?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can hold it off for some time. My heat doesn't hit me out of nowhere, I guess you can call it a gradual process? So, don't worry, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take your word for it", Seungcheol said nodding. "Is it far from here?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's near Hwaseong High School."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's not that far, 15 minutes by car at most. Let me go get my keys."</p><p> </p><p>He gave Jeonghan a reassuring smile and left for the bedroom in hopes of finding his keys.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>While waiting for Seungcheol,  Jeonghan  took his phone out to let Jisoo know about the current situation. He turned it on to find numerous messages from his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>01:00 AM<br/>
<strong>Shua:</strong> Hey, where are you? Saw you leave with that alpha you've been eyeing all night.</p><p> </p><p>05:00 AM<br/>
<strong>Shua:</strong> Seeing as you haven't replied yet, I'm guessing you're getting some  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°</p><p> </p><p>07:00 AM<br/>
<strong>Shua:</strong> Okay, I'm getting worried now. If you don't reply before 9:00 AM, I'm calling the police.</p><p>Quickly glancing up at the clock Jeonghan noticed that it was only half past eight. He decided to send a quick reply</p><p> </p><p>08:28 AM<br/>
<strong>You:</strong> I'm okay. My heat is starting, so I may not be able to come to work on Monday. We'll talk after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's not going to be happy with this reply. Should I call him and explain everything?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan jumped in surprise, he almost threw his phone. " I didn't hear you come in." He spoke, his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't mean to scare you. I tried catching your attention, but you seemed pretty focused on your phone. " Seungcheol said while scratching the back of his neck, along with a sheepish smile adorning his face.</p><p> </p><p>" Just letting my friend know that I may not make it to work on Monday." He said while walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you work?" Seungcheol asked as he opened the door for him, locking it behind him. They took the elevator down.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm a Kindergarten teacher, at the Little Ducklings. The one attached to Hwaseong High." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so that's were 'doo-doo head' comes from."</p><p> </p><p>"I picked it up from the kids."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... wouldn't have pegged you for a kindergarten teacher, a high school teacher perhaps, but not kindergarten."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Think I'm not good with little kids or something?" Jeonghan strangely felt offended by that statement.</p><p> </p><p>"No no, it's just that you look really strict. That glare from earlier can easily shut anyone up. I mean it shut me up pretty quickly."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wanted to cover his face in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did I really glare at him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about that" Jeonghan apologized in what he hoped was a sincere tone, " I actually used to teach high school. I didn't want to leave them in the middle of the year, if my family decided it was time for me to get married. With kindergarten, that won't be a problem." Jeonghan stopped talking as they exited the elevator into the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>A dark BMW was the only car left. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He seems really well off. A BMW and an apartment like this in the heart of Seoul is not something anyone can acquire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol held the door open for him. He thanked him and got in, putting on his seatbelt. </p><p> </p><p><em>Does he think he's in a cheesy romance novel or something? I can open doors on my own thank you very much.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol got in the drivers seat, trying to convince himself his heart didn't flutter at the alpha's cheesy gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you do for a living?" </p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard of SVT entertainment? Two of my friends and I started it after college." It was obvious from his tone that Seungcheol was very proud.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah , music production right? The only entertainment company without any idol groups."</p><p> </p><p>"Not only music production, choreography as well. We do have a talented singer of our own, DK, but he's the only one as of now. We also manage some models as well." </p><p> </p><p>"You look really young to be the owner of such a large company." </p><p> </p><p>"We aren't that huge. I'm not that old either, just 27."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... me too. When's your birthday?"</p><p> </p><p>"August 8, what about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"October 4."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's why you look unreal. You're an angel." Seungcheol said that like it was a fact. Jeonghan felt like his heart was going to explode.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gyaaah! He's going to be the death of me. My poor heart can't handle this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Jeonghan, his apartment building came into view. "That's it right there."</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty close to the school, isn't it? Less than 5 minutes walk."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was also pretty cheap."</p><p> </p><p>After parking the car, they took the stairs as Jeonghan's apartment was on the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a lot smaller than your apartment so don't be surprised" , Jeonghan said as he unlocked the door.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was surprised, to say the least, at the state of Jeonghan's apartment. The place was covered in books. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you also run a book shop?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, silly", the omega giggled, " Those are reference books for when I used to teach in high school and some story books for my ducklings."</p><p> </p><p>"Ducklings?"</p><p> </p><p>"The kindergartners, we refer to them as ducklings." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's adorable!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" I wanted to call them something cool like minions, you know like 'come forth my minions', but they said that would be unprofessional", Jeonghan shrugged.</p><p> </p><p><em>I've only known him for a few hours, but why can I totally imagine him doing that?</em>      </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took out a small duffel bag from a closet and went into his bedroom. Not knowing what to do Seungcheol followed him like a lost puppy. </p><p> </p><p>After pulling out seemingly random things from his wardrobe and stuffing it into the bag, Jeonghan spoke up, " My heats usually last for three days at most, but this time it could last for more or less days. I don't know how many days I should pack for."</p><p> </p><p>"Pack for a week." Seungcheol opened his mouth without even thinking, the implication causing both of their faces to turn red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No use backing out now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stay with me for the week?"</p><p> </p><p>"B-b-but, what about my job? It's too far."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll drive you to work, okay? Don't think about it too much. I'll wait in the living room till you're ready to leave." Seungcheol rushed out without even hearing what the other had to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing Seungcheol? That was cringe as hell. You're an alpha for fucksake! . Running away like an anime school girl after confessing to her crush.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sat down on the couch with his face in his hands, trying to calm his heart down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to crawl into a hole and never come out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stared at the space where Seungcheol was standing just a few seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stay?!! Drive?!! Ehhhhh?!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna take a shower.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a quick shower he put on a white sweatshirt and loose red sweatpants. He checked to see if he had packed everything he needed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready", he called out as he left the bedroom, "Hope I didn't make you wait for too long."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't", Seungcheol held his hand out," Here, I'll take that", gesturing to the duffel bag.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, not that heavy." Jeonghan said even though he let go when Seungcheol took a hold of the straps.</p><p> </p><p>"No, let me do at least this much for you." Seungcheol smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungcheol, you really don't have to do this. You've apologized enough. I really am fine with this." Jeonghan reached out a hand to pat the alpha's head, returning the comforting gesture from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>" I don't have to, but I want to." Seungcheol said, looking at him with his eyes filled with adoration.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..let's go back before my heat starts, I'm starting to feel hot." Seungcheol nodded trying to keep his breath short so as to not breathe in the omega's scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we take the elevator?" Seungcheol asked as Jeonghan locked the door. He shook his head "Let's just leave fast." Not waiting for a reply he took the alpha's hand and started walking towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bee-lined for the car, Seungcheol in tow. "Uh.., Jeonghan you've got to let go of my hand." He looked down at their intertwined hands and made a very intelligent observation,"Oh".</p><p> </p><p>After making sure that Jeonghan was as comfortable as possible, Seungcheol started driving. He turned the AC up after seeing Jeonghan squirming in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol decided chatting might help keep their minds off of the situation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me being so blunt, how come the apparent heir to one of the biggest companies in Korea live in a single bedroom apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't want them to say that I'm wasting my parents money, so I bought an apartment that was in the price range a high school teacher can afford." </p><p> </p><p>"I see." Seungcheol took a quick glance to see how the omega was doing. He seemed to be much more relaxed than when they started the ride.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We're almost home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the sight of his apartment building, Seungcheol let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, an action that was mirrored by his mate.</p><p> </p><p>After parking the car, Seungcheol took Jeonghan's bag in one hand and the omega's hands in the other and started towards the elevator. By the time the elevator reached their floor, Jeonghan was leaning more than half of his weight on Seungcheol. He could feel the heat radiating off of the omega.</p><p> </p><p>On entering the apartment, Jeonghan went straight to the couch. Seungcheol placed the bag down in the master bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna get lunch started. Your bag's in the master bedroom. Feel free to think of this as your own apartment and do whatever you please." Seungcheol said as he turned to the kitchen to prepare lunch. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess i'll put my clothes away then", Jeonghan said as he stood up with a slight wince.</p><p> </p><p>"Just hang them next mine." Jeonghan made a small sound of approval and walked towards the bedroom. Seungcheol watched him go, noting that he looked very sluggish and that his scent was becoming more stronger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, let's calm down and try to make something edible. You don't want to poison him now, do you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided that kimchi fried rice was the safest choice. He could've went for ramen, but fried rice was healthier.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was almost finished when Jeonghan came into the kitchen in only his sweatshirt and boxers.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need any help with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I got it. Are you comfortable now?" He asked with a mischievous smile, eyes darting to the omega's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"The pants made me feel a little too stuffy." Jeonghan said while fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. Seungcheol finished the rest of the cooking under the watchful eyes of the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's eat." Seungcheol said while carrying the plates to the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay?" The alpha asked as he watched Jeonghan take the first bite. "It's better than what I thought it would be. Good job", he said giving Seungcheol a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awfully honest aren't you?", Jeonghan giggled at that, "Only with the people I'm close to.".</p><p> </p><p>"So, what is your favorite food?" Seungcheol asked, totally ignoring the younger's last comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Pasta. Why? Planning to make me some? "</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>After they finished eating, Seungcheol insisted on doing the dishes, so that Jeonghan could rest. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do know?" he asked when he was done with the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wasn't going to touch him until he tells him, no matter how much he wanted to hold Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to be close to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, want to take a nap ?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shook his head, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Let's just cuddle on the couch or something."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gulped and took a deep breath before nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he really that clueless as to what he's doing to me? Heaven give me strength.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They decided to watch some documentaries on Netflix. It started with Jeonghan curled up on his side, clinging to his arm. By the end of the first documentary, Jeonghan was lying down with his head in Seungcheol's lap, while the alpha ran his fingers through the younger's hair. Seungcheol tried his best to focus on the documentary, so as to not get aroused.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan kept twisting and turning till he decided to get up. He sat down sideways on Seungcheol's lap , nosing at his neck, inhaling the alpha's scent. </p><p> </p><p>"Comfortable?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm...I feel good."</p><p> </p><p>Without even thinking, he pressed a kiss to the top of the omega's head, and stilled when he realized what he had just done. When Jeonghan didn't show any sign of notice , he relaxed, resting his head on the younger's.</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep like that.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write in a sex scene at the end, but then decided to move it to the next chapter. So next chapter's probably going to be all smut.</p><p>The next update's going to take a few days, I'll try to get it out by Tuesday at the most.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Chapter contains Smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn't supposed to be this long and it was to progress a little more.<br/>I realized that I suck at smut. It wasn't supposed to be this drawn out and would've been better if I had written it in one go instead of spreading it out over a few days. I also realized that I unconsciously structure the sentences according to my language which is completely different from the English language.</p><p>I hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol  felt like he was being burned alive. As soon as he was fully conscious he was almost suffocated by Jeonghan's scent.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Berries, he smells like strawberries.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He looked down at the omega in his arms, who was burning up like a furnace. Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan's slick running down his thighs. The alpha shook him lightly "Jeonghan, wake up! " , causing the omega to bury his face into the older's neck, breathing in his scent.Seungcheol felt something wet at the crook of his neck, where his scent glands are. It was Jeonghan licking his neck, with kisses and small nips scattered in between.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to mark me?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He would have allowed it, if the other was in his right mind. Right now the omega was barely responding to his own name.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey! Come on, stop that. Let's get you to bed."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan let out a whine at that or it could be a moan, Seungcheol wasn't sure at this point. He slipped an arm under the omega's sweat shirt. Jeonghan shivered under the alpha's cold hand as it stroked his back in a soothing motion.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alpha", Jeonghan panted, looking up at him with bleary eyes, " Want you right now."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega grabbed the alpha's hand, that was resting on the other's thigh, and brought it to his crotch, palming himself through his boxers. Seungcheol was caught of guard for a moment before he started palming Jeonghan's erection himself. He slipped the hand from under the sweatshirt and brought it up to cup Jeonghan's face, leaning in to place a small kiss on his nose.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feeling a need for more skin to skin contact the omega started trying to take off his sweatshirt , to no avail. Realizing that if he didn't take this to the bedroom right now they'll end up fucking on the couch, Seungcheol sat up. He hooked an arm under the younger's leg and stood<br/>
up, heading straight for the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once they reached the bedroom, Seungcheol gently laid the omega down on to the bed. Not wasting any time he took off his hoodie and sweatpants, and helped Jeonghan out of his sweatshirt and boxers. He doesn't have much time to ogle at the omega laid bare before him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no time for foreplay today.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As soon as his clothes were removed, Jeonghan grabbed his own cock, moving his hands up and down to relieve himself. Seungcheol almost came at the sight of Jeonghan chasing his own release, but the alpha wanted to be the reason Jeonghan cried out in pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So pretty", he said gazing down at his omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol swatted the younger's hand away from his cock. He leaned down to place a small chaste kiss on the omega's lips. The omega's hands tangled in the alpha's curly hair. Jeonghan's lips were soft and moist. Seungcheol pulled away, only to go back for another and another. He parted the omega's lips with his tongue, the younger's tongue meeting him halfway, drawing out a groan from both of them. Seungcheol released the omega's lips and began kissing along his jaws and down his neck, kissing and biting at his mate's mark. Jeonghan moans in response, tilting his head to give the alpha more access. Seungcheol glides his tongue over the still sensitive love bites from yesterday, causing the omega to let out a small whimper, tightening his hold on the alpha's hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol moves back up to take the other into a sloppy kiss, his hands traveling down the pale skin, gliding over a pink nipple, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the omega. Seungcheol moves down to take one nipple into his mouth, his hand playing with the other. He licked and sucked on it, occasionally biting it. The omega beneath him let out his loudest moan yet, his hands tugging at the alpha's hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"A-alpha! More ah- more!" Jeonghan whined. "Quite demanding, aren't you?" Seungcheol chuckled against his skin. He slowly slid his hand down to the other's crotch, gently gripping his neglected member.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol started stroking his dick while continuing his ministrations on the nipple. He can feel Jeonghan's body tensing up.<br/>
<br/>
<em>He's almost there.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thumbing the slit of his dick was all it took for Jeonghan to come undone. Letting out a small scream, his eyes shut tight, back arching of the bed as he cums into Seungcheol's hand, painting it in thick white spurts. He falls back on to the bed, waves of pleasure still wracking through his body.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I </em>
  <em>could cum just from this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment for Jeonghan to come down from his high. Seungcheol watched the omega beneath him writhing in pleasure. Jeonghan's face is flushed and  he's panting hard. He leaned down to place a small kiss on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol's adoring eyes met the omega's now focused ones.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"God love, Look at the mess you made. I haven't even fucked you yet." Seungcheol made a show of bringing his cum covered hand to his mouth and licking it off. Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol in for a kiss, tasting himself, drawing out a moan from the older.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you up for more or do you want to take a nap first?" Seungcheol asked concerned since Jeonghan had yet to speak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah" , Jeonghan said, his voice breathy, "More" he said with a small smile, his hands coming up to cup Seungcheol's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Off", Jeonghan says as he tugs on the band of Seungcheol's underwear. Not wanting to deny any of his mate's requests , he sits back on the bed to take it off.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol takes the omega's flaccid dick in his hand, stroking it in an effort to bring it back to life. Jeonghan's moans are swallowed by the older's mouth as he kisses him hungrily.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan's hands find their place on Seungcheol's shoulders as the alpha kisses a trail down his neck to his crotch. He lifts his head to look the other right in the eye as Seungcheol wraps his mouth around the omega's dick. He gave the head a few sucks and slowly started bobbing his head up and down the shaft a few times, before taking the complete length into his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan's head falls back on to the pillow as moans spill out from his mouth. His hands twisting in the sheets under him. Seungcheol's bruising grip on his hips were sure to leave prints as they hold him down from bucking into the alpha's mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nngh - ah, Seungcheol!" Jeonghan moaned , his body tensing. He's close, Seungcheol knows from the way the omega's body tenses.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol pulls back continuing to suck only the head. Jeonghan came into the older's mouth with a loud moan. The alpha swallowed the entire load letting go of his dick with a pop.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After giving Jeonghan a moment to recover, Seungcheol started pressing kisses to his mate's inner thighs, often brushing past the omega's hole but not really touching it. Jeonghan was about to start complaining when he felt something wet against his rim, making him choke on his spit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol started lapping at the slick that was oozing out from the hole, occasionally pushing his tongue in to tease small whines and moans from the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seung-ch-ah! Cheol! Need more, need y-you", Jeonghan whined.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol groaned, he wanted to eat him out properly, but again it wasn't the right time for that. "Later", he said to himself as he sat up to get lube and condoms from the bedside table. The slick alone is enough but he didn't want to risk hurting the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sensing Seungcheol moving away from between his legs, Jeonghan sat up in a panic. " Where are you going?", he asked, his voice betraying how panicked he was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere", Seungcheol said, offering what he hoped was his most reassuring smile, " Just getting the lube and condom, okay love?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're not going to knot me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Uhhhh!! What?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Am I not good enough for you, alpha? I promise I'll be good for you, so please", Jeonghan looked like he was about to cry, unshed tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" No! God no!" Seungcheol assured as he pulled the omega closer to him by the waist. Resting his head on Jeonghan's shoulders, he gave a small peck to the mark on his neck trying to calm him down. " You're perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better omega", he pulled back to cup Jeonghan's face in his hands." You're doing so well Hannie! Such a good boy. My perfect omega ", Seungcheol gushed as he peppered kisses on to the omega's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm such a bad alpha. He must have felt that I was rejecting him. My poor baby angel.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into a hug, one hand softly brushing the younger's hair and the other rubbing his back. The omega clinging on to the alpha like his life depended on it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" I would love to knot you ,but we both know that's not the right thing to do, and post heat Jeonghan is going to throw me off of this building", Seungcheol pointed out earning a whiny 'I'm not' from the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If you'll be the good omega that you are and let me get the condoms, I'll let you mark me, okay?" Jeonghan nodded adorably causing Seungcheol to almost squeal from the cuteness.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>How can someone be so cute all the time?! Ha... he's going to kill me when this is over .</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With that last sobering thought Seungcheol scrambled of the bed to get the lube and condoms. Seungcheol can't help but think how lucky he was to be the one to take care of Jeonghan. Turning back to the bed he saw Jeonghan laying back while spreading his legs to accommodate the alpha, " Hurry alpha."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol gulped, "You're really something, aren't you?" he breathed, as he moved to sit in between the omega's legs. He slowly circled his rim with one of his finger drawing out small mewls from the younger. Jeonghan let out a small whimper as the first finger slipped in.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" So tight baby. Can't wait to be in you." Seungcheol groaned as he took Jeonghan into a passionate kiss, drowning out any sound that the omega made. He started moving his finger in and out , slowly at first, steadily increasing the speed, slipping in a second one.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan let out a particularly loud moan against the other's lips, as Seungcheol curled his fingers, brushing against the younger's prostate.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Can I mark you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I did promise...</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Go ahead" Seungcheol tilted his head to the side giving more space for the omega to work with.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just as the omega bit down, Seungcheol pushed in a third finger, earning a small gasp from the younger. The alpha could feel their bond getting stronger. Jeonghan could barely concentrate on licking the wound.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Cheol, I can't take it anymore. Please-ah!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol pulled his fingers out after one last spread, making Jeonghan whine at the emptiness. He put on the condom on and applied the lube to ease the omega through the stretch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, here we go angel." Seungcheol panted trying his best to not just thrust in as he pushed in slowly. Everything has been fine till now, he didn't want to mess this up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck baby , you're so tight. You feel so good love" he moaned as his full length was now sheathed in the omega's tight heat. He couldn't move yet as the omega was still adjusting to the stretch. Jeonghan had his eyes closed and eyebrows knit in concentration, his mouth hung open in a silent cry.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not going to last long if this continues. Is this how it's going to be like everytime we have sex? How is he so tight when we fucked just yesterday?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan was panting hard, precome leaking from his tip. Seungcheol held still until the omega nodded at him to move. He slowly drags his length out before pushing back in completely. The slow pace doesn't last for long as Jeonghan moans for more and Seungcheol's slowly but surely losing his restraint.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the room, now and again interrupted by loud groans and heavy panting.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A particular thrust had Jeonghan crying out in ecstasy. Seungcheol made sure to angle his thrusts to hit the same spot over and over again, drawing out a string of moans from the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're doing so well angel. My pretty pretty omega." Seungcheol praised him, as the younger's eyes filled with tears. "You feel amazing Hannie. Taking it so well. Born to take my cock weren't you baby." The alpha's hands left their bruising grips on the other's hips and came up to intertwine with the omega's hands, that were twisted in to the sheets, on either side of his head, as he plowed into Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol leaned down to press open mouthed kisses down the omega's jaw and neck, sucking at his mark. He wondered if Jeonghan would be able to speak properly after this, with the way he was moaning and screaming, it was sure to leave him hoarse tomorrow. While it was something the alpha could take pride in, he would be lying if he said that he isn't worried, Jeonghan was a teacher after all. He's glad that the apartment is somewhat soundproof or he would've had neighbors complaining by now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Cheol!  Nngh-ah I'm so close." Jeonghan's frustrated voice brought him back from his thoughts. The omega's tears had finally fallen from not being able to find his release. Seungcheol set a bruising pace as he bit into his mate's mark bringing the younger over the edge. Jeonghan cums on to his chest and stomach, some even getting on the alpha's chest, a cry ripped out of his throat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sight of the omega coming undone and the clench of his hole around him was all it took for Seungcheol to reach his own orgasm. He bit down hard on the mark drawing blood and making the omega under him writh in both pain and pleasure. He gave a few shallow thrusts as they rode out their orgasms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a few minutes he pulled out of the almost unconscious omega, safely disposing of the condom. He lies back down beside the omega after wiping the cum off of their bodies with a wet wipe. Jeonghan scoots closer to the alpha, burying his face and hands into the older's chest. Seungcheol pulls him closer by the waist letting the younger use his arm as a pillow, inhaling the strawberry scent from the omega's hair as he drew the blanket over them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I should clean up.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And with that thought Seungcheol fell asleep basking in the comfort that the body beside him provided.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol woke up after a few hours feeling like he ran a marathon. He noticed that it was only 11:00 PM . Jeonghan was still sleeping soundly beside him. He placed two kisses on each of the younger's eyelids, waking the other up in the process. He gently brushed aside the short black hair stuck to the younger's forehead as the other's eyes fluttered open.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Cheol?" He mumbled, eyes squinting.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Hmm.... Are you hungry?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No....just want ...to sleep." Jeonghan muttered going in and out of sleep. "I'm so tired."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol nodded , " I know baby. Do you want to take a shower? It'll make you feel better," Seungcheol asked, sitting up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't think I'm able to move an inch of my body right now."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then what if I wiped you down with a wet towel? Is that okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I suppose so", Jeonghan answered in a small voice, his cheeks reddening.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Although it was hard, it only took a few minutes to clean up. The omega winced everytime the towel brushed over any of the still sensitive purple and red marks on his body. Needless to say Seungcheol was very sorry. In the end he was scolded by a sleepy Jeonghan for apologizing so much.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time Seungcheol got out of the shower, the younger was already in dreamland. Seungcheol put on a clean pair of boxers and somehow got the omega into one of his pajama shirts. He turned of the lights and the TV, still paused on whatever documentary they were last watching. The short walk to the kitchen to get some water and back to the bedroom made him realize some things.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>I'm so out of shape. Maybe I should start going to the gym again.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He turned the lights off after setting a pitcher of water down on the night stand. Jeonghan threw his hand over Seungcheol as soon as he laid down. He closed his eyes feeling the omega's breath on his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me how much I suck at writing smut down in the comments.<br/>Hopefully next chapter won't be this long. It'll also probably be smut. or maybe I'll just gloss over it. Idk we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to add more sex scenes but then I realized how bad I was at it. I can't even properly imply that they had sex.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan wakes up drenched in sweat, out of breath, and the presence of an uncomfortable wetness between his legs. Ever since his first heat, nine or ten years ago, he has never felt this overwhelming need to be taken. It's embarrassing to admit but he needs his alpha's cock in him right this very moment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In an attempt to wake Seungcheol, he tried to sit up. However he quickly realized that he was not on the bed anymore, rather he was draped over the alpha's very muscular and very naked body. Lifting his head brought him face to face with the alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>How can someone be this pretty when they sleep?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mouth unconsciously inched forward capturing the older's mouth in a kiss. What he didn't expect was for the other to kiss back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In a flash their positions were flipped and he fell back on to the bed. The alpha's hands hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt, which he doesn't even remember putting on. He didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before the alpha started kissing him hungrily, devouring any noise the omega made, only pulling back when he absolutely had to breathe.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their eyes met causing Jeonghan to look away for being caught kissing the older. Seungcheol hooked his finger under the younger's chin, using it to turn his head towards him. "Look at me angel" he whispered , when their eyes met, "Tell me what you want?" an authoritative tone replacing the previously soft one. Jeonghan's heart beat fast at the question.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>What is happening? This is not the Seungcheol I know.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he did not answer, Seungcheol slowly ran his hands over the younger's erection. Jeonghan couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth at the touch, bucking his hips for more. "If you're not going to answer then I guess you don't really need my help huh, angel?" Seungcheol mused as he rubbed small circles into his hips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seungcheol?" Jeonghan inquired in a small voice, he was surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. For whatever reason that change created a knot of anxiety in his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, babe?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"P-please stop that, you're scaring me" it was barely above a whisper, but Seungcheol still heard it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They stared at each other for what felt like minutes. Jeonghan held his breath, his heat momentarily forgotten, as he was frozen under the gaze of the alpha above him. The piercing stare that he was under eventually lost it's edge as Seungcheol's eyes regained their familiar softness. They stayed like that for a few seconds....and then the alpha started apologizing profusely.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh Fuck! I'm so sorry. I would never in my right mind would ever say something like that. It's just I was half awake and you smelled so nice and urgh...whatever the reason I should not have done that. I'm deeply sorry." The alpha ranted ending with a deep bow of his head. Which, considering the position that they were in , was not a good idea. Seungcheol's forehead hit Jeonghan's jaw causing the both of them to groan in pain, hands coming up to cup their respective injuries.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry. You can hit me back for that" Seungcheol stated, his tone serious, causing Jeonghan to start laughing at the absurdness of the situation.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not going to hit you" he started after calming down, " and I'm happy that you're back to your normal self. You don't have to apologize for you know ...uhm...wanting to take control." Seungcheol let out a small whine and leaned forward, nosing at the omega's mark, pressing small kisses on and around the area as if to make up for what he did.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" You didn't do anything wrong, it's normal even, for alphas to behave this way. Most omega's would enjoy this, I'm probably the weird one" Jeonghan paused to take a shuddering breath, " and you got stuck with me. You deserve someone better as your omega. Someone who you don't have to reassure every minute." Jeonghan felt like he'll cry any minute now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid heat, can't even get a proper sentence out without having a breakdown.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" It's just that I felt really vulnerable. Maybe, when we've gotten more closer we can ....like... trythatagain." Seungcheol hummed and took another deep breath of the omega's scent. The alpha had been kissing and nipping at his neck all through Jeonghan's little rant. The omega let out a little huff.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're not listening are you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" I am listening, I heard everything you said."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then what did I say?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You said that, while understandable, I shouldn't have done what I did , and that you're the best, and the only omega for me. You also said that you'll do anything I want after we get more comfortable with each other." Seungcheol rushed out before returning to kissing the omega's neck.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That is definitely not what I said."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmm...whatever, when are we going to fuck? Your heat must be unbearable by now." Seungcheol muttered as he languidly mouthed at Jeonghan's collarbones.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Struggling to keep himself from moaning, Jeonghan tried to sit up. Noticing this, the alpha gently pushed him back down on to the bed and moved down to take one of the younger's nipples into his mouth. Seungcheol gave it a small suck making the omega arch of the bed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"S-seungcheol, you stop that right now. There will be no fucking till we talk." Jeonghan tried to sound stern but it was not possible, not with what the alpha's mouth was doing to his nipples .<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Geez can you not be a teacher at least when we have sex? Or is that like a kink of yours?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Huh?!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Never mind, we'll figure that out later." Seungcheol hummed as he came up for a small kiss before dipping down to take Jeonghan's dick into his mouth. Whatever the omega wanted to say was forgotten as he was engulfed by the alpha's hot mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It didn't even take two strokes and he was already close. Seungcheol also noticed this as he let go of his dick causing the omega to whine in frustration and try to touch himself only for his hands to be pinned above him by the wrists.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll take care of that" Seungcheol assured as he brought the pinned wrists down to his stomach. "Now, I'm gonna let you go, but no touching ,okay? " Jeonghan could do nothing but nod and with that Seungcheol turned to fingering the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How are you still so tight?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even though the first finger slipped in easily, the second one was a tight fit, brushing past his prostate, making Jeonghan squirm in frustration, letting out loud whines and an occasional moan when he did touch the spot. Soon a third finger was added. Everytime Jeonghan got close to his orgasm Seungcheol would slow down till the omega calmed down, to the latter's annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Deeming that the younger was ready Seungcheol quickly rolled the condom on and slowly pushed in while showering the omega with kisses to ease him into the stretch. Jeonghan let out a really loud moan when the tip of the alpha's dick breached his rim.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"God, Cheol you're so big" he purred as the alpha entered him completely earning a small nip on his ear. He decided he liked the slight burn from the stretch. He could feel the alpha's smirk against his skin.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If you don't get a move on, I'm gonna cum like this." Jeonghan cried out in irritation at the lack of movement on the alpha's part.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hearing that Seungcheol slightly shook his head in fondness. He leaned forward resting on his elbows, placed on the either side of the omega's head.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ready angel?" Seungcheol mumbled against his lips pulling out completely before ramming back in. The pace started out rough, making the omega let out a string of moans. Not knowing what to do with his hands he settled on gripping on to Seungcheol's biceps.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha set a very unsteady pace, sometimes slowing down and at other times so rough that Jeonghan was sure he would have hit his head on the bed frame if it weren't for his grip on Seungcheol, that were sure to leave a mark. By now he couldn't get any coherent word out other than the older's name.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As he came his eyes rolled back, a moan wrenched out of him as the waves of pleasure passed through his body, the alpha still maintaining his brutal speed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol sat back and hooked the omega's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting again, often grinding his hips in a circular motion, while simultaneously stroking the other's spent cock earning small whines from the blissed out omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The continuous ministrations on his prostate has Jeonghan tearing up due to over sensitivity mixed in with pleasure causing the omega to cum again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha let out a long drawn out moan of the omega's name as he came inside the condom. As he came down from his high he saw that Jeonghan was still quivering on his dick, his eyes shut tight , hands gathered on his chest, mouth open and tongue sticking out. He leaned forward taking the tongue into his mouth and sucking. It took a moment for Jeonghan to react, letting out a sigh as he pulls back, his chest heaving and body trembling every time Seungcheol shifted even a little.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You okay there Hannie?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think I'm dead. You killed me with your dick."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol let out a snort as he kissed the omega on the lips. He gently pulled out of the omega. Jeonghan was too tired to even notice the alpha get up from the bed. The last thing he remembers is Seungcheol cleaning up the cum on his stomach as his eyes slowly close from the tiredness.</p><p><br/>
~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
Seungcheol opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight glaring through his window and made a note to by darker curtains. Turning to the alarm clock he noted that it was 08:00 AM. He never expected to spend the weekend like this. Jeonghan was tucked into his side, almost half of his body is on Seungcheol, their legs tangled together. He can't bring himself to complain about the weight, it was in a way comforting.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He decided to get up and make breakfast, but was faced with the problem of getting out of bed without waking up his omega. He turned to his side gently laying Jeonghan completely on the bed and then tried to untangle their legs. The younger made a noise of disapproval at that but didn't seem to be waking up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once he was able to stand up, he noticed the state of Jeonghan's body, his milky skin covered in red and purplish bite marks, and hand prints. He covered his face with his hands.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks like he was mauled by a wild animal or something.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He could only hope they fade quickly but in truth he felt a little proud. Throwing on a pair of boxers and sweat pants, he walked into the bathroom to clean up before going to the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Now what is something easy that even I can make?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After rummaging through his inventory, he decided to make bacon and eggs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't possibly mess that up. I really should've paid attention when Mingyu cooked for me all those times.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He heard the bedroom door close as he finished plating their food. Jeonghan uttered a small 'good morning' before slumping down on one of the chairs at the dinner table, still rubbing his eyes. He was wearing one of Seungcheol's old hoodies. It was too big even for him, on Jeonghan it engulfed him. Just when he thought he couldn't get any more cuter he does this.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good morning! How are you feeling?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I feel sore and my throat hurts" Jeonghan answered, pouting a little.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Should I get you some honey?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If you think it'll help" Jeonghan croaked out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They sat down to eat after Jeonghan had his honey.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll make you lemon tea after I do the dishes."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega nodded as they continued to eat the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once finished the alpha collected all the plates and proceeded to do the dishes, but he was interrupted when hit with Jeonghan's sweet scent.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The younger was leaning on the kitchen counter for support as his heat started up again. He grabbed the alpha's elbow in an attempt to pull him closer. Seungcheol washed his hands before letting himself be dragged by the omega, deciding that the dishes can be done another time.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pushing Jeonghan against the counter, Seungcheol captured the other's lips in a mind numbing kiss while he ground their hips together. He lifted the younger on to the counter, not breaking the kiss, lightly kneading the omega's thighs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol pushed the hoodie up to the omega's mouth, light butterfly kisses along the already marked skin.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Here. Bite on this." At Jeonghan's questioning glance he answered. " We don't want you to loose your voice now, do we?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and took the hem of the hoodie into his mouth. Seungcheol pressed small kisses down his body till he reached the omega's dick. He then proceeded to suck him off till he came, almost losing his hold on the counter.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Since they can't have sex on the counter without further hurting Jeonghan, Seungcheol decided to move this along to the bedroom. He grabbed the omega's legs and hooked it around his waist before lifting him off the counter and into the bedroom, hitting his on the edge of the dinner table on the way.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sat the omega down on the bed before taking off his clothes, reminding him to keep biting the hoodie. As much as a turn on his moans were Seungcheol would rather him not loose his voice. He bent down and placed a small kiss to his forehead murmuring about how cute the younger was and how good he is before wasting no time in pushing two of his fingers into the omega's hole at the same time. It was still a tight fit but the slick helped a lot.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time Seungcheol entered the omega, tears were streaking down the younger's face. Even though it was from pleasure, the alpha still felt a little guilty about it. He decided on a slower pace than before being mindful of the other's sore body.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they both reached their climax, Seungcheol was glad that Jeonghan didn't have much stamina. He was already finding it hard to keep up with him. His muscles were also quite sore if he was to be honest. Further proving how bad of a condition his body was in due to his workaholic lifestyle, and the need to start working out again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sliding under the covers behind a now sleeping Jeonghan he vowed to take better care of his body, not only for him but for his mate as well.<br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At 08:00 PM Jeonghan woke up feeling tired even though he's been for the better part of the day. Seeing as Seungcheol was nowhere to be seen he decided to go look for him. But first he had to change into something clean. Maybe he should take a bath, but in his current condition he was sure he would fall asleep as soon as he got in the water.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Making up his mind to ask Seungcheol to help him, he left for the living room. He found Seungcheol on the couch talking to someone on the phone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mingoo-yah, that's too hard? Can't you teach something easier? Why are pastas so difficult to make?", the alpha whined into the phone, his lips in a pout. " Fine, I'll give it a go..... I just felt like eating it....Bye"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan couldn't contain his happiness at his alpha trying to make him pasta. It wasn't much but at a time like this any little gesture of kindness from his mate made him super happy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol stood up to go to the kitchen to tackle the pasta problem, coming face to face with the beaming omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh! Didn't hear you come in. How do you feel? And why do you keep smiling like that?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan tried to stop smiling and replied," I'm fine, my throat's still sore."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Let me make you some of that lemon tea." Seungcheol said as he walked towards the kitchen. Jeonghan followed him around the kitchen, feeling the need to stay close.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He watched as the alpha started preparing to make pasta while drinking his tea.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seungcheol, you don't have to make pasta. Make me the kimchi fried rice you made yesterday. I liked it. You're just going to stress yourself out."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fine, but only because you said you liked my fried rice", the alpha's lips were drawn into a pout. Jeonghan found it terribly cute.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Um... I need your help."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What is it?", Seungcheol's gaze turned sharper.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nothing serious...just..uhh...I need you to take a bath with me. I'll fall asleep the moment I get to soak in warm water."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I mean I'll do anything you ask me too, but can it wait till we eat something . It'll be over quickly, okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan nodded as Seungcheol started to prepare the leftovers from the day before. Just like the alpha promised they were done in half an hour.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol wouldn't let Jeonghan move a finger. The alpha would've carried him to the bathroom if it hadn't been for the glare he sent the older's way.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I got the bath ready. Here, you can wear this after you're done. It's just like the one you're already wearing", Seungcheol fired off as he gently pushed Jeonghan into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After putting the hoodie he was wearing in the laundry, Jeonghan slowly sank in to the water, letting out a satisfied sigh as he felt his muscles relax. Seungcheol sat down on the floor keeping a watchful eye on the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Your heat seems to be over."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mmm... almost. Join me?" Jeonghan tilted his head at the last part.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you sure?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It feels weird, you just sitting there. Get in."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol stripped and sank down behind Jeonghan, pulling the omega closer, the younger's back to his chest. Jeonghan leaned his head back on to the alpha's shoulders almost falling asleep. The older's hands in his hair helping him shampoo was not what he needs in his current state. Any longer and he will have to be carried to bed and he let the alpha know about his predicament.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You can fall asleep, don't worry. I'll take care of you", the alpha hummed as he continued his ministrations. And just like that, Jeonghan barely remembers the older drying him off and pulling the hoodie over him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan felt sorry for making Seungcheol do all the work. He wanted to apologize but at the moment he didn't have the energy to speak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol carried him into the bedroom, gently laying him down on to the bed. Jeonghan used the arm he had around the older's shoulders to bring him closer, leaning up to press a small kiss on his mate's cheek, thanking him for the help.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feeling the blush creeping up his neck, the omega turned away in embarrassment, refusing to look at the alpha. The happiness radiating off of the older was almost palpable. He could hear him giggling.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan couldn't help but feel excited to see how their relationship will progress. Seungcheol really did make him feel a special kind of way or maybe it was the heat talking. As he fell asleep cocooned in the older's arms he hoped it wasn't the latter case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we're going back to fluff ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slight smut at the beginning. Nothing too graphic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Every time I sat down to write 'left and right, left and right, rip it rip it' kept repeating through my mind. it's at the point where it's invading my dreams.</p>
<p>Thank you guys for the 1k hits and the kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/><br/></p>
<p>It was 08:00 PM on a Monday morning. If it had been any other Monday he would've been rushing about getting ready for his job, but today he's laying in bed snuggling with an alpha that he's known for barely three days. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to care.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan was playing with the hair of said alpha, whose face was buried in the crook of the younger's neck with his nose inches away from his mark. The older's breath tickling the sensitive area  was the reason he woke up in the first place. The sensation was too much to ignore. He couldn't explain what he felt, just immense pleasure. Maybe his heat wasn't completely over like he thought it was.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He didn't really want to have any more sex. His body was still sore. Going to school tomorrow won't be possible if he isn't careful today. Seungcheol was not helping the situation much. The hand on his waist had pushed the hoodie Jeonghan was wearing up to his chest. He was already trying to fight the arousal from the alpha's breath on his mark, and now the feel of the other's muscular stomach against his dick was not doing him any good. He regretted sleeping in only a hoodie.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan tried to wake the alpha up,but was finding it hard due to their current position. Seungcheol had stuck his left arm underneath the younger's head, as a pillow, sometime during the night and the other arm was slung around his waist in a tight grip. He tried to push the older but all it lead to was the grip on his waist getting tighter. A slight growl left the alpha's mouth, sending a shiver down his spine.<br/><br/></p>
<p>In an effort to get himself off, Jeonghan started to rut against the alpha, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He was so lost in the pleasure that he failed to notice the other waking up. It wasn't until Seungcheol began stroking the Jeonghan's dick that he became aware of the other being awake. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Didn't really expect to wake up like this. I thought your heat was over."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I-ah thought so too."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Seungcheol propped himself up on his elbow, trying to sit up, while the hand that was currently on his dick sliding down between his legs. Jeonghan realized that the alpha was trying to see how loose his hole was. The thought immediately tinging his cheeks in a reddish hue. He threw his left arm over the older pulling him back down to the bed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I don't really wanna have sex right now", Jeonghan replied in response to the alpha's questioning gaze. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Is that okay?" he apologized not knowing what else to do.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Don't be sorry. It's completely fine", the alpha assured him, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the omega's lips. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Laying back down in the previous position, cradling Jeonghan in his left arm , he took the younger's dick in his other hand, gently stroking it. He tried to keep himself from moaning, but now and then small sounds of appreciation would leave his mouth before he can stop himself. All through this Seungcheol had his gaze fixed on the other, making it hard for Jeonghan to look away. He didn't know what to think about the fondness of the older's gaze. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the alpha even though they close on their own as pleasure jolts through his body.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hannie-yah, you're making it hard for me, looking at like that while moaning so sweetly into my ears."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Sure enough he can feel the alpha's erection pressing against his thighs. Not wanting the older to be left out, Jeonghan moved his hands to Seungcheol's crotch, palming the alpha's erection through the sweatpants. He studied the other's face to gauge his reaction, drawing a loud groan from the other.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You really are a treasure, Jeonghan."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan wanted to return the praise to let him know that he was also precious, but right now he was too busy trying to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to go to school with a sore throat tomorrow.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Seungcheol sat up against the headboard, adjusting his pants to free his dick, and gestured for Jeonghan to sit on his lap, straddling him. The alpha took hold of both of their dicks in one hand, rubbing them against each other before jacking them off.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Surprisingly it was Seungcheol who came first, stifling his moan against the younger's shoulder. Jeonghan followed right after trying his best to keep his moans down by biting down on his hoodie. They stayed like that, with Jeonghan leaning down and resting his head on the alpha's shoulder, for a few minutes. Seungcheol's hands were around the omega's waist, with one hand massaging his back.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"So, how are you feeling? Wanna go back to sleep?" Seungcheol asked as the younger sat up.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"No, I'm gonna clean up and change into something clean. You can go back to sleep while I make us something to eat. I'll wake you up when it's done."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Is it necessary for me to go back to sleep? Can't I help you with the breakfast?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"No, I can see your eyes drooping with sleep already. I'm fine. Really." Jeonghan replied as he pushed Seungcheol back down on to the bed after cleaning his hands with a tissue.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"But Hannie.."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Goodnight~" Jeonghan singsonged as he walked out of the room into the bathroom. He changed into one of his over sized t-shirts and a pair of shorts and walked out into the bedroom. He pulled the blanket over a sleeping Seungcheol before leaving to make breakfast.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Just as he was setting the table Seungcheol walked in half asleep and half naked. He changed his sweats but didn't feel the need for a shirt.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Is this how he's going to be all the time? </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>All of this felt oddly domestic to Jeonghan. He didn't know if it was them being mates that made him feel like this or whether it was just this easy to like someone. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The alpha sat down at the table, looking expectantly at Jeonghan  causing a large smile to spread across his face. He reached down and ruffled the older's hair before placing the food down.<br/><br/></p>
<p>They ate in comfortable silence with the occasional exclamations from the alpha about how good the food is.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>It's just a simple sandwich. Surely it isn't that impressive.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan cleaned up and put away the dishes, to the chagrin of the older. He turned to find the alpha sitting at the table pouting at him. He wanted to call him out for being childish but decided against it because it was cute. <br/><br/></p>
<p>" I think I can say for sure that my heat is over", Jeonghan started as he sat down next to Seungcheol.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"That's...good to hear. You're still staying right?" , he continued at Jeonghan's questioning gaze, " I mean for the week."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Of course. I packed for a week. Might as well get to know each other better." <br/><br/></p>
<p>"You going to school tomorrow?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. I haven't taken a single day off since I joined. What are you gonna do tomorrow?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well the original plan was to spend the whole week just sleeping and gaming. I might go visit the guys at the company. Gotta fill them in on what happened. If that's okay with you?" Seungcheol inquired.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm fine with it. I'll probably get hounded by my friends the moment I step foot in the kindergarten. At least I can trust them enough to not let the news reach my family."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hmm... I might tell my family. It's better than them accidentally finding out." Seungcheol leaned forward covering his face with his hands. "Mom's going to kill me", he mumbled, lightly shaking his head.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sorry." <br/><br/></p>
<p>"No, it's not your fault. She's going to kill me for being irresponsible and dragging you into this. She'll love you, trust me." Seungcheol tried his best to reassure him but Jeonghan still felt a pit form in his stomach.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey..... when I said that this was my first time I wasn't just talking about sex. I meant everything. I've never been in a relationship. You're my first everything. I don't really know how to act , so if I do something wrong please tell me. I'm probably not going to be very good at showing affection s-so don't misunderstand, okay?" Jeonghan stared into the other's eyes, his eye raised in worry, he needed him to understand that even when he acts like he doesn't care, he does. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Seungcheol looked nervous, " First relationship huh? He he... You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take good care of you..he..he.." He started giggling nervously.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I didn't mean to make you nervous. Just wanted to give you a heads up,....that's all." Now Jeonghan was starting to get nervous. A million thoughts ran through his mind, none of them positive.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Not even dating huh? Did you not even have crushes? Even a tiny one?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Crushes.... I don't think I let any to get serious. It would be just a passing thought like 'Oh, she's pretty' or 'he looks good today'. If I let it get serious it would just hurt me in the end." He could feel a small ache in his chest. " I didn't have many friends in high school or college. Just acquaintances."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Must have been lonely. What did you do for fun?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I used to play all kinds of sports, but that all stopped when I had my first heat like when I was....17 or 18. After that I had someone watch over me all the time."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Isn't that a little bit of an overkill? Weren't you on suppresants already?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"They were afraid I would try to rebel. My sister is quite the rebel. I think she's doing enough for the both of us. She hates my fiance. I think she objected to me getting married more than I did."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You didn't object?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"My uncle tried to marry me off to an old rich guy when I turned nineteen. I told my dad I'd rather die, and he shut that down real quick. I was worn out by the constant verbal abuse from my aunts and uncles, so I just agreed. It's not even been a year since that happened. I'm waiting for them to drag me back home to get married." Jeonghan shuddered at the thought prompting Seungcheol to wrap his arms around him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hmm..Why don't we watch some sappy romcoms to get rid of this somber mood", the alpha pulled him up as he stood and walked him to the couch, turning on the TV.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'll go get us some popcorn, you pick any movie you want", with that he ran to the kitchen. Jeonghan let out a small amused laugh at the older's enthusiasm.<br/><br/></p>
<p>As he made himself comfortable after putting on the first movie on the first movie under romance, the older plopped down next to him with a bowl of popcorn. Jeonghan's hand immediately gravitated towards the bowl.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Sleepless in Seattle? "<br/><br/></p>
<p>"First one that came up. Never really watched it in it's entirety." the omega shrugged.<br/><br/></p>
<p>A quarter into the film the popcorn was finished and Seungcheol started playing with his fingers. Jeonghan tried his best to ignore his antics and focus on the movie. When the older got bored of playing with his fingers, he moved on to try and tickle him. The omega let himself be manhandled onto the older's lap, which ends with Jeonghan half sitting, half laying on Seungcheol's lap in a sideways position.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Are you bored already? We aren't even halfway through the movie." Jeonghan murmured as he leaned  back to rest his head on the alpha's shoulder.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Mmm... I'm just wondering. Do you think she'll like me?<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Eh?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Your sister. Will she like me?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What brought this on?" <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Our relationship isn't very organic either. It's also sort of forced."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan tangled his hand in the other's hair getting a soft sigh in response. "Don't think like that. It's not like you held me down and forcefully marked me. Besides I don't think two people who were forced into a relationship will do something like this." He pinched Seungcheol's cheeks and continued to scold him, "So stop thinking about things like that and let me watch the damn movie."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You're so mean." the alpha whined, " She seems to care a lot about your happiness, so I want her to like me."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey! What about my parents?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I don't think I have chance with them, with the whole fiance situation. They might come to resent me for all the trouble we cause."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"They'll like you when they get to know you." Jeonghan tried to reassure him but it came out as more of a question . Even he was unsure how it would turn out.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You wanna go out for lunch?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan spluttered, thrown off at the sudden change of topic.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It can be like our first date. Nothing fancy. We'll just walk around and eat at one of the corner restaurants and come back home."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Sure, some fresh air will do us both good."<br/><br/></p>
<p>The rest of the movie was spent peacefully, with Jeonghan curled up in the older's lap. Worried about hurting the alpha, he tried to get off of him but would always be pulled back, he quickly gave up after the third try. He almost fell asleep as the alpha kept rocking his body back and forth. As the ending scenes played out Seungcheol's phone started ringing. Jeonghan used this opportunity to untangle himself from the older and walked towards the bedroom to change. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan heard the small 'Hey Mom' and he immediately felt nervous. Just as he heard Seungcheol tell her he had something important to tell her he closed the door to the bedroom. The younger wanted to hear what the other would say but was anxious about how his mother would react.<br/><br/></p>
<p>To distract himself, he started getting dressed. It was late July, so it wasn't that hot but it wasn't cool either. Deciding on a simple white tee and light blue jeans. He tucked his t-shirt in and looked at himself in the mirror. His mating mark and love bites on his neck and collarbones stood out quite vibrantly against his pale skin. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Turning away from the mirror, towards the window, he cupped his cheeks as he felt the heat rise from the embarrassment. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the bedroom door open. It wasn't until a hand wrapped around his waist from behind did he notice the alpha's presence. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Jeonghan felt the older rest his head on his shoulder causing him to unconciously lean back on to the other. Whatever moment they were having was interrupted when Seungcheol pulled his phone out. He heard the sound of the camera. Processing what had just happened, he stood there stunned. The alpha's voice bringing him out of his stupor.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Sorry, Mom wanted me to send her a picture of you.", the alpha explained. "Look at you, so cute.", he gushed as he turned the phone around so that Jeonghan could see the photo as well.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He had to agree they looked cute. Seungcheol with his dimpled smile, soft curly hair almost falling into his eyes and he himself leaning back on to the other smiling, even he didn't remember doing that. The older had his arm around his waist. All in all they looked like a couple that had been dating for a few months.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Can you send it to me as well?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. Here add your number." Seungcheol replied, handing his phone over to Jeonghan. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Seungcheol got dressed, leaving the task of sending the picture and saving each other's numbers to Jeonghan. The younger was surprised at the alpha's willingness to entrust his phone to him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>After a few minutes they were out the door. Seungcheol in a pair of black cargo pants and a sapphire blue graphic tee. They decided on just walking around. Going where their feet takes them.<br/><br/></p>
<p>It wasn't long before they found a small restaurant to have lunch. They spent the time getting to know each other more. Jeonghan learned that Seungcheol and his friends used to play soccer or got together for video games on most of their off days but for the past few years he rarely took a day off. He would go to the company even during the weekend. He also informed the younger about his plans to go to the gym and asked him if he wanted to join. Jeonghan kindly turned the offer down but he did tell him that he'll be happy to join him and his friends for a game of soccer.<br/><br/></p>
<p>After the lunch they walked to a nearby dog park. They played around with a few dogs before Seungcheol was tackle hugged by a huge Labrador. Separating the dog from his mate with the help of the dog's owner, who apologized profusely, he dragged the older to a more secluded and dog free area of the park. They sat down on one of the benches content to just watch the dogs play.</p>
<p><br/>Jeonghan told the alpha that he always wanted to study veterinary medicine but his family wanted him to be a traditional omega. One who was submissive to his mate and was basically something to breed. Jeonghan leaned his head down to rest on the alpha's shoulder. Seungcheol intertwined their hands, offering a gentle squeeze to the younger's hand as an assurance. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"My sister hated my fiance, Minsoo, from the very first day. She didn't like how he looked at me. Ever since then any and every meeting between his family and our family was conducted with her being my representative." Seungcheol hummed in approval. "I think I like your sister. You said she was younger?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah, hard to believe right?". Seungcheol nodded. " I think I'll tell her about us. When we get home I'll call her."<br/><br/></p>
<p>They sat like that, talking about random things, until the sun had set and the street lights came on. Seungcheol looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost half past seven.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It's almost 07:30 PM . Wanna have dinner at home or will a convenient store dinner be enough?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It's been a long time since I've eaten instant ramen. Let's go~" Jeonghan stood up feeling energized at the thought of eating from a convenient store. He hasn't been to one since he started at the kindergarten which would be almost a year ago. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"You know you asked me whether I was in any relationships, but you never told me about you. Surely a handsome, young, and rich CEO of a big company must have suitors falling in line." Jeonghan teased as they walked toward the 7-Eleven nearest to the apartment.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Nah, my last relationship was like four years ago. It ended badly. She cheated on me for three months before I broke up with her. It was messy." Seungcheol grimaced remembering the past. Jeonghan decided not to pry any further. The rest of the night passed without much incidents.<br/><br/></p>
<p>They got home by nine. Jeonghan immediately went for the shower. He had to sleep by 10:30 if he wanted to have breakfast tomorrow morning. As soon as he was finished he pushed the older into the shower telling him that they have to go to bed early. Thankfully he didn't object.<br/><br/></p>
<p>While Seungcheol was taking his shower, Jeonghan decided to call his sister. She picked up on the third ring.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey, where are you right now? I have something important to tell you." He could hear her friends chattering around her. She told him she was at the mall. He waited as she moved to a more secluded place. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Okay, now you can't tell this to anyone. I went to a club with the guys last Friday."He was interrupted by an exasperated 'finally' from his sister. " Listen, don't interrupt. I had a few drinks. Met an alpha. We fucked and he ended up marking me. We've decided to give this a chance. So...", he trailed of. His sister was being awfully quiet about this.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"So..", she repeats after him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I've decided to call of the engagement. Not right now but  two or three weeks from now." He had to hold the phone away from his ears to avoid going deaf from the ensuing shriek.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Fucking finally. I can't stand that smug look on his face every time we meet. It's like he's rubbing it in my face that I can't inherit the business. Serves him right that piece..." She continued, calling cursing him to the moon and back. " Is this guy any good?" She asked after taking a moment to calm down.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"He's really kind and gentle. He apologized to me so many times. before you jump to any conclusion, it was not one sided, he did not force me into doing anything. Besides you'll like him once you meet him. I'll send you a pic before I go to bed, okay?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Mm.. I'm gonna hang up now. Got to throw a party for this fantastic turn of events. Goodnight, I love you. Tell your mate I'll hurt him if he even tries to hurt you."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Tell him yourself. I love you too and don't stay out too late. Bye~" He hung up and sat down on the bed after sending her the photo he got from Seungcheol earlier. That's one worry off his chest.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Now for the current problem at hand. <br/><br/></p>
<p><em>Is it okay to sleep on the same bed. We decided to take it slow, but we already had sex. So it wouldn't be weird to sleep in the same bed. It would be weird not to..... right?</em><br/><br/><br/>Jeonghan decided that he'll stay put till Seungcheol says something. Just as he finished changing into his night wear, over sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Seungcheol walked into the room. He dried his hair and tossed the towel into the laundry basket.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You always go to sleep this early?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"For school days. Parents start dropping their kids off by 08:30. I'm the one who lives nearest to the school, so I'm always there by that time." He shrugged.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hm... I don't really wear anything on top while sleeping. I hope you don't mind." Seungcheol was staring straight at Jeonghan making him squeak out a 'never mind', as he got into bed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Seungcheol turned the lights off before getting into bed himself. He turned to lie facing the alpha.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What do you want for lunch tomorrow?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Are you thinking about making me lunch before you got to work? Won't that be bothersome?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm fine with it. Used to do it all the time when I used to teach high school. Now the school provides lunches."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Tomorrow I'm going to the company, remember? Maybe the day after? I'll also help." Seungcheol mumbled, bringing a hand up to poke his cheek. In retaliation Jeonghan pinched the older's nose. It didn't have much strength to it, as the younger was already half asleep, but the alpha still faked being hurt.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"G'night Cheol." Jeonghan whispered, a small giggle escaping him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Good night, Angel."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's hope I can do a better job next chapter. </p>
<p>Stream Left and Right ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be out yesterday but my Laptop didn't quite agree with that.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan placed the plate of sandwiches down on to the table and sat down. He was waiting for Seungcheol wash up and get dressed. A small smile graced his face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>This is nice.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He woke with his face buried in Seungcheol's hair. The alpha had his face pressed up against the younger's chest, his arms around his waist. Jeonghan's hand was holding the older close to him like his life depended on it. He has always been clingy when he slept. It's the main reason he kept three pillows on his bed. A pillow to hug wherever you turn to.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan trained his eyes to check the time. It was 06:00 AM. Earlier than when he needed to wake up. He can afford another half an hour of sleep before his alarm goes off. Resuming his previous position, he went back to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At the first ring of his alarm, Jeonghan reached over to his phone to turn it off, lest it wakes the alpha sleeping peacefully in his arms. Kissing the top of the other's head, he tried to carefully remove himself from Seungcheol's hold. It was a struggle, but he managed to free himself. Although the alpha woke up in the middle of his struggle, a few soothing pats and a soft 'go back to sleep Cheol' was all it took for the older to return to dreamland.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A quick shower later, he found himself in the kitchen making sandwiches for the both of them. After that was done he woke up the alpha, sending him to the bathroom, while he got dressed. The school was pretty lenient when it came to what the kindergarten teachers wore. The only rule was that the outfit shouldn't be too dark. He chose a simple pink button up and light blue jeans.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Looking at himself in the mirror he can see the mating mark and numerous other marks peaking out from his shirt. He contemplated whether to leave the top button undone or to do it all the way up. In the end he decided to leave it as it is, since everyone was going to find out sooner or later. He walked out if the room to set the table.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now he's waiting for Seungcheol to come out, so they can eat breakfast together. It's all so domestic. The thought makes him giddy. He briefly wonders whether the alpha feels the same way.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The door to the bedroom opens at that moment and out walks his mate in a white button up shirt and gray trousers that fit his body perfectly. His hair is pushed back showing his forehead. Jeonghan could feel his face heating up. To distract his mind, he stood up to get some water from the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Is my heat really over?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He turned around to see the alpha raking his eyes over him. A shiver ran through him as the older walked towards him. Formal clothing made him sexier than usual. Seungcheol stopped just infront of him, giving him a loving peck on the younger's forehead.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good morning, Hannie." Seungcheol mumbled, his soft voice a contrast to his overall demeanor.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan cleared his throat before wishing him a good morning as well. He briefly thought about returning the kiss but the alpha moved away before he could act on it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I made breakfast. Hope you don't mind eating sandwiches again." Jeonghan gestured the alpha to sit down.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You could microwave cheese in lettuce and I'll still eat it." Seungcheol replied as he took a big bite out of his sandwich.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>That's an oddly specific combination.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Eat slowly," he instructed the alpha, handing him a glass of water. " I thought you said you weren't going to work today and was only visiting. So, why the formals?" Jeonghan asked the older, who was almost done with his sandwich, and it had only been like fifteen minutes since they sat down to eat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" I am only visiting. This is for the staff. Gotta uphold my image as the head of the company. I can't just walk in there in my hoodie and sweatpants."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, you'll look like an adorable puppy," Jeonghan reached over and pinched the older's cheeks, resulting into the other pouting for the remainder of their breakfast.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they finished up Seungcheol took the dishes in the sink while Jeonghan grabbed his backpack from their bedroom. They were on their way in five minutes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It felt strange to be driven to work after walking to the school for all these years. He looked out the window at the buildings passing by. He had never been to this part of the city more than once before. Jeonghan kept his eyes glue to the window because beside him Seungcheol had his sleeves rolled up, one hand on the steering and the other hand on the edge of the omega's seat, just a few inches away from his thigh. It was making him all types of things. He hugged his small backpack to his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The school building could be seen in the distance. Just as they neared the front gate of the kindergarten the hand moved to his thigh, almost giving him a heart attack. Seungcheol was asking him something but all he could concentrate on was the hand drawing patterns on his leg.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you okay, Jeonghan?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Huh? What?" the omega responded, snapping out of his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I asked you at what time you get off work."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, the day ends at 03:00 PM but one of us stays till all the kids are picked up. Usually none of the parents are late, but there are times when they are. 4 o'clock is the most anyone had to stay back." Jeonghan ranted on, coming to stop only when he felt the older gently massaging his thigh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?! Is he even aware he's doing this? </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll come to pick you up at half past three."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What if I'm not done yet?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then I'll wait with you," the alpha said smiling.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he could think it through Jeonghan grabbed the hand that was on his thigh and brought it up to his lips. He placed a small kiss on the back of the alpha's hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you. For doing all this," and with that he rushed out of the car before the alpha could say or do anything.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Entering the building he turned around to see Seungcheol sitting there with a smile big enough to split his face. As if feeling his eyes on him, the older turned and waved to him. Jeonghan returned the wave, a smile as big as the alpha's, adorning his own face. He just hopes that nobody saw their little cheesy exchange.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As soon as he opened the door to the staff room his hopes were shattered. Standing in front of him with a predatory gaze zeroed in on Jeonghan was his self proclaimed best friend, Jisoo or Joshua. Also an omega but more free minded than any of the local omegas, a result of being raised in the States. They met each other when Jeonghan started to work in the kindergarten. The other used to teach English, but once he moved to Seoul this was the only job available. Jisoo has been one of his main sources of support, but he was still a pain in the ass.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up after ignoring me for the last three days. Who dropped you off? Gotta new sugar daddy?" Jisoo teased smirking.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan put his bag down on his seat. Grabbed one of the pencils on his desk and threw it at his friend, making the other hold up his hand in mock surrender.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No need to get angry now. Just curious as to what happened with the sexy alpha you went home with. Was that him?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Before I get to that. How could you let me leave with some stranger when I was drunk as hell? I could've been kidnapped." asked Jeonghan, exasperated.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" No one in their right mind would want to kidnap you. If they did, with your personality they'll return you in under an hour and pay us to take you back. So you don't have to worry about that." Jisoo grinned at him, and patted his back as if to reassure him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Wow, you of all people judging my personality? If it was anyone else I would've agreed, but you're worse than me and you know it. You're just jealous." Jeonghan poked the other's chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pft.. Jealous of you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What did you say?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, break it up kids. I would like to hear what happened before you start bickering like 10 year olds." A third voice, belonging to his younger friend  Seungkwan, called out from the back room, where they kept the extra stuff. " And I'm supposed to be the youngest" he mumbled as he walked out with a box of toys, coming to stand in between the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungkwan was the first to join the kindergarten when it was still only a daycare. He was more than enough qualified to be a teacher, but decided to stay with daycare. Something about not being able to leave the babies. Looking after four 2-3 year old and two 1 year old kids is no easy feat, but the kids seemed to follow Seungkwan really well. Sometimes Jisoo or Jeonghan helped him out as well, since they only had twenty four kids to look after between the both of them. It's a good thing the kindergarten is quite new and therefore small.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan took a deep breath. Getting it over was the best way to go, no use beating around the bush.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The alpha took me to his home. We had sex. We're mates now." It was a very very brief account of what happened but he was too embarrassed to speak properly. He turned around, bracing himself on his table. It was one thing to tell someone over the phone but it's completely different in person. He felt feverish. Not hearing any sort of response from his friends he turned to look at them."G-guys?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungkwan was the first one to snap out of his stupor, " We're going to need you to explain it bit more hyung. Right, Shua hyung?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"R-right..." Jisoo didn't look like he's still all there, but Jeonghan still proceeded to give a full account of what had happened the last three days.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No wonder you smell different. I thought you bought a new perfume or something." Jisoo said, moving closer to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sounds like a good guy. Taking responsibility and all. Are you sure he didn't plan this?" Seungkwan asked, concern taking over his features.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't think so. He seemed genuinely apologetic about it. In fact he wouldn't stop apologizing. He took really good care of me," Jeonghan said, a fond smile gracing his face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can't believe that you got a mate before me," Jisoo shook his head in disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, and I don't have to marry Minsoo anymore."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hyung, did you tell your family already?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No, we decided to see if it's going to work out before breaking off the engagement, but so far it seems to be going good. I did tell Jeongyeon however."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What did she say?" Jisoo asked, taking a break from his whining.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"She's been pretty accepting. I think she's just happy not to loose the company to Minsoo." Jeonghan shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmm.. No matter what I want you to know that me and Shua hyung will be always there for you. Even though he let you go home with a stranger. That was very irresponsible." Seungkwan gave Jisoo a stern glare.</p><p><br/>
"In my defense I was also piss drunk. Besides before you caught his eye, he was hovering over the other, what I can only assume, younger members of his little group." Jisoo turned to Seungkwan before continuing, " You remember that alpha who kept staring at you being scolded by an another man?" Seungkwan nodded. "Jeonghan's alpha was the one who was delivering the scolding."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I left early because of that guy. I was afraid he was going to try and talk to me." Seungkwan said blushing a little, which lead to Jeonghan cooing and squishing his cheeks. The older couldn't help it, Seungkwan was just too cute. " Aww was my poor innocent little baby shy?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Said baby slapped Jeonghan's hand away annoyed. " Innocent? Don't forget I have more dating experience than you. Granted none of them ever lasted more than a month, but that's on my older sisters not me."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you want me to ask Seungcheol to introduce you to him, Seungkwan?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"God, No!" exclaimed Seungkwan , " Don't ever do something like that," he grabbed Jeonghan by the shoulder and shook him to try and make him understand, " That'll make it seem like I'm interested and that won't do."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fine, I won't, so stop shaking me."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisoo took this moment to pipe in, " Hey, if he's not interested can you get your hubby to introduce me to that singer, DK,  from his company ?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"First of all, he's not my hubby-" "Yet" Jisoo interjected earning a glare from Jeonghan, "Second of all, since when were you interested in singers?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well you see, I kinda bumped(?) into that guy at the club. He was trying to impress me I guess, raised his glass to me, smirked at me and all that. I'm sure it was because he was looking at me as he walked away, he hit his foot on a table while taking his drink back to his table. The drink spilled on to the floor." He paused trying not to smile at the memory, " He apologized to both me and the table. I tried talking to him but I couldn't get a word in. He must have left cause I couldn't find him for the rest of the night. My first thought was 'what an idiot', my second thought was 'I want him to be my idiot'. Is that weird?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes." Seungkwan said almost immediately. "Very." Jeonghan added. At Jisoo's pout he consoled him " We're just playing with you Shua. I'll ask Seungcheol about it."</p><p><br/>
Before Jisoo could thank him, Seungkwan alerted them to the arrival of two of their students, thus marking the commencement of the school day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The rest of the day went without much fuss except for Jisoo pointing out the various marks visible on and around Jeonghan's neck , during lunch time. Thankfully due to the manner of their job they didn't get much of an opportunity to tease him, save for the multiple smirks that were sent his way, courtesy of Jisoo. Seungkwan for his part said nothing, but turned red every time his eyes landed on the older's marks. Jeonghan would've found it cute if he himself wasn't so embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the day came to an end Jeonghan couldn't hide his excitement as he waited outside the gate. It was only 03:15 PM but he didn't mind waiting outside for the alpha. He watched as Seungkwan put away the last of the toys and Jisoo begin to lock up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you not going home? Why are you standing around?" Seungkwan asked as he came to stand next to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I forgot to tell you guys," Jeonghan said, loud enough so that Jisoo ,who was walking towards them, could also hear, "He said he'ill come pick me up when it's time to go home. I'm staying with Seungcheol for the week. Remember I told you I packed for the week?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"At this rate you two will be married in no time and the next time we see you, you'll tell us you're pregnant." Jisoo shook his head a playful smile on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's just for the week. I'll be back in my apartment by next week." Jeonghan replied, his voice small. " You guys wanna meet him? I have a photo I could show you, but isn't it so much better to see him in person?" He asked, looking at the two omegas with hopeful eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." Jisoo agreed and Seungkwan nodded as they waited along with Jeonghan for true alpha. Jisoo took this chance to tease him about his hickeys and trying to get Jeonghan to show them the photo.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan just hoped that they would all get along.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wondered how their relationship was going to progress. They were not total strangers but wasn't that close either. He had worried that the forehead peck was too much, but the younger didn't object to it, so it must have been fine. Or at least he hoped it was. Jeonghan kissing his hand did give him some peace of my mind. It also made him incredibly happy. He still couldn't keep the smile of his face. Honestly, his omega was just too precious.</p><p> </p><p>After parking the car he walked into the company building while smiling at the employees who wished him a good morning along the way. As he walked past the front desk, the receptionist stared at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I thought you were on leave this week. We have strict orders to not let you enter the building," she stated, clearly not wanting to throw him out.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Jihoon tell you that?" At her confirmation he continued, " Don't worry I'm not here to work. Just a few things I have to run over with the guys." He offered her a smile as assurance, but it only made her more suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll leave you to it then, Sir, " she said as she walked back to the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>On his way to Jihoon's studio he noticed that the employees were looking at him strangely. His current attire was more casual than his usual one, maybe that was it. Still it didn't warrant such strange looks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What could it be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The answer to all his questions came in the form of Chan, an up and coming choreographer in the company. Having had a hand in the choreography of various popular songs, he has also started to work on choreography on his own. Depending on how things work out, he may even end up debuting as a soloist. Seungcheol considered him as a little brother and loved him as such.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew, why do you look like that?" At his bewildered expression, Chan pointed at the older's mouth. " Stop smiling like that. It doesn't suit you. Its creepy."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about? I always smile like this."</p><p> </p><p>" No, you don't. You always have this murderous expression on your face. " Chan went on to imitate how Seungcheol usually behaves when he's at work. If it had been anyone else they would've been fired at the snap of his fingers, but since it was Chan, he could only pout.</p><p> </p><p>"This is not how you should be treating your boss." Seungcheol said as he playfully shoved the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to meet Jihoon. Can you gather the guys and meet me there?"</p><p> </p><p>" I'm not sure I can get everyone to come. Hoshi hyung is in the middle of making choreography. He's at that stage where he starts talking to himself. The rest I can manage. Him, I'm not so sure."</p><p> </p><p>" Just tell him Jihoon wants to see him." Seungcheol says as he shoos the boy away to find the others. He made his way to Jihoon's studio. The two of them started the company along with a younger friend, Hansol, after Jihoon quit being a trainee because he just wanted to produce music. Seungcheol helped him with writing music while they were in college, and since he was the only one with a business degree, the other two decided that Seungcheol should be the CEO. Even now Seungcheol handled most of the business part while the other two mainly concerned themselves with the production process.</p><p> </p><p>The door to Jihoon's studio opened before he could even knock, coming face to face with the unimpressed shorter male.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew I was coming?" He asked walking into the room, following behind the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"The front desk called and they said you were coming up. I thought I told you not to show your face here this week, Choi Seungcheol?" Jihoon bit out leveling the older of the two with a stern glare.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol let out a little nervous giggle before answering, " Um.. I really did come here to talk about something important. I swear I'm not here to work." Even though Jihoon was a beta he was more intimidating than any of the alpha's Seungcheol has ever met.</p><p> </p><p>Before Jihoon could get another word out, the door to his studio was thrown open, he was smothered by a blur with blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you want to see me? Did you miss me that much baby~ " Soonyoung nuzzled his face into Jihoon's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't get off me right now, I swear to god.." </p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoung-ah, I'm the one who wanted to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you at least be a little happy to see me."</p><p> </p><p>"I am happy to see you, but shouldn't you be resting?" Soonyoung turned to him, finally letting go of Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>" I'll tell you once everyone's here." Seungcheol sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon took the break in the conversation to scold Soonyoung for smothering him earlier. The two had started dating a few months after Soonyoung started working at the company as a choreographer. Thinking that Jihoon was also an alpha , Soonyoung put off asking him out for a long time before finding out he was a beta. They have a weird dynamic, yet they mated two years back after dating for two and a half years. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol never had many close friends. Jihoon had been his only friend until he introduced Hansol to him in college. The alpha was born in America but soon after moved to Korea. Hansol was really chill and a master at going with the flow. Along with Chan, he's the one whom he looks after the most.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after starting the company he met Soonyoung or Hoshi, his professional name, along with whom he also met Mingyu, an over grown puppy who doesn't know his own strength. The only person in hos friend circle who he trusts with the company. Broke two widow panes and the coffee machine within two days of working at the company. Now he is the CFO. He dabbles in the production process here and there.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was the one who introduced them to Dokyeom or DK, as he's widely known. He was brought in to sing a few guides but Jihoon took a shine to him and ended up making an entire album for him. Mingyu was the one who shot the music video. With a sure hit and Dpkyeom's sunshine like personality, he captured a lot of fans from the very beginning. The fame didn't affect him, he was still as pure and naive as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao was brought in to be Dokyeom's manager, but quickly became an all rounder. He was from China but worked really hard to learn Korean, now you wouldn't be able tell that he was a foreigner unless you spend hours talking to him. Small yet deadly he was a martial artist, became one to prove himself to his family that he could be just as strong as an alpha even though he was a beta. He could, more than often , be found helping Soonyoung with the choreography or helping Jihoon with lyrics. He helped out with the album shoots as well. </p><p> </p><p>Chan was the last one to join their little group. Being younger than Seungcheol by four years you would expect him to be at least somewhat respectful of his hyungs, but as he got closer such formalities were quickly shed. Even Seungcheol, the oldest, wasn't safe from scalding remarks, both Chan's and Minghao's.</p><p> </p><p>As the rest of them walked in, he could see them throwing a questioning glance his way. He tried to placate them with a smile but that only weirded them out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do I really not smile that much? That can't be right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Standing up and closing the door he was bombarded by questions, all variations of what he was doing here.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, quiet down you all. I'm not here for work, just have something to share with you. Do you remember me leaving the club with an omega ?"</p><p> </p><p>" I was too busy taking care of someone who was passed out on the washroom floor." drawled Jihoon, sending a glance to Soonyoung, who scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>" Hmm... Hansol went home because the omega he was eyeing left because he was uncomfortable with him staring. Minghao went home cause he was being hit on. Dokyeom left because he was embarrassed. Chan also went home early... Why did you leave early?" Seungcheol recounted as he turned to Chan, who just shrugged, " You guys were all busy without things and Mingyu hyung started complaining to me about someone ignoring him. So I just left."</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you leave hyung. I was so proud of you for giving it a chance again, even if it's only a one night stand. You know small steps. It's been four years after all." Mingyu praised Seungcheol while patting his back. He was followed by the others, expressing their relief at him finally moving on with his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. About that... It wasn't a small step, it's turned out to be a huge leap." Seungcheol chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God! Hyung are you dating him. That's wonderful. We're so happy for you." Soonyoung exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh..he.. We're mates now."</p><p> </p><p>Everybody froze. Soonyoung pulled back from the hug, fixing his gaze on him, searching to see if he was joking.</p><p> </p><p>" Like as in an Australian kind of mate?" Mingyu choked out, earning a small punch from Minghao to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"No, like as in I marked him because I was too drunk to stop when I should've." </p><p> </p><p>" You didn't force him or anything did you? Cuz if you did I'll throw you out of this fucking building," hissed Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>" It wasn't forced, we don't think it was. He assured me that it was consensual. Been really nice to me. Even made me breakfast. Such a sweetheart," Seungcheol replied.</p><p> </p><p>"There are treatments to remove the mark. It's expensive but you could surely cover it." Hansol offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely not. These treatments you're talking about more than often end in the omega dying or being left with severe mental health issues. I don't want to put him through that." Seungcheol replied, his mind reeling at the thought of Jeonghan being in any sort of pain.</p><p> </p><p>" Are you sure he's not using you for your money, hyung?" Dokyeom chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that it was better for them to know everything, he started explaining what had transpired for the last three days. Not forgetting to mention Jeonghan's situation.</p><p> </p><p>"So, he would like to give this a try but he's engaged to someone he doesn't like." Hansol ventured. Seungcheol nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao decided to voice his concern, "Are you sure he's not using this as a way to get out of the engagement? Maybe he planned it."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm sure he's sincere. He hasn't even told his parents and don't plan on it until he's sure that we can have a future together. Besides how would someone plan something like that. There are so many ways this could backfire. He cooked for me, even offered to make me lunch before leaving for work, did the dishes. Helped out wherever he can. Why would he do all that if he's just using me?" Seungcheol pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm also his first... everything, but there's no way I could tell these kids that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't glare at the kids. We just don't want you to get hurt again." Soonyoung patted his back, calming him down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was I glaring?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hm... Keep an eye on him for now. Don't get too close to him." Jihoon advised.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too late for that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Whatever happens we'll be there for you hyung." Dino comforted him, offering a side hug.</p><p> </p><p>"So, do you have a picture of him?" Soonyoung asking the important questions. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol whipped out his phone, presenting them with the selfie they took the day before. " Isn't he gorgeous? " he gushed, wanting to show off his mate. He stared at the others to see their reactions.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I feel like you'll hurt me if I say he isn't?" Mingyu mused.</p><p> </p><p>"I might."</p><p> </p><p>" Well it's a good thing he is pretty then." Mingyu offered him a smile. The rest also seemed to agree with his sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Hansol asked as he returned the phone to it's rightful owner.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol scratched the back of his head while thinking, " I guess I'll hang around here till the time he gets off of work and then I'll pick him up on the way back."</p><p> </p><p>" That's fine. Try not to disturb the others." Jihoon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>" I'll just shut myself in my office till lunch then." Seungcheol sulked as he moved to loosen his tie a bit. It was only after that he realized that it was a bad decision.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu zeroed in on Seungcheol's mating mark. " Is that what I think it is? A mating mark? You let him mark you? " he squealed.</p><p> </p><p>" Calm down Mingyu. You'll give ma headache. He asked if he could and I said yes." Seungcheol answered.</p><p> </p><p>" So he wasn't drunk when he asked you? This is clearly planned, what more proof do you need?" Minghao scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>" Well he was a different kind of drunk when this happened..so..." If they know they know. Seungcheol wasn't going to say anything more on that. So he waved at them and fled to his office. He would only see them at lunch after that. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon, Minghao and Chan were the only ones that fully understood what he had meant, the rest were as clueless as ever. Hansol had some inkling of what he meant but due to his limited knowledge on omegas he couldn't fully grasp the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was even more stressful than the morning. It was like being interrogated for something he didn't do. He realized that it would take some time for his friends to get used to Jeonghan and even more for them to trust him. He did warn them not hurt the omega's feelings when they do eventually meet him.</p><p> </p><p>He just really want them to like his mate. They're like his family and now Jeonghan is also part of that family. He hopes they would all just get along. At least his mother likes the omega.</p><p> </p><p>He set out just before 03:15 PM, after telling good bye to Jihoon and Dokyeom, they were the only ones he could find. He may have to wait for Jeonghan to finish up, but he was fine with that. He couldn't wait to see his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Nearing the school, he could make out three figures standing outside the kindergarten gate. He could easily pick out Jeonghan even from this distance. He had a certain glow around him. Maybe only he could see it. </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing him, Jeonghan turned to look straight at him, a bright smile on his face. He could feel a smile blooming on his own face in response.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stepped out a little as the car came to a halt in front of him. He leaned down to be on eye level with the alpha, holding on to the car door.</p><p> </p><p>"You're early." Jeonghan said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, did you wait long?" Jeonghan shook his head, turning to gesture his friends to come forward. Seungcheol stepped out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"These are my friends, Jisoo, who works with me at the kindergarten," he pointed at the boy standing closest to them. He was of the same height as his mate, but with a slightly more muscular build. At a glance he looked like Jeonghan, for someone not familiar with his features. His features reminded him of a really mischievous cat.</p><p> </p><p>"And this is Seungkwan, he works at the daycare connected to the kindergarten." Jeonghan continued as he pulled the said boy to come closer. He said a small "Hello" as his round cheeks dusted pink. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How cute! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a closer look he looked familiar. His widened in recognition as he remembered the omega as the one that caught Hansol's eye. He didn't comment on it so as to not make the boy uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"It's really nice to meet you." Jisoo spoke up, " We were just keeping him company while he waited for you, and we wanted to see how you looked like as well." The younger boy nodded, offering him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm Choi Seungcheol, a-as he may have already told you," Seungcheol stuttered. This was extremely nerve wracking.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we don't want to hold you up any longer. Jeonghan's been so excited to see you, he could hardly stand still." Jeonghan interrupted with a whine, but Jisoo paid him no mind as he finished up his goodbyes, " So we'll be taking our leave now. See you tomorrow Jeonghan." Jisoo pushed the still pouting omega to get into the car.</p><p> </p><p>As Jeonghan walked to the other side of the car, Jisoo leaned slightly closer to Seungcheol, " Hurt him and I'll kill you. They won't even find your body," the omega threatened, the pleasant smile not leaving his face once. A chill ran through Seungcheol's spine.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys talking about? Aren't you getting in? " Jeonghan called out from inside the car.</p><p> </p><p>" Nothing, just telling him how much of a handful you are and how grateful we are that he's willing to put up with you," Jisoo laughed as his eyes told Seungcheol to play along. The alpha let out a nervous laugh as he got into the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Please take care of him, Seungcheol-ssi," Seungkwan said softly as he started the car.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol assured the boy and told him to call him hyung. He turned to see Jeonghan with slightly pink cheeks, and a small smile on his lips. The omega waved at the two standing on the sidewalk as they drove off.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The short drive home had been fairly quiet save for the small exchange regarding how their day went.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan headed straight for the shower, changing into one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts. These were his go to's until it starts getting colder. He went out into the living room to find Seungcheol sitting on the couch, also out of the shower. He must have used the bathroom in the spare room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, for hogging the bathroom." Jeonghan smiled sheepishly as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no biggie. I already told you to think of this as your house." Seungcheol dismissed his apology as he pulled him closer. Jeonghan tensed up, thinking that the alpha expected something from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What should I do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The alpha must have noticed it, as he let go off him immediately. A small sigh escaped the older. Jeonghan felt guilty, but he appreciated the alpha for not pushing him and for being willing to taking it easy. Most alpha's would've taken what they wanted with or without Jeonghan's consent. He knew for sure that his soon to be ex-fiance would've.</p><p> </p><p>As the alpha's attention turned back to the TV, Jeonghan got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He prepared a plate of different fruits, peeling a cutting them into different shapes, and a separate bowl of fresh strawberries. He set the plate down in front of the alpha and sat down next to him with the bowl of strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you going to eat any of these?" Seungcheol asked as he picked up a piece of apple.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's all for you. This is enough for me," he lifted the bowl of strawberries up to the older's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I like strawberries too. Are you not going to share? " Seungcheol teased.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan brought a strawberry up to the other's mouth, which the alpha gladly accepted, " This is the only one you'll get. Now eat your fruits."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn't really mean it, as he went on to feed him a few more times as they  watched the drama that was currently on. He himself was fed a few pieces of kiwi during the process.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing his bowl, Jeonghan relaxed against the alpha's side, his head coming to rest on the older's shoulder. Seungcheol wrapped his hand around the omega's body. The tiredness from the day was catching up to him, he would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the hand on his waist keeping him alert.</p><p> </p><p>It was comforting, but left an electrifying tingle where the alpha's hand touched. As he got used to the touch, Jeonghan started to fall asleep. He tried to blink the sleep away but eventually succumbed to it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a quarter to seven when he woke up to the alpha's hand massaging his hip bone. A soft moan left Jeonghan's mouth at the feeling. Once he registered what had just happened, he sat up straight, completely awake.</p><p> </p><p>" Wow, look at the time . I should probably get started on dinner. Now what should I make? Let's see what we have here...hm.. Should I make pasta? Spaghetti?..What about..., " Jeonghan blabbered on as he searched through the cupboards for ingredients, trying to forget. He decided to make Spaghetti and sauce.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been awhile, but this should be fairly easy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had turned the TV off and came to the kitchen offering his help. Jeonghan gave him small chores, not yet completely trusting the alpha's skill in the kitchen. He could see the other paying close attention to everything the omega was doing.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down to eat. He watched as the alpha took the first bite. " This is delicious!," exclaimed Seungcheol, "Teach me your secrets." He said grabbing Jeonghan's hand.</p><p> </p><p>" I will if you really want me to."</p><p> </p><p>"I do. How Am going to survive after you go back to your apartment? Your cooking has spoiled all other food for me." </p><p> </p><p>"D-don't exaggerate. It isn't that good." Jeonghan spluttered at the older's earnest confession. He grabbed the other's fork, shoving a big bite into the alpha's mouth to stop him from talking. The rest if the night was spend talking about their friends.</p><p> </p><p>"They want to meet you." Seungcheol said as he stood up taking both his and Jeonghan's plate into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't start worrying about it now. They'll like you. They're nice guys." Seungcheol reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>" You've already met two of mine. Maybe we should get all our friends together one day. That way the both us will hopefully be more comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p> </p><p>They cleaned up and got ready for bed. It was only half past nine, but Seungcheol insisted. So here he is sitting on the bed awkwardly waiting for the alpha. No matter how much he tried he couldn't relax.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow they ended up being more distant than they were in the morning. Jeonghan couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. The kiss that morning was a burst of courage, it was an impulsive action. Maybe the alpha felt like he was leading the older on.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was very touchy, Jeonghan never had someone like that in his life before. Admittedly he was kinda touch starved. He craved it but at the same time he felt like he didn't deserve the older's affections. In his family the only hugs he received were as rewards.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped under the covers hoping that it would get better with time. As the alpha lied down next to him, Jeonghan turned to face him. The moonlight streaming through the window casting an ethereal glow over the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>" I was thinking..tomorrow, for lunch. What should I make for you?"</p><p> </p><p>" Anythings fine," the alpha mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>" I'll prepare a lunch box then. That way I don't have to worry about it not being heated."</p><p> </p><p>" I dragged you to bed early so that you can get some sleep, not for you to worry about tomorrow's lunch. It's hard taking care of kids and you looked drained after we came back home. So sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol snuggled up closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't mind me clinging to you at night, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>" No, I do it too." Jeonghan said, his voice barely above a whisper, " You being here helps me sleep better, " he confessed. The past few days had been some of his best nights, sleep wise. Usually he spent the night twisting and turning thinking about his impending doom.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wanted to talk more but he could feel his eyes closing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep well Hannie," Seungcheol whispered as he smoothed a hand over the omega's back making it easier for Jeonghan to fall into another night of dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know when I'll get to the next chapter. I'll try to finish before the week ends.<br/>It's just, I write down the outline but I never follow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading. We're already at 2k hits!</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol woke up first. He couldn't move as he was pressed up against the omega, tucked under the younger's chin. Jeonghan's arm was thrown over his shoulders, hand loosely tangled in the alpha's dark locks, legs thrown over the older in a possessive hold . He didn't want to wake the omega, from what he could make out the sun wasn't out yet.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha took in a deep breath, immediately hit with the omega's intoxicating scent. Seungcheol took a few more whiffs of the other's scent, it calmed him. He wanted to be surrounded by it all the time. The mating mark blends their scents together, changing how they smell to the others, but to the one's involved their individual scents stay the same. Which was a pity, he would've liked to smell Jeonghan's scent on him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol wanted to be close to the omega all the time. He initiated skinship without giving it much thought, but it seemed to be stressing out the younger male. His biggest mistake was showing his disappointment when the omega tensed up at his touch. He knew that Jeonghan felt his dismay because he could feel the guilt rolling off of the other. He didn't want his mate to feel guilty over something like this. Seungcheol could see how much of an effort Jeonghan was trying to put in. The alpha was genuinely sorry making it even harder for the younger than it already was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He kissed the omega's chest and pulled him closer by the waist. A soft sigh left his mate's lips as he tightened his hold around the alpha. Seungcheol never thought it possible to be so endeared by someone. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan woke up to the alpha humming against his chest and his alarm blaring. On instinct he reached for his phone to turn it of. Once that was out of the way he finally registered what was happening.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good morning Hannie~ " the alpha sounded really happy. "Did you sleep well?" The older asked as Jeonghan untangled himself from him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" I did. Did you?" Jeonghan got up from the bed, cheeks tinted pink at the way he clung to the alpha while asleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, haven't felt this refreshed in years. Me waking up before 6 o' clock has never happened before, especially by myself. I would've gotten up, but I didn't meant to wake you. You had a pretty tight hold on me." Seungcheol explained as he stood up from the bed and stretched his arms. Jeonghan was about to reply when his mate spoke up again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't apologize , okay ? I liked it. It's probably why I slept better." The alpha patted his head, and kissed his forehead. Jeonghan was surprised the older knew exactly what he was going to say, even more surprised by the kiss. He thought that Seungcheol would be more distant than the older was yesterday with how disappointed he was. It made Jeonghan feel even more guilty about how he was acting. Did he really deserve the alpha's love? He wanted to make more of an effort, he was trying but it was hard.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wanting to do his part in strengthening their bond. It wasn't just a one way street. Jeonghan took the hand that was still on his head to his mouth to leave a small kiss on it's back, similar to the one he gave the day before. For now this was only what he could do, he was much too shy for anything further. He knew that even this much on his part would make the alpha extremely happy, he could feel the other's excitement as if it were his own emotion. It must be because they were mates. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a crushing hug.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I really like skinship. I'm a naturally touchy person, so don't feel pressured to reciprocate my actions .You can get comfortable with my advances at your own pace. Tell me if I'm too pushy, okay?" At Jeonghan's nod, the alpha gave him a kiss on his cheek cooing about how cute his omega was. Giving him one last hug, the alpha walked into their bathroom to freshen up. Leaving the omega a blushing mess.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan has never been this meek before. Even when he stood up to the head alpha, his grandfather, and very politely told him that he fucking hates this engagement and was only agreeing to it to give his parents some peace of my mind. It was hard not to submit to him, especially being an omega. Seungcheol just makes him feel delicate. He the alpha to take care of him, but still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he didn't deserve it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shaking away his thoughts as left to prepare lunch for Seungcheol. He decided on a simple rice and egg with potato and ham stir fry as a side dish. Half way through the preparations he heard the alpha plopping himself down on the dinning table chair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Make sure to eat it before it gets cold. What are your plans for today?" Jeonghan asked, scooping the rice into the lunch box and topping it with a fried egg. The chair scraped against the floor as the alpha came up behind him, staring at the dish in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's just a simple dish." Jeonghan said not wanting to turn around. He could feel the heat radiating of the other's body. A single move could mean their bodies touching.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol cleared his throat and took a step back before answering the omega's previous question, "Just gonna laze around maybe play a few games, eat the delicious lunch you made me and then hit the gym."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"When do you plan on coming back home?" Jeonghan asked as he turned the stove off.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"After the gym I'll pick you up. Anything you want me to pick up on the way?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" We have enough vegetables, maybe some fruits? Do you want pork belly tonight? Or what about stir fried squid?" Jeonghan closed the lunch box and moved to place it on the table.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't have any particular preference, I just can't eat spicy food. For dinner, anything you're comfortable with."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan turned back to face the alpha, " I actually don't mind cooking anything even if it's hard. I wasn't allowed to cook back home because we had servants all the time. So I went out of my way to learn how to cook, behind the family's back of course. Which is strange, you would want a traditional omega to be good at cooking wouldn't you? I suppose all rich people would've servants...." Realizing that he was rambling and that he had strayed away from whatever point he was trying to get across, Jeonghan took the alpha's hands in his own.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is your kitchen is fantastic. Let me use it while I'm here. My kitchen is too small and ill equipped for making most things. Just simple stews and the like. You can even make a pizza from scratch here. Why do you have almost everything when you don't even use it?" He didn't even realize he was shaking his mate around till Seungcheol put his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder to calm him down. The alpha chuckled at the omega's enthusiasm.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, okay, calm down. You can do whatever you want in here, and to answer your question, my parents were the one who furnished the entire place. I was still a little out of it, after the breakup and all, when I bought this place. Mom might have gone a little overboard with it. I don't really know what to do with all of this,"  he scratched the back of his head, " I'm not really the best at taking care of myself."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not giving himself time to think he gave the older a quick hug. " I'll take care of you now," he said softly, before immediately changing the subject to what they should eat for breakfast.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you want Cheol?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Surprised by the sudden change of topic, it took a moment for the alpha to reply. "Why don't we just have some cereal? We wasted too much time already. You'll be late if we don't hurry." Seungcheol suggested as he gently pushed Jeonghan towards their bedroom to get ready.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega agreed as he turned towards the clock to check the time. Already being used to rushing to get ready in the morning, Jeonghan was dressed and out in under fifteen minutes. It's why he always took a long shower the previous night so he could get away with just a quick shower in the morning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They sat down and began eating when Jeonghan remembered something he wanted to ask for some time. " Hey, I been wanting to ask you something. About the food bills, I think we should share.."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No," the alpha cut in before he was finished talking.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"B-but, I should at least pay something." Jeonghan spluttered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You are already doing your part, the cooking I mean. That's enough of a payment." Seungcheol pointed out. The omega just pouted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol held out his hand for the omega to hold, as they left the apartment. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at that.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Just wanted to be close to you. Is that okay with you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm fine with that. Just curious as to what brought this on." Jeonghan commented as he linked their hands together, swinging it between them, as they walked towards the elevator.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you." The alpha whined.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan was surprised the older could just say that so easily. Thinking about it, he realized that he would also miss the other's presence. His was conflicted. On one hand he felt that he didn't deserve the alpha, but on the other he wanted to be with him all the time. It was driving him insane.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>At this rate I'm going to cry soon.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-what about yesterday?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That was different. I was at the office. The apartment is going to feel strange without you there." If it were anyone else, Jeonghan would've scolded them for being so childish, but Seungcheol was just cute to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll be back before you know it. Besides what are you going to do when I go back to my apartment?" He was curious as to what the alpha would say.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Surely he wouldn't...</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Come live with me?" Seungcheol blurted out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>He said it!!</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Isn't it a little soon for that?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Our pacing is a little different than normal, wouldn't you agree?" There was a hint of a smile on his lips. " You don't have to if you don't want to."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My lease ends in September."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you mean-" at Jeonghan' s nod the alpha pulled him into a hug, almost lifting him of the floor. He doesn't know how many hugs he got today, not that he was complaining. He actually liked them a lot.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is he so happy? Does he-</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Cheol, do you love me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan's eyes grew wide as the question left his mouth. He heard a sharp intake of breath beside him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Nooo!! What have you done Jeonghan?! You idiot! Someone please, end me.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For what felt like hours neither of them said a word, as they waited for the elevator. Jeonghan flinched when the older cleared his throat, dreading whatever that was going to come out of his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Love is a bit much, but I do like you a lot, like really really like you, and it's not just because we're mates. You're genuinely a really lovable person. I couldn't have found a better mate." Jeonghan wanted to protest, but the alpha held a finality in his voice, leaving no room for discussion.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I like you a lot too, Cheol." Jeonghan said softly, squeezing the older's hand in his, while staring straight at the elevator doors. Whatever Seungcheol was going to say was interrupted by the doors opening. There were others, so they both kept quiet, their hands still intertwined.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good morning, Seungcheol-ssi." A soft voice called out from behind them. "Good morning Mrs. Kim. How are you doing today?" Jeonghan moved closer to his alpha, drawing the attention of the sweet old lady.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm fine as I can be. You look really well. Is it because of that pretty little thing who is hiding behind you? Come here dear. Let me get a better look at you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol tugged on his hand to make him stand in front of him, his hands on the omega's waist. Jeonghan was sure it was to keep him in place. It didn't stop him from trying to go back to his hiding place. Meeting anyone that was in any way related to Seungcheol made him feel nauseous. He may end up fainting when he finally meets his mate's family.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This is Jeonghan, my mate." He can see Seungcheol's dimples out of the corner of his eyes. " Jeonghan this is Mrs.Kim. She lives on our floor. Looked after me once when I got sick."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I-its nice to meet you ma'am." Jeonghan stammered trying to bow as much as possible in the space they were in.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too dear, and please call me grandma. It tried to get him to call me that but he just won't listen." She took the omega's hand in hers, gently patting it. It helped to calm him down.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I was coming home one day and found him collapsed outside my door. He was running a high fever. Got my husband to carry him to the bed.  Now that you're here I don't have to worry about him."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a determined nod, " I'll do my best." She patted his cheeks and let him go, as she stepped of the elevator.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"She's quite the social butterfly. Probably knows everyone in this building." Seungcheol mumbled into his ears, still holding him by the waist.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>While in the car Jeonghan asked Seungcheol whether he decided between pork belly or squid. The older mulled over it for a little bit before deciding on pork belly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Squid is so random."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know the recipe by heart. I'll text you what we need for tonight's dinner."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you want me to get you anything?. I mean just for you, snacks or something." Seungcheol asked as he pulled up in front of the school.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Banana milk." He answered after some thought.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That's all?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yup," Jeonghan rushed out before leaning forward to press a kiss on to the alpha's cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"See you later, Cheol." He grabbed his bag and ran to the building, turning around to wave at his mate before entering the place. The omega stared out the window to see him drive off.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I saw you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gasped, almost hitting the person with his bag.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What the hell? Jisoo? I almost died." He gave the offender a small punch to his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So, tell me how your love life is going." He could see Seungkwan rolling his eyes behind Jisoo. Jeonghan chose to ignore him for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to go back home mainly to spend time with mate but mostly to escape from his best friend. He didn't want to end up being teased for the rest of his life.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol doesn't remember being this excited about a relationship in a long time. He really really cared about Jeonghan. He wondered whether it was normal to feel this way about someone you just met or if it was just Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It's probably Jeonghan.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega is really worried about his family finding out. If he's being honest with himself it made him a little nervous as well. Surely they wouldn't take Jeonghan away from him and forcefully remove their bond. It would most definitely break him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha wandered around the house, too excited to take a nap. He thought about playing games to pass the time, but all the games he owned were old, and online games wouldn't be fun without his friends. He decided to clean the house. Seungcheol was so immersed in it that he didn't realize what time it was until his stomach started grumbling. He was consumed by thoughts on how to remodel the apartment so as to accommodate Jeonghan's belongings. From what he already knew about the omega, he was sure the younger wouldn't want it to be expensive. With how independent he was he wouldn't agree to Seungcheol covering the entire cost. He had to find a way to convince him otherwise. His savings can be used for something more important further down the line.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With such thoughts occupying his mind, he ate and set out for the gym around 12:30 PM. Seungcheol used to go to this same gym with his friends all the time. After the breakup, his visits became far and few before stopping all together. He should let them know that he started working out again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It amazed him that the staff recognized him as soon as he entered. As he was deciding on what to start with, he saw a familiar figure walking towards him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dokyeom-ah." He called out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hyung! What are you doing here?." The younger alpha pointed at him accusingly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can't come to the gym now?" Seungcheol raised his eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I thought you stopped working out. We didn't think you'd ever start again." Dokyeom said, still angry for some reason.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>These kids...</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You guys bet on this, didn't you?" The older questioned. He released a sigh as the younger stammered out excuses.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry for your lose. I'm going to try and make this a regular habit. The last few days helped me realize how bad of a shape my body is in."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What happened?" Dokyeom asked, curious. Seungcheol just patted his shoulder and shook his head, leaving the younger more confused.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You're too pure to know about something like that Dokyeomie~</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So I heard that you already met one of Jeonghan's friends." Seungcheol teased.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Me? When?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Apparently you tripped and spilled your drink in front of him at the club last Friday. He wants to meet you"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ugh, nooo! He must think I'm stupid." Dokyeom sat down, his face in his hands. Seungcheol could see the youngsters ear getting red.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think he's pretty into you. We're planning on having all our friends over one day. Don't get too excited now. It'll take some. And don't go around telling the others." He lectured Dokyeom, who motioned a zipping motion over his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The rest of the time passed with the younger alpha trying to needle as much information about their relationship as possible. Seungcheol was careful about what he gave away. His friends were such gossips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At exactly 3 o'clock, Seungcheol bid farewell to Dokyeom, promising the younger to meet him here the next day. He was buzzing with excitement at the thought of seeing his mate again. He didn't forget to visit the supermarket on his way.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the school came in to sight, he could already discern the bright smile on Jeonghan's face. He was alone today. The other two left as all the kids were picked up on time. They talked about how their day had been. Jeonghan giggled when he mentioned Dokyeom and his reaction to Jisoo asking to meet him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did you get everything?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Of course."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We'll cook together. I'll teach you. You're not hopeless at it, so this will be easy. You make a pretty decent Kimchi fried rice after all." Seungcheol could listen to the omega blabber on for hours and never get bored of it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The both of them hit the showers after reaching home. Putting away his gym bag, Seungcheol could see Jeonghan hard at work writing something down at the table. He peeked over the other's shoulder, curious as to what it could be.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Teacher Han's Recipe Book for Beginners?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're writing a recipe book for me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, for when I go back to my apartment." Jeonghan replied without looking up from his work.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh don't remind me.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's just for two months max. I'll be fine eating out?" He wasn't so sure himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No. I'm even including easy to make sandwiches, so that you can have breakfast at home as well. I don't have anything against eating out, it's just that you've been doing it for so long, might as well help you out in any way I can. It'll also help save money."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Well that's that.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay.. That's breakfast and dinner covered. Can I eat out for lunch?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No. I'll make lunch boxes. You can pick it up on your way to work and give it back when you return. You will come to see me everyday, won't you?" The omega raised his eyes to meet the alpha's eyes, a small pout on his face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Is..is he acting cute to get what he wants?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I will come to see you everyday. How can I not? But won't it be too much for you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Not at all." The grin on the younger's face was contagious.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol sighed," How am I gonna pay you back for all this?" He ruffled the omega's hair affectionately.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll decide on your payment when the time comes." Jeonghan replied, a cheeky smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Having nothing else to do they watched random movies again. He should've read the summary or at least paid attention to the genre. By the end of the movie they were both in tears, Seungcheol more affected than the other. Jeonghan ended up having to console the older.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" I do this all the time at work" he replied with a smile when Seungcheol thanked him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he just compare me to a 5 year old?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before they knew it it was time for dinner. Under Jeonghan's guidance the alpha helped out by carrying out small chores like, cutting vegetables or stirring. They decided to grill the pork and make kimchi stew. It was delicious and made sure to gush about it to the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol suggested that they go on a date this Saturday, to which Jeonghan agreed. They spent the rest of the night planning out the weekend until they had to go to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The rest of the week passed in a much similar pattern. They would wake up tangled in each other's arms. Make breakfast together. Slowly but surely Seungcheol was getting better at cooking. Jeonghan was pretty impressed by how fast the older was learning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They would share a few kisses here and there, never on the lips. Both of them wanted to, but didn't want to be the one to initiate it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol drove Jeonghan to work in the morning, worked out with Dokyeom in the afternoon before picking up stuff they needed from the store and coming back home with the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching movies together had now become a routine. Honestly it was just an excuse for the two of them to cuddle. The pick would always be random. After finishing the movie, they would cook dinner together. Making a little extra to take to Mrs.Kim and her husband, for which the old couple were very grateful for.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On Friday night, they could barely fall asleep. Too excited for their date the next day. They had decided to go to the aquarium, simply because Jeonghan said he's never been to one, and it had been ages since Seungcheol himself had been to one as well.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They woke up early that morning, even though they didn't have to. Seungcheol was the first one to get dressed. He was wearing a simple outfit, a long sleeved white t-shirt with dark green horizontal stripes and black skinny jeans. He came out of the bathroom to find Jeonghan sitting on the couch waiting for him in sweats. Seungcheol was confused.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he change his mind?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At the sight of the alpha, the younger jumped of the couch, motioning the older to hurry up. Apparently Jeonghan didn't bring any clothes pretty enough for a date, so he wanted to go back to his own apartment to change. Seungcheol wanted to argue that he looked good in any outfit, but he gave in as this would be the omega's first official date.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That's how Seungcheol found himself sitting on Jeonghan's couch with a sandwich in hand. The omega packed it for them as their breakfast, while Seungcheol got ready. He took out his phone to check if his hair got messed up. It was getting harder and harder keeping it under control. He thought to himself about getting it cut.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just as he finished eating, Jeonghan walked out of his room in a dark green long sleeved t-shirt and acid wash skinny jeans, ripped at both knees.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Oh, I see now. It's not that you didn't have any pretty clothes at home, you just wanted to match with me." Seungcheol smirked at the now blushing omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" D-don't get ahead of yourself. I wore it because I liked it. It matching is just a coincidence, okay?" Jeonghan said trying to seem stern but ultimately failing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say Hannie," Seungcheol muttered before kissing the omega on his nose. It was too cute not to.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They sat down to finish eating the rest of the sandwiches. Just as they were about to head out, Jeonghan received a call from his sister.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once she heard that he was going out on a date, he requested to talk with Seungcheol. She just wanted to thank him for looking after her brother, and for getting him out of the engagement with that, according to her, asshole.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I hope to meet you soon brother-in-law. Jjongie oppa tells me that you're a good person and I trust him on that, but please don't hurt him."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I won't, I promise." Seungcheol said softly yet firmly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Now that that's over, can you tell me your number? Please~" Caught of guard by the sudden shift in tone, Seungcheol recited his phone number to her. He could see Jeonghan looking at him curiously.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it a common thing in this family to act cute to get things done?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, got it. I'll message you. Bye then," and with that she hung up. Dumbfounded by what just happened he passed the phone back to Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Your sister's weird."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, she does seem to have that effect on most people." Jeonghan patted his back before moving towards the front door.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The aquarium was unsurprisingly filled with kids. He had an even bigger kid beside him, so excited that he practically skipped to the entrance, dragging Seungcheol along with him. He kept a firm hold of the younger's hand so as to not loose him in the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol was worried for a second with how quiet the omega got as the went in further, turns out he was just mesmerized by all exhibits. They've only just begun, but Jeonghan took time to read about every single type of fish. Sometimes explaining it to the little kids beside him as well. A few had started following him around like he was a tour guide. Seungcheol was grateful their parents had intervened and took them away, not forgetting to thank the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan took a lot of photos of the creatures, especially the weird looking ones. Seungcheol also took a lot of photos, of Jeonghan looking fascinated by the various marine life.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol also found out that the omega thought everything was cute. He's never met anyone who thought a crocodile was cute. The catfish he could understand, it looked dumb, but was still somewhat cute, a crocodile was kinda cute, now sharks and eels were just going too far.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Every time they came across a weird or goofy looking fish, the omega would turn to him gushing about how cute it was. Seungcheol agreed only because he thought his mate was the cutest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was almost 1 o'clock by the time they were ready to leave. The last exhibit they visited was the penguin exhibit. Jeonghan would've stole one of them if they stayed there any longer. The entire time they spent at the aquarium, the omega clung to him as the alpha was dragged around. Seungcheol is not going to say he didn't enjoy it, being subjected to the younger's cuteness for the entire day. He also felt that Jeonghan was slowly coming out of his shell, which was his goal in the first place.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They planned on going back home after getting lunch but ended up walking around the mall talking about random things Seungcheol had told him about remodelling the house for when he moves in permanently. Jeonghan, naturally, didn't want to spend too much money on it and, as expected, wanted to share the costs. However his reason for saving money stunned the alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We would want to buy a house in the future, won't we? You know, for when we want to settle down to have a family?" The omega lost his confidence with every word he uttered. He kept looking at the ground, unwilling to meet the older's eyes, even when he tugged at their intertwined hands.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I thought about it as well." Hearing his words Jeonghan jerked his head up to face the alpha. " I was going to suggest that you save your savings for when we start a family." The older bashfully admitted. The omega relaxed at that before looking away, his ears turning red. Seungcheol let out an embarrassed chuckle himself as they continued walking looking out for someplace to have dinner, since it was getting late.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at us talking about starting a family when we're still too shy to share a proper kiss.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sitting down to eat they continued their conversation from earlier, the air of embarrassment dissipating from the short walk. They planned out what to buy and what to take from Jeonghan's current apartment. They decided to keep the additions to a minimum, concluding that it would be better to look into buying a house than to remodel the current apartment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol wasn't one to rush into such a huge decision. The last time he spent money on himself was when he bought his current apartment. He was sure that their relationship was going to last, he knew that his mate felt it too. Jeonghan was the one to voice it out. They both agreed that five months were more than enough time to see if it would hold true. For the time being the couple decided against telling anyone else about this.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol's friends already thought that Jeonghan was trying to take advantage of him. Adding this to that will only raise their suspicions and might lead to them taking matters into their own hands. He may be forced to choose between his friends and Jeonghan and right now his mate was his main priority.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time dinner was over, they were both much more relaxed than the were when they started eating. Talking about such a big step in their life was a relief for the both of them. The left the restaurant chatting about much more lighter things.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol decided to drive around the city a little before going back home. A comfortable silence fell upon them as the omega kept his eyes glued to the window. He's only ever used public transportation since he got to Seoul, so this was pretty new to him.<br/>
<br/>
The silence caused Seungcheol's mind to drift to something that's been bothering him since earlier. Jeonghan still doesn't feel like he deserved to be with the alpha. He knew why, Jeonghan felt it was his duty to be ready on demand for his alpha. It was clear that the younger was not comfortable with skinship. He tried to initiate it, even though Seungcheol kept telling him that it was okay and that they can go slow. Jeonghan kept at it, he was stubborn like that, bit the second the younger starts to enjoy it, he would tense up. It was clear that he didn't want it leading to them having sex.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He never told Seungcheol to stop and he found that concerning. If someone else was in his place they wouldn't have stopped, he knew that, and Jeonghan knew that, but he still wouldn't say it. They should really talk about it one of these days.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>But how to bring it up?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol understood that no matter how much Jeonghan was against his family's way of thinking, it was still hard from him to stray away from what he was taught to be while growing up, a submissive omega that bend to  his mate's each and every whim. Jeonghan worked hard to not conform to those teachings but it would be tough, since your secondary gender was biologically engineered to submit.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the omega leaning against the window, a peaceful smile on his face, as he took in the city lights. The thought of someone taking advantage of this precious creature beside him, made his blood boil. He griped the steering wheel a little harder at that. Jeonghan must have noticed, for soon he felt the omega's delicate hand on his thigh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His mate tilted his head asking him if anything was wrong. Seungcheol shook his head, sending him a reassuring smile. He placed his hand on the omega's and held it up to his mouth, giving it small kiss, before placing it back down on his thigh . Jeonghan kept his hand there for the rest of the ride, strumming his fingers along to the song playing on the radio.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol put in the code as Jeonghan opened the door. The alpha moved to follow the other into the apartment, when she was stopped by the omega, as he turned to face him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thanks for taking me home." Jeonghan said signalling the alpha to continue. Not knowing what to do Seungcheol stood there speechless.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes before continuing," I had a great time today," the younger pulled him closer by the belt loops on his jeans, "Aren't you going to kiss me before you leave?" he said softly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finally catching on, Seungcheol mumbled fondly, "You watch too many movies," making the younger pout, before he closed his eyes expectantly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait! On his lips ?!!</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol's pulse raced at the thought. Taking a deep breath he placed a small chaste kiss on Jeonghan's lips. He pulled back taking in the omega's flushed face. Seeing that he still had his eyes closed, Seungcheol kissed him two more times before plastering kisses all over Jeonghan's face.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh my, how scandalous!," a sweet voice exclaimed behind him, scaring him out of his skin.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mrs.Kim! What are you doing here?" Seungcheol gasped, turning to face his neighbor. Jeonghan hid himself behind the alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I made some Kimchi today and we made some extra for you kids. I can see that you're busy. I won't keep you long from each other," Mrs.Kim chuckled as she handed the container to Seungcheol. " Bye bye dears, enjoy the rest of your night," she laughed, walking back to her apartment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan slowly came out from his hiding spot. "Well, that was embarrassing," the omega muttered. Pulling the alpha to face him, Jeonghan gave him a quick peck on his lips before darting to their bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath." He called out after himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What he felt at that moment would stay with him for the rest of the night, till he fell asleep cuddled against Jeonghan's chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The couple spent Sunday morning sleeping in, or Jeonghan trying to get up and Seungcheol not letting him, so they ended up sleeping till 9 o'clock.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was in charge of breakfast that morning. Jeonghan wanted to see how well the alpha would fare without him here. As long as it was edible the older would do okay. Overall it was a good attempt. It was falling apart, but still delicious. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing of significance happened that day. They just lazed around all day, with the older sticking to him like glue. Whining about Jeonghan going back to his apartment the day after. As much as he hated being apart from Seungcheol, he couldn't just leave his own apartment untended. </p><p> </p><p>That night Jeonghan ran his hands through the alpha's hair, lulling the older to sleep. The amount of gratefulness he felt towards the older couldn't be expressed in words. The fact that Seungcheol trusted him enough to want to start a family with him someday made him fall for him even more. He knew that the older cared for him deeply. It was visible in the way that the alpha looked at him. His eyes might as well been dripping honey.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had always been vary of alphas, even the ones in his family. His cousins would use it to get him to do stuff for them and the so called adults would berate him for being an omega. He wasn't the only victim, his mother was also often the target of ridicule, all because she had given birth to an omega. His father never took her to any of the family gatherings, choosing to hide her away from all the hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Despite being the current owner of the company, his father wasn't the head of the family. That position was still held by his grandfather. Until the old man takes his last breathe, Jeonghan's family won't be able to live in peace. His father still tried to protect him however he could, read not letting him out of his sight when they were with other family members. As his sister grew up, he didn't even need his father's help anymore. She took it on herself to protect her older brother.</p><p> </p><p>The only other alpha he had ever gotten close to was Jun. Jeonghan's sister met the guy during the time she studied in Seoul. Jun was from China, apparently he was child actor there. His family runs a pretty popular Chinese restaurant in the city. He wanted to become an idol but had to give that dream up after his father fell ill, and he had to take over as the head of the family. </p><p> </p><p>The first few times they met, Jeonghan kept him at a distance, the sole reason being that the guy was an alpha. However Jeonghan quickly learned that he was dealing with an eight year old and not an alpha. Often finding himself apologizing to people for the young alpha's strange behavior. No one in his family, except his mother, knew about his friendship with Jun or they would've flipped. Meeting with Jun had vastly helped to change how he viewed alphas till then, but that change would be reversed soon after he met the alpha he was supposed to marry.</p><p> </p><p>At that time settling down and starting a family was, to Jeonghan, the worst thing that could happen to him, but if it's with Seungcheol, then he'd be more than willing to give it a chance. Jeonghan's trust and love for the alpha growing with each passing day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's been so long since I've been to an aquarium. Had to watch videos to see what they looked like now lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know man....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning was hectic, to say the least. Seungcheol was not helping, clinging to Jeonghan, as the omega tried to make pancakes. The alpha was back hugging him, rubbing his face against the younger's shoulder, whining about not wanting to go to work. Jeonghan was starting to feel the parent of a child, who's throwing a tantrum against going to school. A very large and strong child, who could probably crush the omega's head with his biceps. They were the same height, with Seungcheol having a few inches on him, but the alpha was broader and much more built than him, making him appear to be smaller than his mate. Right now the alpha was using this to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should take him up on his offer for a workout?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were already late because somebody didn't want to get up, wrapping himself around the omega. Jeonghan spent a considerable amount of energy trying to get them both out of the bed. It took even more out of him to get them both ready. Now dressed in a white button up tucked into gray fitted trousers, Seungcheol looked silly clinging to his mate. Jeonghan wanted to tell him as much, but kept quiet because he kind off liked it, to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>However the omega did want to tell his mate off for wrinkling his own shirt, at least the suit jacket was laid down carefully over the back of the couch. With whatever mobility he could afford, Jeonghan gave the alpha a kiss on his cheek, softly asking him to sit down at the table so that they can eat. The alpha did so with much pouting.</p><p> </p><p>As they left, the duffel bag he brought over last Saturday slung over his mate's shoulder, Jeonghan's heart ached. The alpha's own emotions were also affecting him, making him feel double the pain. He took in a shuddering breath, "It's not like I'm leaving forever. We'll see each other everyday, a-and maybe I'll come over this weekend?"</p><p> </p><p>The alpha sent a small smile his way, it wasn't much but it's something. Jeonghan clung to the older's arm the entire walk to the car. It was usually the other way around, but today the omega wouldn't get to spend much time with his mate. Not only today, but weeks to come. He was not quite fond of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why are we doing this to ourselves?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the reasonable thing to do, but it wasn't what they wanted. His lease would end in the second week of September. Maybe he'll start moving his things into the alpha's apartment in the beginning of the month, and not wait for the lease to end before he completely moved in. He's sure the alpha will be glad for that. If it was left to his mate, Seungcheol would have him move in the very next day.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the school was silent. He glanced at Seungcheol, looking handsome as ever. The alpha was supposed to be the strict head of their company, but Jeonghan couldn't help but think that the older looked anything but. Seungcheol's wavy curls wasn't helping much. If it grew any longer it would cover his eyes. He suggested to get it cut and his mate agreed that he'll do just that before the day ends.</p><p> </p><p>Soon it was time to say goodbye. Jeonghan felt like he was sending his mate off to another country or something. They were being a little dramatic for two people who were going to see each other later that evening. They shared a brief kiss before Jeonghan got out of the car. As he moved to get the duffel bag, Seungcheol stopped him, telling him that the older will bring it to the omega's apartment that evening. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget to eat your lunch on time, okay?" Jeonghan told him, leaning forward to peck the older's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you later," Seungcheol called out, waving to Jeonghan, as the omega turned to leave. He gave the alpha his brightest smile, and called out to do his best at work to the older.</p><p> </p><p>Though it wasn't his intention, he kept sighing throughout the entire day, causing Jisoo to finally crack and threaten to push him down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, why don't you two just live together?" Seungkwan asked, as they closed up for the day.</p><p> </p><p>"We will, just not now. Until my lease ends I'll stay at my apartment." </p><p> </p><p>"But hyung, you're both rich. Why would you do this to yourselves?" Seungkwan scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother trying to talk sense into him, Kwannie. He's an idiot. They're both idiots. A match made in heaven." Jisoo bit out playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at them both, as he bid them goodbye and started walking towards his apartment. It's been a few days since he came this way. Maybe he'll pay Wonwoo a visit at his bookshop.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was the second person he befriended after moving to Seoul, Jun being the first. Jeonghan used to regularly frequent the bookshop, when he used to teach at the high school. At the time it was only a small bookshop, but now the young beta had expanded his shop to include an internet cafe as well, increasing the need for more employees. When Jeonghan quit teaching high school, Wonwoo had offered him a job. He would've taken it if it weren't for the school offering him a position at the kindergarten. The beta might look a bit cold and unapproachable, but on the inside he was a big softie, just a little bit awkward when it comes to social interactions.</p><p> </p><p>He walked into the store, stepping over a can of paint. The bookshop was being renovated into a book cafe. One of the employees pointed him to the back office, seeing him looking around for Wonwoo. Jeonghan gave a small knock, opening the door before the reply even came. The beta looked up at him from behind the desk, where he was sitting, a playful smile on his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, look who it is. I heard you got married?"  Jeonghan sat down on one of the chairs, frowning at being teased by the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Jisoo tell you that?"</p><p> </p><p>"He told me that you got yourself into a very serious, permanent relationship with an alpha, who is equally clueless as you." Wonwoo blinked, his face the very picture of innocence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. He probably said the same thing to Jun as well. Poisoning the minds of such innocent kids...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get married, but he just may be right about everything else."</p><p> </p><p>"So what kind off relationship did he mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're mates"</p><p> </p><p>"Mates...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a joke?" Wonwoo's face was that of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Before you ask, it was not forced and we both decided to give it a try. A-and..I may have developed....feelings for him " Jeonghan stammered out, trying to keep the blush off his face.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stood up and came to kneel in front of him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Hyung, I'm really happy for you. For the first time in a long time you look and sound genuinely happy. That's enough for me. You don't have to explain anything to me. If you need anything, I'll be here." Wonwoo pulled the the older into a quick hug, before standing up, eager to get back to whatever it was that he was working on. Jeonghan thanked him. A comfortable silence followed.</p><p> </p><p>It was Wonwoo, who broke the silence,"So, when are you going to introduce us all to your alpha?" </p><p> </p><p>"Soon... well, Jisoo and Seungkwan have already met him. It's just you and Jun left."</p><p> </p><p>"What about your family?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only Jeongyeon knows, I'll tell the rest eventually." He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"What if they take you away and lock you up and then force you to marry your fiance?" Wonwoo recited in a monotone. Jeonghan wondered how the other could keep a straight face through that.</p><p> </p><p>"You watch too many dramas. My family wouldn't surely do something so ridiculous as that..., would they?" Jeonghan wasn't so sure himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just kidding okay ? Don't fret over that." Wonwoo chuckled at the older's perplexed expression. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you later Wonwoo. I'll drop in when the renovations are finished. Bye~" Jeonghan stood up, reaching over the desk to ruffle the younger's hair. Wonwoo grunted out a bye, as his hands tried to fix the mess Jeonghan made of his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan made his way back to his apartment. His head filled with dread at the thought of saying goodbye to the alpha that night.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A permanent frown had found its way on to the alpha's forehead since he had entered the company that morning. He wasn't angry, just trying his hardest not to pout at the fact that he'll have to go back to an empty apartment that night. So he traded the pout for a frown. The CEO couldn't look like a kicked puppy now, could he?</p><p> </p><p>He had his personal assistant schedule in a haircut for him at 06:00 PM. Seungcheol was supposed to get haircut last Saturday, but it didn't quite go as he planned. The rest of the week was spent with the beautiful creature, who was his omega, drawing his undivided attention. He just hoped the hairdressers don't screw it up. One time he fell asleep and woke up to a crew cut. He was teased for weeks for looking like a mafia goon.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol staring blankly at the document in his hand, when Hansol popped in to invite the older alpha to lunch in one of the lounge rooms. He gratefully accepted the offer, not forgetting to take his backpack with him. As they all sat down deciding on what to get from the cafeteria, Seungcheol pulled out the lunch box his mate had packed for him.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few who were jealous that he would be bringing packed lunch boxes everyday, namely, Dokyeom, Mingyu and Soonyoung. Soon enough everyone was asking for a taste, eager to show off his mate's cooking skills, Seungcheol allowed everyone to take a small bite. The general conscience was that, Jeonghan was a good cook. Just like that the talk moved on to how his week was, living with the omega. He gave them run down of all that happened, leaving out the intimate details. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu and Dokyeom swooned when he mentioned their little aquarium date, and Soonyoung whined to Jihoon about how they never go on dates anymore. Surprisingly the beta agreed that they didn't have much time for themselves and suggested that they go on a date one of the coming weekends. While Soonyoung was elated, Seungcheol was thinking how strange it was for Jihoon to agree to anything his mate said without putting up a fight first. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu lamented about how horrible the single life is and tried to ask out Minghao on a date. The Chinese boy shot that down even before the tall alpha could finish his sentence, leaving him to pout for the rest of their lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom and Chan invited him to the gym that evening, which he politely declined, but he agreed to meet them there on weekends. Hansol finished his lunch and left early. He had a track that needed to be finished by the next day.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch he got back to his office, determined to get all his work done so that he could be on time to get his haircut. He just wanted to see Jeonghan sooner. Seungcheol wondered whether he would be able to sleep without the other's comforting presence beside him that night.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 7 o'clock by the time he reached the omega's apartment. He hoped that Jeonghan would like his hair. It was cut short , with bangs covering his forehead,stopping just above his eyebrows. His hair lost it's previous curls once it was cut, it was still somewhat wavy. Made him feel and look like he was in his early twenties. He supposed he could style it back when he went to work. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rang the apartment bell, duffel bag and the lunch box in hand . Jeonghan opened the door, a wooden spoon in hand. "Come in, come in," the younger said as he ushered the alpha inside. "I made dinner for us," he continued, taking his suit jacket off for him, " You don't expect me to eat alone now, do you?" Seungcheol shook his head, caught of guard. </p><p> </p><p>"Good." Jeonghan said, before engulfing the older in a quick hug. Seungcheol in turn kissed his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was coming to doubt their decision to stay apart. He could see that the omega was also having the same doubts. After much contemplation, they decided that they'll wait and see how the next few days pan out. If it became unbearable, then Jeonghan would just move in with the alpha that coming weekend.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, the time had arrived for the alpha to return home. Jeonghan was dreading every second of it. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looked like a kicked puppy. Wanting to rid his face of the sullen expression, Jeonghan plastered kisses all over his mate's face, ending with a kiss on the lips. He was about to pull away, when large hands crept around his waist, keeping him in place. The alpha's gaze was intense as he his eyes locked on to the omega's lips. He licked his lips, causing Jeonghan to unconsciously mirror the action. Seungcheol was the first to break away, leaning his head forward to take the younger into a kiss. It took a moment for Jeonghan to react, but soon he was kissing the other back just as passionately. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pulled away first, cupping the omega's face in his hands. The older's eyes were filled with such fondness that Jeonghan felt like he could melt. The alpha kissed him once more before moving away completely. Jeonghan missed the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol picked up the suit jacket, " If I stay any longer, I won't be able to leave, so...."  he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Text me when you get home, okay?" Seungcheol nodded, flashing him a grin. It wasn't as bright as his usual ones. </p><p> </p><p>"And Seungcheol?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm..?" </p><p> </p><p>"Um... We got carried away before I got to say it," Jeonghan could feel his face heating up, "Your, hair. It l-looks really g-go-od on you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I so bad at this?! Are you twelve, Jeonghan? Even little kids are better at this than him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite all of Jeonghan's flustered stammering, Seungcheol seemed to understand, his ears burning red. Jeonghan found it adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"You look even cuter now with the new bangs, which I didn't think was possible." Jeonghan's mouth, it seemed, had a mind of it's own when it came to the alpha. He tried to control it but to no avail. So he resigned himself to fate and settled for cringing while thinking about it later, when he's lying in bed.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha spluttered out a 'Thanks' as Jeonghan moved to open the door. Seungcheol hugged him one last time before moving towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"See you tomorrow." Jeonghan said softly, not  expecting the alpha to hear it, but was surprised when the older turned and mouthed a 'Tomorrow' at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood outside the door, till Seungcheol went down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>That night Jeonghan found himself in bed, willing himself to fall asleep. He missed his alpha. He eventually fell asleep dreaming about his mate. They were chasing penguins in the Arctic. Which was strange, since there were no penguins in the Arctic.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan waited outside of the kindergarten for Seungcheol. The alpha was to pick up the lunch box on the way to work, and had just texted him that he was on his way. They've been texting each other all through the morning. Small things like 'Are you awake?' or 'Had breakfast yet?'. Seungcheol even send him pictures of the sandwich he made that morning, and Jeonghan made sure to praise him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was the last week of July and the weather had been cloudy for a few days now. Jeonghan looked up at the sky, hoping that there won't be thunderstorm that day. He had forgotten to take his umbrella again. If it does rain he'll just bully Jisoo into walking Jeonghan to his apartment, after all it was on the way to the other's own apartment. While he was musing over this, Seungcheol's car came into view.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Some of the children had already been dropped off, so he couldn't spend much time with the alpha. He had left Jisoo in charge for the time being. The car came to a stop in front of the omega and Seungcheol rolled the window down.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good morning Hannie. You're looking as beautiful as always." The alpha smirked, taking the lunch box from the stunned omega's hands and placing it down on the passenger seat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from? Just yesterday his face was almost the same color as a tomato, and that too just because I called him cute. Why is he so confident all of a sudden?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan snapped out of his stupor, wanting nothing more than to see the alpha flustered. That's when he noticed the other's hair and Jeonghan's mouth did the rest of the work for him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You slicked your hair back." Jeonghan stated. The alpha looked at himself in the side mirror, "Yeah, is it okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's more than okay, you look downright sexy. I mean you were already sexy, now you're even sexier. It's a good thing we're already mates or I would've had to worry about competition." Jeonghan winked at his mate before leaning inside the window to give the older a nose kiss.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan wasn't just saying that, he really meant it. Seungcheol looked fierce. It would've been scary if it had been any other alpha, but since it was Seungcheol the hairstyle made him look alluring. Maybe it was just Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Have a nice day at work. See you in the evening. Bye~" Jeonghan waved at the still dazed alpha and walked back to the building, satisfied at making his mate speechless and at the same time mortified at what he had just done. It's a good thing that his friends were busy with the children.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol was caught of guard by what had just transpired. Watching the omega walk back to the entrance, he could see that the back of his mate's neck was red. He could feel his own face heating up. Seungcheol hadn't expected this, but was glad nonetheless that Jeonghan was starting to show his playfulness around him. He had a feeling that once the omega opened up fully, he'll have his hands full, and he couldn't wait for that time to come.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They traded small texts throughout the entire day and soon it was time to go home. He felt like a child, waiting for the last class to end so that they could finally get home, and if anyone noticed him impatiently tapping his foot, they didn't mention it. Usually Seungcheol would stay back until it was 08:00 PM, moping around the studio or the practice rooms, but now he left at sharp 6 o'clock. Needless to say Jihoon was more than happy that the older was finally going home on time.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol was greeted by a soft looking Jeonghan in an oversized t-shirt and shorts at the door. He wasn't even sure if he could call them shorts, they were more like short shorts. It seemed to be his go to home wear. It was messing with the alpha's head. His mate's legs looked really good in them. Seungcheol had to make a conscious effort not to stare at them, so as to not make the omega uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Welcome home." Jeonghan's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah...um.. I'm home." Seungcheol stumbled over his words, feeling shy, and liking how domestic it all felt.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan looked away quickly, as their eyes met, too shy. His round cheeks flushed with color. He followed the omega in to the living room. So much for his playful omega. It must've took a lot out of him for that previous comment. If it were him, he would've been too flustered just thinking about it, to properly speak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Even high school kids these days are not this shy with their partners.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan took the lunch box from the alpha's hands and took it to the kitchen. Seungcheol took off his jacket and turned towards the omega, his arms wide open for a hug. Jeonghan giggled and shook his head, walking in to the alpha's arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol kissed whatever skin that was visible around the omega's neck, and pulled away after leaving a peck on the mating mark, making his mate slightly tremble in his arms. Apparently Jeonghan wasn't satisfied with that and captured the alpha's lips in a chaste kiss. Seungcheol kissed the younger a few more times before gently pushing him away by the shoulders, keeping the omega at arms length.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At Jeonghan's hurt expression, Seungcheol made quick to explain, " If we don't stop this now, I won't be able to control myself. You're really irresistible. If you want to continue we can do that as well. It's your call. I'm okay with whatever you want, so don't do it on my behalf."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He could see the other thinking it over before slowly shaking his head no. Seungcheol cupped his adorable face, kissing his forehead.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I was just about to start dinner." Jeonghan said moving towards the kitchen, where he had all the ingredients set out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll help out," Seungcheol loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mrs.Kim had been asking about you. She said she knows about our situation. You told her?" Seungcheol tried to keep his tone neutral, didn't want the omega think he was angry.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mm.. I didn't want her to bother you with questions about my whereabouts. Is that okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Of course, I don't mind." Seungcheol squeezed the younger's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They sat down to eat, talking about their day. Seungcheol whined about how his friends told him that he would scare the employees more than he already does with the new haircut. Jeonghan played along, and told him that he could only see him as a cute puppy and nothing more.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But you told me I was sexy."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That was this morning, now you're just cute. The cutest." Jeonghan pinched the alpha's cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did you sleep well yesterday?" Seungcheol asked, when his cheeks were finally free from the other's affectionate teasing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, not as much as the past week though."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Me too. It would've been better with you there." The omega gave him a shy smile and a slight nod, agreeing with the alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soon it was time for Seungcheol to go home. They lingered in the doorway for a few minutes. After exchanging numerous goodbyes and a few kisses, nobody made a move to open the door. Seungcheol pointed out how silly they were being and finally opened the door. One more kiss later, he was on his way to his apartment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The prospect of seeing the other made the days more exciting. Jeonghan practically skipped to the school on Wednesday. He was  really happy that the alpha had been mindful of the omega's comfort, and stepped back. Jeonghan himself didn't know if he was ready for anything more. It's not like they didn't have sex before, but Jeonghan was so far gone at that time. Now his mind is clearer and didn't really know what to do in such a situation. He wanted the alpha to have a good time and was afraid that his inexperience would hinder that.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That night Seungcheol dropped by earlier than usual, so they spent the time cuddling on his couch. Jeonghan didn't have a TV, he used his laptop instead. They just cuddled, Seungcheol lying against Jeonghan's chest, talking about how their day went. Seungcheol drifted off to sleep, the omega's fingers carding through his hair easing the alpha in to it. Eventually Jeonghan also fell asleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They woke up after about three hours at a quarter past nine. Deeming that it was too late to make dinner they ordered take out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Much like the previous night, saying goodbye took more time than it needed and Jeonghan stood outside his door till the alpha was out of sight.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thursday was more or less the same. The only significant event being that one of the new employees being scared straight of Seungcheol. The alpha tried to calm her down but that just made it even worse, so he was made to leave by the other employees. The older pouted as he recounted the incident to Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Friday evening Seungcheol arrived at Jeonghan's apartment exactly at 06:30 PM. Since it was the weekend, the omega was to spend it at his mate's apartment. He could see that the older was very excited.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan was about to take a second shower when the older got there. Today's arts and crafts was wild. He came home covered in glitter. Even after a 30 minute shower, he could still see sparkles here and there on his body. He told Seungcheol he didn't want to ruin the car by sprinkling glitter on the seats.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha told him that he didn't mind and taking a bath at his place would help better in getting the glitter out. Jeonghan supposed he could just soak in the bath for like an hour or something.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan carefully moved around the alpha's apartment, vary of getting glitter everywhere. He quickly made his way to the bathroom in their bedroom, as it was the only one with a tub.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan undressed and was about to get in the tub when his reflection caught his eye. Although most of the bite marks had faded, some were still quite prominent. Mainly the one below his right collarbone, ones on his hipbones and another one on his left inner thigh. He wasn't going to lie, he liked them a lot.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was tracing one of the marks with his fingers when the alpha's voice called out from   the bedroom causing Jeonghan to flinch.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you want me to help with your hair?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan did need a lot of help with his hair, but he was embarrassed. Never mind the fact that the other had already seen him naked, he even bathed and dressed him before. If he didn't accept the help he'll be in there all night trying to get the glitter out. It's good thing his hair was short, had this happened a last year when he still had long hair, he might've ended up shaving it all off. He decided it was best to accept the alpha's help.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol was shirtless, and Jeonghan was turning red, it was obvious that it wasn't from the warm water. He sank further into the tub, covered by the soap bubbles. It took a few tries before the glitter came out completely. Seungcheol's hands massaging his scalp felt incredible, he wasn't even that tired but his eyes started to droop.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With much difficulty he sent the alpha off to take a shower. After drying himself and getting dressed, he made his way to the kitchen, thinking about what to make for dinner. He was setting out the ingredients for Kimchi stew, when he was lifted of the ground and carried to the dinning table by a still shirtless Seungcheol.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll cook tonight. You watch and correct me when I do something wrong." Jeonghan could only nod as the alpha kissed him, before returning to the task at hand. Jeonghan watched, still sitting on the table, as his mate followed the instructions he had written down perfectly. Seungcheol didn't need his help at all.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Later when they sat down to eat, Jeonghan gushed over how good it tasted and how well the older did. Heaping praise up on praise on Seungcheol, just like the alpha did to the omega every time he cooked. They gave some to Mrs.Kim as well, after all the Kimchi was her contribution. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan sat down on the bed, bickering with Jisoo in their group chat. Seungkwan was trying to break it up, and Jun was egging them on. Wonwoo was, as usual, ignoring them. This was a normal day for them. Soon Jisoo will find a way to rope Seungkwan in to the fight. The young omega's reactions were always entertaining. He'll complain about it to them on Monday. It was cute.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He exited the chat and put the phone on the bed side table. July was coming to an end. Two weeks ago Jeonghan was sulking at a club, drowning drink after drink. He would be forever thankful to Jun and Jisoo for dragging him to that club.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The Purple Rose, I'll never forget you. I'll never go there again, but I'm still grateful.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan laid back on the bed. Seungcheol's birthday was coming up. It was next Saturday. He wanted to do something special for the alpha, but had no idea on what to do. Maybe he'll ask the older directly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol's phone rang, making the omega jump. He almost fell of the bed. The name on the screen read 'Mom'.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"S-seungcheol!.." Jeonghan called out, but it came out as more of a shriek.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What is it Hannie?" Seungcheol ran into the room, a glass of water in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan held up the phone towards him, "Your mom!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol chuckled at how nervous the omega was, "Is that all. I thought you got hurt or something."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't just stand there and laugh. Answer it before the call en...." The call ended before Jeonghan could finish his sentence. He stared at the phone in his hand before looking at the alpha, who had a big grin plastered on his face. Jeonghan pouted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard. He tugged Jeonghan's arm to get him to sit down beside him, on the edge of the bed. He took the phone from the omega's hand.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We'll call her back right now."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>We?!</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mom! Can you see me?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>See? It's a video call.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the realization hit, Jeonghan froze in his place.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We were just about to turn in for the night."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's earlier than your usual time. Was it a tiring day today?" A sweet, worried voice could be heard from the other side. A glimpse of the screen, showed him a cheerful and kind face. Seungcheol had her eyes. The dimples also seemed to be her contribution.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Actually it's Jeonghan's usual bedtime. I've been following it for true last two weeks. Don't you want to see him?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Of course!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he could protest he was being manhandled on to the alpha's lap, coming face to face with the matriarch of the Choi household.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Um.. Hello Ma'am" He awkwardly raised his hand as a greeting.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh my dear child. Call me mom. Let me get a good look at him Seungie." Seungcheol held the phone so that only Jeonghan appeared on the screen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wah~ You're really beautiful dear. I'm sorry my son dragged you into this. If he gives you any trouble, you can tell me."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you. You're pretty as well...mom. A-and I'm happy that Seungcheol dragged me into this. He's the best thing that could've ever happened to me." He could feel his cheeks burning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well dear, I can assure you he feels the same about you. It warms my heart that he finally has someone like you with him." Jeonghan nodded, not knowing how to respond. "I'm expecting a visit from both of you soon. I don't want to keep you long. Goodnight kids."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Goodnight mom, I love you." Jeonghan also wished her a shy goodnight.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After the call ended, Seungcheol laid back against the headboard, pulling the omega to lie back against his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did you really mean that, angel?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan sat up to move to a position that would let him face the alpha. He ended up straddling Seungcheol. The older's arms instantly wrapping around his waist.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Of course, Cheol. You have no idea how amazing these past two weeks have been for me. Before, I woke up wanting nothing more than to die. Now I have something to look forward to. I don't think any other alpha could make me this happy." Jeonghan confessed, his hands cupping the alpha's face, holding his gaze.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol kissed the palm of his hand, "You make me happy too."  He brought their lips together. It wasn't like their usual kisses, it was more passionate. Seungcheol nipped at the omega's lips, licking it when Jeonghan whimpered.The  hands found their place on the alpha's bare chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soon the hands on his waist were roaming all over his body, one found its way under his t-shirt while the other settled for massaging his waist. The cold touch of the older's fingers made him gasp, giving an opening for Seungcheol to slip in his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan tightened his hold on the alpha's shoulders, his eyes closed shut. It felt too good, his toes were tingling, a shiver passed through his body. He wanted more.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taking the gesture as a sign of discomfort Seungcheol moved away from his mouth and started kissing down the omega's neck. Sucking a little at Jeonghan's mating mark.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan let out a whine "C-cheol". He tugged on the alpha's hair to get him to raise his head. As the older opened his mouth to apologize, the omega leaned in for an opened mouth kiss, surprising Seungcheol.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol licked into his mouth, swallowing up the omega's moans. The alpha groaned as Jeonghan unknowingly ground down on the older's crotch. He pulled away making the omega whine, and lean forward, chasing the alpha's retreating lips, his eyes glazed over.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not being able to resist, Seungcheol kissed him once more, before leaning back on the headboard. His hands held the omega in place.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Let's go to sleep."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmm.." Jeonghan fell on to the alpha and snuggled into his warmth. "What got into you all of a sudden?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I missed this.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nothing, angel."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol flipped them so that Jeonghan was on the bed, and rolled off the bed to turn the lights off. He laid down facing the omega and pulled the blanket over them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol threw his arm over the omega's waist to bring him closer, tucking him into his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I really like you Hannie." Seungcheol sleepily whispered into his hair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I like you too Cheol." Jeonghan mumbled against the alpha's collarbone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I might even love you.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His heart skipped a beat at the thought.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you feel the same about me?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wanted to take Jeonghan out on a date that evening. Since the next day was Sunday, it wouldn't matter if they stayed out a little longer. So he suggested they go out for a movie, when they were having their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shot it down, " You would be too tired after working out at the gym. Let's just watch something on the TV, after all there are a lot of movies I have yet to watch."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wasn't too cut up about it because Jeonghan was right, he would conk out the moment the movie starts. He would be working out more than he did on his week off and besides, his friends will be there. They managed to drain him of his energy more than any workout did.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the morning teaching Jeonghan how to play maple story. It took more time than they thought it would. He thought about buying a new PC, so that they could play together. If he did end up doing that he'll surely get scolded buy the omega for wasting money. </p><p> </p><p>After lunch he was of to the gym. He was the last to arrive. Seungcheol was surprised to see Minghao and Hansol there. They did workout but not as much as the others. Which is also why they were the first to leave. When it was time to leave, they asked him if he wanted to get something to eat, which he had denied, stating that his mate was waiting for him back home. </p><p> </p><p>Just like Jeonghan predicted, the alpha fell asleep, with his head resting on the younger's lap, twenty minutes into the movie. </p><p> </p><p>Sunday morning, rain was falling, hard. They spent the morning cuddling in bed, getting out for a short time to have breakfast, then returning to bed again. They're probably messing up their sleep schedules. </p><p> </p><p>He got out one of his sleeveless shirts for gym that day. It was how he found out that Jeonghan had a thing for his arms. The omega kept touching and squeezing them, clung to them while they watched TV. Seungcheol may or may not have flexed a little, loving how Jeonghan's eyes followed the movement. He'd say it was even, Jeonghan had thing for his arms  and Seungcheol had a thing for the omega's legs.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was on dinner duty again. He had been in charge of cooking for these two days. He didn't want Jeonghan to do all the cooking considering how much of it he does during the weekdays. </p><p> </p><p>Even though they slept for most of the morning, they were tired by the time they were finished with dinner. Turning in much earlier than their usual bed time.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Monday, Jeonghan was back at his apartment again. Seungcheol would be late tonight, they had an important meeting. Some firm wanting to make a hefty investment in the company. So Jeonghan prepared dinner alone that night. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol texted him to eat his food without him, since the alpha would be more late than he anticipated, but still promised that he'll be eating dinner at Jeonghan's.</p><p> </p><p>It was nine, when Seungcheol reached home. Jeonghan had heated up the food when he received the alpha's text telling him that he had just left the company. He looked tired, ready to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheolie, you could've had dinner at the company. Look at you. You'll fall asleep any second now. How are you going to eat, when you're so drained? Do you want me to feed you?" Jeonghan rambled on, raising his chopsticks to the alpha's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being tired his mate cracked a smile, opening his mouth to make it easy for Jeonghan to feed him. "Are you going to give me chance to answer any of that?" Seungcheol asked after swallowing a bite.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Eat your food."</p><p> </p><p>Assuring the omega that he was alert enough to eat, the alpha took the chopsticks from his hand. Jeonghan still kept a watchful eye over his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol slumped on to the couch after he was done with dinner. He said he would wait for Jeonghan to finish cleaning before he went home. The omega found the older male dozing off, his body slanted, almost falling over on to the couch. He didn't want to wake him up but it was getting so late.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gently shook the alpha,"Seungcheol, baby, wake up." His eyes fluttered open, "Don't you want to go home? The sooner you get there, the sooner you can go to sleep." </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stood up on unsteady legs, stumbling around the apartment in search of his jacket, which right next to him on the couch. Jeonghan was worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe... you should stay here.." Jeonghan said out loud, watching the alpha knock some books on to the floor, "I'll be worried sick, if I let you drive home like this. We'll wake up early, so that you'll have enough time to go home and get dressed."</p><p> </p><p>"Now," Jeonghan dragged the alpha into his room, "Go take a shower."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan searched through his closet to find something for the alpha to wear. He found a pair of sweatpants that were big on him, but should fit the alpha. It'll be a tight fit. He shoved the piece of clothing in to Seungcheol's hands and pointed him towards the shower. Since Seungcheol almost never wore a shirt to bed, Jeonghan didn't have to worry about finding one for the alpha. It was becoming very hard for him to control his mouth when his mate decides to flaunt his muscles. Seungcheol didn't have very defined abs, but the remnants of it being one in the past. The alpha's biceps were huge and his thighs firm. It drove him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's bed was smaller, but that won't present much of a problem since they clung to each other whenever they slept together. His heart fluttered at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Jeonghan tucked his mate into bed. Seungcheol whined when he felt the omega moving away. "I'll be right back. Just going to see if everything is in it's place," by that he meant he was going to see if he had locked his doors.</p><p> </p><p>He folded the alpha's clothes and put them in a paper bag, making sure that the car keys were in there as well, before setting it down on the coffee table. This way they won't forget it in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan found his mate already asleep, curled on his side. Jeonghan laid down, spooning the older. He kissed the mole on his neck and whispered a goodnight against the warm skin. In seconds he was also lost in a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol always got this tired when he had to work overtime. Previously he just slept at the company, going back home only around midnight, but now he had someone waiting for him. Dinner was the only time he got to spend with the omega, and he wasn't going to give that up.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week passed by peacefully. The problem with the investment by Pledis entertainment wasn't over yet. It was still in talks, with many more overtimes to come. </p><p> </p><p>The coming Saturday is his birthday. Jeonghan had asked him what he wanted as a present. Seungcheol didn't want anything special, just spending the day with the omega was enough for him. He told him as much. Honestly he was touched that he even remembered it. Jeonghan didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer. So Seungcheol held the younger down and tickled him till he forgot all about it.</p><p> </p><p>Usually he spent his birthday drinking with his friends at Jihoon's and Soonyoung's apartment. This time he couldn't do that. So, after discussing it, they decided to hangout that Friday night. His mate was okay with it as well, he was okay with everything because he wanted Seungcheol to enjoy his day.</p><p> </p><p>So on Friday, after work he drove Jeonghan to his apartment. He told him not to stay up waiting for him and that he'll try not to be late. Then he left for Jihoon's had a few drinks, ate some of Mingyu's special dishes and just talked about something other than business for once. Somehow they ended talking about Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>"So how's married life treating you?" Jihoon asked, his face already red from just a few drinks. Soonyoung was passed out on the couch. He started drinking the moment they arrived. The alpha was trying to get everybody else drunk but ended up drunk first. At least everyone else seemed to be okay. Seungcheol held back on the drinks. He didn't quite trust his inebriated self around Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not married....yet. But since you asked, it's going great. Couldn't be better." Seungcheol replied, eyeing the wine glass in Mingyu's hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's going to break that. I should leave before that happens. Don't want to deal with a drunk, angry Jihoon. Not today at least.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung!" Dokyeom's excited voice rang throughout the room. It promised nothing but trouble. " Aren't you arranging a get together for his friends and us, so that we can all get to know each other?" Dokyeom rattled on, not knowing what he had just done.</p><p> </p><p>A bunch of 'oohs' and 'ahs' could be heard throughout the room. </p><p> </p><p>"And when is this meeting suppose to be?" Jihoon questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't decided yet. Sometime later when we move in together. Yes, I did think about it before making the decision. No, he's not tying to use me in any way. He's a sweetheart, you'll see when you meet him." Seungcheol drawled, starting to get tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Just looking out for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and thank you for that Jihoon, all of you, thank you." Seungcheol nodded at them, the ones who were awake at least. Minghao raised his glass at him, a rare smile gracing his face.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't wait to meet him, hyung." Chan exclaimed, arm slung around Hansol.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to wait for that to happen" Seungcheol looked rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch,"Well guys it's almost midnight and I best get home. Thanks for the meal Mingyu and thank you guys for doing this. See you on Monday." Seungcheol was out the door, when he heard the sound of a glass breaking. He'll probably hear all about it on Monday.</p><p> </p><p>The good thing about not drinking is he could drive his own car home and didn't have to call a cab home.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in to the living room, he found Jeonghan curled up on the couch, a children's story book on his lap. He crouched down and kissed the omega on both his eyelids, waking him up.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that I'm back let's go to bed shall we." Seungcheol picked him up like a princess and carried him off to bed. The omega was more affectionate when he was sleepy. The alpha received several kisses along his neck and on his collarbones, just in the time it took for him to get to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wanted to take a shower, but it would have to be quick. Jeonghan was awake now, "Cheolie~" he purred, " Come to bed." The omega patted the space next to him. Seungcheol was tempted, but he was sure he stank of sweat. </p><p> </p><p>He showered as fast as he can. Seungcheol found Jeonghan still awake on his bed, barely. The omega pounced on him as soon as he got on the bed ending up with a handful of his mate, who was almost entirely lying on top of him. Not that he minded, it was a comfortable weight.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm.. Cheol I missed you." Jeonghan rubbed his face against the alpha's chest. Seungcheol kissed the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too angel." He ran his hand through Jeonghan's hair, stopping to massage his scalp. The omega sighed against his neck, the breath hot on his skin. "Tomorrow I'm all yours. Now go to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>The alpha felt a pair of lips on his mating mark. His breath hitched. " Happy birthday Seungcheol." Jeonghan's melodic voice reached his ears. "Tomorrow I'll do anything you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing like that you pervert." The omega whisper screamed, trying to find the alpha's eyes in the dark, so he could glare at him, "I meant like cooking your favorite dish or going on a date to anywhere you want, stuff like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooooh, okay. Now I'm too excited to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wanted to tell you that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my pillow." Jeonghan rolled out of his grasp and on to the younger's side of the bed. Seungcheol stared at his back.</p><p> </p><p>"But I liked the position we were in." The alpha pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I happen to like the mattress more." Jeonghan replied, a yawn escaping his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You told me you'll do anything I wanted on my birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"That's tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"It's already the 8th."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan let out a sigh, "Fine, you may hug me." That's all Seungcheol had to hear, before wrapping his arm around the omega, and pulled him toward his chest. He liked how Jeonghan fit against his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect, like he's meant to be here, in my arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, tell me if their development is unnatural.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe this is at 3k hits. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. It's really precious to me.</p><p>This is a mess.</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p> </p><p>"Seungcheol, you have to let me go if you want pancakes for breakfast." Jeonghan sighed, exasperated. The hand on his waist tightened in response.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only eight, Jeonghan. Let's sleep till nine. Why are you so eager to get up? Don't you like the bed?" The alpha mumbled against the back of his neck. His deep voice, still gruff with sleep, making the omega shiver. Jeonghan bit his lip, " But Seungcheol, it's your birthday. You can't waste it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not wasting it, I'm spending it with my precious mate. What more could I ask for? Besides, you told me you'll do anything I wanted." Seungcheol's voice causing goose pimples all over the omega's body. Jeonghan's back was pressed against the alpha's chest. It was all too much for him. "Right." He tried to keep his voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We're too close.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Are you cold angel? You keep shivering. Or is it something else?" He could feel the older smirk against his skin. Seungcheol ran his tongue over the omega's scent gland. The omega squeaked at the sudden action.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That felt sooo good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol continued to kiss and lick the gland till he had the omega moaning unrestrained. Jeonghan reached his hand back, gently resting it on the alpha's cheek. He pulled away from the younger's neck, and took the hand on his cheek, kissing each knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Too much?" The alpha asked, mouth still pressed against the back of Jeonghan's hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well...I'm not complaining about that, but...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I need to pee." </p><p> </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I need to pee. Now let me go." Jeonghan tugged at the hand on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Five minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you five minutes to return to bed." Seungcheol held up five fingers, his face serious, but his bed hair took away the effect. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious." Jeonghan protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a complaint I hear? Against what I said? Me? The birthday boy?" The alpha teased, poking the omega's side with his finger, at each question.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Jeonghan huffed as he got up and ran to the bathroom, making it back in record time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was I thinking, when I told him that? If only I could rewind time, I would've added more conditions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He found the alpha waiting for him with his arms outstretched, a big grin on his face. It was adorable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I don't regret it after all. It's only for today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan made a split second decision to run for the bedroom door. The alpha caught him in no time. He almost made it in to the kitchen before he was caught, and before he knew it, he was thrown over the alpha's shoulder like it was nothing. Trying and not being able to find anywhere to hold on to, the omega let himself be carried to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Running away from your responsibilities?" Seungcheol dropped him on to the bed. Jeonghan bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling, "In about twenty minutes it'll be nine. There's no point in staying in bed anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"You may be right, but don't think you can get out of here that easily. Now get ready for your punishment." Seungcheol got on the bed, moving forward on his knees, until he had the omega cornered.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's back was against the headboard. He tried to roll off the bed, but his plans were quickly thwarted when the alpha caged him in with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"If I do it in this position you might get hurt so...," that was the only warning he got before the alpha pulled him down by his legs. Now Jeonghan was lying flat on his back. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wasn't really scared, still his heart beat faster in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. He felt the alpha's fingers slowly lifting the hem of his t-shirt. The older's fingers ghosting over his stomach, moving towards his chest. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha's intense gaze bore into Jeonghan. He couldn't look away. A mischievous  twinkle could be seen in his jet black eyes. Laughter bubbled in the omega's chest. He broke their gaze to throw his head back, as he burst out laughing. Seungcheol was tickling him.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much he begged, the alpha wouldn't stop. Jeonghan tried to push him off with his hands, but they were quickly caught by his mate's hand, and pinned above his head. The other hand never pausing from the task at hand. With Seungcheol's knees on either side of his hips, Jeonghan had no other choice but to lie there and take it until the older decided to have mercy on him.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Seungcheol had deemed that Jeonghan had been punished enough, the omega had tears running down his face. He took large gulps of air, finally getting a break. The alpha had let go of his hands a long time ago, but Jeonghan didn't have any energy left to move any part of his body right now.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kissed the tears away and held the omega close as he flipped them over, so that the younger came to rest on his chest. Jeonghan buried his nose in the crook of the alpha's neck, taking in the older's scent. It reminded him of cinnamon and something else that felt quite familiar, but he couldn't pin point it. From his position he could see that it was already past nine.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder I'm so tired. He's been tickling me for more than ten minutes. Five more minutes and I'll get up.</p><p> </p><p>That's what he thought but it was well past 10 o'clock when they got up. Jeonghan didn't mean to sleep for that long. He blames Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>It was eleven by the time they sat down to eat breakfast, if you could call it that anymore. As per Seungcheol's request, Jeonghan fed him the pancakes by hand, and the alpha fed him his share. By far this was the most cringiest thing they had done, and they both agreed to never mention it ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was about to take a shower when the doorbell rang. Seungcheol got up to get the door, Jeonghan followed close behind. He already knew what it was. Even though the older told him not to buy any gifts, it felt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the door close. "Who was it, Cheol?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned towards with bouquet of roses and lilies in his hands. He passed it to the omega.</p><p> </p><p>"Somebody sent me flowers." He opened the note attached to it. It should read 'Happy Birthday to my lovely alpha. Thank you for being born into this world, and thank you for coming in to my life.'</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn't know what to write. He's never really had to think about something like that. It would've ended with an 'I love you', but the omega chickened out at the last minute. It was too soon for that. What if the alpha didn't feel the same way?</p><p> </p><p>The said alpha had finished reading the note and was looking at him adoringly. "Do you like them?" Jeonghan held the bouquet closer to his chest. He felt nervous. The omega had never done something like this before.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannie, I love them. Nobody's ever brought flowers for me. Thank you" Seungcheol kissed the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm... I asked them for the prettiest flowers they had." Jeonghan looked over the flowers, they were indeed beautiful. The roses meant love and the lilies meant loyalty, that's all he could remember from what the florist explained to him yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>"They are pretty, buuut I have seen prettier ones." Seungcheol's hand snaked around the omega's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. In fact the prettiest one is standing in front of me." The alpha brought their bodies closer, laughing when the omega gave him a playful punch.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it. You're so cheesy." Jeonghan's cheeks flared up, " Let me go. I'm gonna take a shower. You should take one too."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to." Jeonghan sighed, if the alpha kept to this, he won't be able to make the lunch he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>"What can I do to convince you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Take one with me," came the alpha's ready answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- what?!" Jeonghan exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you're okay with it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay with it? Do I really have a problem with it in the first place?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hannie?" Seungcheol shook the omega by his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungcheol. Let's bath together." He gave the alpha a firm nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Here I am thinking you'd find taking a shower together discomforting, but here you are upgrading it to a bath. Somebody's a little bold today." Seungcheol squished the omega's cheeks. It wasn't that he was suddenly courageous, he just didn't want to stand so close together while they were naked. At least in the tub the bubbles will help somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You better act quick before I withdraw my kind offer." Jeonghan poked the alpha in his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm the one calling the shots today. Remember your punishment." The alpha shot back as he was dragged to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"You call that a punishment? It didn't faze me at all." Jeonghan continued as they both got ready for their baths.</p><p> </p><p>"Says the guy who passed out after a little tickle." Seungcheol called out as he got in the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wanted to be the first one in. Now he had to walk in naked. He peeked in and saw the alpha with his eyes closed, leaning back against the tub. He looked really tired. Hoping that the older male would keep his eyes closed, the omega walked in, keeping a tight hold on the towel around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on Jeonghan, you can do this. You've wanted to get closer to him. This is your chance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bent down to pat the alpha's hair, he gestured for the older to move forward, so that he could sit behind him. The omega did his best to make Seungcheol feel relaxed. He washed his hair, massaged his shoulders and his back, all the while the alpha watched his face get redder and redder as time went on. It wasn't what he was doing that made him blush, but the way the older was looking at him was what got him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay there, angel?"</p><p> </p><p>"F-fine. I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..why don't I help you now? Come on, come sit in front of me." Seungcheol tugged at his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but close your eyes until I tell you to open them."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, baby." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan carefully maneuvered himself out of the tub, and signaled the alpha to move backwards. Once he positioned himself in front of the alpha, his back to the older's chest, Jeonghan let him open his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>They kept some distance between each other, Seungcheol because he didn't want to scare the omega and Jeonghan because he was too embarrassed. The alpha seemed to like his hair a lot, since he spent a significant amount of time on washing the younger's hair. Jeonghan had to rush through the rest of his bath as he had to get lunch done fast, and he had something else to prepare for the evening, if he had the time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So many things to do, so little time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the alpha to his bath, urging him to relax some more, Jeonghan made his way to the kitchen. It's a tradition to have Seaweed soup in the morning, but he couldn't make it in the morning for obvious reasons. Now he need to make that and some other dishes for lunch. Jeonghan was halfway through preparing lunch when the alpha showed up.</p><p> </p><p>He sat him down and set the bowl of soup down in front of the older. Jeonghan returned to his beef stew after making sure that the soup tasted okay. According to Seungcheol it was delicious, but he couldn't be trusted, his opinions were biased after all.</p><p> </p><p>When lunch was over and done with, Jeonghan lied down on the couch. His stomach was so full, it was about to burst and now he needed a nap. Seungcheol came to sit down beside him. The alpha lifted Jeonghan's feet off the sofa to sit down, but the omega just sat up and pulled the alpha down on to the seat before lying down again, his head resting on the older's lap. Seungcheol's hands immediately found their place in the younger's hair, gently combing through it. </p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking, maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. Somewhere not too fancy but not too casual either. But you seem tired..."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan immediately sat up, "I may be too tired to go out later, buuut we can still have a fancy romantic dinner. I'll make us pasta and, and we can even light candles. It'll be fun!" the omega was way too enthusiastic about this.</p><p> </p><p>"We can dress up as if we were really going out. This will be great," the alpha replied with just as much excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Since that's decided and we have a lot of time left.. Let's go take a nap." Jeonghan jumped of the couch dragging his mate with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Nap? Now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? Afternoon naps are the best. It'll be even better with you here." He might have heard the alpha giggle, he could be wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan fell back on to the bed pulling the alpha down with him. He would've regretted it if Seungcheol hadn't caught himself and instead gently lied down beside him. Jeonghan turned to his side and curling in to the alpha's side. As his eyes closed, he could feel the other hug him closer.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was in charge of setting the table. The omega was hard at work with his Shrimp spaghetti. The aroma alone was making his stomach grumble. He had been excited for the date ever since Jeonghan suggested the idea.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for it to be at least 08:00 PM to start the date. The plan was to get some sleep after the dinner so that they could go to Busan tomorrow. They were going to take a train leaving at 07:00 AM. It was kind off an impulsive decision.</p><p> </p><p>Since they didn't have a two seater table, they hag to make do with the six seater and pretend like it was a two seater. The best thing was that the vase with the flowers arranged from Seungcheol's bouquet, wouldn't be in their way. It would've been too big for a two seater, and would've made it difficult to see each other.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol got out one of the wines he had been gifted by one of their clients. They weren't so sure about getting drunk the night before a trip, but one glass couldn't hurt. After Jeonghan finished plating the food, they both rushed to get ready, so that the pasta wouldn't get cold. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn't have anything that would be suitable for a romantic candlelight dinner, so he borrowed one of Seungcheol's dress shirt. It was a dark blue one, quite flowy. A little big for him, showed more chest than it should, and if he pulled the collar back a little, his collar bones would be on full display. After handing him the shirt, Seungcheol made for the guest room. They were trying to keep the pretense of a real date.</p><p> </p><p>Dressed in a light blue button up and black slacks, he knocked on their bedroom door to 'pick him up' for their date. He knew that Jeonghan liked his arms, so he rolled the sleeves up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan opened the door, wearing the alpha's shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, that fit snugly around his mate's legs. He looked stunning, Seungcheol was really beginning to regret letting him wear that shirt.  Any movement and it would slip down his shoulder, leaving it on display. It was eye catching.</p><p> </p><p>"You look really handsome, Cheolie." Jeonghan gave him a shy compliment. "Thanks for doing that" The omega pointed at the older's hair, he had requested the alpha to slick his hair back for the date. </p><p> </p><p>"You look really handsome as well. Gorgeous." Seungcheol held out his hand for the younger to take, and walked him over to their table.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just saying that. This how I normally look, the only difference is that I'm wearing your shirt."</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan you have no idea how good you look in your daily life."</p><p> </p><p>"You're one to talk. You look real sexy when you're in a suit." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan moved the food to the table while the alpha poured the wine. Seungcheol pulled out the chair for the other male. Jeonghan let out a low chuckle at the older's actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Very chivalrous, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only for you." Seungcheol smirked at him as they sat down.</p><p> </p><p>The omega proceeded to call him cheesy once more. The food was great as usual. They talked about what they were going to do in Busan the next day. They were both pretty excited. The younger had only been to there once when he was in middle school, and Seungcheol had last been there with his friends while he was in college.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they finished dinner, Jeonghan brought out a cake from the fridge. He had bought it yesterday and hidden it beneath the cabbage so that the alpha wouldn't find it. Seungcheol blew out the candles while Jeonghan sang 'Happy birthday. The omega seemed more excited about cutting the cake than he was. The strawberries might have something to do with that.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the dinner Seungcheol's eyes kept wandering to the omega's smooth milky skin that kept appearing whenever the other moved. He tried his best to keep eye contact and not waver. The candles seemed to elevate Jeonghan's beauty. His eyes shone and his lips looked redder than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Once the food and drinks were done with, Jeonghan insisted that they get ready for bed. They had a train to catch after all. Also, it looked like the omega was a little tipsy. What started as one glass ended with the both of them finishing the bottle between them. Seungcheol was still fine, just a little buzzed, but Jeonghan's eyes were already heavy with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's face was flushed as the omega stared at himself in the mirror. Seungcheol had told him his cheeks looked like cherry tomatoes, the younger was now looking to verify that claim. Their eyes met through the mirror and Jeonghan gave him one of his nose scrunching smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol walked up to him, holding his waist from behind, and kissed him on his cheek. Jeonghan leaned into him, before pressing his lips against the alpha's scent gland, where his mating mark was. Seungcheol let out a low growl, the hands on the younger's waist tightening.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan continued trailing kisses up along the jaw to the alpha's lips. Seungcheol let him be, opening his mouth when he felt the younger's insistent tongue running over his bottom lip. He briefly wondered whether he should stop the omega because his mate was clearly a bit tipsy from the wine.</p><p> </p><p>The omega paused from kissing to turn and face the alpha, before continuing. Seungcheol took the lead this time, asking for entrance, which the omega readily gave. His little sighs and low moans getting drowned by the alpha's mouth on him. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little hot, Seungcheol unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He was going to leave it at that, but the omega, it seemed, thought otherwise. Jeonghan undid the rest of the buttons, and untucked the shirt. Hurried hands trying to push the cloth off of the older's shoulder. It was a little concerning how eager his mate was. Seeing how frustrated the omega got, Seungcheol took of the shirt himself. Jeonghan ran his hand over the alpha's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"We should stop, Hannie." Even as the words left his mouth, he let himself be pulled on to the bed by the other. Jeonghan lying underneath him with his kissed red lips parted, looking up at the the alpha with hooded eyes, brought his hands up to his shirt, signalling him to take it off. Seungcheol let out a long breath, willing his control to not waver. Jeonghan's scent was making it harder to hold on.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kissed him as he started to remove the shirt that the omega so desperately wanted off him. The alpha kept asking the younger if he was okay with this. In response Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the older's neck, carding his hands through his mate's dark locks, keeping him in place. Seungcheol groaned in to the kiss. He untucked the shirt, running his hand over his omega's feverish skin.</p><p> </p><p>He broke off from the kiss, trailing his lips down Jeonghan's jaw to the mating mark. Kissing and nipping at it, making the omega squirm under him, mewling. The grip the younger had on his hair growing stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lifted himself off of his mate, and sat back on the bed, "It's better if we stop here. We have to get up early tomorrow, remember?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan also sat up, holding on to the alpha's shoulder, "We have time, Cheolie."</p><p> </p><p>"You're drunk, baby. You'll regret it tomorrow." Jeonghan sat down on Seungcheol's lap straddling him. </p><p> </p><p>"No." The omega was firm in his decision. He bit the alpha's mating mark and ground his ass down on to the older's crotch, making him groan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are we really doing this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Jeonghan. Do you really want to do this, angel?" Seungcheol whispered against the younger's ear. A low moan was the only response he received.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess we're doing this then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pushed the omega back on to the bed, making him lie flat on his back. He tugged at the younger's jeans, asking for permission which the omega was eager to give. The alpha took of the snug jeans, taking a moment to admire those gorgeous legs before removing his boxers as well. Jeonghan drew in a sharp breath as the cold air hit his semi hard erection.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We won't go all the way today." The omega whined at that. "But I promise you, I'll make you feel good."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled on the belt loop of the alpha's pants, "Not just me. You too Seungcheol. I want to make you feel good as well." </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol leaned over to kiss his mate, "Look at my angel, always thinking about me." He moved down, nosing at the mating mark, making Jeonghan moan and buck his hips, "You don't have to worry about that, Hannie. You feeling good is the same as me feeling good."</p><p> </p><p>He bit down on the sensitive skin of the omega's collarbone, where the remnants of a fading hickey could be seen. Seungcheol decided against marking him in any place that would be easily visible. Instead he took one of his mate's pretty, pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking it. One of his hands played with the other pink nub, while his other hand held the omega down from bucking his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan appeared to be more sensitive to touch now than when he was in heat. The omega was thrashing around, or at least trying to, Seungcheol's weight on him kept him in place. Worried about his mate hurting his throat, the alpha brought the hand, that was playing with the nipples, up to cover his mouth, leaving him with only his nose to breathe through.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha went back to take the pink nub back into his mouth when he was pushed away, the omega's hands coming to cover it. When their eyes met, Jeonghan shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it too sensitive?" Jeonghan nodded. "Okay,  I won't touch it again. You can relax now." Seungcheol promised as he removed his hand from the other's mouth to give him a quick sloppy kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Once he determined that the omega had calmed down, he silently flicked one of the nubs with his fingers. The omega moaned in to the kiss, his eyes rolling back and body arching of the bed. Seungcheol stopped the kiss to watch the blissed out face of his mate. At this rate, Jeonghan would come undone with a single touch to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didn't want that, he wanted to play some more with the omega, unfortunately they didn't have time for that today. The alpha trailed his mouth downwards, leaving bite marks here and there. He sucked a few hickeys above the hip bone and where the omega's thighs and hips met. </p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time he took Jeonghan's dick into his mouth, sucking on the head. That alone had the omega screaming out in pleasure, surprising the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannie, you'll loose your voice if you keep doing that." Seungcheol was worried.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to keep it down, Cheol." Jeonghan sounded wrecked already. The omega covered his mouth with his own hands, and waited for the alpha to continue. Seungcheol gave a kiss to the younger's knee that was propped up beside him, before taking Jeonghan's dick in his hands, twisting and stroking it, gently at first and then eventually speeding up. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan's eyebrows knitted together, his eyes squeezed shut. The way his body's arching of the bed, he knew the younger male was close. He was so tense. Seungcheol tried to get him to relax, massaging his thighs and hips.</p><p> </p><p>The hands covering his mouth looked to be too tight. He was sure it would leave a mark by the time they were done. Seungcheol stopped what he was doing to lift the omega up in to a sitting position. Jeonghan still had his eyes closed, only opening them when the alpha pried his hands off his face. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cupped his face, the thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks. He kissed the space around the mouth which were previously covered by the omega's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Your grip was too tight. I was afraid you would break skin." Seungcheol pointed at Jeonghan's nails. He lifted the omega on to his lap, making his mate straddle him. "This way you can bite my shoulder instead, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, his head coming to rest on the alpha's shoulder. Seungcheol rubbed his back. Once the omega had calmed down, he started where they left off, picking up the pace again. Jeonghan didn't bite his shoulder as he suggested, but instead pressed his face against it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol whispered praises into the younger's ear, kissing down the side of his face. A few more strokes and Jeonghan came in his hand, moaning Seungcheol's name against the alpha's shoulder. He helped him ride out his orgasm, till the omega swatted his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>He laid him down gently on to the bed, using a wet wipe to clean up some slick the younger had released. It was rare for omega's to produce slick outside of heats and ruts. By the time he finished cleaning, Jeonghan was already asleep. Seungcheol expected him to fall asleep a lot earlier than this, with how much he drank that day. What surprised him most was how sensitive the omega was. Even during heat, he wasn't this receptive to touch, and not to mention the slick. It might be because he's finally stopped taking suppressants. They should definitely see a doctor about that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll talk it over with him tomorrow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol got the sleeping omega in to one of his hoodies, and tucked him in, before he got ready for bed. He had to take care of really hard problem that had developed down below, so he jerked off to the memory of Jeonghan coming undone in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He found the omega curled up on the alpha's side of the bed. Seungcheol slipped under the blanket, pulling his mate closer. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan woke up feeling really tired. He shouldn't have drunk that much wine, especially knowing how much of a lightweight he was. Blushing furiously as he remembered what happened the previous night, Jeonghan freed himself from the alpha's arms, and made his way to prepare light snack to have on the train. They would reach Busan by 09:00 AM, and would have breakfast there.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His heart felt heavy knowing that he couldn't help his mate feel good as well, instead fell asleep the moment his needs had been met. He was nothing but a useless omega. Seungcheol surely didn't feel he was, in fact Jeonghan knew that the older would never think like that, but there was this small voice in his head that said otherwise. It was hard going against everything he was taught while growing up, even though he was always against such thinking, it had to some extent stayed in his mind. A hole to be filled and he couldn't even do that properly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The previous night felt similar to when he was in heat. That couldn't be normal. He was also way too turned on by Seungcheol's thighs, wanting nothing more than to touch them. He'd been thinking about how to further things between them, concerning their physical relationship. Jeonghan didn't know how to seduce someone, and he was bad at dropping hints. The only other way is to come and say it outright, but when would be a right time for that.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lost in thought, he didn't notice the alpha till his hands wrapped around his waist.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hannie, why didn't you wake me up?" The alpha whined against his ear, his voice still heavy with sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How could I? You were sleeping so peacefully." Jeonghan pressed a kiss to his jaw.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But baby, we have to leave in like twenty minutes." The alpha kissed his mating mark, making his toes curl.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I-I have everything prepared, the only thing we have left is to shower. Did you brush your teeth?" Jeonghan felt the older shake his head against his shoulder, " Then you do that while I have my shower and then pop in once you're done."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yesterday he had been embarrassed by the idea of taking a shower together, but with what happened last night, the alpha seeing him naked shouldn't really matter. He even cleaned and dressed him, again. Just thinking about it makes him feel guilty. Jeonghan felt like he wasn't putting as much of an effort as the alpha in their relationship. So he made sure to take extra care of his mate.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding back. The omega was grateful for that. If he didn't do this now, it would be all he thought about for the forseeable future.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sandwiches that Jeonghan had packed were finished even before the train left Seoul. Immediately after scarfing down his food, Seungcheol started to doze off, resting his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. The tiredness from the morning catching up to him, he also thought it was better to get some shut eye, leaning back in to his seat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first thing they did after reaching Busan was to get breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent sightseeing and trying out the local seafood. Jeonghan was afraid they would ruin their appetite for lunch, but that wasn't the case.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After lunch they were supposed to do some more sightseeing, but ended up chasing each other on the beach. It started when Seungcheol pushed Jeonghan into the sea, and the omega couldn't leave without somehow getting the alpha in the water as well. By the time they had to catch the train they were covered in salt water. Hoping that it would dry before getting on the train, they decided walking to the station was the best option.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a very uncomfortable three hour journey they made it home. Thankfully they were fully dry when they got on the train, if only a little sticky. A shower later the both of them found themselves cuddling on the couch watching a movie that kept being recommended to them whenever they opened the app. It was an uncomfortable experience. It was basically just toxic relationships with porn.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Angel, I want to ask you something...about last night." Seungcheol shifted the omega in his lap to face him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay..." Jeonghan unnecessarily tensed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did you notice anything wrong? Like how you were really sensitive to my touch? Is that normal?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mm...it might have something to do with the suppressants." Jeonghan answered, worrying his bottom lip.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I thought so. Should we go see a doctor?" Seungcheol pushed the omega's bangs back to give him a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan was delighted that the alpha wanted to go with him to see the doctor, they could try it, " I have a doctor already, Dr.Lee. But he's the family doctor, I don't know if he'll keep us a secret. If we go to another doctor, won't they need my previous records?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I suppose they would." The alpha sounded sullen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I could ask Jisoo's mom. She's a doctor and she knows about my situation." Seungcheol appeared to be somewhat satisfied by that. He hugged him closer and went back to watching that god awful movie.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On Monday, Seungcheol could leave work only at 09:00 PM. That night was spent at Jeonghan's apartment. Well aware that the rest of the week was going to be spent in a similar manner, the alpha decided that staying with the omega would be a better option. Tuesday, he packed some of his clothes and some perishables, and moved into the younger's place for the time being.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His omega took this chance to pamper his as much as possible. He made it so that Seungcheol didn't have to exert much energy in anything. If they kept this up the alpha would soon be spoiled rotten. As soon as he got home, he would be sent to the showers, fed and put to bed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol never thought he would enjoy being the little spoon this much. They would begin the night the omega spooning him, but would almost always wake up with Jeonghan sprawled across the alpha's chest. With how small the omega's bed is, he's surprised that neither of them had fallen off of it yet.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Work has been hectic, more than ever. Pledis was trying to by up shares. From what Seungcheol could find out, they were trying to acquire fifty percent of the company's shares.  Their intentions weren't as innocent as it was thought to be in the beginning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jihoon and Hansol didn't want anyone interfering with how Seventeen was being run. For now seventy percent of the shares were divided between his friends and him, with Seungcheol, Jihoon and Hansol holding more than fifty percent, thus maintaining ownership. The rest is with various other small investors. These were the ones Pledis was trying to buy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The decision making has always been left to Seungcheol. The others were busy with their own projects, leaving Seungcheol and Mingyu to handle all the business meetings and the shareholder meetings.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The meetings with the Pledis officials were also tiring for another reason. The current owner is a pretty ruthless businessman and Seungcheol didn't want to have anything to do with him. It might also have to do with the fact that his ex was the man's daughter, Seoyoung. She often accompanied her father to the meetings.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol didn't have anything against the girl, whatever they had was in the past now. She apologized to him and he accepted it, he couldn't care less about it. He thought that would be the end of it, but she keep trying to talk to him, even after he told her they'll never be anything more than work acquaintances. So Seungcheol never stayed long after the meetings ended.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first time he told about it to his omega, Jeonghan merely shrugged and said it was good to finally get some closure and move on. As the week continued he complained about her to the omega everyday.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On the fourth day they were lying down to sleep, talking about how their day went or more like Seungcheol venting about his day. He mentioned that Seoyoung wanted them to be friends again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega giggled against the back of the older's neck, when he said that he told her that they'll never be more than acquaintances, "You're so mean, Cheol."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What? You want me to be friends with her?" Seungcheol whined. Jeonghan kissed the mole on his neck before biting down on his nape, "I don't mind her being friends, but she better not come for what's mine."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol liked the sudden streak of possessiveness on the omega, and to show just how much he loved it, the rest of the night was spent lavishing the omega in kisses.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By Saturday they were back in the alpha's apartment. Most of the weekend was devoted to catching up on sleep. On Sunday they baked a cake cause the omega was sad that he couldn't bake him one on his birthday.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That evening Seungcheol sat down on one of the arm chairs, completing some work on his laptop. The omega was lounging on the couch, his eyes glued to the TV. Once in a while his eyes would glance to the older and look away when he saw that he was still busy. The alpha could tell that there was something he wanted to talk about. Earlier that day, Jeonghan had talked to Jisoo's mother about his current problem. She said it was perfectly normal for his senses to be hyper receptive, since he suddenly stopped using suppressants after being on them for so long. She also said that the omega might get a little more emotional than he did usually. Maybe he wanted to talk about that. So the alpha tried to finish up quickly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the laptop. "Jeonghan, anything you wanted to talk about?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega sat up, "I- its embarrassing." He played with the hem of his t-shirt.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, right?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I do, but...." He took deep breath, his face flushed as he stammered out, "C-can I s-suck yourdick?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"....."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"S-seungcheol?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmm?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did you hear what I said?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What did you say again?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I said, I wanna suck your dick."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Your dick. My mouth."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol couldn't believe that such words just came out of his angel's mouth. He broke out of his stupor when soft hands brushed over his thighs, Jeonghan was on his knees between the alpha's legs, hands resting on the older's thighs. Seungcheol was at a loss for words.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Come on Seungcheol. Say something." The omega whined, resting his head on the alpha's left thigh, looking up at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol swallowed, "Are you sure, baby? You've never done this before."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sure. Besides how am I gonna learn if you don't let me practice?" Jeonghan teased, sitting back on his haunches.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If you're sure, then.."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not going to complain, but I wonder what brought this on.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But before that..," Seungcheol stood up to fetch some cushions from the couch, leaving the omega on his knees in front of the arm chair.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, that's so sexy. Him on his knees.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck." The alpha muttered to himself, when he came to stand in front of the younger. Jeonghan peered up at him, eyes wide and trusting, waiting for Seungcheol to tell him what to do.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Stand up for a sec, angel." Seungcheol put down the cushions on the floor. He didn't want his precious angel to hurt his knees. The alpha sat back down, after slipping off his pants, along with his boxers. He was already half hard from just having the omega between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Now before you sit down, take of your shorts." The omega did as he was told, and got down on his knees. The tip of the younger's dick peeked out from under his oversized t-shirt, which went past his hips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tell me, if you don't like it." Jeonghan said, his voice small, as he took the alpha's member in his hands. The omega's small hands made it look bigger than it already was. Not to say that it wasn't already big.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan moved his hand up and down the shaft, often glancing at the alpha to gauge his reaction. Seungcheol found it endearing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega shuffled forward, while Seungcheol also did the same to make it easier for the younger. Jeonghan gave it a few more strokes before leaning forward and giving the head an experimental lick. A few licks later, he took the whole head in his mouth. Sucking and licking it as best as he can. Seungcheol let out a low groan. The alpha swore as the omega's tongue teased the slit. Jeonghan pulled back, tasting a bit of precum.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Is this okay?" He looked expectantly up at the alpha. Seungcheol petted the omega, "You're doing really well, angel."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Satisfied with the response, Jeonghan turned his attention back to the alpha's erection. He kissed down the shaft, before licking long stripes along it's length. When he reached the tip, he once again swallowed around the shaft. This time he took in a little more of the length, swallowing around it, his hands taking care of what he couldn't fit in his mouth. A steady flow of moans left the alpha's mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're doing so well, Hannie. Such a good boy aren't you, angel? Making his alpha feel so good." Jeonghan hummed around his dick, the vibrations making the alpha's toes curl. His hand on the omega's hair tightens. Jeonghan moaned around his dick. Seungcheol tried his best not to just shove hus entire length in and fuck the hot tight cavern.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Angel, do you like that baby? Do you like it when I pull your hair?" The omega hummed again in approval, looking up at him, teary eyed. Jeonghan hadn't even taken half of him in yet, still his mouth was filled.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan had set a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, eventually going down further. He would've taken even more in if the alpha hadn't stopped him. He couldn't let the younger ruin his throat like that, after all they were responsible adults who had work tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega removed his mouth from his member, started sucking down to the base and back up again, tracing the veins with his tongue. Seungcheol noticed a wet patch forming on the younger's t-shirt from his precum. Jeonghan was mindlessly humping the air. It was animalistic in some way. Hot puffs of air hit the alpha's dick, with each thrust of the omega's hips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Touch yourself, baby."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One of the omega's hands, that wasn't holding the alpha's member, crept down to grip the younger's cock, it's head red and angry, precum leaking out. Jeonghan let go off the dick in his mouth, choosing to rest his head on the older's thigh, panting and moaning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega's breathing became erratic as his strokes picked up pace. Seungcheol ran his hands through the younger's hair, trying to get him to calm down. From the overwhelming smell of strawberries surrounding him, he was sure that the omega was leaking slick. Jisoo's mom did mention that the omega's body might produce slick due to how heightened his senses were.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The grip on his thighs got stronger. Jeonghan's left cheek was squished against the alpha's thigh, only the right side of his face was visible. Sweat dripped down the side of his forehead, the omega was panting hard from the exertion.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not moving from his current position, Jeonghan took the alpha's cock into his mouth, suckling on the tip, swirling his tongue along the slit, lapping up any precum that came out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck! I'm so close." Seungcheol growled. "Look at you babe, so fucking hungry for my cock."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan moaned, drooling on to the alpha's thighs. He ground down on to the cushion trying to reach his release.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>How lewd! Does he know he's doing this? Watch me get boner at work, remembering this moment at inappropriate times.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few more tugs, and Jeonghan came in his hand. His release dripping down on to the cushions. His body quivered from the orgasm. It was a good thing he was already resting against the alpha's body.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol took his dick in his hand and started stroking it to the omega's fucked out face resting on his thigh.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You did so well, Hannie." Seungcheol's voice was strained, "Such a good omega, so pretty." He received a small whine in response.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"S-stick out your tongue, baby." Jeonghan raised his head, lidded eyes, drool down his chin. He opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol pulled the omega's head back as he came in to Jeonghan's mouth. The cum driped down his chin, making for a very erotic sight. Jeonghan swallowed whatever was left on his tongue. He sat back down on the cushions, exhausted. They stared at each other, still lost in the post orgasmic haze.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"S-sorry." Jeonghan's quiet voice reached his ears.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Whatever for?" Seungcheol asked, standing up to slip his boxers back on.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan looked down at the cushions he was seated on, a little ashamed, "For ruining your cushions."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol bent down and picked up the omega, startling him, "No worries, we'll get it cleaned or replace it." Jeonghan buried his face in his mate's shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha sat his mate down on the edge of the bathtub, and helped him take off his soiled t-shirt. Wiping off the cum and spit on Jeonghan's face, and gave him a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the bath was prepared he helped the omega in to the bath.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Aren't you coming?" Jeonghan asked as the alpha got up to leave.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Of course. Just let me get a fresh change of clothes."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once he sank down in to the bath, the omega leaned back, resting against the alpha's chest. "Was it okay? Did you like it?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It was great. You were perfect." Seungcheol replied, a little breathless, trying to keep the previous scenes off his mind.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I liked it a lot." Seungcheol kissed his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan turned to look at him, a big smile on his face, "I liked it a lot too. Next time I'll do even better." Seungcheol sat there, stunned, while the omega returned to cleaning himself, humming.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>This guy's going to be the death of me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There were supposed to be more happening in this chapter, but I moved it to the next. Curse my inability to follow set plans.</p><p>And stop egging on my lack of control (you know who you are), we'll never reach the end of this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I'm back after almost 2 weeks. my schedule has changed and I no longer have a fixed one, and due to that the updates might be pushed back a little.</p>
<p>Now on with the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p>
<p>A few things to note before we continue:<br/>*Only female alphas can get pregnant ( From other alphas, male and female, only)<br/>*Betas can get pregnant (male and female) from alphas and betas (males) only<br/>*Omegas can get pregnant from alphas, betas, and omegas (males only).</p>
<p>Heats occur once in 3 months and ruts, one in 4 months. Knotting happens only during heats or ruts.</p>
<p>I'll add more notes as I remember.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In exactly two weeks from now Jeonghan will move in with Seungcheol. Two weeks would fly by without them even noticing. The alpha just couldn't be happy about this. It might be selfish of him but he wanted the omega to move in with him as soon as possible. He sat on Jeonghan's couch trying to think off a way in which to convince the younger to move in with him, possibly, this week itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also one of his most hated days in the week, Monday. It was like he was in school all over again, couldn't wait for Friday to come, so he could take Jeonghan home. He could  just stay the night if he wanted to. Both of them didn't have a separate closet now, it was all mixed. Seungcheol was pretty sure that the thin off-white sweater the omega currently had on was one of his favorites. One he's sure he didn't bring over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol crept up behind the omega and caged him against the kitchen counter, with his arms. He nosed at the mating mark, taking in his mate's scent. Jeonghan leaned back against his chest. He could feel the lithe body in his arms heating up, at least he didn't tense up like he used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got something on your mind?" Jeonghan's soft voice cut through his train of thoughts. Seungcheol hummed as he watched the omega stir the soup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bought a bookshelf. I bought two book shelves. For your book." It had been impulsive and he probably should've asked Jeonghan about it. What's done is done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan paused stirring for a second before resuming. "I was going to give them away. No use lugging around all these books."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you truly want to give them away?" Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the younger's middle, waiting for an answer he already knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Not all of them." Jeonghan conceded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha! Knew it. They said that it'll be delivered tomorrow morning, before I leave for work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going to put them?" Jeonghan turned of the stove and turned around in his hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In the guest room of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would there be enough space for two though," the omega wondered out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only one is big, the other's small. For your little story books." He said in a slightly teasing tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you have against children's story books?" Jeonghan pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't have anything against your books. I think it's cute that you still read them with such interest." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmph. I'm just practicing for when I read it out loud for the kids." With that the omega broke away from his hold and instructed him to get his food and follow him to the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can help you move all the books to the apartment tomorrow. I'll come home early." Seungcheol continued as they sat down to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're just trying to get me to move in quicker, aren't you?" Jeonghan gave him a knowing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I've been found out. This makes everything easier. So are we taking all these books?" Seungcheol gestured to the stacks that filled up the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not everything. I still have to give some of them away. We can take it back to the book store. I'll introduce you to Wonwoo." The omega brightened up at that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next evening found the alpha in front of the book store, handing off boxes of books the omega was giving away, to one of the employees. Jeonghan gave away more than the alpha thought he would. As he was getting the boxes out of the car, Seungcheol could see the omega staring wistfully at the book shelves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan didn't have money to blow on books, and he wouldn't accept the alpha's help as well, but that won't stop him from trying. Seungcheol never really spent any money on anything for himself, so why not spend it on his lovely mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan, see any books you like?" Seungcheol walked up behind the omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, just looking." Jeonghan replied as he turned away from the shelves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol placed his hands on the younger's shoulder and turned him back to face the book shelves, "Don't hold back. Buy what you want, baby." Seungcheol cringed at the way that came out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I sound like I'm his sugar daddy or something.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I can't accept that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me spoil you just this once." Seungcheol gave him a back hug. "It's my duty as your alpha to pamper you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you didn't care for such roles." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't, but this is one role I want to keep, and I'll keep trying to fulfill it to the best of my ability." He pulled away from the omega and stood up straight. "Now go pick whatever books you want. Might get some myself." Seungcheol lightly smacked Jeonghan's butt, before pushing him further in to the store. He escaped to the front of the store after catching a glimpse of his mate's shocked expression. He came face to face with a cold stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, you must be Jeonghan hyung's mate." The newcomer pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm Wonwoo, it's nice to meet you." Despite the cold demeanor his voice was warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Seungcheol. I've heard a lot about you." It was as awkward as it could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Likewise" Wonwoo gave him a barely there smile, turning his gaze to watch Jeonghan. The omega was perusing the shelves, two books already in his hands. Occasionally Jeonghan would glance at the alpha, as if to make sure it was okay to take the book, and everytime he would be met with Seungcheol's encouraging smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Moving in together soon?" Wonwoo's deep voice reached him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, possibly sometime in the next two weeks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm.. It must've been hard, trying to convince him." Wonwoo gestured his hand at the omega, who was making his way towards the children's section.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm... It wasn't that hard, but I did face some resistance. If it were upto me we would've moved in together a lot earlier. I mean we practically live together already." Seungcheol sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan hyung doesn't like to impose himself on anyone. He won't really take anything for free. One of our friends, Jun, offered to let hyung eat at his restaurant so that he could save money on food, but ended up getting rejected." The beta paused to survey his surroundings before moving closer to Seungcheol. " The fact that he even agreed to move in with you means that he trusts and accepts you." He took the alpha's hand in his, "He really really likes you. You're all that he talks about, and from what I've heard you're a good guy. Not some guy trying to take advantage of him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I would never take advantage of Jeonghan." Seungcheol strangely felt like he was clearing up his intentions concerning the omega in front of the latter's father. The young beta's cold stare boring in to his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. Jeonghan hyung trusts you, therefore I trust you, so..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol tightened his hold on the beta's hands in affirmation, "I would never betray your trust." They held a steady gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you two doing?" Jeonghan was staring at them, bemused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great, the one person I didn't want to see us like this." The beta muttered to himself. "We're trying to bond over how tiring the omegas in our lives are." Wonwoo smirked at the omega. Jeonghan pulled a face at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I swear Hannie, I didn't know that was what we were bonding over. I was merely showing of my strength." Seungcheol pulled his hands back from the beta's hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure you were." The omega replied, setting the books he was holding on to the counter. "Is this okay?" Jeonghan asked in a much quieter voice. At Seungcheol's confused expression he gestured to the books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh these, what's wrong with them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sighed, "Never mind."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Playing dumb is the way to go. Six books aren't much. I was expecting more.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this all?" Seungcheol moved forward to pay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, um... are you not buying any?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do have my eyes on some titles, but don't have a need for them right now. I'll come back for them eventually."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Specifically the medical books concerning omega's health.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon they were on their way to Seungcheol's apartment. They had to set up the bookshelves and organize all of Jeonghan's books, that were currently stuffed in to the back of the alpha's car. It was going to take a lot of time to carry these boxes up to the apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they bid their goodbyes to the beta, Seungcheol promising to drop in soon, without the omega's knowledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifth box in and Jeonghan collapsed on to the  couch, leaving the rest to Seungcheol. Only two were left, so the alpha dragged the omega down with him, telling him it would be easier, and that they'd be done soon. By the time they finished, they were both hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing the takeout that they got delivered, they got down to setting up the book shelves. He doesn't know how he did it, but the omega decided to ignore the instructions that were provided because neither of them could make heads or tails of that, but under Jeonghan's guidance they finished both the shelves much earlier than expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Organizing the books was left to Jeonghan, Seungcheol did offer his help but was promptly turned down, quoting how the alpha still had documents to go over. Jeonghan was still at it when Seungcheol finished his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked on the door before walking in to the room, "Almost done with that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, just gotta arrange my new books and I'm done. What time is it? I feel like I could fall asleep and never wake up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's because you lack stamina, it won't be a problem if you started accompanying me to the gym. And to answer your question, it's close to your bed time, exactly fifteen minutes after ten."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" The omega cried out as he stood up and dusted his knees, "It's that late already?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. Now before you start to fret, I will offer you a simple solution. Stay here. Half of your belongings are already here and I brought your school bag along. It's in the car." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My bag?.... You planned this didn't you?" Jeonghan pointed an accusatory finger at the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll admit, I didn't think it would play out this well." Seungcheol grabbed a hold of the pointed finger and brought the hand to his mouth, and kissed the knuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm impressed. You're not as innocent as I thought you were." Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the older's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am a business man after all." Seungcheol bent down and grabbed the back of the omega's knees, throwing him over his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cheol!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, to the showers. Then we can finally go to sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Looks like it'll rain today.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled his coat closer to his body, keeping the little lunch box hidden underneath his coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Good thing I'm going home with Seungcheol today.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan watched as one of his students took an umbrella, the mini ones they make for kids, from his father's hands. The parent had a fond look on his face as he watched his child show off his umbrella to Jisoo, who could be seen faking a gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega smiled at the parent who was leaving, but his smile turned in to a frown when he recognised a familiar figure approaching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"JEONGHANNIE HYUNG! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sighed and apologized to the parents who came to drop off their kids. He silently cursed Jisoo for bringing this upon him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What have I told you about talking loudly in public places, Jun?" Jeonghan admonished as the approaching figure came in hearing distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not to do it?" Jun answered doubtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what do you do?" The omega continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ignore it every time." The taller male finished with a bright smile. He pulled the omega in to a tight hug, gushing about how he's happy that Jeonghan was now married and won't be forced in to an unhappy one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jun, I'm not married. I didn't marry anyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-but Jisoo hyung said that you were in a permanent relationship."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am in a permanent relationship, just not marriage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun gasped and clasped his hands together, his eyes shining, "Are you a sugar baby now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Jeonghan more or less screeched, "What is it with you guys and sugar daddies? That's not even a permanent relationship."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. It's pretty fascinating isn't it. I wish I had one." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one, a baby or a daddy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine with either." Jun shrugged, as if this was the most normal thing to be conversing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How did we even get here?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, I'm not married, but I did find a mate." He proceeded to fill in the alpha on what happened over the past few weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All this happened and nobody told me. You didn't even think to mention it in our group chat?" Jun's face was one of disbelief, "From now on we'll be having a compulsory boys night in every Friday, chat only, of course. You guys are all too lazy to go out anyway. We'll fill eachother in on what's going on in our lives."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're the only one that I didn't see since we went clubbing. I met everyone else the week after." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan could tell that the alpha was displeased, so he tried to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um.. wanna meet him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bet I do. I was going to stay here even if you didn't offer. Am I going to be the first one to meet him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahaha...." Jeonghan scratched the back of his neck, "Well, you see..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe you, Yoon Jeonghan. You've already introduced him to everyone else, but not me? Your first friend ever?" The alpha clutched his chest, "I am beyond hurt, and I don't think I'll ever recover." He bent over, holding on to Jeonghan for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop being such a drama queen. If you keep at it, I won't let you meet him." Jeonghan scolded, trying his best to sound stern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, and how are you going to stop me from meeting him? You can't stop me from standing here. This is public property, so you can't call security on me. Even if you could you won't cuz you love me." Jun lifted the omega and started spinning him around, while Jeonghan tried his best to free himself from the other's hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jun, I swear to god, if you make me drop this lunch, I'll take away your ability to produce offsprings." With much reluctance he was put down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How harsh. You know that I'm stronger than you, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you threatening me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if I am? Gonna get your man to beat me up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"While my husband may be really strong, he's a softie at heart, but I on the other hand, am not. Did you forget how strong my kicks are?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha gave him a smug look, "Husband, huh? I thought you said you weren't married." He'll never live this down, the gleeful look on the younger male's face promised just as much. Before long everyone's going to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I should probably change my name, and number, then move far, far away.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That voice...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun being 6ft tall made it hard to see if anyone came up behind him. Jeonghan never found this to be a problem until now. Jun moved aside revealing someone whom the omega hoped to avoid for a long time. Jeonghan pushed Jun behind him, as if the alpha needed his protection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh Minsoo, what are you doing here?" Jeonghan couldn't keep the disappointment out of his tone, after all he was expecting someone else far more important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was just passing by when I caught sight of my fiance behaving in such a shameless manner with a commoner, and an alpha at that. As the better and superior half of this relationship, it is my duty to correct such behavior." Minsoo rattled on, an arrogant expression on his handsome face. Much like Seungcheol he had his hair slicked back, bringing more attention to his high cheek bones and chiseled jaw line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Heh, he'll never reach Seungcheol's level.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind Jeonghan, Jun let out a whistle, "Is this guy for real?" He jabbed thumb in Minsoo's direction, "And I thought I had an ego problem." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I almost didn't recognize you with your short hair." The alpha stepped closer to him, reaching out, and running his hand through Jeonghan's hair. "You cut it, even after I told you how much I liked long hair on you." His hand slid down to the omega's neck, he frowned. Jeonghan shuddered, frozen in spot. Thankfully Jun pulled him back from Minsoo's grasp. Jeonghan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Snap out of it Jeonghan. It's a good thing that the mating mark was on the right side. He would've found out otherwise.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your scent..." the alpha muttered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Minsoo pointed at Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan spoke up before Jun could make this situation any worse. "We're friends." He replied tersely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, friends now, are you? Then is it his scent that is so intermixed with yours that it is near impossible to pick out your scent?" He sneered at the omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, to hell with it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not his scent." Jeonghan handed over the lunch box to Jun, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then whose is it?" Minsoo practically snarled. Jeonghan was sure the alpha was trying to get him to o submit, but Jeonghan's just way too stubborn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There's only one alpha in this world that I'll submit to.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The owner of this coat. The one I'm going to marry." Jeonghan tried to keep his face neutral. His heart was pounding, fast. Jun gasped from his place behind him. A little too dramatically if you ask him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? Aren't you forbidden from mingling with alpha's? How many have you had till now? Just my luck to get stuck with a whore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then why don't you just give it up. Make it easy for everyone else involved." Jeonghan tried to interrupt, but the alpha carried on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were on suppressants, aren't those supposed to keep your urges under control? This is disappointing. I was looking forward to breaking you in. No matter, I'll still enjoy using you as my breeding bitch." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan made a disgusted face. He could hear Jun making barfing noises behind him, "You're a fucking creep dude." Jeonghan was thankful that there was no one around to hear them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been telling you this since we met, get it in to your head. I'm not going to marry you. I can't make it anymore simpler than this. Surely someone of your education and standing can understand that much." Jeonghan could feel a headache coming, and he had to deal with kids after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you're giving him too much credit, hyung." Jun shook his head, "Your students might have more comprehension skills than him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minsoo stared at the both of them, "This other alpha is made up, isn't he? After all who would want someone like you? You're only good enough for a quick fuck, not to keep around. Even you're family doesn't see any value in you. You're just trying to get me to break off the engagement." The alpha scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan took in a deep breath, "Look, school's going to start soon. So, if you could kindly remove your unwanted presence from our premises it'll be much appreciated. Not everybody lives on daddy's money, some of us have real jobs." He fixed the alpha with a fake sweet smile, "I don't expect someone of your mental maturity to comprehend something like that. Now you can either remove yourself or I can get security to help you with that." The smile never leaving his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't think this is over. We'll see each other real soon." With that the alpha got back in his car and drove away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan deflated, the tension leaving his body. Jun rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, gently kneading the muscles, "What he said wasn't true. You're worth far more than anyone could ever offer. I'm sure you're husband will agree." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan didn't speak he just nodded, taking back the lunch box, and hugging it to his chest. They stood there in silence, till Seungcheol's car came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's him!" Jun jumped at the omega's sudden exclamation. The corners of his lips curved up at seeing how happy Jeonghan got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol had been feeling uneasy all morning, the feelings dissipating once Jeonghan came in to view. He caught sight of someone almost as tall as Mingyu standing beside his mate. Seungcheol noticed that the omega's smile didn't have it's usual brightness, as he parked the car next to the two figures.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan handed him his lunch box, his smile a little strained. "Is it okay if I ask you to step out? I have someone I want you to meet."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What kind off a question is that?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol had never seen Jeonghan this meek before. Sure the omega did get shy from time to time but never like this. Seungcheol was concerned. It must have been visible on his face for Jeonghan gave him a reassuring smile as he stepped out of the car. Or at least that's what the alpha thought he was trying to do.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"This is Jun, the first friend I made in Seoul. He really wanted to meet you." Jeonghan gestured to the tall alpha, who bowed in greeting, his mouth forming a small grin.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Jeonghan told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet in person. I thought you would be smaller, since the description I was given was that you were a toddler." Seungcheol reciprocated the other's action.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"A toddler?" The other alpha turned to the omega, "Bad mouthing your friends, hyung?" Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at him, clinging on to Seungcheol's arm. He wanted to kiss him, but he didn't act on that feeling, not knowing how the omega felt about PDA.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Seungcheol.... hyung?" Jun continued at Seungcheol's nod, face lighting up at being allowed to call the older alpha 'hyung', "Jeonghan hyung really really likes you, so I hope you take good care of him. He can be a handful but I'm sure you'll manage."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jun, Seungcheol realized, had no tact unlike Wonwoo who at least made sure that Jeonghan was not around when he said it. The grip on his arm tightened. He didn't need to see the omega to know that he was blushing, the heat radiating off of his body was enough.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Um... of course...heh.."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I have to leave now, left the restaurant in mom's hands. Just came around to bully Jeonghan hyung into letting me meet you. Come to the shop sometimes, I'll treat you." He ruffled the omega's hair, and shook Seungcheol's hands. With a short wave Jun was on his way back to his restaurant.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh! Before I forget." The tall alpha exclaimed, a few steps away from the couple, "Did you know that this hyung calls you his husband when you're not around?" Jun took off, beaming, before either of them could have said anything.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The anxiety rolling of the omega was palpable. He gently pried of the hands clutching on his arm, so that he could look at his mate. Jeonghan looked like he would cry any moment now. Seungcheol hugged him, cradling the younger's head against his shoulder. He felt the omega melting in to him, hands wrapping around the alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan let out a shuddering breath, "Is it okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hm?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Calling you that?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You can call me anything you want." Seungcheol kissed the top of the omega's head, "I like it, that you refer to me as your husband." He nuzzled against Jeonghan, "I like it a lot."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol cupped his mate's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, "And I hope you continue doing it. Now tell me what's bothering my angel so much that he's near tears."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan held on to Seungcheol's wrists, "I'm okay now that you're here, Cheol. I'll tell you about it in the evening." He pulled away from the alpha. "You'll be late if you stay here any longer, and classes are almost starting, so I should get back inside as well." Seungcheol decided not to argue.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Before I leave isn't there something you're forgetting?" Seungcheol pointed to his lips. Jeonghan shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. A chaste kiss was pressed on to the alpha's lips. The omega slipped away, giggling, before Seungcheol could get a hold of him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seeing Jeonghan back to his usual playful self did alleviate his worries a little, but he was still stressed about it. Seungcheol couldn't wait for this day to be over. He cleared his schedule for the evening so that he could take the omega home. Outside, it looked like it was 06:00 PM, and it was only 11:00 AM, that's how cloudy it was. Seungcheol decided to text the omega, so he didn't forget and go back to his own apartment.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>11:13 AM<br/>
<strong>You:</strong> Don't forget I'm coming to pick you up this evening.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was surprised by the fast reply.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>11:16 AM<br/>
<strong>Hani:</strong> I won't forget. I didn't bring an umbrella, so you better not forget. You don't want me to walk home in the rain now do you?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><strong>Hani:</strong> Husband &lt;3<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol swooned, before taking a deep breath to compose himself, and replied.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>11:17 AM<br/>
<strong>You:</strong> I would never, angel.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>11:18 AM<br/>
<strong>Hani:</strong> Mm.. I know you won't ^_^ <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><strong>Hani:</strong> I have to go now. See you later.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><strong>You:</strong> Bye~<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, he couldn't keep it off no matter how hard he tried. His employees were a bit creeped out, none more so than Mingyu. It only got worse when he got a text telling him to enjoy his lunch with a picture of Jeonghan along with the two other omega's on their lunch breaks. Only Jeonghan and Jisoo were looking at the camera, looking all pretty and innocent, while Seungkwan was unaware and his cheeks were stuffed, looking like an adorable squirrel. Seungcheol was sure that it was on purpose. The alpha made sure to let him know how cute they were, especially the youngest.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan wrote back that he was disappointed that Seungcheol didn't find him to be the cutest, but even he had to agree that Seungkwan was really cute in that picture. When they both said their goodbyes, done with gushing over the young omega, their lunches forgotten, and Jeonghan told him that he missed the alpha, Seungcheol felt a sharp tug in his heart. He frowned, pursing his lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You okay dude?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh God! Jihoon!" Seungcheol shrieked, "When did you get here?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jihoon gave him an unimpressed eye roll, "I was here the whole time. This is my studio. You barged in here to have lunch."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"But we always eat here." Seungcheol pouted, "By the way, where is everyone?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jihoon sighed, "They left while you were staring at your phone like an idiot." He smirked, "An idiot in love."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Love, huh? You might be right."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hm..., then why did you look like he just broke up with you, lover boy?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Nah, it's just... I think something happened this morning. Jeonghan looked so small and vulnerable. Told me we'll talk about it this evening."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Sure it's not a break up? Maybe his family threatened him to leave you or something?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"No way, Jeonghan won't give up that easily. Besides he refers to me as his husband to his friends." The corners of Seungcheol's mouth involuntarily quirked up.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jihoon sighed, smiling to himself, "That reminds me, I have something to tell you. Me and Soonyoung, we're going to get married."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Uh.... Congratulations..?" Seungcheol spluttered at Jihoon's glare, "I mean, it's so sudden."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"We've been mated for two years now, but never really made it official, like on paper and stuff. Thought it would be better to do that before we take the next step."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"The next step?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"We're trying to get pregnant."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a strange sight, Jihoon blushing.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol's cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was smiling. "That's great Ji!" He shook the young beta by his shoulders, crushing him in his hug.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jihoon pushed him away, still smiling, "Save the celebrations for when we're actually pregnant."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Can I tell Jeonghan about this?" Seungcheol wasn't sure how his friend felt about the omega yet. He might've warmed up a little. Nothing wrong with making sure.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Now get out. I have a lot to finish before I can take a little break." And just like that he was kicked out of the studio.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It had started raining when he left the company. Thankfully it let up a little when he neared the school. Jeonghan was waiting on the steps along with the two other omega's. They ran towards the car once he pulled over, the three huddled under one umbrella. Seungcheol leaned over and opened the door for his mate. He could see him visibly relaxing at his presence.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"W-would it be possible to take these guys home as well?" The omega's meek voice reached his ears over the constant drumming of the rain.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There it is again, that voice, and what's with the overly polite questions?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I have no problem with that." Seungcheol reached out to pat the younger's knee, keeping it there even as he started driving again. Both the omega's lived close by, only a little bit farther than where Jeonghan's apartment was located.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The whole ride Jeonghan remained silent looking out of the window, while the rest of them made small talk. Seungcheol's and Jisoo's eyes met more than once throught the ride, full of concern. Seungkwan's apartment was the closest, Jisoo also got down there. His was the next one over, so he opted to walk the short distance.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>While Seungkwan bid his goodbyes to Jeonghan, Jisoo leaned in closer to Seungcheol, his soft voice loud enough for only the both of them to hear, "Just to give you a heads up, he had a confrontation with his douche fiance. It was unexpected, and the asshole said some hurtful things." He sighed, "Just..give him some time, he'll tell you eventually." Seungcheol assured him that he will. He had never met this Minsoo guy before, but he hated him already.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan fell asleep on the way home. Seungcheol took the long route home, letting the omega sleep for a little longer.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hannie." Seungcheol called out once they reached home, moving his hair aside, and touching his palm to the younger's forehead to check the temperature.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn't seem to have a fever. Probably just tired.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Let's get inside." Seungcheol said softly tugging at the omega's arm. He led a half asleep Jeonghan to the apartment, stopping only to greet <a href="http://Mrs.Kim">Mrs.Kim</a> at her door. The omega had woken up by then, still leaning heavily on to the alpha. They were sent off quickly as the old woman noticed how tired they both looked.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Once inside the apartment, the both of them rushed through a shower. Seungcheol did most of the work since Jeonghan was still dead on his feet.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><em>He's emotionally drained.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol put on a pair of sweatpants, the red one, his favourite, and watched as Jeonghan stared at their now shared wardrobe. Eventually he picked out one Seungcheol's old hoodies, just the right size. The omega put it on and held the cloth up to his nose, inhaling the alpha's scent. Suddenly Seungcheol was glad that Jeonghan rarely wore briefs. Now more than often the omega preferred to just prance around in his boxers. Admittedly Jeonghan's favourite pair of shorts were much shorter in length than his boxers, but still a safe option than briefs. The alpha won't be able to handle that. It's a good thing that Jeonghan is too shy to ever walk around with only a top on, even though he did just that when he was in heat, but Seungcheol was sure he would never do that during normal days.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Outside, the rain was getting stronger. The perfect weather to be cuddling in bed, and it seemed like Jeonghan had the same idea. The omega got under the covers and lifted it up for the alpha to get in. He rolled towards Seungcheol, once the latter tucked himself in, snuggling against the alpha's chest. The older  let him use his arm as a pillow, wrapping his other arm around the younger's waist. He could feel clumsy lips being pressed against his chest, in what he assumed was meant to be a kiss. Seungcheol chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, soothing a hand up and down his back. Only when Jeonghan's breathing had evened out, Seungcheol himself began drifting off to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan was still asleep when the alpha woke up, hours later, clinging to the older male. It was pitch black outside, the rain hadn't let up yet. They should get started on their dinner, if they wanted to eat anything that night, but the omega looks so peaceful in his arms that Seungcheol feels guilty about even thinking about waking up his mate.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Jeonghan? Wake up, baby." Seungcheol patted him on the back.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan grumbled as he rubbed his face against the alpha's chest, trying to stifle a yawn. Seungcheol could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his skin, making him giggle. At the sound Jeonghan raised his head to meet the alpha's fond gaze.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Mm.. Seungcheol..noo.." He whined, trying to go back to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"C'mon baby, aren't you hungry?" Seungcheol used the arm the other was using as a pillow to lift the omega up. Instead of making him sit up like what he intended, Jeonghan ended up sprawled on top of Seungcheol. The alpha groaned.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"M'not hungry. I just want to be near you." Jeonghan's voice was muffled. He raised his head, his brown eyes trembling, "Is that okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hannie... what's wrong?" Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan's cheeks. The omega scooted forward so he could nuzzle into the alpha's neck.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He was going to ask again when the omega spoke up. "I saw Minsoo today." Seungcheol hummed, urging him to carry on. He spent the next few minutes listening to his mate talk about what happened that morning.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol was enraged. He didn't even notice that he was growling, till he felt the omega kissing down the side of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't be angry, Cheol."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm not angry at you, angel."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I know, but... it makes me tense." Jeonghan breathed.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Seungcheol kissed the side of his head. Jeonghan laughed, "Don't be."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There's got to be something more. Something he's not telling me. We'll have to continue this talk, but not now.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The omega turned his head trying to go back to sleep. The alpha was having none of that. He shifted so that Jeonghan's knees came to rest on either side of the older male's hip. Jeonghan's breath hitched. Seungcheol gripped his waist with one arm and used the other hand to push them both up into a sitting position.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan whined into the alpha's shoulder. Paying no heed to the younger's antics, Seungcheol stood up still holding on to the omega. Jeonghan wrapped his legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. He made his way to the kitchen, "I'll cook today."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Seungcheol..."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hm..?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"D-do you think I'm...only good for a...quick fuck?" It was only a whisper, but Seungcheol heard it all the same. He was dumbfounded. The alpha sat him down on the kitchen island.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Jeonghan, look at me." Seungcheol slotted himself in between the omega's legs. "You know that's not true. We're mate's now, and I don't have any intention to end this relationship. I enjoy your company immensely. You know all this, baby. Why would you ever think like that?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan griped the alpha's forearms, "I know Cheol. I know what he said was stupid. But it just stays there, in the back of my mind. I don't want to believe it, but..." He looked at Seungcheol, defeated, "I feel like you could leave me anytime for someone better."</p>
<p><br/>
"Is that why you've been overly formal with me when you ask for anything? Like I'm some kind off gangster who'll end your life you if you slip up? Because you're afraid I'll leave you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah.... That might've been a bit too much." Jeonghan gave him a sheepish grin.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"One more thing, angel." Seungcheol pulled the omega flush against his body. His hands massaged the younger's thighs, slowly inching closer to Jeonghan's waist, kneading the flesh, "If I just wanted a quick fuck, we've already done that many times now." Seungcheol grinded their crotches together, drawing out a small whimper from the omega, "And if sex was all that I was after... then on my birthday, two weeks before, I had the perfect opportunity." He paused to kiss the omega, " When I had you spread and willing on my bed," he kissed him again, "eager to be taken," and again, "don't you think I would've fucked you into my sheets, baby?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol moved out of the omega's reach. Jeonghan was holding on to the edge of the island, panting. The scent of strawberries hanging in the air.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I honestly didn't mean for this to happen.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Why didn't you then?" Jeonghan's tone wavered with need, held his hands out to the alpha. Seungcheol let himself be pulled closer, returning to their previous position, "Because you weren't all their. I want you to be conscious enough to remember each and every second of our first time."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan nosed at his mating mark, "Then why not now? I'm as awake as I can be, and since you won't let me go back to sleep, might as well have you fuck me senseless."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"But dinner..." Seungcheol interrupted. Jeonghan pouted at that.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"How about this? We'll order some takeout, and if you're still in the mood after that we'll have sex."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Fine." Jeonghan pushed the alpha away from him, and moved to sit down on the floor in front of the couch, still sulking.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Do you have some newspapers or something I can use?" Jeonghan asked, his ears turning red.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"What for?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"My slick, Cheol." Jeonghan replied softly. Seungcheol felt guilty. He folded one of his old blankets and spread a newspaper over it like a makeshift cushion. The omega seemed to be satisfied with it. After placing their order he sat down next to his mate. They decided to eat there instead of at the table. Jeonghan didn't feel comfortable sitting at the table in his current condition.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The strawberry scent didn't fade all throughout the time they spent eating. If anything it just got stronger. Seungcheol wanted to tease the omega, but one glance at Jeonghan was all it took for him to change his mind. Jeonghan could barely meet his eyes, head hung in shame. No matter what he did the omega wouldn't look at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol got everything done in record time. He didn't want to keep his mate waiting. Jeonghan was leaning on the counter his legs crossed, trying to keep the slick from getting on anything.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Jeonghan, it's fine. Don't think about it too much. We'll just clean it up later." Seungcheol walked up to him, coming to stop in front of the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Don't you find it gross. I know I do." Jeonghan replied, grabbing a hold of the alpha's hand and leading them to the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"It's just a natural process. Nothing to be ashamed about. It's not like you're doing it on purpose. As an alpha I can't really hate that you're leaking slick because of me." The omega chose not to respond, as he came to a stop in front of the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I know the answer already, but I'm still gonna ask again. Are you sure you want to do this today?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The omega nodded, shifting from leg to leg. "I'm really nervous but also kinda excited." He walked inside, "I trust you. I know you'll take good care of me. I want us to enjoy this." Jeonghan gave him a hopeful smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan felt inadequate as an omega just because he couldn't satisfy the alpha's 'needs', which was not at all true, Seungcheol was very satisfied in everything that had to do with Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How do I make him understand that he doesn't need to satisfy me sexually to be a perfect mate?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Maybe this would help at least a little. All those urges that had been repressed for all those years, finally coming to the surface, it must be tough.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We really should go see a doctor.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to let his self doubt fester, Seungcheol closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jeonghan cast his arms over the other's shoulders, hands coming up to caress the back of his head. They stayed like that, their gazes locked. Seungcheol leaned in and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, parting his mouth ever so slightly to let in the omega's tongue. Only breaking apart to breathe for mere seconds before their lips find each other's again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha's hands made its way downwards, cupping the omega's ass through his boxers. Seungcheol drank in the other's tiny moans, as he kneaded small mounds of flesh. The slick coated his fingers through the thin material of the garment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I take them off, baby?" Seungcheol thumbed at the waistband of the boxer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Jeonghan replied, a little breathless. That's all the alpha needed to hear as he slowly pulled it down. Taking a moment to give Jeonghan's bare ass a squeeze before completely removing the garment and throwing it in the direction of where he assumed his laundry basket was located. The omega's breath hitched, once his hard on was freed from it's constraints. The cold air on his slick covered legs, making him shiver slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Should I turn up the heat?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't get the chance to make a decision as the omega called out to him, whining to be held. Seungcheol lifted the omega's legs to wrap them around his waist, his clothed erection coming in contact with the younger's unclothed one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan whimpered, "C-cheol, I won't last long. I'm sorry." Seungcheol squeezed and kneaded the younger's ass, drawing out low moans and groans from him. "Me neither." The alpha whispered against the omega's ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol carried him to the bed. He doesn't know why he tried to walk on the bed on his knees while carrying another grown man, they almost fell off the bed. Luckily the omega fell on to the pillows, cutting it close, the headboard mere inches away from his head. Unluckily, Seungcheol fell with him, hitting his forehead on the other's shoulder, both of them groaned in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega rubbed his shoulder, "And I thought I was the eager one." Seungcheol chuckled, as he rubbed his own injury, "Nope. It's impossible to be not eager when I have you in my arms like this." Jeonghan kissed him, smiling in to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha sat them both up, and pulled off the omega's hoodie. Jeonghan ran his fingers along the waistband of the alpha's sweatpants, "This too. Take it off." His lithe fingers traced the outline of Seungcheol's very prominent bulge over the pants. The older male gulped before getting on his knees to pull his pants down. Jeonghan leaned forward, and licked a stripe along the length of the thick member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol pulled him back by his hair, and pushed him back to lie down on the bed, his head resting on the pillows. He lifted the omega's hips and shoved a pillow under him to make him comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan drew in a sharp breath, "The sheets!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They'll get dirty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol huffed. He kissed him, pushing the omega's head back down on to the pillow. "Shut up and let me fuck you." The alpha got a hold of the younger's erection, stroking it slowly. Jeonghan groaned in to the kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trailing kisses down the omega's body, Seungcheol made sure to suck hickies onto every inch of his skin. He wouldn't call himself possessive, but after hearing what happened today he was feeling really possessive over his omega. He sat back to take in his work. The one on his collar bone was the biggest and darkest, standing out considerably on his pale skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Feeling proud of yourself?" Jeonghan panted , a smug look overtaking his angelic features. Seungcheol leaned down to give him a sloppy kiss, making the omega laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol moved down to take Jeonghan's dick in to his mouth, kissing up the side of the length, and sucking on the tip. Jeonghan sighed as the alpha took him in completely, sucking down to his base, bobbing his head. Not even a minute in, the omega whimpered as he tried to push the alpha's head off of him, "I'm r-really close, Cheollie. Stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha gave one last suck, before letting him go, opting instead to continue covering every possible spot with his love bites, now focusing on the omega's legs. Once the omega had calmed down, Seungcheol fixed his attention on something he always wanted to do, eating Jeonghan out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega shrieked as one of his legs were thrown over the alpha's shoulders, the other one trapped under a strong arm, and his hips lifted of the bed. He gasped as he felt the older's tongue prodded at his entrance. Seungcheol began lapping up the slick that was oozing out from his mate's puckered hole. He kissed the tight ring of muscle, unrestrained moans reverberating around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You taste so fucking good, Hannie." The alpha groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan laid there incapable of doing anything other than to let the alpha know how good he was feeling. One of his hands were loosely tangled in Seungcheol's hair, while the other was tightly gripping on to the sheets. Seungcheol could feel the omega's toes, that were resting on his back, curl, and the younger's body trembling in his grasp. When the tugging on his hair became insistent, he shifted to just kissing and biting the area around his inner thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega squeaked, "Did you just bite me on my butt?!" He let out a breathy laugh. Seungcheol continued sucking on the skin, only letting up once a distinct bruise was had formed. Jeonghan kept giggling all throughout the process, effectively calming down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were covered in sweat, and Jeonghan's hair had started sticking to his forehead. There were small indents all along the alpha's arms in the shape of nails, from the omega's grip. Precum had dripped down the omega's shaft on to his stomach, rolling down the side on to the bed. Seungcheol wasn't doing much better and he couldn't wait to be inside his omega, but he knew they had to take it slow or it would end before they even had a chance to begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol made his way towards the bedside table to take out the lube and condoms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This bottle's almost finished, must remember to get some more later.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of a next time with the omega making him feel more giddy than he was already feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No condoms." Jeonghan spoke, holding on to the alpha's wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's rare for an omega to pregnant outside of heats and ruts. It's going to be especially hard for me to get pregnant till whatever remains of the suppressants that I was on is completely flushed out of my body." Jeonghan's eyes shone with determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol kissed the omega's cute little button nose, "I know baby, I know. Just wanted to make sure that you're completely okay with it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am, now get on with it." Jeonghan guided the alpha's hand to his hole. Seungcheol pressed his thumb to the entrance, not giving it enough force to push it in. He reveled in the omega's desperate mewls. Jeonghan tried to ground down to get the finger in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Such a naughty angel." Seungcheol coated his fingers in lube. Jeonghan winced as the first finger entered him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Agh.. so tight", Seungcheol muttered to himself. "Does it hurt, babe?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, just... a little... ngh.. strange. But don't.. don't stop." Seungcheol kept moving his finger in and out, occasionally stroking the younger's dick, trying to get him to relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon a second finger was added, then a third one. Just to be safe, Seungcheol decided to add a fourth one. "Fuck Cheol... just get on with it," the omega gasped, "I.. can't...no more...please." He was sobbing by the end. Seungcheol kissed away the tears. He caressed the side of the omega's stomach, "Calm down baby, calm down. I promise I'll take care of you, okay? Be good for me now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol kissed the omega once more, and then lifted his legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He lined his dick up with the younger's entrance, slowly pushing in. The alpha moaned as the warmth engulfed him, praising the omega on how good he was being. He stopped from time to time to let Jeonghan adjust to the intrusion, till he had completely entered the omega. He could hear Jeonghan's breath hitch. The younger had his eyes closed and eyebrows, that were drenched in sweat, knit with concentration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega raised one of his hands that were tangled in the sheets, and grabbed at the air. Understanding that his mate was searching for him, Seungcheol laced their hands together. He leaned down, releasing one of the younger male's legs from his hold, and resting his elbows beside the omega's head, hands still intertwined. Seungcheol used his free hand to brush the hair sticking to Jeonghan's forehead to kiss the frown away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it hurt too much?" Seungcheol asked, worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No...uhmm.. I'm fine. Just don't move yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't till you want me to." He peppered kisses all over his mate's face, dipping down to kiss his mating mark, making the omega let out a high pitched moan. Seungcheol rubbed his palm over the younger male's erection, but his hand was quickly swatted away. "I'll come," the omega had said, so he settled for making out with him. They stayed in that position for what seemed like ages, before Jeonghan squirmed under him, telling him to start moving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol slowly pulled out till the tip, before pushing back in gently. A needy moan leaving the omega as the alpha brushed past his prostate. He kept the sluggish pace till he felt the omega's tight heat open up more. Gradually picking up pace. Jeonghan was a quivering mess under him, the pleasure making him ramble on about how good he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Faste-ah faster, Cheol."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lifting the omega's hips, Seungcheol started ramming in to him, making him scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You t-take me...fuck... in so well, darling." The alpha moaned, "Want me to fill you up with my cum?" The omega whined at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah? You like that?" He could see the omega nodding, eyes clouded with lust, but never leaving the alpha's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God..I.. I'm so c-close, Cheol." Jeonghan said, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His voice will be completely gone tomorrow. Let's hope it'll get better in the next two days.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too, angel. Me too." He mumbled against Jeonghan's lips. He took the younger's bottom lip into his mouth, coaxing the omega in to an another kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long before Jeonghan was cumming, he threw his head back in a silent scream, presenting his neck to his alpha. He would've hit his head on the headboard if Seungcheol didn't have the presence of mind to place his hand over the omega's head. White hot strings of cum shot out from his dick on to both of their stomachs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol kept his pace up, pounding in to his mate's tight heat. His gaze never leaving the omega's face, searching for any slight change in expression as the younger male rode out his orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it not hurt, Hannie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Noo.." Jeonghan pleaded, tears trailing down his cheeks," Pleas-ah.. ngh.... don't stooop, Cheollie~" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hole clenching wildly around the alpha's dick, helping him reach his peak. A few erratic thrusts later, Seungcheol buried himself to the hilt as his cum filled Jeonghan. Grunting out a string of expletives, he bit down on the mating mark, making the omega whimper in to the alpha's hair, his hand loosely holding on to the back of the older's neck. As he came down from his high he kissed and licked at the mark, trying to soothe him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the both of the had calmed down, Seungcheol moved to pull out, only to be stopped by the omega's hands gripping his bicep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-not now. Wait, please." Jeonghan laid back down, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck, dragging him down till his head came to rest on the younger's, their foreheads touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay there?" Seungcheol mumbled against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, in a minute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm.." Seungcheol kissed him on the forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol pulled out when the omega started showing signs of discomfort. He slowly pulled out, making Jeonghan hiss. Seungcheol stared at his cum leaking out of the used hole, in the guise of massaging the younger's thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. I'll get hard again if I keep staring.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up on unsteady legs, and made his way to the bathroom to prepare a bath for his mate, taking a quick shower while he was at it. While the omega was in the bath, Seungcheol changed the sheets and pulled out a fresh change of clothes for the both of them, a pair of boxers for him, and one of his old hoodies for Jeonghan. It was the omega's favorite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking in to the bath, he found the omega asleep in the tub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hannie, wake up. We have to get you dressed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan raised his hands, pouting, asking to be picked up. Seungcheol shook his head fondly. "Spoiled brat," he muttered as he did just that. Jeonghan giggled against his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrapping him in a towel, Seungcheol carried him to the bedroom, and helped him pull the hoodie over his head, gently laying him down on the bed, bundling him up in blankets. Seungcheol joined him after he put on his boxers. He snuggled the omega against his chest, and fell asleep to the sound of the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The smut could've been better. Minsoo came out more evil than I intended at first.</p>
<p>Do tell me if I need to add or change the tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay guys, I'm not really good with trigger warnings, so bear with me here. Please let me know if I should specify something.</p>
<p>tw: Assault, sexual assault. Nothing major, just a small scene.</p>
<p>Correct me if I'm wrong, English is not my first language.</p>
<p>Thanks for the comments and kudos. Now on with the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was raining heavily when Jeonghan woke up. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness, the night light near the bathroom helped immensely. A quick glance at the table clock told him that it was only half past four. He doesn't know why he woke up at this time. It hadn't happened after he started sharing a bed with the alpha. Now he wasn't sure if he could possibly go back to sleep again. Shouldn't be that hard, he still felt really tired from everything that happened the previous day. He could feel the anxiety clawing at his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan expected his family to contact him after what took place. Minsoo might not have told them anything, if he had, his father would've called him by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But why?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now the arm draped over him, belonging to none other than his beloved mate, his alpha, was his only shred of comfort. The steady rise and fall of the alpha's chest and his breath tickling the small hairs on the back of Jeonghan's neck, reminding him that he does not have to face everything alone. He sighed, relieved at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I might be able to go back to sleep after all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan turned around in the alpha's hold, facing him. He traced his mate's features with his fingers, eventually resting his palm on Seungcheol's cheek, gently caressing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So pretty.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed at the touch, blinking a few times before opening his eyes completely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He murmured, voice husky and heavy with sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm...kinda." His throat hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha slipped his hand under Jeonghan's hoodie, massaging the small of his back, he shivered under the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it hurting?" He could hear the concern in Seungcheol's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Even when he's half asleep....</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I mean it's a little sore, but not enough to loose sleep over. It's nothing, I was going back to sleep anyway." Jeonghan rasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In that case..." Seungcheol pulled him flush against his chest. The hand on his back slid down to rest on his ass, squeezing it lightly. Jeonghan buried his face in to the crook of the alpha's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, that'll help me sleep, fondling my ass.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite what he thought, and after he got over the initial embarrassment, vowing to never go to sleep in only a hoodie ever again, a vague memory of him taking the same vow sometime before flashed through his mind, Jeonghan drifted off to sleep, at ease in his alpha's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That morning Seungcheol woke up with his hand still on the omega's ass. He slowly lifted his arm off of his sleeping mate, tugging the hoodie down to cover him, eyes raking over the purplish and red marks blooming on the his milky skin. The alpha made sure to leave his neck mark free, it was easily visible, and would not be very professional of the omega. Jeonghan stirred awake soon after, staring up at him with his big brown eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good morning, Hannie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nooo," the omega whined, snuggling up to the alpha's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, it's almost ten. Want breakfast in bed?" Seungcheol kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I only want you in bed. Also, what would you do if he we spill something on the bed or drop crumbs? Don't create extra work for yourself, Seungcheolie~" The omega rubbed his nose against Seungcheol's collarbone, his voice was a little strained, but wasn't that hoarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well then..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol ran his hand over the omega's thighs, slowly finding his way under the younger's hoodie. "Only want me in bed, huh?" He groped Jeonghan's ass, making him squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't mean like that, you pervert." He nudged the alpha's hand away, and rolled out of the older male's hold. "What is it with you and butts, any way?" Jeonghan got of the bed and stretched. He made his way towards the closet, and took out a pair of white cotton pants, holding it up to his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! Not all butts, just yours." Seungcheol sat up, and walked towards the closet. "What are you doing?" He questioned the omega who was rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the pants in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just checking to see which would be most comfortable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By rubbing your face in it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm.. the cotton is softer, but it won't keep me warm, so sweats it is." Jeonghan grabbed one before stepping in to the bathroom. Seungcheol followed suit with his own set of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol could see the omega stare at him through the mirror as the alpha pulled his sweats on, a toothbrush in his mouth, their eyes met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your ass is really big, Cheol. I barely have one. Can't see why you're so obsessed with it." Jeonghan whined as he finished brushing his teeth, spitting in to the sink and washing his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like your butt because it's attached to you. It's cute and soft, and feels great in my hands. Don't lie, you like it. I know you do." Seungcheol picked up his own toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on to it. He moved closer to the omega with the sole purpose of smacking his butt. The omega yelped, quickly breaking into a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever, I'm gonna get started on breakfast. Join me once you're done here." Jeonghan walked out, leaving the alpha smirking at the younger's reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You can't hide your blush from me, angel.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't forget to take something to soothe your throat." He called out after him. Although his voice didn't sound as strained as it did that morning, the alpha was still concerned for its well being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Done with his morning routine, Seungcheol crept up behind his mate, slipping his hands around the omega's waist. Jeonghan sighed, melting in to the warm body behind him. Seungcheol was proud of how far they had come, warmth bubbling up inside him. He pressed his lips to the nape of his mate's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan chuckled, "The eggs are going to burn, if you don't let me go." Seungcheol lifted the the omega using the hands wrapped around his middle, and carried him to where the eggs were, sizzling in the pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Such a clingy baby." The omega muttered, shaking his head. Seungcheol for his part returned to kissing Jeonghan's neck, while the younger male prepared food for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain hadn't let up, although it wasn't as strong as it had been the day before. They decided to spend the rest of the day inside. Seungcheol thought it would be best to forego his weekly workout at the gym, as the rain showed no sign of letting up. That was the excuse he was going with, in truth he didn't want to leave the omega alone at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan laid down on the couch, stomach full and satisfied. he stared up at the ceiling, his legs dangling off the armrest. Softly hummed nursery rhymes filled the silence as Seungcheol washed the dishes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega was still in the same position he had been when Seungcheol had started on the dishes, even after he finished the chore. He was waiting for the alpha, so that they could watch a movie. It's not that Jeonghan wanted to watch a movie, he just wanted to cuddle, Seungcheol knew that. So, he brought the blankets over from their bedroom. He sat down on the couch, and immediately found himself with his hands full of his omega. The alpha arranged them, so that Jeonghan was sitting side ways on his lap, and draped the blanket over them. As he searched for a good movie to put on , he could feel the omega rubbing his nose against his collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments after the movie started playing, Seungcheol was already bored. Instead he took a good look at the omega in his arms. Jeonghan had his eyes glued to the T.V, soft pink lips parted slightly in concentration. Seungcheol's eyes fell on their hands in the omega's lap, laced together. His hands were so small against the alpha's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So cute...and soft.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything about Jeonghan was soft and cute to him. Even when he acted like a spoiled brat, which was rare, but he enjoyed those moments regardless. His mischievousness was part of his charm. Seungcheol couldn't be any more in love with the omega than he already was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha petted his hair, kissing the top of the omega's head. The thought of any sort hurt being hurled at his mate was heart wrenching. He hoped that he never had to witness the Jeonghan from the day before, so meek and vulnerable. Luckily the omega seemed fine today, or was he just pushing it all down, in fear of worrying him, Seungcheol didn't know. He wanted to talk about it, but didn't want to disturb Jeonghan, so he chose to wait till after the movie ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you bored, Cheol? You keep fidgeting." Jeonghan turned his attention to the alpha, brown eyes peering at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, was I disturbing you? Didn't realize I was doing that." Seungcheol gave him a sheepish grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not really. I was bored anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? You looked pretty into it just a minute ago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was just trying to understand what the hell they were talking about. Netflix makes some bad movies." Jeonghan pointed an angry finger at the screen as he explained how dumb the main characters were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hannie." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Jeonghan stopped his ranting, once again his inquisitive gaze meeting Seungcheol's concerned one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About all the things you said last nigh-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan interrupted him, "I'm sorry, Seungcheol, for even thinking that you're only using me for sex, let alone asking you about it. I shouldn't have done that, when I knew very well that you won't do something like that, and after everything you've done for me, still doing for me. I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol cupped his cheeks, squishing it between his palms, "Now what are you babbling on about, my silly little omega?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega brought up his hands to hold on to the alpha's wrist, trying to get him to stop what he was doing, "You wanted to talk about yesterday." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan," Seungcheol called out softly, "I know how you feel, about your insecurities and such. I want to help you soothe away those feelings. I know that it won't be easy, but eventually we'll get there." The alpha ran his hand through Jeonghan's hair, "Just know that I could never ever hate you." The omega wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck, hugging him. He pulled back, before kissing the alpha full on his lips.  A short, sweet kiss conveying how thankful he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol opened his mouth to speak, "I'll always be with you no matter what. I want you to understand that, okay? Because I.." He paused to take in a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, almost drowning out all the other sounds around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Phew, that was easy....Wait! That wasn't me. What?! Jeonghan?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking Seungcheol's momentary lose of speech as rejection, the omega rushed to explain himself. "I know that it's too sudden. It's been like what? A month? Maybe the mating bond is making me feel such ways." The omega bit his bottom lip, his grip on Seungcheol's shoulders tightening. Jeonghan's eyes scanned his face for any change of expression, his gaze willing the alpha to understand. "I want to believe that it's because I did really fall irrevocably in love with you. You might not feel the same way now, but in time I hope you'll fall in love with me as well." Jeonghan sounded hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You won't have to wait too long for that to happen." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was going to confess my love for you, but you beat me to it." Jeonghan's face brightened, his pearly whites on display. Seungcheol felt the corners of his lips curve up, as he leaned into kiss the omega, lasting a little longer than the last one. He hugged Jeonghan, nuzzling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanted to tell you for a long time," Jeonghan mumbled next to his ear, "but I was scared." Seungcheol knew why he was scared, even if it was left unsaid. He tightened his hold around the omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was gone from the beginning, just took me a while to realize it." Seungcheol patted his back, chuckling when he heard a small 'Me too' from the omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hannie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you." He couldn't get that out without breaking out in to a goofy grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan giggled, "I love you, too." Seungcheol hummed, leaving kisses all over the other's face, as the movie played out in the background, forgotten. They did manage to catch the last five minutes, in Seungcheol's opinion the best part of the movie, because it was finally over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So.." Seungcheol ventured once the movie ended, "Wanna get married?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan snorted, "Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two lovesick fools didn't jump right into marriage, as the sudden proposal and it's consequent acceptance might suggest. It would've been easy to do just that, but the consequences held them back. Getting married without letting their friends and families knowledge would be a big mistake. Jeonghan knew for sure neither Jisoo nor his sister would ever forgive them for as long as they lived, he's sure the alpha also had friends like that. It would be disrespectful to not inform Seungcheol's family as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, the alpha did say they could just get married on papers, and then have a ceremony with everyone else at a later date. They did consider it, in fact it's under review. Maybe they will after Jeonghan finally moved in with the alpha. It was decided that most of the omega's stuff would be moved to Seungcheol's apartment by Wednesday at most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Sunday, the alpha took him out to buy rings. Jeonghan was confused, he thought they weren't going to get married until further notice. Seungcheol explained that he wanted something to symbolize Jeonghan's acceptance of his proposal. He assured him that it wouldn't be overly expensive, just a simple band. It would be the second time he was getting engaged, this time with someone who loved him just as much as he did the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan stared down at the thin sterling silver band on his left ring finger. It's barely noticeable, although Jisoo caught sight of it even before Jeonghan reached the entrance that morning. The younger omega told him that it was a wise decision on the couple's part to not get married. In Jisoo's own words, his friends already had Jeonghan's wedding all planned out, and they won't let anything get in their way, not even the grooms themselves. Jisoo bemoaned Jeonghan for being so unromantic, and told him that the couple would have to do better for their eventual wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming to himself Jeonghan made his way towards his apartment. Today, they were going to move the rest of his stuff to Seungcheol's. Tuesday, that is, the very next day, he would give away everything that he didn't need, and by Wednesday, he would hand over his keys to the landlord. Thus completing his move. He ran up the stairs, eager to get his belongings packed up for when the alpha showed up to take him home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much of his stuff had already found their way to the alpha's apartment over the past few weeks. Only a few of his clothes and toiletries were left. Jeonghan made quick work of them, before he sat down on the old couch, waiting for his mate. He would make them something to eat but sadly he didn't have any of his tools, they had either already taken to the other apartment or had been given away, so he settled for playing on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door bell ringing, followed by a knock on the door, tore away the omega's attention from his phone. Jeonghan wondered who it could be. The logical conclusion would be Seungcheol, but the alpha had messaged him that he won't be able to leave the office till 05:30 PM, and it had only turned five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he got off early.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the knocking got more insistent, Jeonghan could feel the dread growing in him. He contemplated whether to open the door or not. The omega stared at the phone screen, fingers hovering over Seungcheol's number. A particularly hard knock making him jump, the phone fell from his hand, thankfully, on to the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making up his mind, he wrenched opened the door to, his surprise, find Minsoo standing in front of him, an infuriating smirk plastered on his face. Before his mind could even fully register just who it was that was standing in front of him, Jeonghan's body acted on it's own, a reflex of sorts, and tried to shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha pushed his way in, his superior strength overpowering the omega. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, now, Jeonghan. You have to stop greeting me like this. After all we are going to become a family real soon." Minsoo stepped into the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steadying himself, Jeonghan put as much distance between him and his unwanted guest as possible. "Why are you here? How did you find my apartment?" Soon he found himself with his back pressed against the kitchen counter. Discreetly closing the the top button on his button up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why am I here? I just wanted to see my lovely fiance. As for how I found this place, I followed you back from work. It did take some time to find which apartment was yours though." He sat down on the couch, scrunching his nose in disgust as he surveyed the room. "Can't believe you live in this dump. And it reeks of that alpha. Are you living with him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan scanned his eyes around the room, he briefly wondered if he could make his way to the bedroom, and lock himself in till the guy gave up and left. His eyes zoned in on his phone laying next to the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why didn't I take it with me? Argh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minsoo slammed his hand on to the coffee table, making the omega flinch. "I asked you a question," the alpha spoke through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking it wiser just to follow along than to further aggravate the unstable alpha, no matter how much he didn't want to answer him, Jeonghan spoke up, "He doesn't live here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Technically it's not a lie. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping his eyes trained on Minsoo, Jeonghan searched for something that could used as weapon. The only thing he could find was a wooden spoon, the rest had already been given away or thrown out. It might be dramatic of him, but it didn't hurt to be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This would have to do. If only I had my frying pan with me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You say he doesn't live here, but that doesn't explain the presence of his scent, overpowering every other scent in here." Minsoo studied the omega's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan swallowed before answering, trying his best to keep his tone even, "He spends his evenings here." The alpha muttered something under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He seems to be calmer now, doesn't mean I should let my guard down.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look Jeonghan, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but we're going to be married soon, so why don't we at least try to get along." Minsoo patted the space next to him on the couch, signalling for him to sit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine standing here." He denied the alpha's offer. "I don't know why you keep saying that we'll be married soon, when I've already told you that I have no interest in being any sort of relationship with you." Jeonghan tensed, he knew this could only lead to worsen the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We both know that you don't have any say in this. This 'relationship' you're in can't be allowed to continue, what will others think if they found out that my fiance is a slut. So, we have decided that it would be better to conduct the marriage sooner than later." Jeonghan stood there stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sooner?! I really should've just married Seungcheol yesterday.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, don't worry. I didn't tell your family about your little affair, just that I can't wait marry you and have you bear my children. They seemed pretty happy with that. And it will stay our little secret if you agree to be a good omega and end this little tryst here and now." Minsoo stood up, and started moving towards him. Jeonghan tightened his grip around the spoon, "Stay back," he warned with as much courage as he could muster at that moment. The alpha smirked, paying him no heed, "So what do you say, Jeonghan?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." He was firm and resolute with his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They would've found out sooner or later anyway.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face contorted in rage, a deep frown forming on his forehead. "Little bitch." The alpha spat out, "After I've been so kind as to offer you an option." He paused mid stride. Jeonghan shrinked back, not wanting Minsoo to notice his ring nor his mating mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha nodded to himself as if he had come to a decision. "This has been allowed to go on for too long. Pack your things, we're leaving. And don't take too much time." Minsoo gave the room a once over, "With the state of things as they are, I don't think you have much to take anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If anyone's going to be leaving, it's you, and it most definitely won't be with me." Jeonghan waved his arm at the alpha, shooing him away, "So, run along back to your Mummy and Daddy, tattling on me for not entertaining your childish fancies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minsoo snarled and reached for the omega's arm trying to grab him. The younger male jerked his shoulders just in time to move out of the alpha's grasp. Jeonghan raised the wooden spoon with the intent to strike, but he hesitated at the last minute. Finding an opening the alpha pinned the omega's arms behind his back with one hand, and grabbed the back of the younger's throat, bending him on to the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan tried his best to break free from the hold, only to be met with increasing pressure around his throat.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Stay still. You're only hurting yourself." Jeonghan tried again, defiant. "Listen to me for at least once in your life," the alpha ground out, putting more pressure in his neck, effectively suffocating him. Jeonghan's eyes rolled back, just when he thought he was going to pass out, the pressure was released a little. He drew in a sharp breath through his nose, still feeling dizzy.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
A million panicked thoughts ran through his mind. Most concerning his mating mark and ring. The alpha finding them may put Jeonghan in more danger than he already was. Especially the ring, considering that he never wore his engagement ring, in fact, he removed it and handed it over to his sister right in front of the alpha.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Ever since I saw you, I've always wondered what would it be like to have you under me like this." He taunted, leaning over the omega. The alpha's face was so close to his ears that Jeonghan barely registered what was said in fear of the older male finding out that he was already mated. "I could mate you right now and no one would care." Minsoo whispered directly into his ear.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
When the alpha thrusted against Jeonghan's ass, a new fear arose for the omega. If he had been free he would've puked or at least dry heaved. As it stood, he was left to just panicking internally while on the outside he fought to maintain his calm demeanor.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
His mind screamed for Seungcheol as Minsoo started to grind his hips on to the omega. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the alpha revel in his misery. Jeonghan kept repeating Seungcheol's name in his mind, wishing for nothing more than to be safe in his alpha's arms.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Cheol.... save me...</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan must have zoned out, for he did not notice the alpha behind him stilling. He could still feel the other's hard on through their clothes, pressed against him. As the force around his throat decreased, the omega regained his focus. Noticing the odd quiet that had surrounded them, he mused on what had happened to the alpha. A soft rap of fist to wood made itself aware to him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Someone's at the door!</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
His senses were telling him that it was Seungcheol, it had to be. There was no one else who had a reason to visit him. He wanted to call out to him, but all that came out was a choked sob. Minsoo wasn't letting up on the hold he had on the omega.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
As the knocking let up, Jeonghan feared that the alpha had left. He hoped that wasn't the case. If Seungcheol just tried the handle he would know that the door was open. Jeonghan was sure that he hadn't locked it after Minsoo pushed his way in.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The stretch of silence that followed drained every drop of hope from his body. Before he knew it, tears ran down his cheeks, as fear took a hold of his heart, and he resigned himself to fate.</p>
<p><br/>
~~~~~</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Seungcheol was worried. He had rung the doorbell and had been knocking on Jeonghan's apartment door for the past five minutes. Pressing his ears to the door, he tried to listen for any sign of the omega. He had to be home, the younger male had texted him when he got home, and he would've told the alpha if he went out.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Maybe he's in the bathroom..?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Taking out his phone he pressed call on Jeonghan's number. He didn't pick up. The uneasy feeling in the back of his mind that had been steadily growing since he left the office, was almost suffocating now. Making up his mind, he tried the door handle, if it didn't open, he would just break his way in . He could just pay the owners after.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The door, surprisingly, open. It wasn't like Jeonghan to leave it unlocked, the omega was very particular about security.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Jeongh-" Seungcheol wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. His mate was bent over on to the kitchen counter by an unknown male, an alpha he presumed. He had Jeonghan's hands pinned behind the omega's back and his other hand closed around his throat.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Seungcheol saw red, the guy should consider himself lucky he didn't have anything in his hands, or otherwise he wouldn't be able to promise that the other alpha would've have made it out alive. That would've been such a typical alpha reaction, and Jeonghan wouldn't have liked that.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Get the fuck off of him." Seungcheol gritted out, doing his best to keep the aggression out of his voice. The other alpha loosened his grip on the omega. Jeonghan used the chance to put distance between him and his assailant. The omega leaned on to his bedroom door for support, coughing and wheezing. The smothered feeling from before dissipating a little.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Jeonghan." Seungcheol called out to his mate, "Lock yourself in your room. I'm going to call the police." He turned to the culprit, "What's your name? And why are you here?" The weight of his phone felt good in his hands, if only he could smash it in to the guy's head.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Me? I'm Minsoo," the guy jerked his head towards Jeonghan's direction, "His fiance."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Well Mister Fiance, I'm calling the police." Seungcheol punched the numbers in to the phone.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Whatever, I was leaving anyway." Minsoo made for the door, only to be stopped in his tracks by Seungcheol.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Where the fuc-" Jeonghan whimpered, staring at him with big brown eyes, he shook his head. Seungcheol sighed, "Fine." He grumbled to himself, stomping over to the front door, throwing it open, "Get out." He spat at Minsoo. Without an another word Minsoo made his exit, not even glancing at the omega. Seungcheol slammed the door shut behind him, making sure to lock it.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Now, how do I proceed from here?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan still had his hand wrapped around his bedroom door knob, leaning on the door for support, his eyes closed. He looked like he would fall down if he took one step forward.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Hannie?" The omega's unfocused gaze met Seungcheol's concerned eyes. Seungcheol closed the distance between them in a few strides. Jeonghan threw himself in to the alpha's outstretched arms, clutching to his shirt, while Seungcheol rubbed his back. Jeonghan was breathing hard, but the alpha's actions appeared to be helping him calm down.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Seungcheol moved them to the couch. He sat the omega down on the couch, and kneeled in front of him. Jeonghan leaned forward to hug him. Seungcheol kissed the side of his head and gave him one good squeeze before pulling back. The omega didn't want to let go, and Seungcheol would've given in, but they had other things to take care of.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Cupping the omega's face, he kissed Jeonghan's temple. Seungcheol was lost, he didn't know where to begin or how to deal with his distressed mate. The alpha's presence seemed to be helping at least. For now he decided not to press the omega to talk about the incident. Seungcheol took a good look at Jeonghan. He gently caressed the omega's neck.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Hm.. it's already bruising." Jeonghan's eyes were focused on Seungcheol's face. "Let me see your wrists, love." The omega brought his still trembling hands down from the other's shoulders. Just as the alpha thought, the skin was bruised red, but it wasn't as bad as the neck. The place where Minsoo's fingers had dug in were a deep red, leaving large spots on the sides of his neck. He brushed his lips against the soft skin of both the wrists.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
A lone tear ran down the omega's cheeks, Jeonghan opened his mouth to speak, but his voice cracked. Seungcheol wiped away the tear with his thumb, then brought it back to rub soothing circles on the sides of the younger male's knees. "Does it hurt to speak?" Jeonghan shook his head. He waited for the omega to find his voice.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"I... was scared, Cheol. I was really scared." The omega shifted forward in an effort to be closer to the alpha. Seungcheol stood up and took a seat on the couch, and made himself comfortable, before cuddling Jeonghan. The latter relaxed in his hold.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"In the beginning, I wasn't that scared. My only worry was about him finding out that I'm already mated. Then.." his voice shook, "When he started getting angrier, I feared he would hurt me. Soon replaced by another fear..." Jeonghan weaved his fingers through the alpha's. The omega stopped and took some deep breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'm okay now, and I want to go home."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"But, Hannie," Seungcheol whined, "shouldn't we go to the hospital? To get you checked out?"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"I'm fine. Just want to sleep. Please." Jeonghan looked at him, pleading.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Seungcheol gave in, "Okay, but are you sure you're not hurt?"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure. A little sore, yes, but that's nothing a warm bath and a good night's sleep couldn't solve. No need to run off to the hospital." Seungcheol begged to differ, but he let the omega have it his way.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Looking around, Seungcheol noted that everything had been packed up. Making his way to the bedroom he gathered Jeonghan's school bag, and the rest of his things he had stuffed into another bag. Securing the bags under one arm, and Jeonghan in the other, they made their way to the car.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Once they were home, Seungcheol prepared the bath for his mate. Jeonghan had more or less implied that he felt dirtied. He knew there was more to the incident than what the younger male told him. He hoped it wasn't what he was thinking it to be.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
As per the omega's request, Seungcheol stayed with him throughout the bathing process. Jeonghan waited on the bed while the alpha took his shower. Coming out of the bath, Seungcheol found the omega fast asleep. These events always seemed to tire the younger male out, easily. The alpha came to the conclusion that it must be due to Jeonghan's heightened emotions. His only solace is that compared to last Friday, the omega was in a much better head space. Sure, the incident had frightened Jeonghan, but he had been much more chatty than before, on their way back home.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Dinner was a quiet affair. Seungcheol prepared a simple dish, and ate alone. When he had gone to check if the omega had woken up, Jeonghan was curled up around the alpha's pillow, leaving him no choice but to wake him up.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The sleepy omega was dragged to the kitchen and hand fed his dinner. If he had been awake, Seungcheol would've surely been scolded for treating him like a child. With the difficult task of feeding his mate, who remained in a half asleep state throughout the whole ordeal, out of the way, the alpha steered them towards the bedroom, for a much needed rest. It wasn't even nine yet.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Tucking his mate in, he slid in next to him and wrapped his arm around the omega, spooning him. "Goodnight, love," Seungcheol whispered against the shell of Jeonghan's ear. It could've been the dark playing tricks on his mind, but he could've sworn that the omega had smiled in his sleep. His own lips curving up at the thought.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"I love you, Hannie." Seungcheol whispered softly, not caring if Jeonghan heard it or not. The light squeeze on his forearm would suggest that he did indeed hear it.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
It was decided that Jeonghan would stay home on Tuesday. Taking a leave for a day wasn't big deal. Seungcheol even talked to his Supervisor and the Principal, they both agreed that it would be better if the omega took some days off from work. They always had been fond of him, it's why they were reluctant to let him go when he handed in his resignation letter, leaving his position as a high school teacher. He supposed the Principal hoped that Jeonghan would be allowed to take back his old position some day. According to him it would be such a waste to tie down someone as intelligent and noteworthy as Jeonghan. An outsider saw his worth easily, so why couldn't his family?</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Despite their worrying, Jeonghan was adamant that he would return to work the next day. It was pretty lonely staying home alone. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for that. The alpha had offered to stay with him, but that wouldn't be fair to him, he had already done so much for the omega. Jeonghan didn't want to mess with the alpha's work. They were going to finalize the deal by the end of the week, Seungcheol's presence would surely be needed at the office.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
At around lunch time he found himself in the company of Mrs.Kim. She invited him to lunch with her and Mr.Kim. The gentle old woman had hinted at meeting Seungcheol that morning, and he had told her that Jeonghan was home that day. Did he tell her why? Jeonghan doesn't know, but the old woman didn't pry as to his reason for staying home, and if they noticed the bruises, they didn't say anything . The old couple's presence lulled him into a secure state.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan wasn't scared nor was he panicking anymore. He was near tears yesterday, but didn't really cry. He didn't want to cry, too stubborn for that. It would hurt his pride to shed his precious tears for anything in relation to Minsoo. Jeonghan didn't want to admit that the guy had managed to rattle him. Seungcheol, he found, was the only reason he was this relaxed. His presence helped ground him.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The night before, Jeonghan was too tired to speak, so this morning he made sure to let the alpha know that he loved him very much. Seungcheol practically swooned, it took all of the omega's strength to convince Seungcheol to not stay, and that he had to go to work. A few kisses were enough to pacify the alpha's incessant whining.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
For being the big, strong, and capable alpha he was, Seungcheol could be such a big baby at times. It was different from all the other alpha's he had come to know all through his life. Jun could be childish as well, but it was the kind of childishness that tired Jeonghan out after some time. Seungcheol was reliable when he needed to be, other times he left the decision making in Jeonghan's hands. The omega knew that Seungcheol would do anything for him. He promised to himself that he'll never abuse that power, or he won't be able to forgive himself.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
If it would've came down to it, Seungcheol could've easily taken the other alpha down. The alpha carried Jeonghan around easily, although he didn't weigh that much, it can't be easy to carry around a grown man. Seungcheol's biceps were the size of the omega's head, so it really shouldn't be a surprise.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
He knew that the alpha kept his anger in check, because Seungcheol didn't want to scare the omega. He had only mentioned it once, that he tensed when the alpha got angry, and Seungcheol had kept that in mind. Jeonghan was glad that he had such a mindful mate.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
What happened the previous day, the entirety of it, hadn't been explained to the alpha. Seungcheol thought that Minsoo was only trying to choke him out. He didn't know what really happened, Jeonghan kept that bit of information to himself. Maybe he should've told him everything, maybe he will eventually. Honestly he was okay, yesterday he had been a mess, but for now he's okay.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
For much of the day he avoided the mirrors, he didn't want to see the state of his neck. His wrists looked the same as always, the redness fading overnight. He did feel a little sore, so he spent most of the time he was not entertaining Mrs.Kim, trying to read, while snuggling under the blankets in bed. Seungcheol texted regularly to check up on him, and every time he would get a selfie in return from the omega. Jeonghan was sure the alpha would enjoy them immensely.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Jisoo and Seungkwan had called him worried. He could only imagine their reactions when they saw the bruises on his neck. It wasn't going to be pretty. They were not pleased to know that he would returning to work so soon. He assured them that he was okay.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The evening was mostly spent cuddling on the couch, talking about how the alpha's day went. Seungcheol came home early that day. Cuddling and sleeping were the only things they did regularly. They desperately needed to find something else to do. Coming home tired was a common occurrence, so the chance of them doing something else during weekdays was rare. Even on weekends the couple much preferred to laze around at home, the rain making it the most favorable choice. If it didn't rain the coming weekend, maybe they could go somewhere. It would all depend on the weather.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
As for finding a new hobby, since he had time for one now, Jeonghan thought about taking up origami again, something he had taken a liking to in the past. It started as a silly pass time, and the next thing he knew he was spending all of his allowance on origami papers. It was supposed to calm him, but more than often he ended up getting angry, so much so that he had to go for walks in order to cool down. The end result was always worth all the frustrations along the way.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Video games were also an option, maybe he could get Seungcheol to teach him. They did spent last Sunday tidying up the guest room, and arranging the alpha's old game CDs on Jeonghan's smaller bookshelf after all, it would be a shame not to put it to use.That way he could spend more time with the alpha. It wasn't like he didn't already spent every moment with the older male, but what can he say, Jeonghan just couldn't get enough of the alpha. His intentions weren't always innocent either.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Nowadays, he was horny all the time, and if he took more time that necessary in the bath that day, nobody needed to know, especially his alpha. Seungcheol, he found, had a thing for watching the omega in the throes of pleasure. He realized it during the time he gave the alpha a blow job. He liked watching the omega come undone. If Seungcheol did really wanted to watch, Jeonghan would let him, the only problem was that he lacked experience. Jeonghan had never really took time to pleasure himself, he simply didn't feel the need till now. No longer under suppressants, his body was reclaiming all those previously lost urges. He felt young again, only emotionally, physically he felt he was nearing seventies. He was so tired by the time they had finished dinner.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan didn't really think that he would be able to fall asleep easily that night, but apparently doing nothing all day was very draining. Jeonghan fell asleep the moment Seungcheol's arms closed around the younger's waist. This time he didn't forget to tell the alpha how much he loved him, and gave him a good night kiss as well.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jeonghan woke up alone in bed, which was strange since he was, almost always, the first one up.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Guess I was more tired than I thought I was.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
He picked up his phone to check the time.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>07:30 ?!</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Springing out of the bed, he ran to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes from the closet. It wasn't even his shirt, it was one of Seungcheol's t-shirts, a cream one. It was, as usual, big on him, he'll have to make do with it. No time to search for another one. At least the pants were his.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Deeming himself presentable, the omega dashed out in to the living room, only to crash into Seungcheol, who caught him in his arms.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Woah! Where are you of to in such a hurry?"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"We're late?" Jeonghan asked, confused.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Seungcheol flicked his nose affectionately, "We are, in fact, not late. All you have to do is eat your breakfast while I get ready, and then we'll set off."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"You made breakfast alone? Why didn't you wake me up?"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"You, my lovely angel, were sleeping so peacefully that you didn't even hear your alarm go off. How could I wake you up?" The alpha kissed him, just as he opened his mouth to answer, effectively shutting him up.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Now," He guided Jeonghan to the kitchen, "Have your sandwich, I'll be right back." Doing as he was told, Jeonghan bit down on the sandwich. All the while guilt clawed at him, for not telling the alpha everything.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>I don't want to worry him. Should I just tell him?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
While he stewed over that in his mind, Seungcheol had made his way to the table, taking the seat across from Jeonghan. The alpha had his elbows on the table, face in hands, staring fondly at the omega. Jeonghan could feel his resolve crack.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Is this some sort of a new interrogation technique?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Do you like it?" Seungcheol asked, out of the blue.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Hm?"</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Gesturing to his plate, the alpha raised the question once more, "The sandwich? The recipe said it's highly nutritious. Gives you lots of protein. You've been really tired lately. Wait!" Seungcheol dashed out of the chair. "I made you orange juice." He placed a glass filled with orangey goodness in front of the omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan stared up at his alpha's loving goofy face, which didn't go so well with his current overall demeanor.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>He loves me so much. Great, now I'm gonna cry.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Cheol," It came out as more of sob than anything, you'll have to forgive him, he was a little choked up on emotions at that moment. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Cheol," Jeonghan took the alpha's hand, "You're so precious." The omega kissed Seungcheol's palm, "Thank you."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"Jeonghan." The seriousness in the alpha's voice surprised him. He raised his head.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Did I do something wrong?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't say something like that. I'll melt into the ground, and my angel will be left without a husband." The alpha whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scoffing playfully at his mate's antics, Jeonghan returned to his breakfast, Seungcheol's hand still in his hold. "You're so cheesy, Cheol," he grumbled. The alpha for his part, chuckled, standing beside Jeonghan till the latter finished eating, which didn't take long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leisurely making their way towards the car, they stopped once to chat with Mrs.Kim. She gave the omega a once over, her eyes stopping at his neck for just a minuscule of a second. A soft wrinkly hand patted him on his cheek, as the old woman wished him a good day. He placed his hand over her's, completely covering her hand, and promised her that he will. He closed his eyes and savored the short moment of tenderness. He fought to keep his smile as they pulled away, back on their way to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I miss Mom.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hannie?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, just," the omega sighed, "Nothing. I'm okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I have to tell him, but how?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Jeonghan made up his mind, they were already halfway to the school. He fidgeted in his seat, unconsciously tapping his foot. Taking a few deep breaths, he cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seungcheol, I have to tell you something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm listening, Hannie. Go on," The alpha encouraged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't tell you everything that happened on Monday." He mumbled. Jeonghan doubted if the alpha even heard him, he threw a nervous glance at the older male. Seungcheol nodded once gesturing for him to carry on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan swallowed, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. He was really nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..um.. he...he .... almost." Jeonghan's mind blanked, he didn't know what to say. Closing his eyes, he leaned back into his seat. A squeeze on his thigh, made him open his eyes. Jeonghan tried to relax, he held on to the hand on his thigh.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>This is harder than I thought.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
"You don't have to tell me, baby. Don't force yourself." Seungcheol's deep voice soothed his nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I want to." He interlocked their fingers. Jeonghan opened his mouth to speak, starting slowly, "He told me that he was going to forcefully mate me. Well he didn't exactly say that outright, he insinuated, but his actions suggested that he would've if you hadn't shown up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What exactly do you mean by 'his actions' ?" The alpha frowned at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing really, just grinding his hips against me, that's all." Jeonghan attempted to keep his tone as lighthearted as possible. The alpha's knuckles were almost white from how hard he was holding on to the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He might break that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cheol, are you angry at me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the fight left the alpha, "No, never at you." The car slowed down. Jeonghan looked out the window, and spotted the school gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, we're already here.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing happened, so I saw no point in bringing it up. It would've just worried you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing may have happened, but I would've still liked to know. It's my duty as your hus-mate to worry about you, so don't keep things from me in fear of worrying me." He parked the car, and immediately hugged the omega, ever the caring alpha making sure to not put pressure on his neck. Seungcheol pulled back from the warmth, only to kiss him to an inch of his life. Jeonghan had to take a moment to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, before he could leave, he was strictly instructed to not leave the school grounds till Seungcheol reached there. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and gave him a mock salute, and opened the car door. One last kiss, and a few more repeats of the same instructions, the omega made his way to the kindergarten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kindergarten and daycare were situated right next to the school, in a small two storey building, both had separate gates. The school grounds were separated from their playground by a 4ft tall chain-link fence, so that the older kids won't stray in to the kindergarten grounds. There was a small gap in the fence for passage, with no gate between them. One of the guards would keep an eye on it to make sure the older kids won't wander in. Which is why Jeonghan found it strange when he saw said guard standing at the gates to the kindergarten. He nodded at the omega when their eyes met, Jeonghan acknowledged the greeting with a nod of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How strange.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo greeted him when he entered the staff room. As he put his bag down, he could feel the other's eyes drilling in to him. Before he could turn around he was enveloped in a back hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisoo, what is it?" The said omega just hugged him tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shua.." Jeonghan petted his hair. "Did Seungcheol come and scare you? I assure you I'm not as worse as whatever he might've made it out to be." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's not," Jisoo looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, "He didn't say anything about the bruises being this bad. He said slight bruising, these are, they," he cut himself off, tracing the angry red spots on Jeonghan's neck, making him wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it hurt? What am I saying, of course they do? On a scale to 1 to 10, 1 being ant bite and 10 being kick to the balls, how hurt are you?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes, yet he couldn't bring himself to admonish the other omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>God knows I'll be worse if the situation was reversed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to turn around to calm Jisoo down when he got the breath knocked out of him, as a body slammed into him. It was a good thing that Jisoo was behind him to steady them or Jeonghan would've ended up on his butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyuunng!" Seungkwan wailed in to his shirt, rubbing his head on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kwannie, why are you crying, baby?" Jeonghan ran his hands through the younger male's hair. Seungkwan blubbered in response. He didn't understand anything, but nodded along. The younger omega had significantly calmed down when his eyes fell on Jeonghan's neck, prompting a fresh bout of tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Such a crybaby," Jeonghan mumbled as he wiped the younger's tears, while the latter whined in protest. A small sniff from behind him caught the older's attention, "Didn't expect you to be a crybaby as well, Jisoo," he teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up I'm not crying, your hair poked me in my eyes, okay? And it hurts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. I believe you." Jisoo huffed, his features softening when his eyes found the younger omega cradled against Jeonghan's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungkwan caught him off guard with a kiss to his cheek, turning pink. Jeonghan couldn't keep the grin off of his face, giggling uncontrollably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How cute!!!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled them both in to a hug, promising them that he's fine. Once they pulled away, he explained everything that happened, leaving some parts out, he thought it would be better to keep that between him and Seungcheol. He didn't want to worry them anymore than they already were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't have to come today, you know?" Jisoo said, rooted at the window, waiting for the students to start showing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you it doesn't hurt on it's own, only when you touch it. Besides we're taking the kids to the zoo this Saturday. We have a lot to prepare. Tomorrow we have to inform the parents on what they have to bring. I can't leave it all to you guys." Jeonghan explained. The truth was that he was also excited to go to the zoo, but they didn't need to know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should've let Seungcheol hyung hand him over to the police."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was just worried for Seungcheol's safety. What if Minsoo had hurt him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanted to go home and cuddle, safe in his arms.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungkwan was doubtful, "Like someone will be able to hurt him. He may look harmless to you, hyung, but to us less worthy people he looks really scary. I seriously think he could rip someone's head of with those arms."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can never be too sure in these types of situations." Jeonghan countered, "And trust me Kwan-ah, you haven't seen anything yet. The suit jackets doesn't do him any justice. I bet he could crush coconuts with his biceps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then what are you so scared for?" Jisoo piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"B-because.." Jeonghan stammered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He's my husband. I can't help it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Aaaah I can't say it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned away from the two pairs of prying eyes before they could see his ears redden, "Because." With an air of finality, he strode outside to wait for the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo called out from behind him, "The Supervisor told me that she wanted to talk to you once the kids are seated."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," Jeonghan called back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Supervisor, Miss. Lim, was a stern lady in her late thirties, who was capable of instilling fear in you with a single glare. Some might say Jeonghan took after her, while he taught high school. However, once you get close enough you'll find a kind and caring soul, so devoted to her work, you would think she lived here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan expected a scolding, but instead she fussed over him, clucking her tongue at the bruises on his neck. The security, she explained, had tightened to ensure his safety while he was at school. Apparently Seungcheol had told them about the omega's confrontation with Minsoo last Friday, hence the guard in front of the entrance. She pressed him to reconsider staying home for the week, he reminded her about the field trip. Deciding to come clean, Jeonghan told the older woman that he too was excited about going to the zoo. She chuckled, a rare occurrence, and shooed him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lunch time rolled around too quickly for Jeonghan's liking. He had to take calls from both Jun and Wonwoo. The alpha, as he expected, over reacted and Wonwoo, to his credit, took everything in stride, even though he clearly did not agree with the omega's decisions. The young beta was a bit like Seungcheol in that regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan made his friends swear on their lives that they wouldn't speak to Jeongyeon about this. It's not that the omega intended to keep this from her, but rather he wanted it to tell her in person, making it easier for him to dissuade his little sister from murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo and Seungkwan stood at either sides of him, waiting for Seungcheol. They were still inside the grounds, the two were determined to not let Jeonghan out of their sight. According to the new guidelines, once everyone had left, the guards will lock everything up, before that job fell on the omegas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol showed up minutes later. The group exchanged a few pleasantries before the couple was on their way back home. Jeonghan was concerned that the alpha was ditching work to be there. A worry the other easily brushed aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rest was the only thing Jeonghan was allowed, as the alpha took charge of all the chores for the night. A quick shower later, Jeonghan found himself tucked in to bed by Seungcheol. Only waking him up for dinner, immediately followed by sleep again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol, as always, was correct in his assumption that Jeonghan was really tired, after all he had not heard the alarm going of that morning. Grateful that the alpha didn't bring up anything relating to Minsoo, Jeonghan fell asleep swathed in blankets, Seungcheol going through reports beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking in to consideration he loathed being treated any different than any other day, by Thursday, two days after the incident, everything was back to normal. Seungcheol still took extra care of him, not letting him lift a single finger. Jeonghan felt restless not helping with the chores, but for now he let the alpha be. Things would be back to normal by the weekend, or the omega hoped for it to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday would be the first time they would be taking the kids out on a field trip since Jeonghan started at the kindergarten. The previous trips were a disaster according to Jisoo and Seungkwan. They were understaffed and almost lost a child, and if Seungkwan was to be believed, Jisoo almost had a breakdown, hence all the outings had been cancelled till now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only sad thing was that Jeonghan wouldn't be able to spend time with the alpha. Miss. Lim did suggest that he invite the alpha with them on the trip, concerned about Jeonghan's safety. They were convinced that Minsoo would try to get at him again, the omega hadn't given much thought to it, but it was a possibility. He said he'll consider it after making sure that the parents were okay with it, and of course if his mate was free that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All things considered, Jeonghan was in a good mood. He watched as Seungkwan waved goodbye to the last child. Along with Jisoo, he cleaned up the classrooms and put away the toys. In lieu with their trip to the zoo, the children were asked to draw their favorite animals, the drawings had been collected and neatly stacked on his desk. He looked through them as he walked to the staff room, humming. A few of the drawings were, to kindly put it, unique.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I</em> <em>never knew giraffes could be drawn like this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adopting a slower pace, they tidied up the staff room, passing the time conversing about random topics. Jeonghan couldn't leave till Seungcheol got there and the other two wouldn't leave till he left. Mindless chatter surrounding him, Jeonghan thought about doing something special for the alpha. It wasn't necessary, Seungcheol would most definitely object to it, but the omega wanted to do it. Maybe he'll make the older his favorite dish for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But what does Cheol like the most? He says that he likes everything that I make. How infuriating.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone vibrated in his pocket, shifting his attention away from the conundrum surrounding his mate's favorite food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expecting it to be Seungcheol, he turned the screen on to see that it was a message from his sister, filling him with dread. Prepared for the worst he opened the text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan read it once, twice, before reading it again. The situation had escalated more quickly than he expected. He wasn't sure he was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With trembling hands he placed the phone on to the desk. He was sweating. Feeling his friends stares on him, he opened his mouth to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad's on his way here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm gonna faint.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hesitate to let me know if you feel something is wrong with how Jeonghan is dealing with this. I'm just writing it from my experiences, and that of people around me, and how people close to me reacted at the time. Suggestions are always welcome.</p>
<p>Also let me know if I need to change or add to the tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back ~</p><p>The spacing is weird, I don't know how to fix it.</p><p>To the people who said they like my writing style, thank you. I honestly never thought it to be great. As usual, appreciate the kudos and comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p> </p><p>“Should I tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo frowned, “About Seungcheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’ll take the news well,” Jeonghan sighed, slumping in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"He's your father, hyung. You know him better." Seungkwan spoke up from his place at the window.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Making up his mind, Jeonghan put up the top button of his shirt, "I'll just hint that I'm seeing someone, and not drop all of it on him in one go."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What about Minsoo, are you going to tell him about that?" Jisoo asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan answered honestly, "I don't know, Shua. Should I?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, you should."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He knew it was the logical thing to do, but he was scared, and he told Jisoo as much. The reason for his fear, however, he didn't want to disclose.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pacing around the room, he wondered how long he had till they arrived, and if he had time to run away. His question was answered as the familiar car pulled up in front of the gate. For the past few weeks only Seungcheol's car ever parked in front of the gate, the sight filling him with relief, now, as overdramatic as it may sound, he felt like he was walking to his doom.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had texted Seungcheol to let him know about his father's visit, leaving it to the alpha to decide what he was going to do.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The three omegas made their way to the gate, it was better this way. They were doubtful of the guard letting outsiders in.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan's heart beat faster and faster till he was numb from head to toe, at one point he could feel the bile rising up.  As they got closer fear was all that he felt, suddenly, as strange as it may sound, turning into some dumb form of courage.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>His sister and father got out of the vehicle, Jeongyeon making for Jeonghan as soon as she stepped out. She hugged him tight, letting go with a squeeze to his shoulder. His phone vibrated in his back pocket.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungcheol must be on his way here.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"Father." Jeonghan bowed his head slightly, greeting his father as his sister moved out of the way. His father bowed in return.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We've drifted so far apart... It's partially my fault.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Not knowing what to say, he introduced his friends to his father. The old patriarch shook their hands pleasantly, a small smile made its way on to his face. At times like this Jeonghan was reminded of how nice his father used to be, before all this marriage business.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Were you leaving for the day?" Mr. Yoon directed his gaze to the other omegas. His intentions were clear, he was not asking them if they were about to leave, but telling them to leave. Jeonghan didn't want them to, at least not until he knew exactly what the purpose of the visit was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No, just came out to wait with him. We leave with Jeonghan." Jisoo stood firm. Jeonghan couldn’t have asked for better friends.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't think that would be possible today. Jeonghan's coming back to Daejeon with us. We have an important meeting to attend tomorrow." Jeonghan's heart skipped a beat. He chanced a glance at his sister, from her expression it was easy to conclude that this was news to her as well.</p><p><br/>
"Um.. I can't do that because I.....uh...I," Jeonghan grasped for an excuse.</p><p><br/>
"He's in charge of the field trip. There are things we have to discuss with the parents, and tomorrow's the last day." Seungkwan swooped in for the save.</p><p><br/>
"But I'll try to make it for the meeting, if it's after lunch. I'll just take the train." Jeonghan offered an alternate option, he didn't want to completely blow it off.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it necessary for the three of you to be present for that? Surely his absence won’t make that much of a difference?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan replied, “Oh, I’m not involved with the kindergarten, these two are in charge, so it would make a big difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.. I suppose we’ll go with your suggestion then, but before I leave, don’t you have something to tell me?” Mr. Yoon studied the omega, face as impassive as ever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had probably already heard everything from Minsoo, but he still wants to hear it from my mouth.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Gathering whatever courage he could find, Jeonghan confessed, "I'm seeing someone," he heard his sister suck in air through her mouth, "It's pretty serious." His father’s jaw tightened.</p><p> </p><p>However, the scolding he expected never came, all he got was a disappointed look. Jeonghan won’t lie, it stung, more than it would’ve if he had been reprimanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I expected better from you.” The older alpha sighed, “Whatever it is, just be there tomorrow.” Done with the task he had come to complete, his father gestured to Jeongyeon that they were leaving, not even giving her time to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo spoke up as the car drove away, "Well, that went well?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It could’ve been better, but I’ll take what I can get." Jeonghan shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you think he was angry about Seungcheol hyung?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know about angry, but he was disappointed."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You seem fine with it." Jisoo asked, unsure.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't really know how I feel about this. I think I'm on an adrenaline high or something. His reaction was lukewarm at best."</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think the meeting is for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruining my life, most probably.” He started pacing on the sidewalk, “Fuck, I’m so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you shouldn’t go, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll only make it worse, Kwannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once they know about what that asshole had done, they won’t force you. They can’t.” Jisoo fumed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know them like I do. They’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“But surely not your parents. At least they’ll take your side, right?” Seungkwan was panicking for him.</p><p> </p><p>“One can only hope.”</p><p> </p><p>They’ve never really objected to anything to do with the marriage till now, and he didn’t know if he would be able to change their minds in just a few hours. Hopefully they care about their son’s wellbeing more than the future of the company.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The school came in to view, and along with it came the sight of someone who looked very much like his lovely omega, wearing down the sidewalk with all his pacing. He slowly drove up beside the three omegas.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they leave already?” was the first thing out of his mouth, as Jeonghan opened the car door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” came Jeonghan’s tired reply.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad was it?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega thought it over, before answering, “Honestly, it wasn’t that bad. Could’ve been way worse.” Seungkwan piped up to say that it could’ve gone better as well, making use of the opening, Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at Jisoo for confirmation. The latter gave him a barely there nod. They couldn’t let Jeonghan find out about their little exchange. Seungcheol didn’t want the omega to think that he didn’t trust him, he does trust him, but Jeonghan had a bad habit of downplaying events, so as not to worry him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in guys, we’ll take you home.” Seungcheol insisted once his mate had strapped himself in.</p><p> </p><p>"It is getting late, but won't that be too much trouble for you guys?" Jisoo spoke up. It was Jeonghan who answered, "It's fine, no trouble at all. Get in," and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So, Cheol hyung," Seungkwan began once they were off, "Miss Lim suggested that you come with us on Saturday, for extra protection. Will you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"For the field trip?" Seungkwan nodded. Seungcheol smirked, "I will if Jeonghan wants me to."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why wouldn't I want you to? It'll be boring though. I'll have my hands full with the kids." Jeonghan replied.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm fine with that."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then it's fixed. I'm so excited to finally get to hang out with Seungcheol hyung. Jeonghannie hyung is always keeping you to himself."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I've done no such thing."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then why haven't you invited us over yet." Jisoo jumped in to the discussion, they seemed to enjoy ganging up on Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I just moved in this week."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So, next week? Can we come over?" Jisoo asked, a little too excited.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol laughed, "We'll invite you all over on a weekend once everything's sorted out. Do you mind if my friends came over as well?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Not at all." Jisoo appeared to be ecstatic, Seungkwan looked perplexed, the alpha knew why.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You don't have to force yourself if you're uncomfortable, Seungkwan. We'll have them over another time." He had taken a special liking to the young omega, Seungcheol was easily swayed by cuteness, as evidenced by how easily he gave in to his mate.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No, I'll do it hyung. Friends of yours are our friends as well." From there the topic easily shifted to the menu and how exactly the food for the gathering was going to be arranged. Feeding thirteen healthy young men was no easy task. Jeonghan wanted to make it all at home, which was worrying.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We'll bring over some dishes otherwise it would be too much of a workload on you two." Jisoo opined, getting out of the car with Seungkwan, he had decided to walk the remaining distance.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why don't you come over in the morning that day, we'll cook at home." Jeonghan turned to the alpha, "Is that okay, Cheol?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Whatever you guys want. I don't see any problem with it." He couldn't help but smile, "But before that shouldn't we fix a date?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oops, we got a little too ahead of ourselves," Seungkwan rubbed the shell of his ear, "See you later guys, tell us when the date is set."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, okay, see you tomorrow guys, bye bye.” Jeonghan, the alpha noticed, was really thrilled at the idea of a get together.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So.." Seungcheol began once they were off to their home, "You seem really happy, not exactly what I expected from the millions of exclamation marks from your text earlier."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I was just emphasizing the point." Jeonghan pouted, “Did you rush to the school because of that?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol smiled, "Maybe. So everything’s okay?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Not exactly.....well I honestly don't know. It was confusing. Minsoo did tell him something, but I don't know what exactly he told him. Father seemed more disappointed than angry." Jeonghan leaned against the window, and proceeded to recount what had transpired with his father for the rest of their short journey.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Damn, I would've drove you to Daejeon tomorrow, but I have an important meeting set. Do you want the car?" Seungcheol punched in the code to his apartment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seungcheol, the last time I drove was to get my driver’s license. I was planning on taking the train anyway." Jeonghan made his way to the bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"At what time? I'll drop you off at the station."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What about the meeting?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha waved off his mate's concern, "It's in the evening."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then I accept." Jeonghan shut the door to their closet, a pair of shorts and one of Seungcheol's old t-shirts in his hand. "Bath with me?" The omega tilted his head to the side, making his question scores cuter. Seungcheol can't reject that, so he grabbed his own clothes, unbuttoning his shirt on his way to the bathroom. Jeonghan was already in the tub by the time Seungcheol got undressed. It was beginning to become routine, bathing together in the evening, and cuddling on the couch after.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Come here, Cheol. Let me wash your hair for you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not more than ten minutes later, the alpha found himself resting his head on his mate's shoulder, eyelids heavy. He sighed, pleased, as the omega's skilful hands massaged his scalp, scratching him from time to time. More than often, Seungcheol could feel soft lips brushing against the side of his face. Not wanting to be the only one being pampered, the alpha switched their positions, with much reluctance from Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol couldn't help but frown at the bruises on his omega's throat, they had faded a little, but still stood out against the pale skin, "Are you going to tell them about what Minsoo did to you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not sure." Leaning back into Seungcheol's chest, the omega exhaled deeply, "What if they say that I deserved it?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The alpha couldn't believe his ears, no one would be that cruel. "Surely your family can't be that evil, can they?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh trust me, they can. They don't think much of me, I'm just a useless omega to them. Only good for fucking." He could hear the bitterness in the younger's voice.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What about your parents?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm scared to tell them. What if they agree with the rest? I don't think I could survive that." The last part was almost a whisper. The omega had his face down, staring at the water escaping through the gaps in his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol slid down his hands from the omega's hair to wrap around the younger's waist. He pressed kisses on to Jeonghan's neck, getting shampoo on his nose for the trouble, which was cleaned off by a giggly Jeonghan.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"In your own words, your father wasn't angry at our relationship, so doesn't that give way for hope?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can't really read him anymore. We're not as close as we used to be." Jeonghan played with the alpha's fingers, "It's my fault really. I...um... I may have accused them of aiding in their only son getting raped."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jeonghan, no," Seungcheol gasped.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The said omega gave a nervous laugh, "I was out of my mind, they were trying to force me into a marriage with a guy who’s first words to me were how I would be a good fuck. I told them I would never willingly mate with Minsoo, and they just blew me off." Jeonghan was getting worked up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can see where you're coming from, but..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It was bit too much? I agree, although Jeongyeon said that it was the appropriate response. She's always been a little hot headed. I could've phrased it a little better?" The omega sounded doubtful.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't think anyone would be capable of thought out sentences in a moment like that, I'm sure your parents understand that now, and maybe that's why your father didn't make such a big deal today."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That's a big maybe," came the snarky reply.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you sure you want to go alone? I’ll just get Mingyu to attend in my place."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I’ll be fine, don’t put off important things just because I can’t be enough of an adult to deal with my family. Now let's finish up here before we catch a cold, and so that I can whip up something delicious. My treat to you for taking care of all the chores these past few days." Immediately after the omega had finished talking, Seungcheol was sprayed in the face with water, which led to the both of them splashing water on each other for the next fifteen minutes, and the ten minutes after that, cleaning up the mess they made.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega busied himself with preparing dinner right after the bath, all the while chiding the older male for making a mess of their bathroom. Seungcheol pointed out that it was Jeonghan who started the whole thing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I did it accidentally, you did it purposefully." Jeonghan puffed his cheeks, it was too cute. "As a responsible adult you should acknowledged your fault and gracefully accept your punishment," Seungcheol responded.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, and just how exactly are you going to punish me, alpha?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you think I'm gonna do?" the alpha replied as he purposefully strode towards the omega.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol noticed the heat emanating from Jeonghan's body, as he caged the younger against their kitchen counter, the alpha's two hands firmly planted on either side of the omega's hips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan stumbled over his words, "I don't know, shouldn't you be the one deciding that?" Seungcheol found his omega's pink tinged cheeks adorable. Holding on to the alpha's wrists, Jeonghan gave him a coy smile, "A kiss maybe?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"A kiss? Is that even a punishment?" As his mate opened his mouth to reply, Seungcheol dove in for a kiss. Jeonghan followed along after the initial shock had worn off, his hands moving up the alpha's arms, coming to rest around his neck. Seungcheol tugged the omega closer to him by the waist, shifting his hands' position on the younger's waist down to his milky thighs, cupping his ass on their way down.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He lifted Jeonghan on to the counter. The omega, surprised by the sudden movement, bit down on Seungcheol's lips, as he clung to the older.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The coppery taste of blood made Jeonghan pull back, apologizing, "Oh no, your lip is bleeding. I'm so sorry, Cheollie."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head, his eyes filling with mirth, "I'm fine. Honestly, didn't even notice it. I was too lost in your lips, baby." He smirked.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ew.."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Besides," the alpha continued, "it's good thing we stopped while we did, cuz if it had continued we would've ended up in bed," he ran his tongue over the small cut on his lips, "aaaand your stew is about to burn."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My stew!" The omega pushed past Seungcheol, almost tripping on his way to his precious stew. Dinner was ready to be served. Much of the meal was spent going over their schedules for the next day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They would set off like every other morning. At 11:00 AM Seungcheol would drop off the omega at the station. He wanted to pick him up in the evening, but Jeonghan would only return by 05:30 PM, and the alpha would probably be in meeting with the officials from Pledis.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey, Seungcheol?" Jeonghan began as they got ready for bed, they had long day ahead of them, tomorrow, "I wouldn't have minded, you know."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Minded what?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If we had ended up in bed, that is."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uh, well I would've. You wouldn't get to enjoy it fully, and I wouldn't get to do everything that I wanted." He wanted to hear Jeonghan's moans in their full glory, but they had already established that the omega's vocal cords were not strong enough to handle moaning and groaning for times on end, not if he wanted to speak properly the next day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh, and what would you like to do to me?" Jeonghan bumped their shoulders together on his way to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Let's not think about that. I'm trying to be a good boy here. I would love to go to sleep without popping a boner." Seungcheol took off his t-shirt, and got under the blankets. Jeonghan's hands were around him in a heartbeat, the omega shifting to spoon him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You say that, and then go around half naked. What about me? What about my boner?" Seungcheol could hear him pouting.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Breaking free from his hold, the alpha turned around to hug his mate to him, "I'll take care of that."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, I can take care of you too." The younger pinched him on the side.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ow! I know, I know. Stop pinching or I'll tickle you." As a warning, the alpha slipped his hand under Jeonghan's shirt to leave feather light touches on his skin. The omega stifled a giggle.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, okay. Stop! Let's sleep." They called it truce for the night.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Goodnight."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"G'night."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I love you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I love you too."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Love you more."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gross."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Can I have a kiss?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The omega gave him a quick kiss just to shut him up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"One more?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"There." Jeonghan gave him another kiss, this one lasting a little longer, "One more word, and I'll kick you off the damn bed."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hopeful, was what Jeonghan felt when he woke up that morning. Only for it to be shattered by his sister’s phone call. Minsoo had managed to convince their father that Jeonghan was in the wrong. He was beginning to dread this meeting more and more each passing minute.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol, being the good mate he was, had offered, once again, to accompany him. An offer the omega had politely declined. It would not do him any good to show up with his mate in tow.</p><p> </p><p>He took great care that morning, while choosing what to wear. A cream turtleneck, to hide the mating mark, he didn’t want to show up announcing his current relationship status. Hiding the bruises was just an added bonus. Putting on a pair of black pants, grabbing his wallet and phone, he was as ready as he’ll ever be.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha, more or less, spoon fed him breakfast, before dropping him off at the school. He proceeded to annoy the two other omegas, till Seungcheol had picked him up to take him to the railway station.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Jeonghan wouldn’t have lunch if it was left to the omega, they had an early lunch together, it was more of a brunch. Seungcheol made him promise to eat something, even if it was just chocolate bar, after he got down at his stop.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to watch Seungcheol’s outline getting smaller and smaller, still waving, as the train pulled away from the station. The thought of being separated from the alpha pained him, death was the more preferable option. A bit too angsty teenagerish, but it would be the inevitable outcome, should they try to separate them forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a donut from a nearby café, Jeonghan sent a photo with said confectionary in his mouth to his alpha. Proof that he had kept his promise. Seungcheol had demanded a full set of photos of the entire eating process, he knew Jeonghan very well. The omega rolled his eyes, but still complied, scowling in every single photo, to show how angry he was. All he got was a reply telling him that he was cute.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was supposed to be held at the Head alpha’s, Jeonghan’s grandfather’s, home, their ancestral home. Most of the family lived there. At the time he got his first heat, Jeonghan’s father had moved their small family to a much smaller house a few minutes away from the main house.</p><p> </p><p>With time left to kill before he had to be at the meeting, Jeonghan decided to visit his doctor, Mr. Lee. It was just as they thought, the suppressants were causing all his recent emotional distress. He had told the doctor everything, who was, surprisingly, supportive of the omega. He was very sympathetic about the bruises around his neck, according to him they were healing well and would fade with time. Jeonghan was of the preconceived notion that Mr. Lee was like the rest of them, since he was so close with his relatives, it seemed that he was wrong. At the omega’s request he had agreed to transfer Jeonghan’s medical records, once he found a doctor in Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the doctor’s office, he caught a taxi to their home, it was on the way to the main house. Might as well visit his mother while he was at it. She never attended any of the meetings, so she was sure to be at home.</p><p> </p><p>The last time they talked, things had been very frigid between them. His mother was angry that he was making it hard for his father with his constant denial of marriage proposals. Which was why they had gone behind his back to accept Minsoo’s proposal. Jeonghan was understandably furious, not being able to do anything but to bitterly accept his fate. That had been his last day in Daejeon. A long time had passed since then.</p><p> </p><p>Sending Seungcheol a quick text to let him know how things were panning out, he hesitantly rang the bell. A few nerve-wracking seconds passed by until the door opened to reveal his mother’s worried face. She still looked the same as she did the last time they had seen each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the main house?” His mother asked, apprehensive. He wasn’t expecting a warm welcome, but this wasn’t it either.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re probably having lunch, I ate already. I’ll reach there before the meeting starts, but if I’m not welcome here, I can leave.” It came out a bit colder than he wanted, his mother was visibly saddened.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your home as well, and we’ll always welcome you here, no matter how much you act like we don’t exist,” she sighed. Everyone was at fault here</p><p> </p><p>She stepped aside to let him in, he didn’t plan on staying long. Just long enough to tell her everything, and maybe try to change her opinion on Minsoo. He was knowingly setting himself up for failure.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be better if you sat down, Mom.” Jeonghan gestured to the couch, he himself kept standing, “We have to talk. I’ll make it quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do have to talk. What is this I hear about you going around with other alphas? Did you forget that you had been promised to someone?” Concern was written all over her face. She was worried about what this would mean for the young omega’s future.</p><p> </p><p>“I never promised myself to anyone, and who told you that I was going around with other alphas?” He didn’t let his mother speak,” Let me guess, Minsoo, right?” The firm line of her mouth was enough confirmation. “And, do you really, truly believe him?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat passed before she answered, ”No, I don’t. I know my son.” Relief flooded his senses.</p><p> </p><p>“Minsoo told us that he found you were being abused by another alpha after you refused to be mated to him, and that you got angry at Minsoo when he tried to save you, because ‘you were caught in his trap’ and ‘too far gone’. Which was hard to believe, you won’t let anyone treat you like that. He begged your dad to ‘save you’.” She said in a high pitch voice, mocking the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan scrunched his face in disgust, “I don’t even know where to begin.” He reached out for his mother’s hand, needing her full attention, ”Mom, what I’m about to tell you, I need you to listen to everything before saying anything.” She nodded. He sat down next to her on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“I met Seungcheol at a club, a few weeks ago, six weeks to be exact. He took me to his home, we were both drunk, and I didn’t want Minsoo to be my first, what I didn’t foresee was that drunk me would think it was a great idea to be mated. Seungcheol has been taking care of me ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-mated, darling?! That was not what I was expecting.” Her hands fiddled with the small chain necklace around her neck, “So everything Minsoo told was a lie?”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t exactly a lie,” he pulled his turtleneck down to show her the bruises, “It did happen, but Minsoo was the assailant. Seungcheol saved me before he um.. it got worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me he beat him up.” His mother pinched the bridge of her nose, as she stood up from the couch, rage not letting her stay seated.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t, I didn’t let him.” Jeonghan looked away, “He was going to, but I just wanted to be far away from Minsoo as soon as possible. Seungcheol let him go, so that he could take me home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweety,” his mother exclaimed, as she hugged the omega against her mid riff, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. We should’ve listened to you, and now we can’t take it back. We are the reason this happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be a bit too much to blame this on you. It’s not like you knew beforehand how much of a shitty person Minsoo is.” Jeonghan shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I think we can all agree that we, as your parents, we didn’t put your wellbeing above the family, or the company, when we should’ve.” She smoothed her hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Your support right now would make it all up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that you are happier and healthier than you’ve ever been since your first heat. If this relationship is the reason for that, then you have my complete support.” The young omega shrieked and hugged his mother tighter, “Thank you so much, your acceptance means so much to me. I was afraid that I was gonna loose you guys because of this.” His mother stooped down to kiss his forehead, and sat down next to him, her expression grim.</p><p> </p><p>“My sweet child, we could never hate you, and if your father says otherwise, I’ll deal with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, dear. These past few months have been hard on him. Your grandfather’s been breathing down his neck about this marriage, not giving him a moments peace.” She frowned.</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that his mother hated the old man. Jeonghan’s parents were not an arranged marriage, they married out of love. The head alpha had always been displeased with his eldest son’s choice in mate, and made it known at every opportunity he got. It was like he was using Jeonghan to get back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t force us to separate or anything, would he?” The old alpha was ruthless, he would use any means to get what he wanted, even if it meant destroying his grandson, he never liked him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“If he even dares, I’ll kill the old fool myself.” His mother said with conviction. It’s easy to see who his sister got her murdering streak from.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” She stood up, making her way to the kitchen, “I know you said that you already had lunch, but would you like to have something anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can eat anything right now, Mom.” He got up, checking the time, “And I should leave now if I don’t want to be late.” In the end she made him scarf down to bananas before he left, something to tide him over till he reached Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>At her insistence Jeonghan called Seungcheol, and introduced the two. He concluded that she was just jealous that Jeonghan had talked with the alpha’s mother. He couldn’t quite catch what they were talking about, not from the lack of trying, but his mother just glared at him, while she moved to the kitchen, leaving him to eat his bananas.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems like a nice man,” she told him as she handed his phone back, “But he keeps calling me <em>Imonim</em>, tell him to call me Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell him that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m shy.” Hard to believe, when she said that with a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>As he left for the main house, his mother warned him not to stay in Daejeon for even one day, and to leave for Seoul that day itself. Walking along the roads brought back a lot of old memories, most of them bad. There were good ones sprinkled in between, like the time he knocked one of his cousin’s teeth out, while playing badminton.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought his mother would accept them so easily. It was a relief to him. The time apart must had been really hard on her. She cared about their family more than anything in the world, and all she wanted was to mend their broken relationship. Jeongyeon had started to drift apart from their parents after the Jeonghan’s fight with them, and now they had a chance to go back to how things were.</p><p> </p><p>Passing by the main entrance, Jeonghan took the side entrance that lead to the courtyard, mostly used by the servants. One of the maids caught him skulking through the corridors, and was kind enough to inform him that everyone was in his grandfather’s study. The omega thanked her and lazily strode to the meeting place. He sent a short text to his sister, to let her know that he had arrived, and Seungcheol, for more or less the same reason. The alpha must’ve been free, because he received a text wishing him good luck, just as he was about to enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan pushed open the door, not even bothering to knock. His foot wasn’t even past the doorframe, when his grandfather’s condescending voice invaded his ears, “Ah, look who’s here, I’m glad you’ve decided to grace us mortals with your godly presence.” It would be childish to stoop to his level, so the omega wisely replied, “You’re welcome,” saccharinely sweet. He just couldn’t help it, he was his mother’s son after all.</p><p> </p><p>The head alpha frowned. He glanced around the room and was met with varying stares of disapproval. His father was massaging his forehead, and Jeongyeon was hiding her smirk behind her hand, when their eyes met, she waved him over to where she was standing, behind the armchair in which his father was sitting, right next to the window. He beelined straight for her, all eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>As he got closer, he noticed that the young alpha was doodling on one of his grandfather’s, most probably, expensive vases with a marker. He shook his head, displeased, he didn’t raise her to be a vandal, and she stuck her tongue out at him. You would expect a bit more maturity from someone dressed in a suit.</p><p> </p><p>He chanced a glance around the room, taking note of the attendees. The head alpha sat behind his unnecessarily large table, the focal point of the room. Both of his aunts, Hyorin and Seomin were seated on the couch closest to his grandfather’s table, their husbands situated near the bookcase behind them along with Jeonghan’s uncle, Hyunjae, each with a drink in their hand. His cousins were dispersed around the room, all six of them, not wanting to be there just as much as Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>On the sofa directly opposite from his father, sat the Kims, Minsoo’s parents. Made him wonder where the alpha was, prompting him to take a better look over the room. That was when he noticed said person dawdling next to the floor length window right next to the window the omega, and his sister were standing. The alpha was staring out in to the garden like he was a lead in some romance drama. Jeonghan found it disgusting, being in the same room as him.</p><p> </p><p>The head alpha cleared his throat, “Now that everyone involved are finally in attendance, let’s get to the matter at hand.” He turned his gaze towards Jeonghan’s father, “Marriage preparations, and consequently passing down the family business to the eldest grandchild. But before that, some interesting new developments has been brought to my attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes, wanting it to be over and done with, “No need to drag it out”, he raised his voice, catching everyone’s attention. His heart was pounding in his ears. He needed to play it cool, he could panic later, when he reached home.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongh-“ his father tried to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry dad, but I have to leave at 04:00 PM, I have a train to catch.” The omega turned to address the other occupants of the room, “We’re all here, because this shithead here,” he gestured in Minsoo’s direction, “got upset that I would not bend to his will and marry him.”</p><p> </p><p>Said shithead opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off when Jeonghan continued, “I came here for one thing only, to call off the engagement.” His proclamation was met with varying tones of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“This is unacceptable. Did you call us here to mock us, Head alpha Yoon?” Mrs. Kim, Minsoo’s mother, spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, Mrs. Kim you have nothing to worry about. Jeonghan here is just a little misguided, and that’s what we’re here to solve.” With a wave of his hand, he called for everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Two days ago, Minsoo came to me with some really worrying news. To my greatest regret I found out that my grandson is in a toxic relationship with an alpha. Minsoo himself had witnessed the abuse as it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan interrupted, “That is simply not true. He’s making stuff up to push this marriage forward. There is no way that’s going to happen.” He subconsciously played with his ring.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re not in a relationship?” His aunt, Hyorin asked, disappointment evident in her tone. Clearly, she had been excited at the prospect of seeing Jeonghan receive a proper dressing down. A sentiment, it seemed, shared by most of the current spectators. The Kims’ expression was getting darker by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“I am in a relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Seomin spoke up, “And he’s not abusing you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You people believe everything this jerk tells you. If anyone’s tried to hurt me, it’s him.” He turned to Minsoo, the omega’s face scrunched in disgust, “Don’t you have any shame? Trying to spin the story on it’s head, when <em>you</em> were the one who tried to rape me.” Jeonghan held on to the back of the armchair his father was sitting in, his shoulders rose and fell with every breath he took. He didn’t want to do it, he was hoping to get his father alone and tell him about it, but he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be scared Jeonghan. He can’t hurt you here.” The words tumbled out of Minsoo’s mouth, dripping in fake concern. “Don’t cover for him. Show them the bruises around your neck, the ones you got when he choked you for not letting him mate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan scoffed, “Don’t even try to twist it.” The omega smirked, “There are cameras all over the apartment building.” Minsoo was visibly surprised. It seemed that the alpha hadn’t thought of that. In truth, Jeonghan hadn’t thought of that till now either. Seungcheol did tell him once in passing that his legal team had everything ready to file a case, if the omega ever wished to, that is. “It would be too easy to prove that you were there before him. And I’m sure the school would be happy to supply their footage of you harassing me at work.” He was bluffing, not entirely sure if they had camera’s trained on the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t believe him he’s lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it were true,” The head alpha’s scornful voice spoke to the gathered, “Then why did you not call the police?” It was doubtless that the old man did not believe the omega, and he was sure the rest did not either.</p><p> </p><p>His father turned in his seat and studied Jeonghan. He was the only person in the room whose trust mattered to Jeonghan. “Seungcheol um… my alpha, he did call the police, but with him-” he pointed at Minsoo, “being a coward, trying to leave and I didn’t want to drag it on. I just wanted to rest and go somewhere safe. So Seungcheol let him go without a fight, for me. He did tell me he has everything ready, if I ever felt like filing a case in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“How romantic.” Seomin mocked. “And you trust this alpha?” Hyorin’s husband piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I not?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure that he’s not dating you for the money?” Hyorin took up the questioning from her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t know which family I belonged to in the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything, you insolent child. He’s going to want to mate you just to get his hands on the family fortune.” The old man was starting to loose his patience. The insult didn’t bother the omega one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong, Sir.” Jeonghan never referred to him has ‘grandfather’ out loud, deeming that the old man didn’t fit the role very well. “We’re already mated.” The omega pulled down the turtleneck to reveal his mating mark.</p><p> </p><p>Several gasps were heard around the room. Everyone, except his sister, was predictably surprised. Jeongyeon had been laughing to herself since the meeting started, if he didn’t know her any better, he would’ve been worried about her mental wellbeing.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a chance, his eyes flickered to his father’s face, afraid to disappoint him again. The older alpha, to the latter’s confusion, was staring intently at his neck, but not at mating mark. The bruises around his throat were what had his father’s attention. The hand that was tightly holding on to the armrest relaxed as it came up to request Jeonghan to lean down. Once the alpha got a closer look, he patted Jeonghan’s cheek, affectionately, “Was it really Minsoo who did this?” His tone a stark contrast to his gesture. His heart pounding so loudly, his father could surely hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“You filthy little bitch!” Minsoo shouted as he advanced on the omega. A strong grip on his forearm made Jeonghan turn around to face the angry alpha. “How dare you embarrass me like this.” The grip on his arm tightened, the nails digging in to his soft skin. “I’ll make you pay for this,” the alpha muttered. “There’s only one thing left to do,” Minsoo addressed the head alpha, “We have to get it surgically removed. Don’t you agree, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I agree. I’ll contact Mr. Lee right now, might as well get this over with as fast-“</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jeonghan struggled to free himself from the alpha’s hold, “You can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love him. I’ll die.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Jeonghan, it’ll be okay,” the alpha faked a reassuring tone, pulling the omega closer, “Besides I thought you would’ve learned by now,” Minsoo whispered in to his ear, “You can’t over power me,” smug at being able to torment the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shuddered as he remembered the previous incident. Loosing the fight with himself, tears freely flowed down his cheeks, sorrowfully calling out to his only hope for protection, “Appa…”</p><p> </p><p>The word hadn’t fully left his mouth before his father’s hand shot out from behind him to gently remove Minsoo’s grasp from the omega’s arm. Jeonghan used his new found freedom to hide behind his father’s wide stature, he was only a few inches shorter than the older alpha, but he felt really small at that moment. A beat later he was engulfed in his sister’s warm embrace, the vase held tightly in her hand. She appeared to have been concentrating her rage on to it, a very graphic drawing of Minsoo being hit with the vase in question adorning its surface. Jeonghan would’ve applauded her for the drawing skills if he hadn’t been scared out of his mind just moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>“This meeting is over. I’m calling off the engagement.” He let go of Minsoo’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious, Seungjae.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I am, father. Jeonghan doesn’t want this, and I, sure, am not marrying off my son to someone who tried to rape him.” He explained as calmly as an enraged father could.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t allow this.” Minsoo gritted out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I need your permission. You’ll leave my son alone, and that’s final. Just because Jeonghan didn’t call the police doesn’t mean that I won’t. You know very well that I don’t need a case to make you disappear.” Minsoo paled, his parents rose from their seats, protests bubbling out.</p><p> </p><p>The omega couldn’t hear them he was too concentrated on his father, who turned around to face his fear-stricken son. Jeonghan hesitantly reached out for a hug, and was elated as he was drawn into his father’s hold. “We have a lot to catch up on, but it seems that you have a train to catch. I’ll deal with everything here.” He gave him one last pat before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon, take your brother to the station, and leave the vase. I can’t get you out of a murder charge with these many witnesses.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he encouraging her…?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, her eyes focusing on Minsoo, “You better hope I don’t catch you alone. Come on Hannie, let’s get you back to your alpha.” And just like that he was dragged out to the car, but not before he caught a glimpse of his father smiling at their retreating forms.</p><p> </p><p>The two siblings brought each other up to speed on what had happened during the day. They were both surprised by their parents’ support on the matter. Jeongyeon said that their father had been in a pensive mood since the morning, not really paying much attention to what was being said during the lunch. According to her, he didn’t miss anything of value, and just mostly consisted of thinly veiled insults towards Jeonghan. She promised to keep him updated regarding the situation, as she sent him off.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan slumped in his seat, the day’s events had worn him down, and the relief at being able to leave was overwhelming. He texted Seungcheol to let him know that he was on his way back. The alpha, he deduced, was still in the meeting as five minutes had passed and he still didn’t receive a reply. The thought of going back to an empty home was daunting. Jisoo had been littering their group chat with messages demanding a run down of what happened. As a way to keep sleep at bay, he busied himself with recounting everything that had occurred.</p><p> </p><p>On his way home, in the cab, was when Jeonghan received Seungcheol’s message telling him that the alpha would be able to leave the office in about fifteen minutes, give or take. The omega made an impulsive decision to stop by the office, and leave together with his mate. It was only when he was standing in front of the huge building did his anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks. His main worry being, ‘Would the alpha even want him there?’. Of course, there were many other ancillary concerns like ‘Would they let me in?’, ‘How do I ask to see him?’ or ‘Do I have to take an appointment to meet him?’ etc. There was also the fact that nobody at the company knew him, so he couldn’t just march up to them and demand for his mate. They might throw him out, he would die from embarrassment if that happened.</p><p> </p><p>Convincing himself that everything would be okay, and that he was just overthinking it, he walked towards the entrance. He let out a breath after he made it past the guards. They hadn’t even spared a single glance at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phew, now that that’s over, on to the front desk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The front desk was his biggest problem, because he didn’t know how to ask for Seungcheol. He had hoped to come up with a question by the time he reached there, but it just wasn’t so.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?” The lady operating the desk asked him politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah um… good evening. I was wondering um…”</p><p> </p><p>He was saved from spluttering any further when someone called out his name from behind, stunning him, and everyone else in hearing vicinity in to silence, at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Aren’t you Jeonghan hyung?!” A handsome young man with a 100watt smile was making his way towards him. It was DK, the singer, and the man that Jisoo had a crush on.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… uh… I am.” The omega put his arms slightly forward, afraid that the alpha would barrel him over, due to the speed he was coming at him with.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know me? Has he told you about us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Seokmin-ssi. Seungcheol’s told me a lot about you guys.” Jeonghan smiled, mirroring the other.</p><p> </p><p>“He talks about you all the time too, and please call me Dokyeom, hyung.” Jeonghan briefly wondered what the alpha had told them about him only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the singer. “Are you here to see Seungcheol hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-“</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you are. Why else would you be here? Come on, hyung. I’ll take you to his office.” Seokmin gestured for the omega to follow him, not letting him get a word in.</p><p> </p><p>“Dokyeom-ssi, w-we can’t… You need an appointment to meet the CEO.” The lady at the front desk stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>The singer turned to the staff around them, who had gotten over their initial shock and were now observing the omega with interest. The young alpha turned Jeonghan around by his shoulders to face the employees, “This is Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol hyung’s lovely mate. I’m sure he would be fine if it’s him.” Jeonghan could see a few eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan waved it off with a smile, “Oh, no worries. It’s not like you could’ve known.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the elevator, Dokyeom spoke up again, “He’s been in a bad mood since lunch. If this can’t cheer him up, nothing can.”</p><p> </p><p>“The meeting went bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“It started before the meeting. It’s Seoyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“His ex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… she won’t leave him alone, even after he told her that he was engaged. She doesn’t believe him.” The alpha’s tone became chirpier, “Congratulations on that, by the way. Any thoughts on when the wedding might be?”</p><p> </p><p>The tips of Jeonghan’s ears tingled, “Actually, we almost got married the day after he proposed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys don’t wait around, do you?” Dokyeom laughed, the smile not leaving his face the entire walk there. He couldn’t stop cooing at how cute the couple were. Jeonghan liked the younger a lot, his bubbly personality was infectious. He could see why Seungcheol had called him naïve and innocent, the younger tend to speak his mind no matter who he was with. Jeonghan listened patiently as the young alpha complimented him for making his hyung happy. It was a great mood booster, even though he was blushing for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>Basking in the praises being heaped upon him, Jeonghan failed to notice Dokyeom pulling them in to a room, hidden behind a large set of doors. The alpha didn’t even knock, and just walked in like he owned the place.</p><p> </p><p>They were met with disdain, from none other than his mate. Jeonghan shivered.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The meeting ended thirty minutes ago. He should’ve been out of here fifteen minutes ago. Then, how was it that he was still stuck at the office. He sighed for the umpteenth time, and flopped down in to his seat, scowling at the woman standing in front of him, Seoyoung. She had both her hands planted on the table, and was slightly leaning forward, some type of ploy to seduce him, he supposed. The Seungcheol, a few months ago would’ve went running back to her, but the Seungcheol of the present had a lovely omega, who was probably waiting for him back home. She was not winning any favours, keeping him from his Hannie.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, give me one more chance, Seungcheol.” She tried her best to sound pitiful. Seungcheol was, for his part, unimpressed, “For the last time, I’m engaged. I have a mate.” He pointed at the silver band adorning his finger</p><p> </p><p>Seoyoung sneered, whatever she was about to say was cut off as the door burst open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What now…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There stood Dokyeom with the brightness of a thousand suns behind him. Grateful for the distraction, Seungcheol was about to welcome him in with a big hug, when his gaze fell on the warm brown eyes he loved so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie!” His mood improving with each letter that left his mouth. He jumped out of his seat, almost sprinting, to take his beloved into his arms. The omega grunted at the impact.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Cheol. You’re acting like this is the first time you’ve seen me in weeks.” Jeonghan chuckled, patting the alpha’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pulled away, hands still around his mate’s lithe form, “What are you doing here, darling? I thought you were going straight home,” he spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on my way home when you texted that you’re about to leave,” the omega peeked out from under his lashes, “I thought we could leave together. It’s not home without you.” Seungcheol could just die of happiness. “I can wait if you’re busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for that, we can leave right now. Let me just grab my stuff.” He pinched the younger’s cheek, kissing his cute little nose. In his bliss he forgot about the other occupants in the room with them. Seoyoung was glaring at Jeonghan in barely concealed disgust. It didn’t appear to have any effect on the omega though, which further enraged Seoyoung.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot that you were still here,” he muttered just for his ex to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you did. Who is this?” She spat.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan raised one of his elegant eyebrows at the hostility, “You must be new here. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jeonghan, the lucky mate of this handsome man, right here. You’ll see me often now that you work here.” He turned his head to smile sweetly at the alpha. Seungcheol was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s purposefully riling her up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Dokyeom glancing between the two of them, in glee. He was clearly enjoying this just as much as the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t work here. We’re friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so. May I know your name, then?” Jeonghan asked, still keeping up the fake politeness.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Seoyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” the omega pretended as if he was trying to remember, “I don’t think he’s ever mentioned you, have you Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I mentioned her in passing, a few weeks ago.” He observed his omega carefully as he moved over to his table to collect his things, even though a mischievous fire danced in his mate’s eyes, it was muted by the tiredness apparent on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, how could I forget. The ex that cheated on you, and now wants you back, even though you’re clearly taken.” Jeonghan gave her a wry smile. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Miss. I’ve been travelling all day, and want nothing more than to be within the warm confines of our bed. So, with great anguish we have to bid you farewell.” The omega bowed with great flourish, and turned to leave, the alpha in tow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. He’s so sexy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Walk with us to the reception, Dokyeomie.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nice of him to rescue Dokyeom as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t even reach the elevator before Dokyeom started raving about the performance Jeonghan put on.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever thought about getting in to acting, hyung? You definitely have the face for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too shy for that. I’ll faint from anxiety.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol slung his arm around the omega’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Dokyeom find you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was fretting over what to say to the lady at the front desk, when he saved me from spurting out something embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“By saving you, do you mean shouting your name from across the floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, how did you know that?” The omega questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Our Dokyeomie is usually like that, no awareness regarding his surroundings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan hyung, tell him to stop being mean to me.” The young alpha pouted clinging to the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, stop being mean to the kids,” Jeonghan shook his head at the alpha. “Is he always like this?” He asked the singer. Seungcheol looked on, amused, as they discussed how mean the alpha was. He did pinch his mate a few times in retaliation, but the omega paid him no mind.</p><p> </p><p>They were left alone in the elevator, as they bid goodbye to Dokyeom at the floor where Jihoon’s studio was. Seungcheol offered to introduce the omega to the rest of his friends, but Jeonghan had declined, “I’m too tired, perhaps another time?” The alpha agreed letting the younger lean his weight on him.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon would’ve probably liked to meet the omega. He had been harping on the alpha all day for letting Jeonghan go alone. It surprised Seungcheol, how worried the beta was for Jeonghan’s wellbeing, most likely due to him telling Jihoon about what Minsoo had done to the omega. It wouldn’t have been a problem if no one saw his mate, but since the staff was more than aware of who the omega was, it would probably reach the beta’s ears soon. He could expect several angry texts that night.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on the couple the moment they exited the elevator. Seungcheol was practically beaming, the alpha in him, proud to show off his beautiful omega to the rest of the world. Jeonghan also stood up straighter, hands locked tightly with his as they made their way out.</p><p> </p><p>The omega finally relaxed as he spotted their car parked out front, nervous as he may have been, Jeonghan didn’t forget to smile at the staff manning the front desk, and the guards present. Seungcheol was sure, soon they would also be as enamored with the omega as he was.</p><p> </p><p>When the reached the car, Seungcheol glanced around to make sure that no one was around, before pulling the omega in for a much-needed kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He cupped Jeonghan’s face in his hands, “Have you been crying, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger’s eyes widened, “H-how did you know? It was hardly five drops.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know when my baby is sad.” He opened the car door for the omega. “Are you hungry? Ate anything after the donut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does bananas count?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. It’s decided we’re eating out.” The alpha started the car. “Craving for anything in particular?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… Japchae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Japchae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Japchae.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, Japchae it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want ice cream after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever my angel wants.”</p><p> </p><p>He texted Mingyu for recommendations of where to get the best Japchae, he suggested a place close by to their current location. The restaurant was quite small, the type of restaurant where all their customers were regulars.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a little overdressed for the occasion, aren’t we?” the omega grinned, as they waited for their food to come out.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be helped.” Seungcheol rolled up his sleeves, he had left the jacket in the car. The omega leaned over to help, unabashedly staring at his muscles.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cleared his throat, “So, I assume everything went well?” The younger, done with his task, withdrew his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly.” Jeonghan explained how Minsoo had convinced his family that Jeonghan was being abused, and how they almost tried to get him to remove the mating mark once they found out the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad was the one who called off the engagement. He told me he’ll deal with everything. It seems that Minsoo wasn’t good enough to convince my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Mom did appear to be quite satisfied with our relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me, what did you guys talk about? She-“ Their food was served, momentarily interrupting his mate in his whining. “As I was saying,” he continued, “She wouldn’t tell me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing strange. My work, age, family, and the like. She did ask me what my intentions with you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told her I wanted to start a family with you.” He loosened his tie, his body heating up. Jeonghan was completely red, and trying his best to stop the blossoming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…mm… good. She would’ve liked that,” the omega mumbled into his food.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a lie. They had talked about this already. It was what they both wanted, the next step after buying a house.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… tomorrow, the field trip, you’re free, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the parents were okay with it?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega hummed, “They were more than happy for the extra hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kids will arrive at school, usual time. From there we’ll take them to the zoo. At lunch we’ll have a picnic at the park nearby, and back to the school. The kids will be divided into two groups, each consisting of twelve. Jisoo and Seungkwan will be in-charge of one, and the two of us, the other.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be that hard right, twelve kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Jeonghan grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say it like that, I might withdraw my offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, because you love me.” The cheeky little grin was back. He was right, Seungcheol can’t say no to the omega.</p><p> </p><p>It was why Jeonghan had to physically drag him back to the car, stopping him from searching for an ice cream stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I’m sleepy, and I don’t feel like eating ice cream any more. Get in the car.” Jeonghan opened the car door for the alpha to get in, before running over to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol reluctantly got in, “You’re not just saying that, because you don’t want me walking around, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega sighed fondly, “Even if I was, you’ll listen to me because you’re my loving husband. We have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow after all, let’s rest while we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching home, Jeonghan busied himself with getting everything ready for the field trip the next day. He wanted to get up early to make lunches for the four of them. Feeling gross with himself, and to stay out of his mate’s way, Seungcheol hoped in for a long relaxing shower. He was joined by the omega, shortly after, it was when Seungcheol noticed red marks, in the shape of finger nails on his mate’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” He caught the Jeonghan’s arm with his and pointed at the indents.</p><p> </p><p>“Minsoo grabbed my arm at one point before Dad made him release me. The grip was too tight.” The younger wouldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie…” Seungcheol frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear that’s all. Well he might’ve gave me a small reminder on what happened on Monday.” Seungcheol’s frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“If we ever meet, can I punch him? Just once?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Jeonghan’s turn to frown, “Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please~” Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, almost lifting him off the floor, and left kisses all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, just one.” Jeonghan’s hands on his chest were trying to push the alpha away, “Let me go. I have things I need to get ready for tomorrow. And stop groping my ass.” He swatted Seungcheol’s wandering hands away, and left warning him to not spent too much time under the water.</p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the bath Seungcheol was met with the sight of Jeonghan lying on the bed, on his stomach, typing away on his phone. The alpha took a moment to check everything was in order before climbing on to the bed, pressing a kiss to the younger’s nape as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“My grandfather tried to make Dad disown me.” He sounded way too happy for what was just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing he didn’t get what he wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“He told Dad that, he won’t allow me to inherit the business as long as he was alive, and Dad told him that he’ll just wait for the old man to die.” Seungcheol hummed as he laid down fully, pulling the omega to rest against him. Jeonghan shifted in his hold to face the alpha, letting his hand along with his phone rest on the older’s chest, as he read out Jeongyeon’s texts.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad shouldn’t have said that, it’ll make the head alpha sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t like your grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, but he’s just a grumpy old man. Old people are like toddlers, some are well behaved, and some throw tantrums for no reason just to get attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, I don’t think his behavior towards you could be written off as a mere tantrum.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega smoothed the fabric of Seungcheol’s t-shirt, “I think I’m feeling a bit generous, since things turned out in my favor. I still can’t believe Mom and Dad accepted us so easily,” he was elated.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you happy angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… very.” Jeonghan propped himself up on his hand to pepper kisses all over the alpha’s face, rolling out his grasp when the alpha tried to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask, the performance earlier with Seoyoung...“</p><p> </p><p>“She just really pissed me off, trying to get her paws on you after all the hurt she put you through.” The omega placed his palm over Seungcheol’s chest, “This is mine, right?” Jeonghan said softly, warmth emanating from his lithe form.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to combust.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you want me only for my body,” the alpha said feigning hurt. He couldn’t help but tease the younger, he was too cute for his own good.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan poked Seungcheol’s nipple with his finger, “I meant your heart, you dum-dum,” he pouted, turning away from the older, and scooting across the bed to the opposite edge, Seungcheol right behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t escape me.” He wrapped his hands around the other’s waist, pulling him back to the middle of the bed, without much resistance from the omega’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all yours, Jeonghan. My heart, soul, everything. It’s all yours.” Seungcheol mumbled, kissing the top of his mate’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan turned around in his hold, cupping the alpha’s face for a proper kiss. He pulled back and looked at Seungcheol in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m amazed at how easily you can say such... such things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! You’re the one who started it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments about how you felt about this chapter would be really appreciated. I just can't seem to be satisfied with anything I write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I appreciate all the comments. You guys are great.</p><p>I start writing, feeling really good, but when I read it over, I'm like this is shit. Glad to see that it's me overthinking.</p><p>This chapter's pretty laid back nothing stressful, the week's been hard on Jeonghan, so letting them unwind for now, and maybe the next few chapters as well. I thought up a million different angst scenarios, but I might just leave them for another fic. This story's pretty relaxed, and the Jeongcheol tag is filled with angst anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p> </p><p>Dressed in a mint green button up and washed out blue skinny jeans, Jeonghan checked himself over in the mirror once more. Out the corner of his eyes he viewed Seungcheol in his cream polo, the shirt hugging every inch of his body. The alpha was searching for the lightest pair of jeans he owned. He hoped it was nothing too tight. Leaving the older to it, he slipped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>They, well Jeonghan, had woken up early to prepare their lunches. Seungcheol was up the moment the omega’s foot touched the floor. The older had claimed that he could not sleep without Jeonghan, and would rather prefer helping him. With the extra hand, they finished way earlier than Jeonghan had planned. Thus, they had set about to get ready in a very leisurely manner.</p><p> </p><p>Packing the lunch boxes, along with a bottle of water, neatly in to his backpack, Jeonghan hummed to himself, unable to put a cap on his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” the omega asked, as his ears picked up the approaching footsteps. A strong arm wrapped around his middle, a soft brush of lips against his cheek, the touch so tender, he might’ve melted. The hot breath on his ears causing them to redden.</p><p> </p><p>“You look delicious.” Jeonghan’s knees almost buckled at the deep voice. He swallowed, holding his breath as the alpha’s hand glided over his ass, ever so lightly, leaving the omega wanting for a much firmer grasp. “If only we didn’t have to go.” Seungcheol pressed a kiss to his mating mark, and let go, gently patting his butt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hold it together, Jeonghan. Think of the children.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That did the trick, putting a lid on all the inappropriate emotions simmering in him. He turned to scold his mate, only to realize that the other was not in the room. The door to their bedroom closed as, Seungcheol walked out with his wallet in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost forgot this.” The alpha smiled, sticking it in his back pocket, before taking the backpack from Jeonghan. You could barely shove a leaf of paper into those pockets, that’s how tight the jeans were on the alpha. How he got his wallet to fit in there, Jeonghan didn’t know. He frowned as they walked down to the bus stop. It was not fair, why was his mate so sexy, and why did he have to wear such form fitting clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, those thighs!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had decided to take the bus seeing as they were early. All through the ride Jeonghan ignored the alpha as punishment for what he did earlier. Seungcheol paid little to no attention to his pouting. Choosing, instead, to focus on drawing out any sort of reaction from the omega. He succeeded when, Jeonghan yelped, almost jumping out of his seat. Seungcheol had bit him on his shoulder, in public. The omega smiled sheepishly at the people who were looking at them, once they turned back, Jeonghan frowned at the alpha, ready to give the older an earful. Whatever he was going to say was halted in its path as the alpha stole a kiss from him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it with you today?” Jeonghan mumbled, looking around to make sure no one saw that.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, just happy to have someone as beautiful as you, as my mate.” Another kiss followed that statement. Jeonghan was flustered, he didn’t know how to respond to such a declaration. The alpha has been pulling these on him for some time now. He had to step up his game, if only he knew how.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Seungkwan were already there by the time they got there. One of the school buses was parked near the entrance. Miss Lim was talking to the two omegas, when they spotted the couple walking towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan introduced Seungcheol to Miss Lim. There was no need for it, as they had been acquainted when Seungcheol had informed them about Minsoo, but the omega did it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like there’s enough to feed a small army in there,” Miss Lim said, eyeing the backpack on Seungcheol’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much, just enough for the four of us.” Jeonghan defended.</p><p> </p><p>“You say that, but it’s like a five-course meal stuffed in to that small box. Trust me, I know.” Seungkwan shuddered at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“That was one time, and it was your birthday. I thought you liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I liked it, all right. I think I gained five kilos just from that.” The young omega pointed to his face, “These cheeks, they absorb everything. I think you did it on purpose.” He puffed his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? You were threatened by my beauty.” Jeonghan scoffed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay kids, that’s enough. We all know I’m the real beauty here.” Jisoo flipped his non-existent long hair over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Jeonghan muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Before another argument could break out between Jeonghan and Jisoo, Miss Lim intervened, wishing them well on their trip. She shook her head, smiling, as she walked back in to the building.</p><p> </p><p>“So, guys, what do you want me to do?” Seungcheol asked them, using the momentary lull in conversation as an opening.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo regarded him with a smile, “Originally, you were supposed to protect your damsel in distress from his trash of a fiancé, but now that Mr. Yoon has that covered, we won’t need that anymore.” Jeonghan punched his friend in the arm for the ‘damsel in distress’ comment. Although he did not mind being Seungcheol’s ‘damsel in distress’, the alpha would be thoroughly rewarded for his rescue services.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Think of the children, Jeonghan! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was all the alpha’s fault. If he hadn’t done what he did that morning, Jeonghan wouldn’t be standing there thinking about all the different ways the alpha could take him. Most definitely not the time or place to be having such thoughts. He purposefully diverted his thoughts to the cuter and fluffier route of all the animals they would get to see that day, and how happy the kiddies would be. It had been ages since Jeonghan had last visited a zoo.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of the inner lust filled turmoil he was going through, the others carried on with their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Just help us keep the kids in check, an eye on their whereabouts. The last time, we almost lost one of them.” Jisoo shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great that you’re here, hyung. This way I won’t have to split my time between the two groups,” Seungkwan smirked, “and it can be practice for when you have kids of your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Scandalized on the outside, but internally loving it, Jeonghan glanced at his alpha. The older was studying him, making the omega feel self-conscious. He fidgeted nervously in his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think either of us want twenty kids, do we?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he asking me? What do I say to that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeonghan was ready to have as many kids as the alpha wanted, but he would never say that out loud. Two months ago, Jeonghan shunned the very thought of having kids, now here he was, offering himself to Seungcheol to use as he pleased. How the mighty have fallen.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, no, that’s a bit too much.” He smiled at his mate, whose dimples were out in their full glory.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever snide remark Jisoo was going to make was interrupted when the children started showing up. Jeonghan took Seungcheol by the hand to the entrance, in order to introduce the alpha to the parents and the children. It took some time, but by the time they were ready to set out, almost half of the young ones familiarised themselves with the alpha. As in they had stopped trying to hide from Seungcheol, and actually let him hold their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol, who was used to dealing with his brother’s baby daughter, was doing quite well in that regard. A few of the more outgoing students were the most enthusiastic when it came to getting to know the alpha better.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the zoo a short while later, Seungcheol still in the process of familiarising himself with the kids that were going to be in their group. It won’t be hard to manage them, all of his kids were well behaved.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha muffled a squeal as one of the kids at the back of the line took his hand on their own accord. The kids had been arranged into two lines consisting of six kids. Jeonghan would lead, and Seungcheol was to bring up the back. This was the case with Jisoo’s group as well, with the older omega leading the group, and Seungkwan watching the kids at the back.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the kids under the couple’s watchful eyes, the two other omegas had gone to get the tickets, which were small paper bands that were to be worn by everyone entering. It would also help to find each other if, God forbid, they get separated.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was surprised how quiet the children had become. He knew it was because of the alpha’s presence. Even though Seungcheol looked so fluffy, with his bangs down and dimples out, he had this air around him that commanded respect. To the children he was scarier than any of their teachers could ever be.</p><p> </p><p>“The kids are wary of you.” He had pointed out to the alpha when he caught him alone in the staff room. He had gone there to put the class roaster back.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grinned as he drew closer to the omega, “That’s strange, when they have you as their teacher.” Jeonghan took a step back, his mate, it appeared, didn’t have any pure intentions, as he was almost pulled in to the older’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“S-seungcheol! Behave.” He tried to sound stern, but his voice gave him away. Jeonghan dodged out of the alpha’s way, holding back his laugh as he gave a hard slap to his mate’s butt. Seungcheol caught him by the arm before he could make his escape.</p><p> </p><p>A quick kiss was pressed to his lips, along with a promise, “I’ll get you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood there stunned, regaining his bearings only when Seungkwan came searching for him.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes when he met the playful gaze of his partner. The alpha knew exactly what was going through his mind. He diverted his attention to the children, waiting for his colleagues to return. It might not have been a good idea to bring the older along after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just keep your mind on the children, Jeonghan. You’ll get through this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was having a great time. The kids were mostly well behaved, and they had sort of accepted the alpha, at least his group had. Jisoo and Seungkwan were good company. And he got to occasionally glance at his omega’s alluring bodyline, especially those legs. He must’ve imagined them wrapped around his waist a million times already since he saw him in those jeans. The shirt being tucked in wasn’t helping him focus at all.</p><p> </p><p>He would’ve liked to stare at him fulltime, but he had to look after the kiddies. The alpha was pleasantly surprised by how well the kids co-operated with their teachers. The first group were a little ahead of them, stopping at each enclosure for a few minutes before moving on to the next.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he frowned as he found out that he wasn’t the only one taken by his mate’s gorgeous physique, quite a few gazes strayed Jeonghan’s way, some lingering a little longer than the others. It wasn’t just him who they were eyeing. Jisoo and Seungkwan were also getting the same treatment. It was a no-brainer that the omegas were all eye catching, sure, but some of them were going overboard with staring. It was predatory in a way. Seungcheol would like to poke their eyes out. These alphas were only keeping their distance because they were with kids.</p><p> </p><p>Tiny hands tugged on his jeans, breaking his chain of thoughts. A small, clear voice spoke up, asking to be taken to the toilet. Seungcheol notified Jeonghan of the request. The alpha bent down to the little boy’s eye level, “Do you want me to come with you, or Teacher Yoon?”</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his fingers, wanting to be picked. It would be better than being left with the rest. He was sure they would turn into little tyrants the minute Jeonghan’s eyes were off them. After much deliberation the little munchkin came to the decision that he wanted Seungcheol to take him to the washroom. Further inquiries revealed two more kids wanting to use the facilities.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping a hold on their hands, Seungcheol led the three to the washroom. The kids didn’t need Seungcheol’s assistance, so he waited outside the door, reminding them to not lock it, as he sent them in one by one. Giggles ensued as he lifted each one up to wash their hands. The smiles on their chubby faces, were an eye cleanser. They returned to the group in no time. Seungcheol extremely proud at not encountering any hitches so far. He could feel the pride rolling of his mate as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had been practically bouncing on his feet in excitement. Bumbling on about the animals they were viewing, he had an answer for every question thrown at him. The omega talked in cute, Seungcheol wasn’t sure his poor heart would be able to handle it for a full day.</p><p> </p><p>There was an underlying sadness to it, the zoo had a petting and feeding section, but the kids can’t be taken there until they’re a few years older. Seungcheol knew that it was the sort of thing that the omega liked. Noting that the kids were enthralled by the meerkats, the alpha sidled up to Jeonghan, proposing to come back here, just the two of them. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, they couldn’t visit all the animals. The kids were getting tired, and it was nearing lunch time. Very carefully they relocated to the park barely a minutes’ walk from the zoo. They spread out a few picnic blankets, and sat the kids down to have lunch. Some of them were ready for nap time. Jeonghan and Seungkwan had their food first, while the other two tended to the kids, once they were finished the roles were reversed. They had chosen a spot close to the wash area, so that it would be easier to take the children there.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was once again on washroom duty. He brought it upon himself. It was his turn to watch the kids, when he accompanied one of them to the toilet, on their way back, he lifted the little girl over the ledge by her hands. The rest of the kindergarteners had seen that, and now they wanted to be lifted just like that. The omegas had washed their hands off of it, pushing it all on to the alpha, stating that they were not strong enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Liars! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now he was stuck, lifting the kiddies one after the other. He didn’t mind, it was cute the way they toddled to where their teachers were sitting, after he set them down, giggling all the way.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling his mate’s heated gaze on him, Seungcheol flexed his muscles, just to get him bothered. Jeonghan was biting his thumb, the alpha could make out the beginnings of a shy smile on the teacher’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Such a little darling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um.. excuse me...” A pretty face followed the meek voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But not as pretty as my Hannie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Jeonghan’s heated gaze wasn’t the only one he attracted. A sweet scent surrounded them. The guy, an omega going by his scent, was releasing his pheromones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he trying to court me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was suffocating. The guy should be easily able to notice that Seungcheol was mated, his scent alone should be a dead giveaway, not to mention the mating mark gracing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” He decided to be polite.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you working right now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, I just hang out with a bunch of toddlers in my downtime.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seungcheol was barely able to keep himself from rolling his eyes, “Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Not deterred by his impassive tone, the omega continued, “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but this will take only a moment.” The omega, as he expected, asked for the alpha’s number, after introducing himself. Seungcheol paid no attention, he was too busy eyeing his mate’s reaction. Seungkwan discreetly, and Jisoo not so discreetly, were doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, not interested. I already have someone, if you couldn’t tell.” He politely rejected him, returning to lifting the rest of the kids over. Getting back to his group as quickly as possible, Seungcheol decided, was the best option.</p><p> </p><p>As the last of the children ran off to their teachers, the omega pressed a piece of paper into his hands, “Well, if you’re in the mood for some fun, call me,” he left with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was perturbed. It would be extremely rude but he had to do it. He tore up the paper and threw it in the nearest trash bin. He could feel the omega’s hurtful gaze, but that didn’t concern him at that moment. His main concern was Jeonghan, who he knew was extremely insecure, he did not know what sort of effect this event would have on the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Surrounded by kids prattling on about their new teacher, Jeonghan was engulfed in uncertainty. He gave Seungcheol a tentative smile as he approached the gathering. The alpha sighed, he patted the omega’s head as they packed up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything was going so well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ride back was silent. Most, if not all of the students were asleep, and the adults also used this time to take some rest. Sitting down beside Jeonghan, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the younger, bringing him to rest against him. The constant thrum of the bus lulled the omega to sleep. The alpha let him, pressing a few kisses to the side of his head, after making sure no one was watching.</p><p> </p><p>He nudged his mate awake as they pulled in to the school. The sleepy toddlers were picked up and handed over to their parents. The ones who were awake had shyly wished him goodbye, Seungcheol ruffled their hairs affectionately. Thanking the teachers, the parents carried off their babies, some of were talking their ears off, filling them in on how their day went.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Lim had come to commend them on a job well done, before sending them on their way. They were on the sidewalk when Jisoo suggested they go for a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan looked apprehensive, “This early?” It wasn’t even three o’clock yet.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo turned to Seungcheol, the alpha was starting to get nervous. “Ahh hyung~, please can we go?” Not knowing how to react, Seungcheol turned to look at Jeonghan, who was trying to mask his amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan joined in, “Pleease hyung, it’s the only time we can go out without needing Jun hyung. He’s too busy anyway.” The alpha raised his eyebrows at that. “We’re omegas, can’t be caught out drinking without someone to lookout for us.” Jisoo explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, there were plenty of assholes waiting to take advantage of an inebriated omega.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was too compelling, he had to give in. The guys deserved to enjoy themselves once in a while, besides Jeonghan’s mood had also seemed to improve as they were led to a nearby BBQ place by Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol held back on the drinks, he needed to be sober to make sure that everyone got home safely. Waiting for their food, the alpha watched as the two younger omegas started on their drinks. Starting with beer, soon it had evolved into soju by the time they started eating. Jeonghan was still nursing his second glass of beer.</p><p> </p><p>“So, hyung, how did you enjoy walking in the shoes of a kindergarten teacher?” Seungkwan asked, leaning back in his chair, looking ready to scrutinise the alpha’s answer. It was like he was being interviewed.</p><p> </p><p>“It was as expected, tiring. No wonder Jeonghan can sleep for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t usually this tiring. We’re in class most of the time, and after lunch the kids go to sleep. Jeonghan’s just lazy.” Jisoo perked up, not able to pass up a chance to take a shot at Jeonghan. His mate, the mature adult that he was, stuck his tongue out at the younger omega.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you, Seungcheol? I’m sure a CEO must have it worse than us,” Jisoo queried, once he was done making faces at Jeonghan. “By the way,” he added, “I only called you get what I wanted, so don’t expect me to address you as such, we are, same aged friends after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much, with you two being friends and all,” Seungcheol gestured between the two omegas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m not as bad as him,” Jeonghan protested. “That’s right,” Jisoo agreed, “He’s worse.” Seungkwan quietly took a sip of his drink, shaking his head at his hyungs’ behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to acknowledge the both of them, the alpha continued with his answer, “I just have to deal with paperwork, and keeping the staff in line. It’s much easier since they are all fully functioning adults and not toddlers.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all terrified of him.” Jeonghan butted in, “I saw them quiver with fear at the mere mention of his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“They do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“They do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hyung, you went to see him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yesterday, after I returned from Daejeon.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation shifted from work to Jeonghan’s cancelled engagement. None of them had anything nice to say about the guy. The only good thing that came out of it was that, Jisoo showed him a photo of Jeonghan with long hair. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Elegance personified.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At a loss for words, the alpha stared at the phone screen. Jeonghan waved his hand in front of the older. “Seungcheol~” the omega whined.</p><p> </p><p>“God, this is... wow!” Seungcheol breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not that good looking now?” His mate pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll always be beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then choose, this Jeonghan or me?” He held up the phone to his face, “I want an honest, serious answer. I promise I won’t be hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took a good look at the Jeonghan of the past, and his Hannie.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy, my baby, sitting right here in front of me, “ the alpha answered, taking the phone from his hands and giving it back to the owner. He pinched his cute little cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, my love, I don’t know the you of the past, I fell in love with the you here right now, and you look much healthier now. Look at how full your cheeks are.” Jeonghan whined as Seungcheol kept poking his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan’s fake barfing interrupted whatever moment they were having, “Please, consider us poor single souls before you engage in such vile displays.” The couple pulled apart, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kwan-ah, you had every chance to nab a decent guy, but you walked away.” Jisoo shook his head and spoke to the alpha, “I bet if you ask Seungcheol nicely, he’ll introduce you two, won’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean if Seungkwan’s okay with it...” All of them directed their gazes at the young omega, whose head resembled a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want him to think I’m desperate or something,” he squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Why in the world would he ever think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan pouted, “I don’t know. He looks kinda intense. Don’t think I could handle that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry he’s nothing like that, he may be a little stubborn about particular things, but four out of five times he would probably go with what you want, especially since he’s interested in you.” Seungcheol tried to alleviate the omega’s worries.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the problem, Cheol. He’s just scared of relationships. The past few didn’t work out very well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“Through no fault of his own, mind you,” Jisoo added.</p><p> </p><p>“Not you too, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>The older omegas disregarded Seungkwan’s whining, choosing to carry on with spilling everything. Jeonghan lowered his voice, “Words were said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nasty words.” Jisoo spat. Seungcheol didn’t want to know what it was, whatever was said must have been really hurtful to scare the omega off of dating.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sighed, taking another shot of soju, “It was about my family.” That was all he said, and they left it at that.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t have that problem with Hansol. Anyways don’t force yourself, when we do have that party, talk to him. Get a feel for each other, if it doesn’t work out, he’ll respectfully leave you alone.” Seungcheol assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking about family, any news from yours,” Jisoo shifted the focus back to Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much, they’re still figuring out the inheritance stuff.” And just like that, they moved on to much lighter things.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to tell you, but Mom wanted you to call her Mom.” Jeonghan clasped their hands together, it appeared that the younger had decided that he was done eating. Just to make sure Seungcheol brought a piece of meat up to his mouth, it went in without any resistance. “I wonder why she didn’t tell me that yesterday, after all she didn’t have any problem giving me a rundown of your life since you were a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-“ the grip on his hand tightened, “What did she say? Not anything embarrassing, I hope?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I’d call it embarrassing, but she did let a few petnames slip.” Seungcheol teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, what are they?” Jisoo joined in.</p><p> </p><p>“My favorite one wa-“</p><p> </p><p>“STOOOP!” A hand covered his mouth. His mate’s flustered face came in to his view.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we hold him down so that you can give us the deets?” Jisoo joked, pretending to stand up. Seungcheol chuckled, bringing down the hand on his face. Jeonghan whined as the older tried to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol~”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell them.” Jeonghan tugged on his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I get if I don’t?” He wanted to see how far he could go with this.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan groaned and buried his face in the alpha’s shoulder, “I’ll reward you. Anything you want,” he mumbled. A smile broke out on Seungcheol’s face, he put his hands up in front of him, as he spoke to the other two, “Sorry guys, it’s seems that my lips have been bribed shut.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you promise him, hyung?” Jeonghan blushed deep red.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo smirked, “Judging from that reaction, I don’t think it’s anything innocent, Seungkwan.” The two omegas took the opportunity to tease his poor mate for the rest of their time there. Drowning two more glasses of beer in one go, Jeonghan ordered another one to drink away his embarrassment. He couldn’t finish the last drink, owing to the fact that he was full, and in his own words would die if he ingested anything else, so Seungcheol ended up drinking it for him. His first and last drink of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Evening had set in, when they got up to leave. Seungcheol and Jeonghan split the bill between them, it didn’t feel right to make the younger ones pay. The omega who was leaning heavily into Seungcheol’s side, teetering the line of consciousness, sprang to life when the bill was brought out. It startled the three other occupants of the table, as well as some of the other customers sitting nearby, bringing in some unwanted attention along with it.  </p><p> </p><p>A rowdy bunch of alphas, sitting at the table next to them had now got their eyes locked on the omegas, particularly on Jisoo. Seungcheol caught them asking for the bill, when Jeonghan and him were paying for their meal.</p><p> </p><p>Standing there on the sidewalk, Seungcheol took stock of the current states of his companions. Seungkwan looked somewhat sober, he was having a one-sided conversation with Jisoo, who was completely plastered, if his sporadic giggles were anything to go by. Jeonghan was leaning against the alpha, not necessarily because he was drunk, he was just tired, and a tad bit lazy. Seungcheol offered to carry him, but the younger cheekily declined, stating that they would never allow him to live it down. He wondered how he would get these drunkards home. Seungcheol wanted to call a cab, however Jisoo wanted to walk, and had convinced the other two of the same.</p><p> </p><p>Powerless against the three omegas, Seungcheol sighed as he trailed behind them. Seungkwan’s home was the closest, Jisoo’s just after. It was hardly ten minutes from the restaurant, Seungcheol supposed it would’ve been a waste to call a cab for such a short distance. Walking did have its merits, it would help them sober up a bit, depending on what kind of drunks they were.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the alphas from the restaurant following behind them, he drew Jeonghan closer to him, and gently nudged the two other omegas to walk in front of the couple. Too drunk to question the alpha’s actions, the rest continued on with their very insightful discussion on which was cuter; bats or cats? What did they have in common besides rhyming? Seungcheol didn’t know. Jeonghan wasn’t even drunk, he was participating for the heck of it. The alpha would’ve enjoyed it, but the assholes following the group wouldn’t allow it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol scrunched his nose, disgusted by the pheromones the alphas were letting out. On instinct the omegas huddled closed to him. Jeonghan’s hand tensed in his grasp. Seungcheol had never released his pheromones around the omega, and vice versa. Pheromones were different from scent; scent would always be present, it was involuntary, while pheromones are voluntary.</p><p> </p><p>Usually omegas would release their pheromones to attract a mate, or to say, comfort someone. It was why most of the employment opportunities available to them had caregiving as a prominent factor. Alphas, on the other hand, originally did it to show off their strength to prospective mates, now they use it for less than innocent purposes, mainly getting vulnerable omegas to submit to them. An activity that had been proclaimed illegal two decades ago, but still one of the most common components of most sexual assault cases. Although it has significantly decreased in the recent years, it was still prevalent to a much lesser extent, especially in cities. It was the reason why omega friendly places were so popular, also contributing to the reduced numbers.</p><p> </p><p>Concerned for the safety of the two younger omegas, Seungcheol inquired whether they wanted to stay with the couple for that night. They were quick to decline the offer, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. Jeonghan suggested that Jisoo stay with Seungkwan for the night, as the younger omega’s building was high on security, since most of its residents were omegas. They quickly agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol breathed a sigh of relief as they entered Seungkwan’s apartment building. There were two guards stationed at the gates. Nobody would be capable of entering without one of the residents keying them in. The alphas had seemingly given up once they realized their actions were futile.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Seungkwan had been dead tired by the time they reached the younger’s apartment. They wanted nothing more than to sleep. The couple waited on the couch while the other two got ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lock the door the moment we leave, okay?” Jeonghan instructed the two, as the couple stepped out in to the hallway, they nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking us out, hyung.” Seungkwan gave him a shy smile. The alpha patted his head, affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and for keeping us safe.” Jisoo extended his gratitude as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s what I’m here for. Let’s do this again some time.”</p><p> </p><p>They waited until they heard the click of the lock before making their way down. Jeonghan made them wait for the cab at the guard station, afraid that the alphas would be waiting outside for them. Two from the group, who had been eyeing Jisoo were still loitering around near the entrance, so his fears weren’t unfounded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s a good thing Jisoo decided to stay over.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They caught the eye of the pair, when they moved to get in the cab. One of the alphas sneered at him, Seungcheol glared at him and grit his teeth, the omega dragged him into the car before the situation could escalate.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan yawned beside him, once they had put quite a few distance between themselves and the alphas. The omega shuffled closer to Seungcheol, asking him how the day had been for him. Seungcheol knew he was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. It was barely seven o’clock.</p><p> </p><p>They wished the cab driver a good night, taking a moment to watch the car drive away. It was a beautiful night. The moon was bright enough on its own, negating the need for street lights. Jeonghan was glowing under the silver light.</p><p> </p><p>“My offer for a piggyback still stands.” He reminded the omega. Jeonghan bashfully declined, instead opting to cling to the older’s arm, as they made their way inside the building.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan raked his eye over his significant other, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. His toned body did make it hard for him to concentrate that day. He almost drooled at the sight of the older’s muscles rippling as he picked up the kids. Seeing him with kids messed him up a little. The thought of having children of their own one day excited him, but at the same time it scared him.</p><p> </p><p>Was he that easy? All it took was for Seungcheol to show him some kindness, and here he was spreading his legs for the alpha. Would he have accepted Minsoo, if the asshole had been a little nicer? But Seungcheol was not just kind, he loved Jeonghan. All through the day he had eyes only for the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Their lunch time did do a number on him. He was stupid to think that way and he knew it, but his low self-esteem wouldn’t leave him alone. Jeonghan couldn’t help but think that he had trapped the alpha in a relationship with him, and that the older was just trying to make good of a bad situation, it was more plausible than the alpha being in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the alpha calling his name. These thoughts, he had promised to himself to never voice out, slipped out when the alpha touched his face, “Seungcheol, do you think you’re limiting your chance at a better relationship by continuing to be mated to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol raised one of his eyebrows, “I expected something like this, but isn’t that a little cruel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think about it, if it weren’t for me, won’t you have kept the number?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” the alpha answered without a hint of hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if it weren’t for you, I would’ve still been nursing a four-year-old heartbreak.” Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, face devoid of emotion. He took a step forward. Jeonghan stepped back, ending up being backed in to the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this, I know that you do. So why would you say something like that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ve done it now, Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>One of the hands caging him came down to grip his waist, roughly. Jeonghan whimpered, causing Seungcheol to loosen his hold, lightly squeezing the area as an apology. However, his face remained impassive.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his hands close to his chest, clasped together, Jeonghan tried to meet his mate’s eyes. Too afraid to touch him, and too afraid to see the hurt that he had caused.</p><p> </p><p>“I- the... um... omega at the park. He was quite beautiful, small frame, pretty face, soft features, gorgeous eyes... He looked really good next to you, a-and I thought that you might’ve found somebody else more suited to you, if it weren’t for me.” He stared at the spot between Seungcheol’s eyes, not being able to withstand the intense gaze. “Somebody more deserving.” Jeonghan muttered, hanging his head low.</p><p> </p><p>His chin was harshly lifted up. Seungcheol’s jaw clenched and unclenched, “You ha-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ding!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They had reached their floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phew! Saved by the bell.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seungcheol looked back at the elevator doors opening, and then back at the omega. He ripped Jeonghan’s bag out of his hand, bending down to grab the back of the younger’s knees. In one swift motion Jeonghan was thrown over the alpha’s shoulders, as he walked to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan yelped, trying to right himself, and failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, darling. You don’t wanna wake up our neighbours, do you?” Seungcheol replied, his tone even.</p><p> </p><p>Flailing helplessly, the omega whisper screamed, “What are you doing, Seungcheol?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What I’ve been wanting to do all day.”</p><p> </p><p>The heat crawled up his body. It had been on his mind as well, since their encounter in the staffroom, but his desire had decreased, or rather, been pushed to the back of his mind as the day unfolded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been trying so hard to not get aroused by you this whole day, and you had the nerve to ask me if I’m limiting my chances. How dare you? I’ll fuck that right out of you. Fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk straight for days.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smacked the alpha’s butt, “You don’t have it in you to be that rough on me,” he teased the older. Seungcheol gave the omega’s ass a small squeeze in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still while I put in the code,” Seungcheol said, exasperatedly as the omega thrashed about.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Expecting to be put down once they were inside, Jeonghan was sorely disappointed when the alpha dumped his bag on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to wash the lunch boxe-“</p><p> </p><p>He was unceremoniously thrown on to their bed, Seungcheol diving in right after. Before any words could leave his mouth, the alpha captured his lips, not leaving any room to even breathe. Jeonghan’s mouth moved on its own, parting to let Seungcheol’s tongue in. Pleased sounds rumbling at the back of his throat. Seungcheol smirked into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jerk.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeonghan’s shirt was tugged out, harshly, from under his jeans, where it was tucked in. If it had resisted even a tiny bit, it would’ve been ripped apart. Seungcheol trailed kisses down the omega’s jaw to suck at his mating mark, his hands busy working open Jeonghan’s jeans.</p><p> </p><p>The omega pulled harshly on the alpha’s hair to make him stop, but it only spurred on the older.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm...?” came the noncommitted reply, too busy lavishing the omega’s pink buds with licks and kisses. Jeonghan moaned, arching in to the alpha’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“S-seungche-ah, p-please,” the omega pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the younger’s nipples, the alpha placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “I’m sorry, baby. Was it too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jeonghan ran his fingers through the older’s hair, “But we have to get cleaned up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bath, or a shower at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol frowned, “You made me stop for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’ve been out since morning. It’s dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” the alpha made as if to kiss him. Jeonghan stopped the approaching lips with his hands, “But I do, so,” he pushed the other off of him, “Get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan got off the bed, patronizingly patting the pouting alpha’s head on his way. Discarding his clothes as he went, the omega was sporting a semi by the time he got in the shower. He closed his eyes as the hot water hit his skin, willing away his hardness.</p><p> </p><p> Jeonghan gasped as he was tugged by his waist against his mate’s firm body, a hand from behind grabbed his softening cock, gentle strokes adding fuel to the arousal dimming in him. He threw his head back, giving Seungcheol access to his neck, small whines leaving his mouth. The alpha’s rock-hard member pressed in to the cleft of the omega’s ass, slowly grinding in to him. Jeonghan unconsciously spread his legs for the older.</p><p> </p><p>Growling, the alpha turned Jeonghan in his hold, kissing him hungrily, rubbing their members together, Jeonghan moaned into the kiss, hands wrapping around Seungcheol’s neck, taking hold of his black locks.</p><p> </p><p>One of the alpha’s hand travelled down to Jeonghan’s butt, massaging the flesh, intermittently dipping in to his crevice, brushing over his hole. The omega whimpered, widening his stance. Seungcheol had a smug look on his face, pride, Jeonghan supposed, over how turned on his omega was for him from just a few touches. He pouted, only for it to be kissed off his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty, angel. Nobody can even hold a candle to your beauty, both on the outside and the inside.” The alpha paused in his ministrations, peppering kisses all over the younger’s face, “Why would you ever think I’ll even find someone remotely better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- ah!” Jeonghan hid his face in the alpha’s chest, as Seungcheol kneaded his ass cheeks apart with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think that I want someone other than you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a pained whimper. The alpha had pushed in one of his fingers at that moment. He was still producing slick, but not to the extent he did at the beginning. It hurt a little, the position they were in made it hard to push in, the omega paid it no mind, he was more interested in getting Seungcheol to reach his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as warm as I remember,” Seungcheol mumbled as he tirelessly opened the omega up with his fingers, adding one in after the other in quick succession.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn’t know how much time had passed, he was drooling on to the alpha, needy whines spilling out of him. Seungcheol never touched his spot, he would brush past it, but would never give him the full satisfaction. The omega had tried to get him to reach his prostate, Seungcheol held him in place, which turned out to be a good thing. Jeonghan had lost the strength to hold himself up, his arms were loosely wrapped around his mate.</p><p> </p><p>This was not what he had in mind when he suggested they shower. Jeonghan had realised his mistake, he should’ve known a little water would not deter Seungcheol from getting what he wanted, but it was already too late for that revelation.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pressed down on his prostate, ripping a scream out of the omega, “Is that what you want, angel?” He brushed past it again. “P-please, Cheo-hah, more,” Jeonghan groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... I don’t know...” His unconcerned reply stung Jeonghan’s heart. He teared up, pleading him to do something. Seungcheol picked up his pace, ramming his fingers in at breakneck speed, still ignoring his spot.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t enough. “P-agh f-fuck, please Cheo-nmph,” the omega sobbed, as his pleas for release had went unheard. “Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease,” Jeonghan babbled on, hoping his alpha would take pity on him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stilled all his movements, Jeonghan whined, tears pouring freely. The alpha stroked the back of his mate’s neck, the other hand firmly planted on his waist to make sure he didn’t fall, he pulled the omega back to see his face, Jeonghan could barely focus through the tears. His legs were trembling with the effort it took to hold himself up. </p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Seungcheol planted a chaste kiss on his lips, Jeonghan wanted more, “Please what, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Jeonghan didn’t know what the alpha wanted him to say. He couldn’t quite think straight at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He had the gall to laugh at that. Jeonghan would make him pay for that after this, if he remembered, that is.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do, angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...?”</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck me.” Jeonghan whispered, his face burning up.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn’t hear you, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, please,” the omega mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Seungcheol drew his ear closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Cheol. Fuck me, please. I want you in me so bad, please,” Jeonghan begged, desperate. A couple of sobs wracked through his body, he collapsed in to the alpha’s hold. His weeping cock rubbing against the other’s toned body, the pleasure and sadness confusing his muddled brain.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, he was pressed against the shower wall, legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist as he was lifted of the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you say so sooner?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was about to protest when Seungcheol’s dick was slammed into his tight heat, he cursed. After all that teasing, it felt euphoric, closing his eyes to take in the feeling. He clenched around its girth not wanting it to slip out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Seungcheol groaned, “So fucking good. Baby, relax.” He left kisses on the omega’s face, bringing their foreheads together. Jeonghan opened his eyes to the alpha’s adoring gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re truly a sight to behold, Hannie.” Jeonghan was sure he was crimson red at that point.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you let me move, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What happened to ‘I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days’? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeonghan was about to give his assent, when he remembered something very important. It was, you could say, detrimental to their survival.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol. Maybe we shouldn’t do it?” The omega’s voice took on a grave tone.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what if we die?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we slip and hit our heads? I don’t want them to find us naked.” Jeonghan whined.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha barked out a laugh, “Hannie, your priorities are messed up.” Seungcheol shook his head, “So, you don’t care if we die, but more concerned about them finding our naked bodies.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be so embarrassing.” The thought alone made the omega want to shrivel up.</p><p> </p><p>“But baby, we’ll be dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but still...”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be fiiinne, trust me.” The alpha kissed Jeonghan’s shoulder, “You are so adorable.” Seungcheol shifted a little, jostling his length sheathed in the omega. Jeonghan keened at the movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... I guess it’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Seungcheol muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Before that, turn the shower off. We’re wasting water.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shook his head, but obeyed nevertheless, before pulling out his dick without warning, and slowly pushed back in. The alpha let out a guttural groan as he repeated the motion. Each thrust forcing high pitched moans from Jeonghan. His voice reverberating off the walls, deepening the shade of red his body was already veiled in. He never noticed how high his voice went. Jeonghan didn’t want to suppress them, for one thing he would be fighting a loosing battle with himself, and he knew how much Seungcheol loved needy sounds he produced.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the alpha, Seungcheol’s gaze had never left Jeonghan’s face. He seemed to be determined to commit every little detail to memory, as his eyes hungrily drank in every little emotion that flitted across the omega’s delicate features, pausing in between to press random kisses to the expanse of his neck, and collar bones. His hands prying Jeonghan’s ass cheeks apart, ravishing the younger’s slick hole.</p><p> </p><p>Biting along the omega’s shoulder, Seungcheol sucked on the mating mark, kissing it as if it were the most precious thing to the alpha, after Jeonghan, that is. The affection was overwhelming, it made him feel guilty. Seungcheol, or rather, his cock didn’t allow him to dwell on that thought for long.</p><p> </p><p>Every thrust was slow and deep, making sure to hit Jeonghan’s prostate every time, his back arching of the wall. Each time he was brought to the edge, only to be dragged away as Seungcheol’s cock was pulled out. Jeonghan’s cock was painfully hard between their bodies. Tears flowed freely. His arms wrapped loosely around the alpha’s neck were beginning to ache. His fingers had dug into the smooth skin to prevent his arms from slipping down.</p><p> </p><p>Aware of his struggle, Seungcheol kissed away the tears, “Let go, angel. It’s okay. I got you,” he breathed against Jeonghan’s lips, shifting his hands to the omega’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly he brought his arms down, finding purchase on the alpha’s biceps. What else was he supposed to do with his hands? He could feel the muscles rippling under his palm with the effort to hold him up.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol, with his slow thrusts, was building up Jeonghan to his climax. The omega’s muscles tightened, signifying his approaching release. Seungcheol picked up the pace, his mouth never leaving their mating mark. Jeonghan’s grip on the older had turned his knuckles white. He was careful not to stab his nails into the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so close, aren’t you darling? I can tell from your pretty little hole clamping down on me.” The alpha mumbled into the crook of his neck, kissing up to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t answer. All he knew was he wanted to cum right then, he wanted Seungcheol to go faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>He clenched down hard on Seungcheol as he came, cum spurting all over the alpha’s stomach and his own. Jeonghan hit his head on the wall he was pushed up against, when it fell back as his back arched off the wall. Broken moans leaving his mouth, his eyes rolling back. He would‘ve shrunk at how loud he was being, if his ears weren’t ringing. He thought his nose would bleed for a second there, the pressure was intense.</p><p> </p><p>Ramming into Jeonghan, Seungcheol was nearing his high. He sheathed himself in the omega’s tight heat as he ejaculated, pressing kisses against their mating mark. Jeonghan crashed forward in to the alpha’s arms as all strength left him. They were both panting, the stall stifling.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned on the shower, carrying Jeonghan’s slumped body to stand under the water. Even the water couldn’t wake him up, his limbs felt like jelly. The alpha gently pulled out of him, Jeonghan didn’t like it, so he whined about it. Seungcheol just chuckled and kissed him on his temple. The omega felt anxious, until a finger breached his sensitive rim. He stiffened in his alpha’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I’m trying to clean you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to get down?” Jeonghan mumbled, his throat not allowing for anything louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be able to? I don’t mind carrying you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, he didn’t think he was strong enough to stand. He let Seungcheol carry on, as he willed strength into his legs, so that he could hold on to the alpha’s waist to make it easier on his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Showering wise they didn’t get much done, or it would be more accurate to say, Jeonghan didn’t get much done. He was towelled dry, and set down on the edge of the bath tub, waiting for Seungcheol to finish his shower. The hard surface was brutal on his butt, he had to bend forward to ease the discomfort. Jeonghan would walk to the bedroom, save for one little problem, his thighs felt like he had attempted to do a one-eighty split, he was not the most flexible person, they burned. It was a pain to even close his legs. A bump had formed where he hit his head, it hurt to touch. It was like he had been in a fight.</p><p> </p><p>At this rate he might even have to go see a doctor. He hoped he was overthinking it. How embarrassing would it be to go to the hospital for something like this. He swore to himself, never again.</p><p> </p><p>Wall sex was definitely off the table.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed as the warm water soothed his strained muscles. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out of the shower stall to find Jeonghan hunched over, the towel draped over his back hiding his face from Seungcheol’s view. He could only imagine what kind of pain Jeonghan was going through.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie?” Jeonghan jerked up, the sudden movement making him hiss. Seungcheol kneeled down in front of him, face scrunching up as his muscles protested at the action. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t. It’s your choice in where we had sex that hurt me,” Jeonghan huffed. His body was still flushed a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to take you on the bed, but you’re the one who wanted to shower,” Seungcheol retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant a literal shower.” Jeonghan grumbled as Seungcheol carefully lifted him up and caried him to their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol felt like a jerk. He shouldn’t have let his lust blind him. “I’m sorry if I forced this on you, I-“</p><p> </p><p>“I enjoyed it,” Jeonghan was quick to refute, “Just not the position. My thighs are burning, my arms also ache. I may have also hit my head.” That last bit, he didn’t know about.</p><p> </p><p>He gently put the omega down on the bed, before helping him in to the softest t-shirt Seungcheol owned. Jeonghan was not too happy about its length, “You have trouble keeping your hands to yourself, when I’m like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could be in a ski suit, and I still won’t be able to keep my hands of you. You’re irresistible.” Jeonghan laid back on to the mattress, pulling the blanket over him, with much hissing and gasping. The omega sighed in relief once he settled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want something to relieve the pain?” Jeonghan shook his head. Seungcheol tried again, “Some ice for the bruise on your head, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’ll ease your worries,” he gave the alpha a cheeky smile. Seungcheol bent down to kiss him on his forehead, before leaving the room to retrieve an ice pack.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to press it down on the bruise, when the pack was snatched out of his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it myself. You, go put some clothes on.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. He had forgot that he only had a towel around his waist. Taking off the towel, he heard Jeonghan gasp behind him. He smiled to himself, “Maybe I should sleep naked today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, p-put something on right this instant.” Jeonghan covered his face with his hands, peeking out of the gaps between the fingers from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pretended to think it over, “Hm... I used to sleep naked... I think it’s time to go back to that routine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheollieee..”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, look I’ve already got my pants on,” the alpha laughed. He enjoyed teasing the omega, when he got the chance. Jeonghan pouted, the ice pack resting atop his head. “You’re going to get sick, if you keep it there for a long time.” The omega sullenly handed it back to Seungcheol, acting like he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had curled up on his side, back turned to him, when Seungcheol got under the covers. Assuming that the omega had fallen asleep, he laid still facing the other’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, what are you doing?” The sleepy omega demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it angel?” Seungcheol asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your arms around me. Spoon me for tonight, at least,” he said crossly. Seungcheol snorted at the childishness. He shuffled closer to the omega, slipping an arm over the lithe body. His hands snaked between Jeonghan’s inner thighs. Despite the omega not questioning the move, Seungcheol mumbled, “For warmth,” against the younger’s nape all the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I spoon you all the time, Hannie.” He couldn’t help covering the back of Jeonghan’s neck with kisses. He knew that his omega loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah-uh, I spoon you every other day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then from now one I’ll cuddle you every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jeonghan squeezed the hand between his legs, “We’ll take turns.” Seungcheol chuckled, gently massaging the strained muscles under his palm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So soft.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the omega slurred, beginning to doze off, “Because you like being cuddled, especially when work is stressful.” Seungcheol was surprised, he always hid it from his mate, just how draining some days were, apparently, he wasn’t doing as much of a good job at hiding it as he thought he was. The rest of the omega’s ramblings were incoherent, as he had fallen into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. He was convinced all the luck he possessed had been at play when he met Jeonghan at the club. That night he wasn’t even planning on staying more than fifteen minutes, let alone to approach someone, and buy them a drink. Jeonghan looked ethereal, as he stood at the bar, watching over his friends. It was just supposed to be one drink, one became two, and two became three, only for them to end up drinking at least twenty shots between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>One night he had asked Jeonghan, why he continued to accept the drinks, if he was such a lightweight. His response was that he had thought that Seungcheol might leave, if he stopped drinking. Endearing, when you think about it now, but there were a dozen ways it could’ve screwed him over. Seungcheol did remember that the omega was the one to suggest that they take it to the alpha’s apartment, but he had always wondered how much of it was the alcohol talking. Jeonghan reminded him that it had been the omega who initiated the suggestive advances. The omega had been determined to have his first time with someone else other than Minsoo, and Seungcheol, to him, had seemed to be the perfect candidate.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had shyly admitted that he had wished, numerous times during the course of the night that, it could’ve been Seungcheol he was to wed. The alpha in turn confessed that he had been planning to ask Jeonghan out on a proper date the day after. If they had not mated, things would’ve been bittersweet, come the following morning. His heart ached at the thought. It’s why he couldn’t really regret the accidental mating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a missed opportunity that would’ve been.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Leaving the what ifs aside, he snuggled closer to his omega. Jeonghan’s soothing scent easing Seungcheol’s eyes closed. Sleep finally overtaking him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was the sex at the end necessary, I don't know. I feel like they should be having more sex. Let me know what you guys think. Also the quality of smut has gone down, or it might just be me. </p><p>There were going to be more happening in here, but I was nearing the 10k mark, and I have problems with adding scenarios once I get started, then I won't be able to finish it at all. I also forget how to english, halfway through. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon.</p><p>Thanks for reading ^_^</p><p>Are you guys excited for the special album?~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I promised I would try to update sooner but life got in the way. There's a lesson here somewhere. The most important thing to take away from this is to not trust strangers on the internet. </p><p>I wrote about 15k for his chapter. Had to split it off at 10k or it would've easily surpassed 20k words and the update would've taken longer. I keep adding unnecessary scenes. It's a curse, really. </p><p>I hope my overwriting doesn't bore you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>07:32 AM</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It being Sunday meant that they didn’t have to get out of bed till a few hours later. Seungcheol’s body ached with the effort it took to check the time. They had stayed in the same position they went to sleep in, it was hard to manoeuvre himself as Jeonghan had one of his arms on lock as a pillow. He wanted to reposition them, so that the omega would be facing him. Which meant disturbing the sleeping beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie...” Seungcheol murmured against the shell of the younger’s ear. Jeonghan curled in on himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the alpha lifted Jeonghan’s head off his arm, and sat up. He gently brought the omega to lay on his other side, so that they were face to face.</p><p> </p><p>“What are y- mm... where are you, Cheol?” the omega grumbled, reaching his hands out to search for the lost warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol laid back down, pecking Jeonghan’s forehead, “Right here, love.” He drew the omega closer, “Want to get up?” Jeonghan smushed his face in to the alpha’s pecs, throwing one of his arms and legs over the older. Seungcheol chuckled, “I guess that’s a no,” he muttered to himself, rubbing the omega’s back. Conjuring all of his will power to keep the hand from straying further down. Jeonghan’s shapely legs were very inviting, and hard to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>The t-shirt had ridden up quite significantly. Seungcheol discreetly attempted to pull it down to a reasonable length. It only served in disrupting Jeonghan’s sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop mov...” He fell back asleep, before he could finish his sentence, but Seungcheol caught the gist of it. He made himself comfortable, and settled in to catch some more shut eye, hugging Jeonghan close to him.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha never meant for this to happen, he only wanted to sleep for a few more. Never thought it would consume more than two hours, but here they were, waking up at noon. Thirty-two minutes past twelve, to be more accurate. His partner was still dead to the world, burrowed in Seungcheol’s body heat.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly sitting up, he looked around the room, still a bit out of it. Even though he had slept for more than twelve hours, he didn’t feel well rested. He shouldn’t have tried to go back to sleep after he woke up earlier. Stretching his arms, Seungcheol yawned loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Through the soft tresses of his mate, Seungcheol ran his hand, “Time to wake up, baby.” Jeonghan purred and settled in further to the pillow. The alpha leaned down and left sloppy kisses all over his omega’s cute face.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed, Jeonghan scrunched up his face, “Shtoop, Cheollie~”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, when you open your eyes,” Seungcheol continued his attack on the omega.</p><p> </p><p>With great difficulty, Jeonghan opened his eyes, “Why... why are we up so early?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s half past noon, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“We missed breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>An array of emotions passed over Jeonghan’s features, ranging from confusion to comprehension to disappointment to indifference. The omega pulled Seungcheol back down on to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, Cheollie. Let’s sleep some more.” Jeonghan snuggled into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, “Is this the same Jeonghan who scolds me if I’m late to eat lunch by ten minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but this Jeonghan had been fucked immobile, and has only one thing on his mind right now.” The omega picked at the skin of Seungcheol’s toned stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s strange. He’s... nervous?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“May I know what it is, that’s bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may not.” Jeonghan haughtily turned his back to the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Seungcheol slipped his hand under the omega’s t-shirt, “Is that a challenge?” His hand came to a rest on the younger’s hip bone, caressing the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan jolted at the touch. His voice wavered as he answered, “How is that a challenge? I’m just... I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why mention it, if you didn’t want to talk about it?” Seungcheol place a few biting kisses around the omega’s neck. His smile grew as Jeonghan pinked at the action.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it slipped out.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol buried his face in the crook of the omega’s neck, breathing in his beloved mate’s scent. “But now I’m curious...” the alpha whined.</p><p> </p><p>Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Jeonghan attempted to free himself from Seungcheol’s hold to move to the edge of their shared bed, but the alpha’s grasp was too strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think you can escape without revealing your secrets,” Seungcheol smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that big of a secret,” Jeonghan grunted, his fingers trying to pry of the alpha’s arms wrapped around his body, “It’s embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm...”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to do it properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do what properly?”</em>
</p><p>“Last night was great, but I couldn’t enjoy it fully. So, what I’m saying is that I need you to fuck me properly. Preferably on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol jaw dropped, “I-I-I thought you were sore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I like it. I want more.” Both of their faces were red at this point. “How is my body going to get used to this, if you don’t let me?”</p><p> </p><p>Taken aback by the boldness, Seungcheol absentmindedly drew circles on the small of Jeonghan’s back, unknowingly contributing to the omega’s rising excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping Jeonghan’s hips to keep him from squirming against his manhood, Seungcheol heatedly lapped at the milky skin of his shoulders. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want us to have sex only on weekends.” Jeonghan turned in his hold, snuggling under Seungcheol’s chin, while the alpha held him close. “I just want to feel you on me? I think that’s what I want. I don’t know how to explain it, I need you around me all the time. The past few weeks every time I looked at you, my skin would heat up and being fucked by you was all that I could think about.”</p><p> </p><p>To Seungcheol this didn’t sound like something that could be solved with sex. He was lost on how to approach this, the health magazines that he had been reading never mentioned anything about something like this, and he didn’t want to make any assumptions.</p><p> </p><p>Being straight forward, he decided, was the best approach. “Should we go see a doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>Heaving himself up on his hands, Jeonghan stared down at Seungcheol, voice strained with hurt, “You think I’m sex crazy or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol found himself walking on thin ice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not.” He thought of pulling Jeonghan back to lie down, but decided it would be better to talk this out, sitting up. Seungcheol got up, and leaned back on the head board. He signalled Jeonghan to sit on his lap straddling the older male, the omega did so, hesitantly. The alpha gathered the blanket to keep Jeonghan covered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just worried about you. Been reading some medical journals regarding omegas, and none of them mentioned something like this happening. This doesn’t happen normally, unless you’re in pre-heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laid his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, “I’m not in heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kissed his hair, “I know, darling. Your next heat won’t come till the end of October.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega caught his breath, “You’re keeping track?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, gotta be prepared. They say that the first heat after mating would be very difficult especially since you’ve been using suppressants till now. So, this is going to be your first natural heat.” The alpha smoothed his hand over the younger’s back, soothing him.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to worry about, it’s just going to last a little longer, general increase in clinginess and sexual appetite. I can only assume that this might be the reason for you wanting to be with me all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair. I don’t want to be the only one feeling like this,” Jeonghan pouted. “You don’t feel like that?” he asked meekly.</p><p> </p><p>“I... how should I explain this? I do miss you every time we’re apart. And whatever happens to you affects me as well. It’s unavoidable, since my soul belongs to you.”</p><p> </p><p>A cute fist made contact with the alpha’s chest, “Shut up, Cheol.” The alpha lifted the hand to his mouth for a kiss. “For me, just being in the same room as you is enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so it affects you to a lesser extent?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose. These are all just speculations, which is why we have to go to the hospital at the soonest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but not today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow then? I’ll pick you up after school?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s not a bother.” Seungcheol frowned, “Jeonghan, I thought we were over this. You’re not and never will be a bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bit back a laugh, “I’m sorry~” He squirmed in the alpha’s lap till he had his bare ass planted directly on Seungcheol’s boxer clad semi-hard erection. The older fixed him with a stern glare. Jeonghan stole a kiss off his lips, “My problem still stands, I’m still horny, Hubby~”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>H-hubby?...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A new name to torture him with. From Jeonghan’s triumphant expression, he knew it too. Seungcheol did indeed melt at the endearing nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, my precious love. You can’t call me that. I forbid it.” Seungcheol left several chaste kisses on the omega’s lips, his mouth trailing down the side of Jeonghan’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>With a pout of his own, Jeonghan pulled back from the alpha’s embrace, “You can’t forbid me from calling you hubby, when you come out with something like ‘my precious love’, that’s evil.” Seungcheol didn’t answer, instead focused on getting the t-shirt off his mate. Frustrated, he almost ripped it off, Jeonghan came to the rescue and pulled it off himself.</p><p> </p><p>“For someone who was against this a few seconds ago, you’re pretty eager,” Jeonghan teased.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol paused his ministrations to take in the beautiful creature on his lap, in all his naked glory. No matter how many times he had seen Jeonghan like this, it always took his breath away. “I wasn’t really against, but I’m not for it either. Just worried about hurting you.” The omega flushed a pretty pink down to his chest, even his shoulders were dusted in pink. “I can’t really resist you when you’re like this.” He looked extra beautiful with the red flowers, result of Seungcheol’s skilful mouth, blooming all over his chest. He couldn’t wait to mark up the rest of Jeonghan’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Over the younger’s shoulders, the alpha could see the expanse of smooth, fair, unmarked skin of the omega’s back. That would have to be rectified in the coming hours.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to know,” Jeonghan said softly, his hands tracing the alpha’s chest down to where the omega’s arousal rested on Seungcheol’s toned stomach. “Can I take them off?” Jeonghan requested, on reaching the waistband of the older’s boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go all the way?” Seungcheol truly did not want to cause him any further pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t over think it, Cheol. Just go with the flow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll trust you on this. Tell me if it gets too much to handle at any time, okay?” Seungcheol laid him back on to the bed, before taking off his underwear. Jeonghan hummed, his hands immediately attaching itself to the alpha’s length, stroking it slowly. The alpha groaned, almost falling over the omega. The mirror catching the lewd display in its reflection, arousing Seungcheol even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to take the lead, Hannie?” Jeonghan stopped his hand from fondling the alpha’s balls, as he mulled the question over. “No, not today at least. Some other time, maybe?” Seungcheol chuckled at how confused his omega was, for someone initiated the whole thing, Jeonghan turned into a shy angel when they got to the thick of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just lazy and want me to do all the work,” Seungcheol joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you found me out.” Jeonghan opened his arms, inviting the alpha into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Settling himself between the omega’s legs, Seungcheol kissed him fully on the lips, trying to coax out the younger’s tongue. He could feel Jeonghan smiling, as he refused to open his mouth at any cost. Seungcheol pulled away to glare at the omega, only for Jeonghan to laugh and kiss him, his tongue skirting over the alpha’s bottom lip. The kiss was unhurried, mapping out each and every inch of each other’s mouth. Every sound that spilled out getting lost in the other.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking away from the kiss, Seungcheol moved down the omega’s body, taking some time to tease and play with the younger’s pink buds, butterfly kisses tickling the heated skin along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Marking up Jeonghan’s thighs, spurred on by the omega’s moans, Seungcheol sat back to take in his work. A moments reprieve was needed by both of them to break away from the lust filled haze they were trapped in. Jeonghan’s movements were sluggish as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to be here all day if we keep to this pace,” the omega shyly spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stood on his knees, shuffling to the bedside table to search for the lube. “I want to take it slow today,” he said as he made his way back to the omega gently pushing him down to the bed. Kissing him once more, Seungcheol started on fingering his mate open.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and gently he loosened up his omega’s puckered hole. Jeonghan was a mess, Seungcheol’s fingers abusing his prostate with no care for the time taken. The alpha only let up the third time Jeonghan warned him of his impending orgasm through sobs and moans. The omega’s hands were tightly clutching the sheets, not easing his grip even when Seungcheol let up on the pleasurable torture. His dick stood angry and curved, the head red and weeping precum, asking to be touched. Seungcheol bent down and kissed the tip, making Jeonghan shriek at the unanticipated contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Seungcheol called out for the omega’s attention, rubbing soothing circles on the sides of Jeonghan’s hips. He waited for any sort of acknowledgement from his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable with doing it on your knees?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took a moment to answer, apprehension seeping into his voice, “I want to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if we do it facing the mirror?”</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to see that Jeonghan was still wary. “I don’t know. We can change positions if I don’t like it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, at the first sign of discomfort, I’ll change it even before you say it,” Seungcheol reassured his omega.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Jeonghan got up on his unsteady legs, laughing nervously, as he kneeled on the bed, his hands holding up his upper body.</p><p> </p><p>“You can lie down if it gets too hard to hold yourself up, okay?” Jeonghan nodded again their gazes meeting through the mirror. The alpha eagerly drank in the sight of his mate’s arched back, his dick twitching at the display. The omega flushed bright red as he watched Seungcheol line his dick up with his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, angel. I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re biased, Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha smirked, “Maybe I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Pushing in gently, Seungcheol leaned over the omega bringing their bodies together, kissing the nape of the younger’s neck, inhaling his angel’s intoxicating scent. Jeonghan’s back arched even more at the welcomed intrusion, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry. The alpha kissed down the omega’s back as he pulled out completely before thrusting back in. The pace extremely sedate, dragging out the pleasure as much as possible. He repeated the action a few more times, kissing and biting down the younger’s back, pink hickeys blooming on the previously unmarred skin.</p><p> </p><p>It must’ve been too slow, as the omega took matters into his own hands, moving back and forth on the alpha’s dick, chasing his high. Seungcheol, taken aback by the sudden action let out a guttural moan. He took a moment to collect himself before moving his hips in tandem with Jeonghan’s. The omega screamed, almost loosing his balance only to be caught by the alpha. His eyes, that were till then fixated on Seungcheol, closed at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Seun-ngh-ah mm... Cheol!” the omega cried out, almost at his peak. Seungcheol pushed him down till his chest met with the mattress, Jeonghan folded his hands to cushion his head. The alpha ground into the soft pliant hole of his mate, dragging his dick out, the omega’s body tugged along by the movement. The alpha cursed at the walls drawing him in.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gasped, his muscles constricting around the alpha. “I-I hah! w-wanna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol plunged into the warm hole, pinning his omega down to the mattress, whispering praises into his ear. Small trembling hand weakly wrapped around the alpha’s wrist making him adopt a more languid pace, giving Jeonghan a chance to speak.</p><p> </p><p>The omega’s reflection was staring at him with barely concealed want, “I want to see you, when I cum,” came the meek request, one which Seungcheol was more than willing to fulfil. In one swift motion he had flipped the omega over on to his back.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing the omega as he impaled the younger with his dick without warning. Seungcheol returned to his earlier task of helping Jeonghan reach completion, using his hand to speed up the affair.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for the familiar tightness to surround his member, as the omega clamped down on the length inside him, groaning into the alpha’s mouth. Convulsing, cumming hard, his muscles clearly defined as his seeds spilled on to his stomach ant the older’s hand, in thick white spurts. Seungcheol followed suit, filling Jeonghan with his cum. He panted as he came down from his high, admiring his omega’s blissed out face. He nosed at their mating mark, leaving kisses over and around it.</p><p> </p><p>Using the last of his strength, he lifted up Jeonghan and moved back to lean against the headboard. The omega who was still in the throes of his orgasm writhed in the alpha’s hold, whimpering and whining as the older’s dick jostled inside him. Once settled, he had Jeonghan straddling him, dick still in him. Seungcheol tried to pull out but the omega clenched down around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Not yet,” he breathed softly.</p><p> </p><p>The omega rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulders, “It makes me anxious.” The alpha kissed his forehead, massaging his back and hips, lulling Jeonghan to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A significant amount of time had passed before the alpha slipped his now soft cock out, waking up the slumbering omega in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go wash up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we sleep some more, Cheol?” Jeonghan groggily rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away the sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby it’s like 2 o’clock. We should eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too tired to be hungry, “ Jeonghan muttered against the alpha’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“After bath and food, we’ll sleep in till dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The omega gave in, too tired to even disagree. He got off the alpha’s lap with a wince. Seungcheol offered to help him when he saw Jeonghan’s legs tremble as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“You can help me after the bath. I can handle it for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Noticing a bead of Seungcheol’s cum dripping down the omega’s thigh, the alpha directed Jeonghan to the bathroom to wash it off with the hand shower. Seungcheol meticulously got the cum out as the omega leaned on the wall for support, clamping his mouth shut to keep the whines in. The younger booked it out of there the moment he was done.</p><p> </p><p>He found Jeonghan searching through their closet, coming up with one of Seungcheol’s old hoodies. He had a lot of old worn out clothes that he was planning to throw out, but the omega had taken them over as his sleep wear, to the point where his nightwear was exclusively the alpha’s old clothes.</p><p> </p><p>In any case, Jeonghan only had like two sets of sleep wear anyway, cotton plaid pyjama pants and a matching shirt, and a shapeless t-shirt, that was more of an off shoulder along with a pair of tiny blue shorts, that used to drive the alpha crazy. He stopped using them after he moved in with Seungcheol. He secretly hoped Jeonghan wore it again one of these nights.</p><p> </p><p>As the tub filled with water, Seungcheol sat down on the edge of the tub, watching Jeonghan as the omega looked at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“You enjoy leaving your mark on me, don’t you?” The alpha simply smirked, his eyes following the younger’s fingers, tracing the hickeys left on his skin. “At least you didn’t bite my butt this time.” Jeonghan gave him a cheeky grin. The omega had brought it up every chance he got, complaining about what a, literal, pain in the ass it was.</p><p> </p><p>“We can rectify that right now if you want.” Seungcheol stood up, making for the omega pretending to try and capture him.</p><p> </p><p>Side stepping out of the bathroom, Jeonghan hid his body behind the door, and stuck his tongue out at the alpha. The small wince he made at the sudden movement didn’t go unnoticed by Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“The tub’s filled. Come back in.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan peeked his head in, suspicious of the alpha’s intentions, “You’re not trying to trick me are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Seungcheol walked over to the tub, turning the water off before getting in, a show of good faith.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stared at him unblinkingly, “Hannie... I don’t know how to tell you this, but we’ve been naked for the past, who knows how many, hours. I don’t think it matters if I see you naked now, he deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but don’t stare at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha studied the ceiling as Jeonghan made his way to the tub, soft, slow steps, not wanting to cause himself more pain. The water shifted around him as the omega soaked down into the bath, leaning against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed as Seungcheol’s hands kneaded the flesh of his hips and thighs, “I’ll fall asleep, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. We have to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so hungry, I could eat you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Cheol~”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not joking. Your shoulder looks really delicious right now.” He bent his neck to lick a stripe over his shoulder blades only to be pushed away by the omega’s soft hands. Jeonghan reinvigorated his bathing efforts, shampooing his hair at a faster rate. Seungcheol laughed, helping the omega wash out the soap. With their combined efforts, the two were out in no time. The alpha helped Jeonghan into his hoodie before pulling on a pair of sweatpants himself.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, notifying the arrival of their food. Seungcheol left the omega on the bed while he went to get the food.</p><p> </p><p>Finished setting the food, he went to get Jeonghan. Scooped him off the bed and carried him to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, I can’t sit here.” It took a moment for the alpha to realize why. He should’ve known better. Seungcheol turned on spot, sitting Jeonghan down on the couch, before serving him his plate of pasta.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan squirmed in his seat. Even the couch was giving him trouble. Seungcheol looked at him disapprovingly. “Even the couch is making you hurt. How will you go to work tomorrow? I can see you wincing every time you take a step.” He grabbed a few pillows to support the omega’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I just sat wrong, and don’t exaggerate, I don’t wince every time I walk. I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Jeonghan waved away his worries and went back to eating. Eager to finish so that they could go back to bed. He urged the alpha to do the same. Seungcheol shook his head in mirth, following along because he was incapable of denying Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The things I do for you...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol made quick work of the dishes and Jeonghan followed him around the kitchen as the alpha put everything back in its place.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to trail behind me to prove a point, especially since you’re hurting yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the alpha gave in, “Okay, okay, I admit, you can walk just fine, and I was overreacting. There, happy?” Jeonghan grinned at the older, smugly. “But my offer still stands. I’ll carry you to the bedroom, if you’ll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes narrowed, Jeonghan answered, “Okay, but only cause you offered, a-and not because I can’t walk there myself. I just like being carried by yo-“ the omega slapped his palm over his mouth, as the realisation of what he had just said dawned on him. Seungcheol tried not show how pleased he was, instead pretended it didn’t affect him, lifting Jeonghan of the ground and carrying him to bed, bridal style.</p><p> </p><p>“Erase that last sentence from your mind, hubby, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to sweet talk me in to getting your way, huh?” Seungcheol set him down near the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please~” his honeyed voice, along with the wide-eyed puppy look certainly gave the alpha a hard time refusing, not that he was going to refuse anyway.</p><p> </p><p>However, he did want to tease a little more, “I’ll consider it, hubby~” Seungcheol lowered his tone, for added effect, which was successful if the shiver that wracked through his mate’s slender body was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t say that, ‘hubby’ is mine,” Jeonghan whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, then should I call you ‘honey bunny’.” He watched as Jeonghan’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Mom just so happened to let it slip. There were a few others as well. Want me to list them out?” Not the complete truth. Seungcheol got the nicknames from Jeongyeon, but the omega didn’t need to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh doon’t do that, Seungcheol!” The omega shook the alpha by his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Automatically his hands wrapped around his mate’s waist, bringing them closer. “Why not? It’s sooo cute. And it suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so embarrassing.” Jeonghan hid his face in Seungcheol’s shoulder, biting the older when he felt him chuckle, making the alpha yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re uncomfortable with it, I won’t use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that, just... don’t call me that in front of others.” The omega pulled away from his embrace, not before pressing his lips to the bite mark he had created.</p><p> </p><p>“So I can call you my honey bunny when we’re alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is what was implied by, ‘not in front of others’.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re telling me that I can call you ‘angel’, ‘darling’ and the like, in front of others?” Jeonghan flared up, “I didn-“</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t take it back. You already gave your permission.”  Seungcheol gave his chubby cheeks a quick peck and got under the covers. He wasn’t tired per say, but he was not one to pass up the opportunity to cuddle his omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, baby. Aren’t you tired?” He patted the space beside him, lifting the covers. Jeonghan slid in, still not saying a word. This called for extreme measures. Seungcheol scooted closer to his mate, attaching himself to the latter’s back and slipped his hand under the hoodie. His mind briefly glossed over the fact that Jeonghan was wearing nothing other than the hoodie, as he started to tickle him.</p><p> </p><p>Thrashing around, helpless, in the alpha’s hold, Jeonghan pleaded for mercy through giggles, “You can’t do this to me, Seungcheol. My body is impaired.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the dramatics, nonetheless he did stop for the same reason.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve just aided in making me more tired. I don’t think I’ll be able to wake up tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a say in that matter. We’re having dinner even if it’s takeout again.” It would mess up their digestion and they couldn’t afford to mess up Jeonghan’s. It was paramount that the omega stayed in tiptop condition, at least until his next heat passes, or so says the medical experts.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“We messed up our sleeping schedules.” Another problem he wanted to avoid. The both of them used to be notorious insomniacs. Their mating had helped get rid of it all together, as their worries, the major reason for their sleeplessness, disappeared once they bonded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m sure we’ll be back on track by tomorrow night.” Whether he was trying to reassure Jeonghan or himself, he didn’t know. Seungcheol, for one, did not want to relive those sleepless nights. The thought alone made him anxious. A bit of an overreaction, it was only one night after all.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a way to tire ourselves out.” The omega suggestively wagged his eyebrows, as he turned to face Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha shook his head even before answering, “No way in hell, I’m touching you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan dimmed at that, “Don’t say it like that, Cheol. You’ll hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Realising that he just made a big mistake, Seungcheol jumped to correct it. “I didn’t mean it like that, Hannie. Your back must be killing you right now. I didn’t want to make it worse.” He really should think before speaking out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t that bad. I can walk okay, and sitting is kinda fine. Like I said, it just takes some time to get used to. Besides, I’m an omega, we can take a bit of pounding.”</p><p> </p><p>He was not going to give that last bit any attention. “Your muscles will stop getting sore once you get used to it, but I don’t think the back pain will ever completely stop. It may get muted as time passes.” Jeonghan hummed, swiping his palm over the bite mark he made earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“I planned on going out shopping today.”</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued, Seungcheol spoke up, “What were you planning on buying?” It was rare for Jeonghan to want anything for himself. He was very frugal, having to live on just his income for the last few years.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing special. I, more than anything, just wanted to walk around with you. Browsing through household items, maybe some plants for the apartment... stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some flora could liven the place up. Nothing that requires high maintenance. I was thinking a few succulents here and there.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want, we can go get them tomorrow, after we visit the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan yawned, nuzzling the alpha’s chest, “It’s not that important. I planned it as a date. I’m also not completely sure if we should really get the plants. I mean we are planning to move, so it might be better to get them after we get settled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, it’s just succulents, they’re more durable than other plants. Don’t overthink it, it’s not like we’re getting a pet. I can hear your brain working itself mad. Turn it off and go to sleep,” the alpha murmured, his hands rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back, offering as much comfort as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol felt the flutter of Jeonghan’s eyelashes on his skin. The omega was on the verge of falling asleep, his evened breath easing the alpha into sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I have so many things I wanna do with you, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The dull vibration of his phone woke up the omega. Blindly searching for the device, he almost knocked the clock off the table, making his heart skip a beat. The scare chasing the sleep away. Taking a moment to calm his poor heart down, Jeonghan looked at the screen to see who the caller was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Appa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He laid back down, seeing as his mate was refusing to release the omega from his hold, arms secured firmly around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Dad?” It was rare for his father to call him, so rare that it had never happened before.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan.” It was his father alright. The same warm yet stern tone he was familiar with greeted him from the other end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing, son?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing great. What about you Appa? I heard you’re fighting with Grandfather?” It was unfortunate. Jeonghan may hate the old man, but he didn’t want to be the reason for separating the father and son.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. He’ll come around eventually, he must. I’m not going to go back on any of it. You don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Appa.” Jeonghan smiled to himself, feeling a little shy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, my child. I don’t want to ruin your mood, but we have to discuss it, it’s unavoidable.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart began to beat faster.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Minsoo. Do you want to report him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan inhaled sharply, “I-“</p><p> </p><p>“No pressure.” His father immediately followed up. He knew his son very well.</p><p> </p><p>The omega snuggled into his alpha’s embrace. He was startled when he felt kisses on the back of his neck, it was comforting. He wondered for how long Seungcheol had been awake and if he had heard their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>With the alpha’s encouragement, he answered, “I don’t want to remember it again.” One of the reasons he didn’t want to file a case was having to recount everything multiple times. Jeonghan wanted to act like it never happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable. We’ll deal with him some other way.” That concerned him more than reporting it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing illegal, I hope.” Behind him Seungcheol stifled a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, in all my years on this planet, I have never done anything illegal.” Somehow Jeonghan doubted that. He told his father as much, and reminded him to keep his sister from doing something rash, before finishing the call. He would need to have a chat with his mother about this. It was more than likely that it was her who was egging them on.</p><p> </p><p>Absentmindedly, he dropped his phone on to the bed. Jeonghan sighed. He turned his body, to face the ceiling. Seungcheol’s hot breaths fell on his cheeks, bringing colour to them.</p><p> </p><p>“You must think that my family’s weird, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. Isn’t it normal for your close ones to want to hurt the person who hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol propped himself up on his elbow, glaring down at the omega. “You know that I do too.” Jeonghan remembered that the alpha had asked his permission to land at the very least one punch on Minsoo, if they ever saw him again. A meeting the omega was willing to go to extreme lengths to never let happen.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hummed, “We should get up. What should we have for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s gaze strayed to the clock, meanwhile, Jeonghan sat up with masked difficulty. Contrary to what he might’ve had the alpha believe, his body was a lot more banged up. He could walk fine, however on a few occasional steps, shockwaves would pass through his body, focusing more on his back. Sitting also was more or less gave the same experience.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, Jeonghan never regretted having sex, he was willing to have more if the alpha allowed, the omega was dissatisfied that his body was not adapting at a faster rate.</p><p> </p><p>“It is getting late. Let’s just order out.” Seungcheol’s voice broke him out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... You order for both of us, Cheol. I’m fine with anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Stay in bed till it gets here?”</p><p> </p><p>The question wasn’t even finished, before Jeonghan slid down to the bed, hugging the alpha’s torso. Seungcheol joined him after he had placed the order. At the most they had one more hour till dinner arrived. A few minutes in and sleep had found them with ease. Wilfully messing up their own sleep cycles.</p><p> </p><p>Not much time had passed, when he found himself being carried to the living room. Jeonghan snuggled into his alpha’s shoulder, not even bothering to at least make sure that he wasn’t being kidnapped, so sure that no one would get to him in Seungcheol’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Gently deposited on to the couch, he waited patiently for his food. Usually he would’ve berated himself for making the alpha do all the work. Today he was too tired for that, not to mention, Seungcheol would most definitely scold him for even thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you awake the whole time?” Jeonghan asked accepting the bowl of rice from the older.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I did fall asleep, but I woke up just as quickly. I spent the rest of the time admiring your beautiful face.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s creepy, Cheol. You didn’t take any pictures, did you?” The question was redundant. The alpha’s gallery was filled with candid photos of Jeonghan. Seungcheol wouldn’t pass up the chance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not creepy. You’re my husband. And do you even have to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically I’m not your husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only on paper. We’re basically married already.”</p><p> </p><p>A fact that made Jeonghan feel incredibly mushy inside. He hid his smile by shoving in rice. “Let’s invite the guys over this weekend,” the omega spoke with his mouth full, “If you’re free,” he added as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have anything scheduled for Saturday, to my knowledge. I can’t give you a proper answer until tomorrow evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did have something else planned. I wasn’t sure how to bring this up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that the alpha was anxious, made Jeonghan all the more nervous, “W-what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t freak out, okay? I wanted us to visit my parents.” Seungcheol sounded hopeful. Jeonghan couldn’t say no, although his heart was racing, “I’m not against it. Should we reschedule the get together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or we could invite them over for lunch, and leave for Daegu in the evening, “ the alpha suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“By train?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of driving there.”</p><p> </p><p>“That far? Won’t it be too tiring?” Jeonghan did not like the idea one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, angel. I’m used to it. It’s how I usually visit them.”</p><p> </p><p>“But still...”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll send the kids off after lunch, and leave after six in the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gathered up the plates and bowls, standing up with a grimace, “In the dark, Cheol? I don’t like this at all.” The omega shook his head as he made his way to the sink. Seungcheol followed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me do that, darling.” Seungcheol took over the dishes. “Hannie, bunny, trust me.” Jeonghan’s heart fluttered at the nickname, resistance ebbing away piece by piece.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to agree to let me handle most of the work that day, and take a short nap before we leave, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gave him a gummy smile, his dimples on full blast. Jeonghan matched the older’s simple happiness, the corners of his mouth lifting. The omega’s arms encircled the alpha from behind, back hugging him as Seungcheol went through his chores. He squished his cheek against his mate’s bare back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie-yah, don’t fall asleep standing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me, so that I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... why ‘bunny’?” Jeonghan’s eyelids were heavy, closing on their own. The alpha’s deep voice speeding the process along.</p><p> </p><p>“Honeybunny was too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...”</p><p> </p><p>“My Mom used to call me bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... I can see that... sometimes, when you pout.” Jeonghan giggled, “If we’re both bunnies, then you know what that means, right Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol snorted, “You better not be insinuating what I think you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be able to set your foot down for a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, how scary. What a mean alpha, you are. I’m trembling with fear.” His legs were trembling, but that was due to an entirely different reason. Jeonghan bit down on the alpha’s left shoulder blade, sucking and licking. He wanted to leave his mark. The older choked on air at the initial puncture, humming as Jeonghan’s work progressed.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” the omega exclaimed, looking over his work. On his mate’s smooth fair skin stood an angry red bite mark, the fruit of Jeonghan’s labour.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Seungcheol lifted the omega off the ground. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to the younger. “Can you give me some more, here? I love it when people know that I belong to someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Pinching the alpha’s nipple, Jeonghan kissed the exposed skin, before resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. The older laughed, exclaiming that it was a joke.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when they had finally settled in for the night that Jeonghan remembered something important.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol. You’re not wearing a shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, love? I haven’t worn a shirt since yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You went to get the food half naked?”</p><p> </p><p>“It must’ve slipped my mind.” Jeonghan pursed his lips, refusing to comment further. He turned away from his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that jealousy that I sense?” Seungcheol murmured against his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Your senses are terrible.” He was jealous. Jeonghan would be dead before he admitted that.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, instead of sulking, you should do something about it?” The suggestive tone of that statement didn’t go unnoticed. Jeonghan knew what he was suggesting and he did just that, even through the sleepiness washing over him.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they were both asleep, the alpha’s neck was littered with freshly made hickeys. Fulfilling Seungcheol’s wish.</p><p> </p><p>Monday dragged on more than usual, Jeonghan’s sore limbs adding to the effect. The pain had become bearable overnight but it still persisted. Sitting down was the most difficult part, even more troublesome was having to squat down, something he had to do regularly when it came to tending to his ducklings. If Jisoo and Seungkwan had noticed something, they didn’t mention it.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had been extremely sorry that morning, leading to impromptu massages and kisses till he dropped him off at the school gates. The alpha had been even more apologetic when he called Jeonghan to ask him if the omega would be able to come to the company, rather than have Seungcheol pick him up like they had originally planned. Whining and pouting all throughout the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Cute as he was, Jeonghan couldn’t be mad at his mate. He snorted a little at the thought of the alpha acting cute with his slicked back hair and formal attire. His cheeks which had become more fuller from when they first met, did soften the intimidation by a smidge.</p><p> </p><p>Sending off all the kids, Jeonghan waited for his cab, leaving his friends to clean up. He called Seungcheol once he was in the car, letting the older know that he was on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan swallowed as he stood in front of the company building. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. The guards greeted him as soon as he set foot in the building. Jeonghan made sure to greet the all properly, going as far as bowing ninety degrees, even though his back was killing him.</p><p> </p><p>The lady at the front desk, the same person he met last time, notified him of his mate’s current location even before Jeonghan could get the question out. He thanked her profusely as well.</p><p> </p><p>On his way to the elevator, he could feel several gazes on him. Jeonghan stood out like a sore thumb in his baby pink sweater, among all the muted colours surrounding him. Not to mention, almost everyone was in some sort of formal wear, even the ones that were not, wore dark or dull colours. He hastened his pace, and sagged in relief when the elevator doors opened to show that it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Resting against the wall, he watched as the floors went up. Seungcheol’s office was at the top floor. The alpha had some last-minute business to take care of, Jeonghan might have to wait in his office for a few before they could head out to the hospital. Jisoo’s mother had recommended one of her acquaintances, an obstetrician specialized in omegas’ health.</p><p> </p><p>Exiting the elevator, he was met with his alpha, talking to two others. It didn’t take long for Seungcheol to notice the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Jeonghan! You’re here!“ the alpha called out, startling everyone in the corridor. Jeonghan’s face heated up under their stares.</p><p> </p><p>“Come over here, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Power walking to his mate, Jeonghan kept his head down, wanting the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t kidding when he said that he’ll call me angel in public. I regret everything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Embarrassment was soon replaced by pure unadulterated joy when he came to stand before his overjoyed alpha. Jeonghan couldn’t help but giggle over the older’s antics as he was pulled into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheoool, stoop.” The alpha’s behaviour would suggest that they haven’t seen each other in months, when in reality they live together.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you guys lived together.” The taller of the duo asked them, eyeing their interaction. From the intense gaze, despite his cute features, Jeonghan guessed he was Soonyoung or Hoshi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or was that the same person.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The slant of his eyes was unmistakable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It really is 10:10!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just overacting. He dropped me off at work this morning.” Jeonghan explained, fighting off Seungcheol’s wandering hands.</p><p> </p><p>Using his strength, the alpha pulled Jeonghan closer to kiss the crown of his head. Only then did he free the omega from his hold.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it. He’s the centre of my world right now.” Several eyebrows rose at the confession, including those of the one commenting. Jeonghan held his face to hide his burning cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can you say something like that so easily, Cheol?! Ahhhhh... My heart’s gonna explode.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cheesy as his husband might be, Jeonghan was a sucker for these kinds of things. He scanned around for everyone’s reaction. They looked shocked; it must be strange seeing their usually strict boss behaving in such a manner. Soonyoung and his friend looked unimpressed, like they were used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he usually like that with you? Ever since you guys mated, we’ve been having to deal with this.” The shorter of the two spoke up, whom he guessed was Jihoon, if the height was anything to go by. “We don’t hate it, better than having him moping around the studio, but we would be extremely thankful if he could tone it down a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try to get him to stop, Jihoon-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know us already? Let me guess, he told you I’m the shortest, didn’t he?” Jihoon’s eyes narrowed at the alpha, who already had his hands up to deny the claim.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he described you as short and cute.” Jeonghan was lying. Seungcheol specifically told him to not call the beta short or cute. He wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to get his mate in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, the alpha pointed an accusatory finger at the omega, “Hannie. How could you do this to me?” Jeonghan grinned at him, cheekily. “Don’t believe him Jihoon, he’s lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s not something I would put past you. I might have to rethink a few things regarding the position you have in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking pity on his alpha, Jeonghan apologized to the beta for using him to get back at Seungcheol. “I’m sorry, I lied. I just wanted to punish him for sprouting such cringy lines, when I told him not to do this exact thing just last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon took a step towards him and placed a hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder, “I think you’re the perfect match for him. You’ll have him under your thumb in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha frowned, “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to introduce you two to each other. Seems like I’m inviting more trouble for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too late now, hyung. You’re fucked, but not in a bad way.” The person who he assumed was Soonyoung, put in his two cents. “Do you know who I am, Jeonghan hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soonyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow! You do? That’s great Jeonghan hyung.” The over excited alpha grabbed both his hands, shaking them vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan hyung?” Seungcheol spoke up, making the younger alpha free his hands. “You’re just going to call him that without even asking him if he’s okay with it?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha looked like he was scolding his teenage son, Soonyoung hung his head and kicked an invisible stone, as if to drive the point in further. “Dokyeomie was calling him that, so I also wanted to call him that. After all it’s only fair that we also get to do it if Dokyeom is allowed to do it, right Jihoon?”</p><p> </p><p>The beta sighed, ”I suppose it’s only fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys, really... are you sure you’re over twenty?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan decided to intervene, cute as it was, they had places to be, “Leave them be, Cheol. I’m fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung skipped over to the omega, “Since you’re officially our hyung now, wanna attend our wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting married tomorrow, nothing fancy, just getting it registered. Seungcheol hyung promised to be there, so as his other half, I’m inviting you along.” The young alpha beamed at his mate, the younger’s face giving away nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... Jihoon-ssi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with it.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega turned to his mate for guidance, “Seungcheol?” Jeonghan really didn’t want to barge in on something special like that. He was barely their acquaintance.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re okay with it. Honestly, I don’t even know why they need me to be with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon slapped Seungcheol on his back, “After all you’ve done for us, it would be a shame for you to not be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know what it is that I did.”</p><p> </p><p>The young beta fixed the older with a hard stare and then turned to Jeonghan with a look of pity, “He’s a little dense, as you can see. I bet you’re having a hard time dealing with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Stop bad mouthing me to my hus-“ Seungcheol gasped, grabbing Jeonghan by his shoulders, “Hannie, we should get married as well, tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the- so sudden?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Can we do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy, we just need our IDs, two witnesses and ourselves. So, what do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“My answer has always been yes; it hasn’t changed till now and it never will.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was lifted of the ground as the alpha hugged him tight. “Great, I’ll get someone to get us a slot tomorrow evening, around the same time as theirs. Wait right here.” Seungcheol darted in to his office, leaving the rest of them speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung whistled, “Damn, you guys sure do work fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering that he asked me to marry him last week, and we’re still not married, I would say this is very late for our usual pace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I remember,” Jihoon groaned, “He was insufferable that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had a shit-eating grin on his face, “That’s not what you told me babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon ignored him, “Not having any party of sorts?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega was amused by their dynamic. “Our families and my friends want to, but I don’t think they care for the marriage ceremony, they’re more excited about the celebration side of it. We might have one later. What about you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, “We had one when we mated, so throwing a party now would be unnecessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two years, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the alpha shared a bashful look with his mate. Jeonghan almost cooed at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Seungcheol popped in at that moment. They bid farewell to the couple, wishing them well on their marriage. The young couple in turn congratulated them on their marriage.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan found his hands firmly clasped in his alpha’s hand as they made their way down to the car, chatting animatedly about the next day. Discussing about who would be taking whose family name. Traditionally the omegas would take their alpha’s name, something that was beginning to change, with more and more couples opting to keep their maiden names.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was all for taking Seungcheol’s family name as his own and vice versa. The omega, however, did not want his mate to take ‘Yoon’ as his family name. It would mean that the alpha would have to take over the family business, something the latter had no interest in. Jeonghan didn’t want him to either, he would rather leave it in Jeongyeon’s capable hands. So, ‘Choi’ was their best bet.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day? Was it painful?” Jeonghan shook his head at his concerned mate, “Geez, Cheol. I’m completely fine. Did you see me show any sign of discomfort once since I got here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the alpha admitted, after giving it some thought.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the car, Jeonghan clamped up, his palm sweaty from the anxiety bubbling up inside him. He thought up at least ten different scenarios, at the end of which Seungcheol would leave him. The omega knew that it wouldn’t happen but he couldn’t stop his overactive mind.</p><p> </p><p>Startled by the alpha yanking the door to his side open, Jeonghan almost fell on to the asphalt, only to be saved by Seungcheol, who muttered an apology and pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shifted closer to his alpha as they walked inside, his small hand disappearing in the hold of his mate’s larger one. They had already made an appointment, that morning, and with Jisoo’s mother’s help, they had sent over all of Jeonghan’s medical history files. Seungcheol led him to the waiting area, while the older went to check in at the reception, to check whether they could go in yet. Jeonghan reluctantly watched him go. The clean and crisp air of the hospital made him nervous. He didn’t have the most pleasant experience at hospitals, although Dr. Lee was always nice to him, the reason for his visits was one he disagreed with. He hoped that the new doctor, Dr. Kang Shinah, was also nice and not the strict kind of doctor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The things I stress about...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>While he was wallowing in self inflicted misery, Seungcheol was back to inform him that they could go up anytime now. The alpha took his arms and pulled Jeonghan up on to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol-ah, I don’t feel too good, maybe we should come back another day,” Jeonghan tried to wrest his hands from the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan-ah, we’re at the hospital,” No amount of whining could help him out of this, so he let Seungcheol drag him to the doctor’s office, not without a fight, mind you.</p><p> </p><p>Several attempts at escape later, the couple sat down in front of the doctor. She had a pleasant smile on her face, greeted them when they entered, asked them how their day was going, and the like.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been looking over your file, and I have got to commend Dr. Lee for doing such a good job in keeping your suppressant intake as low as possible. The files are thoroughly detailed. According to your last check up with him, everything seems normal. We only have to worry about how the mating has affected you. So, now, tell me every change you’ve noticed since the bonding.” The doctor sat back as Jeonghan started to explain, with Seungcheol’s help.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor hummed, “All these are common traits shared between omegas who stop taking suppressants so suddenly. Nothing to worry about. Although, I would advise you to not to give in to these urges as often as possible. There is nothing wrong with giving in, but after your upcoming heat, things will simmer down significantly. It could sometimes put a strain on the relationship. Of course, these are all just generalisations, however it is my duty to inform you of all the possibilities.” The couple nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Your next heat is another problem.” Jeonghan tensed, the alpha interlaced their fingers. “I’ll be honest with you; it’s going to be rough.” She gestured to Jeonghan, “You’ll be delirious for more than half of it. Trust is very important here, let him know, beforehand, what you are and not comfortable with.” The doctor focused on Seungcheol, “When is your next rut?”</p><p> </p><p>“The beginning of November.” The alpha promptly answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, there’s more than an 80% chance of your rut and his heat lining up. Usually, on a scale from 1 to 10, one being the lowest and ten being the highest, how aware are you during ruts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Without exaggerating, a nine,” Seungcheol confidently replied. The doctor appeared to sigh in relief, “That’s good, you’ll be able to keep your wits about you. Otherwise I would’ve had to request you to stay away from him during that time, and that would’ve been bad for you both.” Jeonghan was glad that they wouldn’t have to go that far, he could hardly bare to be apart from the alpha right now, it would’ve been worse during heat.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Kang suggested a few materials the couple could read up on regarding his upcoming heat. She also emphasized the importance of maintaining a healthy weight and keeping the body hydrated.</p><p> </p><p>When it seemed that their consultation was coming to an end, Jeonghan questioned her about one of his biggest worries. “I won’t have any problem with getting pregnant, will I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, according to your records, you’re highly fertile. Once you have your first child, you guys have to be very careful, or you’ll be popping out babies one after the other.” Jeonghan’s ears tingled and his heart stuttered, both happy and embarrassed at the same time. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the alpha studying the room, pretending to pay no attention, but the red tint of his cheeks gave him away.</p><p> </p><p>Scheduling in Thursday for Jeonghan to go in for another check-up, the couple thanked the doctor for her services and made their way to the car. The omega could’ve gone in on Wednesday, but the alpha was not free that day. Seungcheol was insistent on being there when Jeonghan got his check-up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan clung to the alpha as they left the hospital, almost bouncing from his now lifted mood.</p><p> </p><p>“That went well, didn’t it Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...”</p><p> </p><p>“See, Cheol, you had nothing to be scared about,” Jeonghan beamed at his partner.</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, the alpha put Jeonghan in to a sort of head lock, “I’m the one who was scared? Need I remind you that you begged me to take you home because you weren’t feeling well, when we were at a hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughed, “Careful now, you’re strong enough to crush my windpipe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that strong, Hannie.” Seungcheol let him go with a kiss and threw his arm around the omega’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you can crush a coconut with your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it.” The alpha opened the car door for him. Jeonghan jumped in eager to reach home.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, if my life was in danger and you had to smash a coconut open, with your bare hands, to save me, would you be able to?”</p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly lead to me having to crush a coconut to save you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan slapped the older’s thigh and whined, “Play along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” The alpha rolled his eyes, “If your life was in danger then I’ll make it happen one way or another.” Jeonghan nodded. “What was the point of this again?” Seungcheol questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“To prove that with the proper motivation my alpha is capable of smashing a coconut with his bare hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put yourself in danger to prove a point, even if it’s hypothetical,” Seungcheol reprimanded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I would never willingly put myself in danger, which is why I’m still a little iffy about our little trip.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha glanced at him, “I thought we were past that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever be 100% on board for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you to Daegu before eleven.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the time,” Jeonghan smoothed his hand over the alpha’s thighs, “What if you fall asleep or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Han,” Seungcheol’s warm hands covered Jeonghan’s, “I promise you, if at any point of the trip I get tired, we’ll stop and take a rest, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the omega agreed, sullenly, the idea still not all that appealing.</p><p> </p><p>A quick shower later, they had resumed their previous routine, which had been disrupted for over a week, cooking dinner together. Their discussions surrounded the main event of the coming day, both of them way too excited to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t told their parents. At this point, it wasn’t a big deal. They were already committed for life, but this would negate the need for any sort of celebration, which, apparently, both the families were looking forward to.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan yawned, it was way past their usual bed time and he was starting to feel drowsy, laying down helped speed up the process. “Jeongyeon will probably push forward with the party anyway. She’ll invite everyone in the family just to rub it in their faces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rub what in?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega kissed the crown of his mate’s head, hugging the older to his chest. “That I got such an amazing husband, all on my own. Leaps better than any proposal they’ve ever brought for me.” Seungcheol hummed in response, sending vibrations throughout the younger’s body, “You’re too good for me as well, Hannie.” Jeonghan smiled, unable to ignore the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“They used to put me down, saying that I’ll never find anyone who could possibly want me.” Jeonghan ran his hand through the alpha’s dark locks, “They still think you’re a regular salaryman. Yeon wanted to reveal it at our wedding, just to see their expressions. A revenge of sorts, on my behalf. She’ll probably invite Minsoo as well.” A little childish, if you asked him, but his sister couldn’t be dissuaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then I can punch him.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to be like that, I’ll uninvite you,” Jeonghan warned.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t uninvite me from my own wedding,” the alpha pulled him down, so that they could be face to face, “Besides, you promised that I could hit him once.” He did, because he liked how protective Seungcheol was of him, the same weakness that had him giving in once again. There was no chance of his family disapproving this, in fact, this act alone would solidify the relationship between Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s father.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one punch.”</p><p> </p><p>“One is all I need.”</p><p> </p><p>“You worry me, when you say it like that,” Jeonghan muttered, poking the alpha’s ribs. His finger was quickly caught and trapped under Seungcheol’s larger ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to put in some extra hours at the gym.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever for?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, it’s not a wrestling match. You’re banned from the gym until I say so.” Jeonghan scolded him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Unaffected, Seungcheol continued, “I know another way to get some good workout.” The alpha gave him a provocative once over. Jeonghan brought the covers up to his chest, he felt naked under the other’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t help you, if it’s for such deplorable reasons, you can’t make me,” he protested weakly. Jeonghan wasn’t too averse to the notion of having sex with Seungcheol under the guise of a workout, Minsoo’s health be damned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that, baby? You’re not putting up much of a fight,” Seungcheol teased him, looking smug.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you should be ashamed, taking advantage of a poor omega like me, hubby.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, kissing his forehead. Jeonghan hugged him tightly, “I know I promised. But don’t go looking for a fight, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha gave in easily, “Okay, I won’t, since my baby is so worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can react if he’s the one to instigate, I won’t hold you back,” he lied, “Although I would prefer it not be physical.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t confront him, in fact, we’ll avoid him completely, for your peace of mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan brightened up on hearing that, “You’re the best alpha ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bring out the best in me, darling.” Seungcheol tried to be suave with it, but the omega could see him shaking with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snorted, “Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“You love it.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More things were to happen in this fic and it's my fault that it didn't. Because I have some of it written, maybe the next update can be a little earlier than usual? Again, don't blindly trust anyone on the internet.</p><p>Tell me in the comments if its boring.</p><p>On another note, Homerun SOTY and the choreography is just *mwah* The boys all looked dashing in their suits.</p><p>Also, Seungcheol is Hannie's glucose father, confirmed (its most likely bribe money). That's all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some NSFW content ahead, only in brief nothing too drawn out. I'm trying to keep it short, or god knows when I'll finish it.</p><p>Not my best, but I still hope you guys like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan spotted Jisoo hunched over his desk as he walked in to the staff room. He debated whether to tell his best friend about his marriage or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Shua!” He sneaked up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, the younger omega jumped out of his chair, clutching his chest, “God, Jeonghan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess what, I’m getting married today.” Jeonghan bit his lip, barely able to contain his smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo was confused, “I thought you guys were going to have a proper ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a last-minute decision. Two of Seungcheol’s closest friends are tying the knot today, since they’ve been mated for over two years, they’re only officialising the marriage. Yesterday, when I went to the company, they invited me along as well, and Seungcheol suggested that we also get married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, still a little sudden, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve been thinking about it, ever since my encounter with Minsoo.” Jisoo nodded understandingly. “I think Seungcheol’s also pushing for it because I keep worrying about him leaving me for someone better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan,” the other omega sighed, “Has he ever made you feel that way?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you know how I am.” Jeonghan turned away, putting his stuff away. Jisoo followed him to his table. “I knew you were a little slow on the intake, didn’t expect you to be this dumb.” Jeonghan frowned, only Jisoo will try to make him feel better by calling him dumb.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that you’re beautiful, right?” Jisoo started.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’m gorgeous.” Jeonghan had always been aware of his beauty. His mother had been and still was extremely good looking, and the omega had inherited his looks from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re extremely hard working, intelligent and can get anything done, once you put your mind to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention, kind to a fault. I can’t even begin to list all the things you’ve done for me, and I’ve only known you for like a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” He wasn’t so sure about that. Jeonghan was kind only to the people he liked and trusted, it was not something praiseworthy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why would Seungcheol leave you?” Jisoo was glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s a kind, handsome and talented alpha, who could do so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo rolled his eyes so hard that Jeonghan was afraid they would pop out, “You’re also all of those things.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand Shua, he takes such good care of me. It’s too good to be true.”</p><p> </p><p>“You also take quite good care of him. You prepare a lunch box for him every morning, why?”</p><p> </p><p> That was a no-brainer, “Because I love him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he take care of you so well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he loves me.” A fact that Jeonghan always seemed to forget.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I ask again, why would he leave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“...... I’m so dumb,” Jeonghan pinched the bridge of his nose. Jisoo patted his back, “Glad that I was able to help you realize that.” He walked away before Jeonghan could even retort.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To tell Seungkwan about this monumental breakthrough. I should’ve recorded it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid Shua,” Jeonghan stuck his tongue out like a petulant child, “I’m coming too. I have some other news to share as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had confirmed with his schedule that he was free on Saturday. Accordingly, the alpha had given his permission to start planning for the get together. No one was more excited about it than Jisoo. Seungkwan was also looking forward to it, having gotten over his initial fear of meeting the other alpha again.</p><p> </p><p>The day had passed by like a blur. Jeonghan was granted permission to leave early, as Soonyoung and Jihoon were given the 03:00 PM slot.</p><p> </p><p>They had planned to meet up at the City Hall. He could see the three of them standing outside the building as his cab pulled up, his mate looking as dashing as ever. They made their way towards the omega when they spotted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you guys wait inside?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling sheepishly, Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand in his. Jihoon rolled his eyes, “This big dufus here, insisted that we wait outside for you.” The omega wanted to scold his husband, instead he found himself blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cute, really,” Soonyoung piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol cleared his throat, “We should head inside, it’s about time.”</p><p> </p><p>They waited outside the office. Seungcheol excused himself from the group to attend to some calls. Jeonghan studied the younger couple beside him. Soonyoung was leaning on the wall, as relaxed as he can be. Jihoon looked impassive but his fingers were taping against the side of his legs. An action his mate also seemed to notice for the younger alpha took the beta’s hand in his and gave him a reassuring smile, and just like that the tension drained from the younger’s posture.</p><p> </p><p>Turning away, he wondered why he wasn’t feeling nervous. He reasoned that it might be because they were already tied for life, but then why would the younger couple be feeling nervous, they’ve been together for a longer period than Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Overthinking the reason for him not being nervous had predictably led to him being nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung? Are you okay?” Jihoon asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, just a little nervous.” The beta moved closer to him on hearing that, “Me too, but don’t tell him that,” Jihoon side eyed his alpha. “I think he already knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what an asshole,” the younger huffed, a tinge of red lining his ears. Jeonghan would’ve been surprised had he not been made aware of their dynamic by Seungcheol. Jihoon could be most suitably described as a tsundere.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had only just returned to their sides, when they were called in for registering their marriage. The whole process barely took a few minutes. The officer did ask if they had any vows or rings to exchange, which both the couple didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had proposed to Jihoon over a year ago, likewise, the older couple already had pseudo wedding rings. They have yet to get proper wedding bands, which they agreed to pick out together in the near future.</p><p> </p><p>As for the vows, the younger couple were too embarrassed, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan hadn’t even thought about it till it was brought up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took a lot of pictures of the first couple, capturing an incredibly sweet moment of genuine bliss on their faces as their eyes met before they signed the documents. Jihoon had demanded that the photo be deleted, it was too sweet according to him, the omega had refused. He had already tasked Seungcheol with getting the photo framed and sent to the young couple.</p><p> </p><p>Their turn came right after the younger couple got their marriage certificate. It was a bit of surprise how his mate got them a slot right after them. At times like this he was reminded of how powerful his alpha was, he was the CEO of a prominent company, after all. Just like Jeonghan’s father, Seungcheol will surely also have connections with a lot of people in high places.</p><p> </p><p>A quick chaste kiss was left on his lips, as the alpha moved forward to sign the paper. From the sound he heard it was safe to assume that Jihoon had photographed the moment as well. If the sound wasn’t enough the sly smile on the beta’s face was enough proof. Jeonghan just hoped he didn’t look too dumb in it.</p><p> </p><p>The two newly married couples took a photo, proudly holding up their marriage certificates. It was promptly sent to their respective friend groups. Jeonghan had sent it to his sister as well, who called them just as they got in the car, and screamed her best wishes through the phone, proceeding to hang up after inviting the couple to visit them. Jeonghan couldn’t even get a word in edge wise, leaving the four occupants of the car speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pretty energetic,“ Soonyoung commented.</p><p> </p><p>“I still find it hard to believe that she’s your sister,“ Seungcheol spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad has a theory that the babies got switched at the hospital, but she takes after my parents a bit too much for that to be true.” His sister was almost a carbon copy of their mother.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the trip was spent in silence, everyone except Seungcheol was lost in their phones attending to the throng of congratulatory messages flooding in.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping of the younger couple at the company, the newlyweds made their way home. Since it was a special occasion Jeonghan wanted to make something different from usual for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking Galbijjim. Anything in particular that you want?” They’ve never cooked pork ribs at home, and this was the perfect opportunity to have it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you for dinner,” Seungcheol replied huskily.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was stunned at how the alpha did not even blink at that. His voice wavered as he answered, “D-don’t play around, Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he really just say that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wasn’t against it, and if he dwelled on it for a few more seconds, they’ll end up fucking in the car, and probably get arrested for public indecency. The sun hadn’t completely set yet, meaning that they can’t even hide in the darkness of the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... something simple like Tteokguk. I’ll even settle for ramyeon,” the alpha conceded.</p><p> </p><p>He was a little bummed out at the simple dish choices, “I’ll make them both.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll make them both,” the alpha corrected, “Let’s keep it simple for the week. We have a lot to do this Saturday. I’m sure we’ll be sick of cooking by the end.” It had slipped the omega’s mind. They still had to plan out all the dishes and get the list of groceries they’ll need, ready by Thursday at the least.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking his phone, he quickly sent a message to Jisoo and Seungkwan, juggling around ideas on what the menu should be.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo doesn’t like fish, so let’s keep the seafood to a minimum,” he recited out loud, as he typed in the message. “Is there anything your friends might not like or might be allergic to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh... Minghao doesn’t like cold noodles. I think he doesn’t like cold food in general. Chan, I think it’s him, doesn’t like cucumbers, same with peanuts for Hansol, and uh... Soonyoung doesn’t like naked chicken. That’s all I can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naked chicken?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he means unbattered chicken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, noted. Let me know if there’s any more I should be aware of.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll check in with them tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>On their way up to their apartment, they stopped by Mrs. Kim’s apartment to let her know about them getting married.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing the news, the old woman had called for Mr. Kim, who looked like he rolled off the bed, from the heavy eyelids it was easy to conclude he really did roll out of bed; to bless the newlyweds. The omega invited them over for dinner the coming Friday, wanting to thank them for everything they’ve done. He hadn’t discussed it with Seungcheol beforehand, but the alpha was all for it.</p><p> </p><p>The old matriarch had tried to refuse, Seungcheol was insistent, and eventually the couple agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You did good, Hannie. Inviting them over for dinner. I don’t even know where to begin to thank them for taking care of me, and especially for looking out for you.” Mrs. Kim had taken it on herself to check in on the omega every once in a while, ever since that run in with Minsoo. His hands unconsciously touched his neck at the thought of the alpha. The bruises had faded, now nothing more than a few light splotches, soon they’ll disappear completely and with it the memories as well, he prayed.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Seungcheol’s heated gaze boring into his back, Jeonghan turned around to catch his mate look away with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have my shower first.” The alpha walked past him to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Jeonghan followed, knowing fully well how this was going to end.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kept a respectful distance between them once they got in the shower. As the water started raining down on them, the omega shifted closer to him and slipped his hands around Seungcheol’s neck. The alpha had to hold on to the younger’s waist stop his meaningful advances. He might’ve made a few suggestive implications, but he knew he had to be responsible.</p><p> </p><p>He was banking on Jeonghan not rising to the challenge, but not everything will go the way you want it to go.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, bunny?” His plan was to use a wildly innocent pet name to deescalate the situation. His husband was anything but innocent, it was the large eyes that made him look like he could never know do any wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wrinkled his nose, “Can you not call me that, when I’m trying to seduce you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No can do. What if I don’t want to be seduced?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega visibly deflated, “Oh, I presu-“</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to save the situation, Seungcheol held him closer, “Because, you don’t like shower sex, as we already established. I’ll have my way with you after we have dinner.” Technically it was their wedding night, and he’ll feel bad not indulging in something they both want.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to force yourself. I know that my health is at the forefront of your mind when you refuse my advances.” He searched for any sign of despair in the lithe body resting against him. The omega was completely at ease. “I don’t want to ruin our relationship because of sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not forcing myself, there’s nothing to force. My body and mind are ready for you all the time.” The omega pinked, a small gasp leaving his parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol thought hard about what the doctor had said. After the coming heat, Jeonghan’s sexual appetite will be at an all-time low. He might even shun the very idea of sex for a few weeks. From what he could understand, reading through some of the materials Dr.Kang had sent him, a noticeably large number of alphas found it hard to cope with the dry spell and ended up lashing out or outright leaving their partners. In the extreme cases, forcing themselves on their omegas. The alpha shuddered at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Taking some time to reflect on himself, Seungcheol came to the conclusion that he didn’t care if they didn’t have sex till Jeonghan felt comfortable. He was never that in to it as other alphas were, perhaps one of the main reasons his previous relationship failed. He wasn’t alpha enough for her. Thankfully Jeonghan liked him just the way he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, do you think our bond would be stretched thin over something like sex? Don’t get me wrong, like I said earlier, I would love to fuck you all the time, but I’m not going to whine and whinge just because I can’t get some,” Seungcheol reeled himself in before he could go on a passionate rant about how strong their bond was, “So, what I’m trying to say is, don’t hold yourself back, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the omega mumbled, his head resting on the alpha’s shoulders. Seungcheol kissed his head, and captured his lips, cupping the younger’s face between his palms.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to spend too much time in the shower, they busied themselves with cleaning up. The couple wanted to spend the rest of the evening cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>The omega had slipped under the covers, sweetly beckoning the alpha to join him. It was not every day that they cuddled in bed, usually it was on the couch, with the TV droning on in the background. He was extra fluffy today, shyly confessing to Seungcheol of how he wanted the older to take him like he did that Sunday, slow and full of love.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan played with the strings of the alpha’s hoodie as he listed out everything he liked about their previous tryst. Despite the heat between them, Seungcheol felt himself starting to nod off, from the younger’s slurred speech, he figured the latter was feeling the same.</p><p> </p><p>However, rest was not an option, as they had to field phone calls, one after the other. Seungcheol’s mother was overjoyed, he was hardly able to discern her speech, it was all excited blubbering to his ears. The only part he understood was the one where she asked if they were still coming home that weekend. He told her that they were, although they might be a little late. Which was, according to his mother, a minor inconvenience, going as far as to say that she’ll stay up all night to meet his omega. Seungcheol didn’t know what kind of spell his mate had casted over his mother, but she was enchanted by him.</p><p> </p><p>His brother and his family would also be there, which meant that his niece was also going to be present. He wondered how she would react to his husband’s presence. Till now she had been the centre of attention, but now Jeonghan had appeared to take the spot, at least in his mother’s case and not so least in his case. The omega was good with kids, so he would probably have her wrapped around his finger by the time they had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, Jeonghan was speaking to his parents. It seemed like they were talking about the family name. The couple had decided to forego it till the company was passed down to Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was about to hang up, when his mother insisted that she needed speak with her son-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, he’s on the phone. You can talk to him all you want when you meet him in person.” The last time they talked, it went on for hours. Okay, he might have exaggerated a little, it was no more than thirty minutes, but it felt longer to him. Jeonghan used to be awkward, now he gave her a run down on everything that happened the past week.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a tug on his forearm. “Here, Cheol,” Jeonghan shoved his phone into the alpha’s hand, “Talk to my Mom,” the omega snatched Seungcheol’s phone away.</p><p> </p><p>While his angel yapped away to his mother, Seungcheol brought the omega’s phone to his ear, “Hello, <em>Eommeoni.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Where did Han go?” A sweet melodic voice, much similar to his husband’s, flowed out the receiver.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s talking to my Mom. How are you, <em>Eommeoni</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, dear. So, newlyweds, huh? You’re still going to have to host a party,” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, my Mom won’t let me off that easily as well. But at least we won’t have to suffer through the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true, not to mention how tiring it is, especially when you’re from really traditional families ugh.” It sounded like she didn’t enjoy her marriage ceremony one bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard Jeongyeon’s the one in charge of planning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no one can deter her. I hope your parents are okay with it, if not I’ll talk to her. She’s planning on holding it in Daejeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. They’ll be okay with it, and Daejeon is closer for them than Seoul.”</p><p> </p><p>“We would love to meet them, preferably before the party, but with Sungjae’s schedule and you being busy as well, I doubt if we can manage it.”</p><p> </p><p>“My schedule won’t be packed until November.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? But aren’t CEO’s busy all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are, but I’ve delegated most of the work till Hannie’s heat passes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Of course. I’m so glad he has you. He’s always been such an independent child; it’s relieving to know that he’s willing to lean on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more me pushing my way into everything, than Jeonghan voluntarily depending on me,” Seungcheol replied, fondly.</p><p> </p><p>The older omega clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Seriously, that boy. Hopefully he’ll learn soon enough.” The alpha hummed, “Can’t say that he hasn’t improved, he actually asks me for help now.”</p><p> </p><p>The mother chuckled, “Do visit us soon, Seungcheol.” The alpha ended the call after promising that he will. His mate was still on the phone, intently listening to whatever his mother was ranting on about. He sneaked up behind the younger and lifted the phone out of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, it’s been like two hours. We’re hanging up. You can talk his ear of when we visit. Bye bye~”</p><p> </p><p>“How rude, Cheol. We were not done talking.” Jeonghan put his hands on his hips and glared at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You were talking about the cows, weren’t you?” Seungcheol deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, the omega stomped out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were talking about the cows.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His parents had a few cows on their farms and one of them had given birth. Jeonghan, to whom every animal under the sun was cute, was ecstatic. Seungcheol had an inkling that the reason his husband agreed so easily to visiting his parents, was to see the calf.</p><p> </p><p>Peeking in to the kitchen, he was met with the pleasant sight of his angel murdering his way through some scallions. The scrunched-up face and that little pout would’ve been adorable if it weren’t for the knife being slammed on to the cutting board.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, who am I kidding, he’s still adorable.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a scary thought; his omega could commit murder and he would still be his adorable bunny.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you being a bit too hard on the scallions? Did I make you that mad?” the alpha sidled up next to the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad, just a little pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Isn’t that the same thing?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We didn’t get to talk about Cutlet,” Jeonghan whined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I still can’t believe they named the calf ‘Cutlet’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, in about three or four days, you can see the little bugger in person.” Seungcheol opened the fridge with the intention of helping out with the eggs. “It’s a bit early for dinner, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>With pursed lips, Jeonghan eyed the alpha, “We have things to do, Cheol. You’re not going to leave me high and dry now are you, Hubby~? Especially on our wedding night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never,” Seungcheol answered sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Effortlessly, the omega commandeered Seungcheol into creating the tastiest Tteokgukk he had ever eaten. Ramyeon was ramyeon, and the side dishes were Mrs. Kim’s contribution. She had made it a habit to supply the young couple with food once in a while. They broke out a can of beer each, in celebration, nothing more so as not to risk a hangover.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol washed the dishes while the omega sat up on the kitchen island, humming a nonsensical tune, moving his feet to the melody. His voice was sweet-toned. The alpha couldn’t help but think that with proper training Jeonghan would’ve made a good singer. With his good looks, it was a wonder that he hadn’t been scouted. Seungcheol was willing to bet that many had tried, but was probably scared away by the younger’s family. It was most likely that Mr. Yoon had people watching over the omega, the whole of his student life.</p><p> </p><p>Done with the domestic drudgery, Seungcheol approached his mate, whose legs spread on instinct, lighting a fire in the pits of the alpha’s stomach. Slotting himself between those long slender legs, the older grabbed on to his husband’s waist. The two shared a brief kiss, as the omega knotted his hands behind Seungcheol’s neck, legs wrapping around the alpha’s middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Most people don’t really have sex on their wedding night, you know?” Seungcheol lifted the omega of the island and made for their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... I remember my brother’s wedding. Both of them were barely keeping their eyes open by the end of the party. If it wasn’t for me, they wouldn’t have reached home. Even I don’t remember getting into my bed that night.” He had woken up fully dressed in the previous night’s clothes, reeking of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we’re only doing the reception.” Seungcheol couldn’t agree more.</p><p> </p><p>They fell on to the bed with a grunt, Seungcheol careful not to crush the omega clinging on to him. As soon as his back hit the mattress, Jeonghan let go of the alpha to take his top off, his legs still around the older’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got the shirt off, leaving him in only his boxer shorts, the omega pulled his mate down on to him, bringing their lips together for a long kiss. The younger’s cold slender hands running all over Seungcheol’s body, dipping inside his sweatpants to grab a handful of his ass. The alpha smiled into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking away, he gazed down at his flushed lover, “For someone who wanted to take it slow, you’re being awfully aggressive,” he teased the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“I got carried away.” The hand on his ass gave him a few good squeezes, “Your ass is really nice, Cheol. I always wanted to know how it’ll feel like in my hands, and now I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you satisfied? Did it live up to your expectations?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega’s slender arms, pulled him closer once again. “It exceeded my expectations,” Jeonghan replied as he raised his head for a kiss that lasted long enough to make their jaws hurt. Seungcheol broke the kiss to move their bodies to the centre of the bed. Jeonghan hanging off him like a sloth as he shifted their positions.</p><p> </p><p>After making sure the omega was comfortable, Seungcheol pressed kisses on to the heated skin, trailing down his jaws to where their mating mark rested. Jeonghan sighed as his lips brushed over the bond mark. It felt more special tonight, they were joined for life in every way possible. Not once did he question his decision. Jeonghan was, without a doubt, the perfect partner for him. He kissed the mark again just to hear his mate’s soft gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy to have met you, angel.” He gazed down fondly at his husband. “It was pure luck that you came into my life. You really,” Seungcheol bent down, and buried his face in the crook of the omega’s neck, “Really saved me. I would’ve been in hell right now if it weren’t for you.” Jeonghan embraced him, firmly. “I love you so much and I promise to protect and cherish you for the rest of my life, till my very last breath.” The alpha lifted his head to study the younger’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan let out a teary laugh, “Was that your wedding vows or something? So cheesy, Cheol.” Even with the teasing tone, Seungcheol could easily make out how touched the omega was, his eyes were glistening.</p><p> </p><p>“It can be if you want it to be. I expect something way cheesier from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... come here,” the younger opened his arms, inviting the alpha to lay down against his chest. Seungcheol’s ear pressed directly above the omega’s heart. Jeonghan ran his hand through the older’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my first time saying vows and stuff, so bear with me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, “I sure hope it is. It’s not like I have any experience with it either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what is it, Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha lifted himself up, resting his forearms on either side of his mate’s head, watching him intently. “I love you too, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it weren’t for you, I would’ve probably killed myself.” Seungcheol’s eyes widened at the confession. “If I had done it, a lot of people would’ve been sad, but even though I knew that, I just couldn’t submit to living with Minsoo for the rest of my life. Becoming his mate, bearing his children... death was the better option. I could not have loved those children no matter how I may have tried.” The omega’s fingers dug in to his skin, yet the older could care less. He kept silent as he witnessed an array of emotions pass over his mate’s face. Anger and guilt being the most prominent ones.</p><p> </p><p>“With you,” Jeonghan’s voice cracked, “Everything feels so surreal. I was blessed to have become your mate. I know how high maintenance I am, yet you’re still able to make me feel so cared for. I promise you that for as long as I live, I’ll do everything in my power to protect our family.”</p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed by his feelings, Seungcheol covered his husband’s face with kisses. Jeonghan pushed his face away to make the older stop. He reached for Seungcheol’s hoodie to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m never doing that again,” the omega sniffed, “Let’s just go to sleep. I’m not horny anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol agreed, rolling off of the omega to lay back on the bed. Jeonghan tucked himself in to the alpha’s side. They laid there in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Silence that barely lasted two minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s my shirt, Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, you’re the one who took it off. Here, take my hoodie. It looks cuter on you anyway.” Seungcheol got up to take of the hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really cute too, Cheol. In fact, you’re the cutest between us.” Jeonghan raised his hands, demanding the alpha to dress him in the hoodie. Seungcheol smiled fondly at his spoiled omega.</p><p> </p><p>Ruffling the younger’s hair, Seungcheol stood up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To brush my teeth, something you should be doing as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to? Can’t I skip it for just one day?” the omega yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are my ears deceiving me, or did I just hear a teacher say such blasphemy? Is this how someone who is in charge of shaping our future generation, should be behaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Agh, fine. Carry me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I? We didn’t even do anything strenuous, today.” Seungcheol moved closer to the younger even as he said that.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I said so.” It was a good enough reason for the alpha. He scooped Jeonghan in his arms, adding a few groans to tease him, “So heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he was punished with a slap on his chest. “I’m not heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, the alpha bounced him in his arms, “You’re right. Not heavy at all. You’re feather light, could stand to gain some weight. Come with me to the gym.”</p><p> </p><p>“Buuut, Cheeoolll, I don’t wanna waste my time going to the gym, when I can waste it at home, doing nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like it. Didn’t you used to play sports?”</p><p> </p><p>“But that was ages ago. Now, just the thought of running is repulsive.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol set him down on to the floor, and grabbed the toothpaste of the counter. Jeonghan half heartedly followed along, leaning his weight on to the alpha. Seungcheol slipped his arm over the younger’s shoulder. Loving the image reflected off the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>They were officially a family now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Seungcheol woke up to the sound of Jeonghan’s alarm. The said person had his face buried in the pillows. The alpha was impressed that he hadn’t suffocated himself to death. He observed the younger to make sure that he was, indeed, breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Comforted by the gentle rise and fall of the omega’s body, Seungcheol slipped out of the bed. He stood in the middle of the room, scratching the back of his neck, mind still a muddled mess from being rudely awaken from his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to recollect his usual morning routine, the alpha walked in to the bathroom. He surveyed the crescent like indents on his arms left by Jeonghan’s nails.</p><p> </p><p>The previous night, after they had settled down to sleep, an offhand comment from the omega about Seungcheol’s muscles lead to the younger working himself up, ending in a steamy session. And as Jeonghan had requested earlier that night, the alpha took his time preparing his mate. The activity had continued well in to the night before they were finally able to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Being a good husband, Seungcheol took care of their lunch boxes, and prepared a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, before waking up his slumbering mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie,” the alpha singsonged, sitting down next to the sleeping beauty, moving the hair out of his face, “Wake up, darling. It’s way past seven, we’ll be late.” Jeonghan stirred awake, his hand shot out to grab Seungcheol’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What day is it?” he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... fuck.” He sat up quickly, a flurry of limbs as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets, almost knocking Seungcheol of the bed in his hurry. The alpha got a hold of him, before he could hurt them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie,” he raised his voice to get the other’s attention, “Everything is done, we only have to get ourselves ready now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, “Didn’t this exact scenario happen before, or am I crazy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it definitely did. Now, come take a shower with me.” The alpha moved to lift his mate in to his arms, only to be stopped by the omega’s hand pushing him back.</p><p> </p><p>“We can take a shower together, only on the condition that you will behave.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol huffed, “Need I remind you that you’re the one who keeps coming on to me,” he raised one of his thick eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“You come on me all the time,” the omega smirked, proud of himself for the indecent joke. He wagged his eyebrows for the full effect.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha frowned, to show how much he did not appreciate his crack at salacious humour, but it was hard to keep the stern face as the omega continued to wag his eyebrows, till finally a tiny giggle broke out from the older’s pursed mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Not giving much time for Jeonghan to revel in his small victory, he threw the younger over his shoulders and led them to the shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed as he closed the door to his office, relieved that he finally got away from the mob of well-wishers. He was bombarded with congratulatory messages from the staff from the moment he stepped in to the company building. No doubt, they got the news from one of the employees who were present when Jeonghan joined them on Monday. He could only hope Jihoon and Soonyoung received the same treatment. Although, knowing Jihoon, the young beta would most likely shut himself in his studio, and his counterpart will be pleased by it.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re also like this.” Mingyu’s scornful voice greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you definitely got some last night?” The younger alpha gave him a teasing look.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol fought hard to keep his blush down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can he tell? Does everyone know?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you’re wondering how I knew, there are two others down stairs who has the exact same aura around them. And it’s easier to get information out of them.” He dropped a few files on to the table. “Oh, and you look really tired, yet you’re still glowing.” The younger gave him a wolfish smile as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol slumped in his chair wondering if the rest of them could tell, and if he even cared about what they thought. His line of thinking led his mind to the previous night. Conjuring up images of Jeonghan writhing under him, body covered in sweat, hair stuck to his forehead, and tear tracks down his cheeks as he came down from his high. It was a very dangerous line of thought, Seungcheol did not, under any circumstance, want to pop a boner at work.</p><p> </p><p>If Jeonghan knew that he was giving the alpha a ‘hard’ time, without even being physically present, the omega would have a field day. He could never find out.</p><p> </p><p>...Or he might tell him, it would certainly make the younger happy, not in the smug kind of happy, but genuine happiness in knowing that his alpha wanted him just as much as he wanted Seungcheol. Maybe the alpha could take the initiative that evening. Jeonghan would like that.</p><p> </p><p>From Friday onwards, there won’t be any time for themselves, which meant that they had to seize every opportunity they got.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head to disperse the thoughts and focus on the paperwork in front of him. He sighed as he opened the first file.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch time rolled around, and Seungcheol found himself on the way to Jihoon’s studio. He was only able to make a small dent in his work. It appeared that he would have to stay a bit over time that day. He texted Jeonghan to let him know. The omega responded to him by sending him several stickers of cute animals with tears in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hannie, you’re so lovable.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Entering the room, he found seven pairs of eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>“You would think that now that they’re married, he would stop being a lovesick puppy, but it only worsened,” Mingyu complained, stuffing his face with a kimbap.</p><p> </p><p>“These two are worse,” Chan gestured to Jihoon and Soonyoung, who were sitting far apart, “They’re avoiding each other like they just got divorced.”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao nodded, “I blame Mingyu.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“The first thing out of his mouth, as soon as he saw them was, ‘You two look like you had a wild night’,” Dokyeom grinned lecherously, in his effort to mimic Mingyu. The newly wedded couple in the room blushed furiously after hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed, “Oh, Mingyu. What am I going to do with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs to get laid,” Chan opined, Vernon nodding his agreement beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu sulked, “I don’t do one-night stands, you guys know this. And I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship. The last one was tough. He was a real piece of work.”</p><p> </p><p>He could say that again. The beta he dated was overly paranoid and emotionally draining on the young alpha. He was not all there mentally and Mingyu was ill prepared to handle it. When it started to take a toll on the alpha’s mental health, Seungcheol and the beta’s parents had intervened. In mutual agreement, they had thought it better to separate the couple, for their own good.</p><p> </p><p>That was last February. Seungcheol of all people knew how hard it was to heal from a heartbreak but-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Minghao raised his voice, “Don’t use that as an excuse. I saw you flirting with a beta when we were at that club. You’re just sulking because the guy ignored you.” It seemed that Minghao had hit the nail on the head, because Mingyu huffed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been whining about how he’s lost his touch and that he’ll end up alone with a bunch of cats in his final years just because the guy didn’t react to his flirting,” Minghao continued, “I’ll bet you my right wrist, he used some kind of cringy pick up line on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you talking about the guy that was with Jeonghan hyung?” Dokyeom spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>That caught Seungcheol’s attention, he hoped it was not who he thought it was.</p><p> </p><p>“The one with the cat like features?” Chan stroked his chin, trying to recollect what had happened that night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jun?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu sullenly replied, “The one with the glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Mingyu, you were set for failure from the very beginning.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“You already know him, hyung? Can you introduce us?”</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to say no to Mingyu’s puppy face, but he had to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo is... the last person to be looking to start a relationship, right now. Maybe you can try being friends first?” Seungcheol suggested. Mingyu pouted, and returned to his lunch, Minghao rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“About the get together this weekend,” Jihoon spoke up for the first time that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, he was listening.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh! Jihoon! When did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny, hyung,” the beta stuck his tongue out. “I wanted to know if we should bring a dish or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re making everything at home. You don’t have to bring anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“The two of you are going to make everything?</p><p> </p><p>“Not just us two, Jeonghan’s friends have offered to come early in the morning to help us with the preparations.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll come help too, hyung,” Dokyeom jumped in enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all well and good, but don’t make them uncomfortable,” Seungcheol gave the rowdier ones a stern glare.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung pouted, “Hyung, why are you treating us like the bad guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“As you all know, they have two unmated omegas in their group. Being around these many alphas that they are unfamiliar with might be stressful for them. In the same vein, don’t bother Wonwoo as well. Jun, he’s a weird one, very playful, he’ll probably be the one bothering you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“This Jun guy, I think it’s him, he tried to flirt with me. He used this cliché line too, asked if I visited this restaurant down the street.” Minghao scrunched his face in dissent.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it the Chinese restaurant by the name of ‘The Taste of Sichuan’?” Seungcheol couldn’t help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how do you know? Did he tell you? They offer the most authentic Chinese food in Seoul. Every Chinese person living in this city has been there at least once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hao, that wasn’t a pick-up line. Jun’s family owns the restaurant. He’s probably seen you there when he was working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The beta sat there, confounded. He seemed to be going through a life crisis, they couldn’t be sure due to Minghao’s unrivalled poker face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Dokyeom raised his hand in the sudden silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... Yes? Dokyeom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to pursue Jeonghan hyung’s friend Jisoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Granted, under the condition that he has to approach you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom raised his fists to the air, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu raised his hand next. Seungcheol gestured for him to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I approach Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>The older alpha sighed, “I need to get his permission, before I can give you my permission. He’s been living alone, building up his store without depending on anyone, and I don’t think he’s ready to rely on someone just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught another hand slowly rising, “Yes, Hansol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan... hyung’s other omega friend...”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan,” Seungcheol supplied helpfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I...?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took a moment to think it over. The young omega would definitely not make the first move, even though he had shown interest, however minute it was.</p><p> </p><p>“You can, but with caution.” Hansol nodded, returning to his food.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha checked the time. His break was almost over, and he was done with his lunch. If he returned to the office now, he could go back home earlier than anticipated. With that in mind he stood up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for me to go back to my dreadful paperwork. I’ll see you guys whenever,” he turned to leave, “Oh, and text me if you’re allergic to any food or if you dislike any dishes in particular.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day dragged on, much to Seungcheol’s displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>03:00 PM</p><p><strong>Hani: </strong>I’m heading home. Miss you TT</p><p> </p><p><strong>You: </strong>I miss you too, bunny (个_个) Be careful.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hani: </strong>（￣ー￣）</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hani: </strong>Don’t be overdramatic, Cheol.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>03:01 PM</p><p><strong>Hani: </strong>Text me when you finish work, okay? I’ll have dinner ready.</p><p> </p><p><strong>You: </strong>Okay. If it gets too late, have your dinner first.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hani: </strong>Okay, luv you (#^.^#)</p><p> </p><p><strong>You: </strong>Luv you too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laid down on the couch, waiting for Seungcheol to return. Already done with his dinner, the omega busied himself with preparing a menu list. Taking in to consideration the likes and dislikes of their guests, they had a tentative list for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Since Wonwoo was not a fan of seafood, they were also making a kimchi pancake along with the seafood one, Jisoo was in charge of that. Jun had also promised to bring soy marinated crab, those were the only two seafood related items in the menu. Jeonghan and Seungcheol would prepare the Samgyupsal, Japchae and Doenjang jjigae, while Seungkwan was left in charge of the side dishes and Kimbap. Ramyeon and dumplings were also on the list, but they were still undecided. Seungcheol had also said that his friends were willing to help out, which meant that the workload would decrease significantly.</p><p> </p><p>Seating was another problem. Currently their table could only seat six people. To solve this problem, they purchased four barstools for the counter that separated the kitchen and the dinning area. They would be delivered the next morning. But the problem was not resolved, they needed to seat three more. He wracked his head for answers.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the omega checked the time, to see that it was already half past eight and Seungcheol had yet to text him. Leaving his phone on his chest, he turned on the TV and stared at the ceiling, going over everything they had to buy for the lunch.</p><p> </p><p>The phone buzzed, jolting him out of his thoughts. Seungcheol was on his way home. Jeonghan rose to check on the alpha’s dinner, it was warm, but the omega heated it up a little, anyway. Setting the food down on the table, he pulled out a chair, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later the front door opened and in walked his handsome husband, worn down by the day, but still smiled radiantly when his eyes fell on the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be starving,” Jeonghan took the alpha’s bag, “Come, sit down. Eat before you do anything else.” Seungcheol took the seat obediently, and wolfed down the food.</p><p> </p><p>Putting away the alpha’s things, Jeonghan took the lunchbox to the sink. Seungcheol was finished eating even before Jeonghan could set the dishes to dry, making him worry about the older suffering from indigestion.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was about to clear the table, when Jeonghan swooped in to take over.</p><p> </p><p>“You go take a relaxing bath. I’ll take care of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather take one with you.” The alpha took of his blazer, the action flustering Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... I already took one. So, go ahead and take yours.” The omega dried the plates and placed them back on the rack. He took a rag to clean the table, ignoring the alpha who was unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is he doing?!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He, all but screamed, when he felt the alpha’s plush lips on the back of his neck, “What are you doing, Seungcheol?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kissing my husband,” the alpha replied, matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you see that I’m busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you rub the table any longer, the wood will start to splinter.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to bath with you? Is that it? I’ll come keep you company, but I won’t get in the water, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>With that problem solved, Jeonghan put the rag away, or at least he tried to put the rag away. It didn’t happen, because he was trapped between the alpha and the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha grunted his acknowledgement, in between plastering kisses on the omega’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan attempted to keep his calm, “You need to move, if you want me to accompany you to the bath.”</p><p> </p><p>In response the alpha grinded his crotch against Jeonghan’s ass, while his hands sneaked under the younger’s t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Seungcheol?!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t do this here.” Although it had been one of his fantasies to get fucked by Seungcheol in his work attire, he had to protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t have sex on the table. It’s unhygienic,” it was a pathetic excuse, but that was all Jeonghan’s lust driven mind could conjure, “We eat here, and it should be used only for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eating, huh...” Jeonghan didn’t like the sound of that. It sounded menacing.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, his husband was on his knees, and the omega’s shorts were pulled down. He knew were this was going. In all honesty, he was excited. Being as stubborn as they come, Jeonghan would never admit it out loud. So, he kept protesting, even while moans poured out of his lips, as the alpha’s tongue met his puckered hole.</p><p> </p><p>His arms that were supporting him were losing strength as Seungcheol spread his ass cheeks to get better access. Jeonghan bent over, completely resting his upper body on the table, spreading his legs some more. The alpha groaned, his grip on the omega’s butt tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol~” he felt like he was melting, from the wet muscle lapping at his entrance, “W-we shouldn’t, n-no-ha! here~”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... so good, darling.” The alpha smacked his butt cheeks, Jeonghan whimpered. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Seungcheol slipped in one of his fingers. “Almost got hard at the thought of you. Couldn’t wait to get back.” The omega’s heart did flips, hearing that the older had been thinking about him all day.</p><p> </p><p>His pace was slow, making Jeonghan crave for more, his body moving on its own to meet the thrust of his mate’s finger. Soon the alpha was scissoring him open with two fingers, occasionally slipping in his tongue as well.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was leaking precum on to the floor. Tears rolled down his face, from the overwhelming pleasure and the fact that the floor was getting dirty. The only relief being that, at least, it was not the table.</p><p> </p><p>He was close, he could feel his stomach coiling up, like a snake about to strike.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol!” he called for the alpha’s attention, “I’m gonna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. You can cum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm... bed... I want... bed,” the omega mumbled, unable to keep focus.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, darling.” The alpha planted wet kisses up his back, only to pull away, and pick him up, bridal style. Jeonghan prepared himself for another long night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the evening drew close, Jeonghan was starting to get a little nervous. It was Thursday, he had to get a complete check-up done today. Seungcheol would soon arrive to drive him to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>In other good news, they had finalized the list of everything they had to buy for the lunch that Saturday. The list was of considerable length. Jisoo and Seungkwan had offered to get half of the items themselves, but Jeonghan declined. It would be tough for the two omegas to lug those heavy bags around, when Jeonghan and Seungcheol had a car.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan got in the passenger seat, and sat down, as stiff as a rod. He didn’t have any reason to get anxious, but Jeonghan wouldn’t be Jeonghan, if he didn’t worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you nervous? The doctor had already said that there is nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctors always say that. What do they know?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha snorted, “Perhaps, you’re scared of needles?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” He definitely wasn’t. Sure, it did hurt, but nothing more than an ant bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Jeonghan expected that. “Don’t worry Cheol. I’ll hold your hands when the time comes.” The omega patted his husband’s hair, as one would with a scared child.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Hannie. I knew I could depend on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll protect you from everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna know something? Seoyoung always made fun of me for it. Told me that I didn’t deserve to be an alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gaped at his mate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could he say that so nonchalantly?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How dare she... that... that... skank!” Jeonghan muttered under his breath, “I should’ve pushed her down the stairs or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Hannie. Don’t go around planning murder on my behalf. I’m over it. It’s in the past,” he grasped the omega’s hand and brough it to his lips for a simple peck. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For what?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The alpha pointed his chin at the door. That’s when he noticed that they had reached the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, shall we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Cheol. I feel really faint.” He brought his hand up to his forehead, to really sell it. Seungcheol was not impressed. So, with a heavy heart, he set forth in to the building.</p><p> </p><p>It went much better than expected. It took about two hours to get everything done, but the constant reassurances from the nurses and the attendants were a relief. Although he wasn’t completely sure if he could trust them.</p><p> </p><p>The results would take some time to be processed, so it was agreed that Seungcheol would collect them the next day, on his way home from work. Dr.Kang assured him that she would call them immediately if she found anything worrying.</p><p> </p><p>They returned home to their lemon scented apartment. Jeonghan had made sure to scrub the floor thoroughly, the previous night, he scrubbed it four times just to make sure. He wiped the table clean as well, only two times, for good measure. Not to mention, covering the entire area in Febreze.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sniffed the air as soon as they walked in, “Ahh,” he sighed, “I feel like drinking some lemonade.”</p><p> </p><p>Afraid that they won’t get enough time to prepare for the trip after today, Jeonghan got started on packing their things for a one-night stay. Which meant they only needed to take one suitcase with them. He left the toiletries to be packed on the day of the trip.</p><p> </p><p>Later, done with his bath, Jeonghan was brushing his hair when he noticed how long it had gotten. It was too lengthy to maintain his bangs, so he had started parting it in the middle. He wasn’t sure what to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need a second opinion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I cut my hair?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha studied him carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to.” Jeonghan frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do I? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“C’mon hubby, I asked you cause I don’t know what to do,” he whined, clinging on to his mate.</p><p> </p><p>“If I must give one, then I think you should cut it. Won’t long hair make it harder for you, at work?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha had a point. It’ll be a chore to get, whatever it is that his pesky little ducklings managed to stick in his hair, out. He shuddered at the memory of the glitter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, bunbun. Long hair would be a hassle at work. I knew I could depend on you to solve all my problems.” Jeonghan gave him a peck on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunbun...?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re also a bunny, but you took that. So, bunbun is mine, okay?” He patted the alpha’s cheek, “Now, come to bed. It’s getting late.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cheesy, Han.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled the covers over himself, “Goodnight, bunbun~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wanting to be prim and proper when he met Seungcheol’s family, Jeonghan rushed to get his hair cut on Friday itself. Now he waited outside the shop for Seungcheol to pick him up. The alpha had picked up the results and as they expected, everything was normal.</p><p> </p><p>He fidgeted with the hem of his sweater as the familiar car came to a stop in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look?” he asked once he had the seatbelt on. It was what the same haircut he had when they met at the club, only, now, the bangs were a bit shorter.</p><p> </p><p>“Like a baby.” The alpha pinched his cheeks. “So cute and handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>Was it a good thing to be compared to a baby, he didn’t know. He was satisfied with the ‘handsome and cute’ part.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the notes app, in his phone, Jeonghan went over everything on the list to make sure they didn’t forget anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Will thirteen servings of ramyeon be enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“Normally, the boys can easily demolish two servings of ramyeon on their own, but since that’s not the only food on the menu, I don’t think we have to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan typed the number of servings next to the ramyeon on the list. They need to get this done fast. Mr. and Mrs. Kim would visit the young couple for dinner at 08:00 PM, they had to get food ready before that.</p><p> </p><p>Halving the list, the two split up to get the items in their half of the list. They would meet back at the checkout.</p><p> </p><p>Finished with his shopping, Jeonghan checked off the last item on his list. He pocketed his phone, and wandered around the aisles in search of his husband. He found him at the drinks section.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... what are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Banana and strawberry milk for you.” At the mention of his go to drinks, Jeonghan swooned at his alpha thoughtfulness. “Cheol, did you get anything for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, we’re stocked up on snacks and drinks, it’s just these ones that disappear instantly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it, they tempt me every time I open the fridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you addicted to these, perhaps? Should I bring it up with Dr.Kang?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan almost threw himself on his mate, “Wahh... Seungcheol! Don’t do that. What if she tells me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Here’s what we’ll do. This is a ten bottle pack, we’ll take one of each flavor, on the condition that you’ll only drink one bottle per day, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jeonghan replied, sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have a deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...” He was not too happy with said deal. He though it unfair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s just milk. How dangerous can it be?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>But he agreed anyway, since Seungcheol had cut down on his alcohol intake because the omega insisted on the older being more conscious of his health.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinkie promise to seal the deal.” The alpha held out his pinkie finger, which was twice the size of Jeonghan’s. The omega’s finger could barely go around it.</p><p> </p><p>Once home, Jeonghan rushed to the shower, while Seungcheol put the things away and got started on the dinner. The omega would relieve him after he got out of the shower and took over the dinner preparations.</p><p> </p><p>At eight on the dot, the old couple knocked on the door. Mrs. Kim with a pleasant smile on her face and Mr. Kim with his hands full of containers, most probably filled with side dishes. The old woman had tried to get Jeonghan to let her help with the cooking, but he refused. At her insistence he relinquished the side dishes to her.</p><p> </p><p>Being a good host wasn’t his forte, he simply didn’t know how, owing to the fact that he never had to entertain any guests other than the few times his friends had visited his old apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Consequently, he had nothing to worry about, it just so happened that the old matriarch knew just what to do. She took the omega’s hand in hers and headed straight for the kitchen, asking if he needed any help. Jeonghan let out a sigh of relief, and told her that dinner was ready and that he only needed to set the table.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol and the older alpha stood near the doorway, chatting away, from what bits and pieces he could make out, about their trip to Daegu the next day. A topic that carried on even after they sat down to have dinner.</p><p> </p><p>They were talking about the get together, when Mrs. Kim once again offered her help. She was excited for them, reminding him of his mother when he told her he had friends. It was an understandable reaction, after all he had distanced himself from everyone during his student life, so when he introduced Jun and Wonwoo, his mother might’ve gotten a little bit emotional. It must’ve been the same for the old couple, after watching the young alpha throw away his life for the past four years, it must’ve been relieving to see him turning over a new leaf.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to come as well, <em>imo</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, dear,” she laughed whole heartedly, “Adding two more mouths to feed won’t do you any good. I was asking if you need help with preparing food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s okay. Our friends are going to be helping us with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright. Just make sure not to tire yourself out, okay?” Jeonghan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Seungcheol.” A gruff voice spoke up, jolting the newlyweds. Despite looking like a giant teddy bear, Mr. Kim had the voice of a forty-year-old chain-smoker. It surprised him every time the old man spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the topic had changed to family and Jeonghan learned that the old couple had two daughters, both working abroad, and three grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>“The last time they visited was during the kids’ vacation. Now we’ll have to wait for the next one to see them. The girls and their mates are really busy, so they rarely stay with us, but the kids live here for almost the entirety of their holidays. It’s a relief on their parents as well.” It was sad, in a way, but they were making the best of their situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited about meeting Seungcheol’s family tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m nervous, and excited, but mostly nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“What ever for? I thought you two talked on the phone all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but what if she doesn’t like me once she sees me in person?” The three other occupants looked sceptical. “Don’t judge me, I’m just nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll love you. What about you Seungcheol? Have you met his parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not personally, but I have talked to his mother, she seems to like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would like to meet both your families.” A seemingly innocent statement, that invoked the same dread as when the teacher would call for a meeting with his parents. He wondered whether they had embarrassed themselves in front of the old lady, and was immediately reminded of all the time they were caught by her, making googly eyes at each other and clinging to each other in the hallway. Not to mention the time she caught them sucking face. He could still remember the utter embarrassment of that moment even now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if she tells Mom about it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan would rather present Seungcheol with his mother's extensive photo collection of himself as a baby than let his mother find out about all their canoodling. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pity that you guys are not having a proper wedding, we could’ve met there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You might still be able to,” Seungcheol replied, “We’re still going to have a party. Both our families wanted one. It’ll probably in Daejeon, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright, Seungcheol. We’ll take the train,” Mr. Kim spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>While the train was the suitable option, Jeonghan couldn’t help but ask, “We could take you with us. You guys could stay in my home till the day of the function.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice of you to offer dearie, but my old bones won’t be able to handle sitting in the car for that long. Although we might come a few days early. That way we won’t have to travel back and forth on the same day.” Jeonghan still extended the offer of accommodation to them, which the couple reluctantly accepted. “We don’t want to be a burden, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, we depend on you all the time. It’s the least we could do,” Seungcheol assured the older couple.</p><p> </p><p>When the time arrived for the Kims to depart, Jeonghan had to steer the woman away from the kitchen, so that she wouldn’t start washing their dishes. With the elder alpha’s help, they were able to get her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan chuckled to himself while washing the dishes, remembering the old lady’s defiant face as she was ever so softly reprimanded by her husband for trying take over the younger couple’s chores. It was kind of her, she was always worried about the omega overworking himself. He had been a bit under the weather, the whole of last week, and she might’ve thought that he was tiring himself out. Jeonghan felt guilty for worrying the old matriarch.</p><p> </p><p>Which made him wonder...</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol?” he called for his husband’s attention, “What did you tell Mrs. Kim? About what happened to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Placing the last of the plates back in its rack, Seungcheol met his eyes, “Just that you had a run in with your ex, and it ended poorly.” Jeonghan hummed to himself, “After seeing the bruises on my neck, she might’ve drawn the conclusion herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p> </p><p>Before turning in for the night, the omega took a photo of their fridge, filled to the brim, with the ingredients for the lunch next day. He sent it to his friend group, with a reminder to be there in the morning itself.</p><p> </p><p>The replies were instant, Jisoo and Jun already regretting offering their help. Seungkwan and Wonwoo, he decided, were the only good children, although the latter wasn’t going to be a big help, it was the intent that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down next to his mate to sleep. He was tired out of his mind, yet sleep still evaded him. Next to him, the alpha seemed to be suffering from the same dilemma, twisting and turning till he was left staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol vocalized what they were both feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too excited to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm glad that you guys don't find this boring, but please yell at me for dragging it out.</p><p>The next update will be the get together, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be up yesterday, but guess who got side tracked by embroidery, of all things? That's right me. I can't believe I picked up a new hobby when I can barely keep track of the ones I already have. Maybe picking up new hobbies is my hobby?</p><p>Without further ado, I present you with my awkward dialogues. Try not to cringe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get started on the vegetables. You sleep for some more, okay Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm…”</p><p> </p><p>Things didn’t go as they had planned and the two ended up falling asleep much later than they would’ve liked, and hence they woke up still tired. As the designated driver for the upcoming trip, Jeonghan felt that it was important that Seungcheol was well rested.</p><p> </p><p>He went for something comfy yet presentable, the dress code that they all agreed on. Wonwoo was the most pleased. He will for sure be in one of his tracksuit sets.</p><p> </p><p>The vegetables needed to be cut according to the dish they would be used for. Confident in his knife skills, Jeonghan took it up on himself to get them ready before his friends arrived, which would be a little later.</p><p> </p><p>Jun had to make and pack the Soy marinated crabs before Wonwoo would drive him, along with the omegas to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his thoughts, he focused on the task at hand. Taking the vegetables out of their packaging, he meticulously washed and set them aside to be cut. Once done with that, the omega started on the slicing and dicing.</p><p> </p><p>Much time hadn’t passed when a koala like presence was attached to him, snuggling into his shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I told you to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but now I’m awake. I wanna help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can help me, after you get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but first,” Seungcheol turned him around, making kissy faces at the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gave in, pressing a kiss to the older’s lips. The alpha smiled at him cheekily. At times like this it was hard to believe that he was the CEO of a prominent entertainment company.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I let you kiss me without you brushing your teeth first.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do it all the time. Yon never complained before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m complaining now, so off to the washroom with you.” Jeonghan pushed the alpha in the direction of their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>A light breakfast later, the two of them together, had the vegetables ready and was just about to get started on setting out the rest of the ingredients, when the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” the omega ran to the door.</p><p> </p><p>To no one’s surprise, it was his friends. Jun pushed the bag he was holding in to Jeonghan’s arms, before he could even welcome them. The omega grunted at the impact, while his friends walked past him, muttering their greetings.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, you guys are such rude guests.”</p><p> </p><p>Jun and the two younger omegas decided to ignore him, instead greeting Seungcheol who walked out of the kitchen. The alpha patted Jun and Seungkwan’s head, and Jisoo’s back. Jeonghan set the food down on the island, Wonwoo wandering in behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you told them to behave,” the beta explained.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed, eyeing the troublemakers scattered around his kitchen, “I should’ve known.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled lightly, “I’ve done the same with mine, they won’t step out of line, not on purpose.” The confidence and the authority in that sentence sent tingles down his spine. He played it off, busying himself with assigning everyone to their tasks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now is not the time, Jeonghan. Get your horny self together. The kids are here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo started getting the batter for the pancake ready. Seungkwan was on kimbap and side dishes, with Jun as his assistant. An assistant the young omega was already struggling to control.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan were in charge of the main dishes, with Wonwoo as their assistant. It was like the parents letting their child stir the stew or hand them the ingredients, so that the little one would feel included. The beta was a little lacking in the cooking department.</p><p> </p><p>Ramyeon and dumplings would be left for the end.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung and Jihoon showed up a few minutes later, holding a small package wrapped in gift paper.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you told us not to bring any gifts, but since you gifted us with that photo you took during the signing, we thought it appropriate to do the same for you guys,” Jihoon explained before Jeonghan could scold them.</p><p> </p><p>“We loved your gift. Ji keeps it on our bed stand,” Soonyoung chimed in, exposing his mate with no care for repercussions. Jeonghan took the gift from the pinking beta’s grip, “Thank you so much,” he replied sincerely. He couldn’t open it with everyone here, especially the vultures he called friends. Jeonghan casually slipped inside their bedroom with the gift, while Seungcheol introduced the newcomers to the rest.</p><p> </p><p>He came out of the room just in time to hear Soonyoung shouting, “Hey Josh, you can call me Hosh.” Jihoon seemed to be regretting every decision he had made so far.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shortly after, it was the beta’s turn to be introduced. His friends were fascinated by the small producer, firing away questions at him about work as they cooked. Jihoon sat down on one of the bar stools. Soonyoung hovered around Jisoo. Those two had felt connected the moment they found a way to rhyme their names, or so they said.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem that rude,” Seungkwan remarked, surprising most of the other occupants. Jeonghan wondered why the young omega would ever say something like that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>A wry smile took form on the beta’s face, “So you’ve seen that article?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I spend most, if not all, of my free time on the internet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we talking about the ‘Woozi hyung cusses me out’ incident?” Soonyoung asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was more confused, “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some time back, one of the groups we were involved with, was in the recording studio for their new song. They were shooting some kind of behind the scenes, when one of the members jokingly said that Jihoon was very strict and would cuss them out if they messed up on the track. Some news sites took that out of context and ran with it as their headline,” Seungcheol explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful,” Jeonghan responded.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was unperturbed, “It would’ve been bad for us if we were new in the business, but since we already had a strong presence in the industry, it didn’t affect us in the least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but imagine how badly it would’ve affected your business if you had been rookies,” Seungkwan spoke up, “Did you sue them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. We made sure that they would think twice before messing with us again,” Soonyoung answered.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan, unfamiliar with the idol industry, was fascinated, “I never knew they focused on the producers, I thought news sites would only cover the idols, since you know, their more out there. Do they write about you as well Soonyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Occasionally, when the choreography becomes a big hit, they mention me here and there.”</p><p> </p><p>“It helps that they’re good looking, fans tend to latch on to that,” Seungkwan added, “If you had still been teaching high school, there would’ve been talks of you as well, the <em>ulzzang </em>teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! It’s a good thing I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh hyung, did you know that Seungcheol hyung is also quite famous among fans?” Soonyoung hoped over to him, a big grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, under Dokyeom’s selfies with him the comments are all on how handsome the CEO is,” The young alpha glanced at his blushing boss.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t really know how to feel about this. Should I be worried?” Jeonghan didn’t want to be at the end of the fans’ wrath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you don’t have to be concerned. He doesn’t have any crazies after him. Just admirers of his good looks. Dokyeom’s the one with the more uhh… ardent admirers.” The young alpha tried to comfort him, but only aided in making it worse. Now Jisoo would have to deal with the crazies, if they decide to form a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really bad?” Jun, who had been silent the entire time, questioned. It was clear that he was also thinking about Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as the big groups, and the fact that he sings mostly ballads has also helped to keep them to the minimum. It has gotten better, with the increased security,” Seungcheol clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it too much, Joshi hyung,” Soonyoung patted the omega’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo spluttered, “Wh-what me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who else? You’re all that he talks about,” Soonyoung gave the omega a big smile, only to be dragged away by Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could hear the older alpha berating the younger one about weirding out the omega. He didn’t agree, to him, Jisoo looked really flattered. The tips of the younger omega’s ears were starting to turn red. Jeonghan could get used to this. Another skittish figure stumbled on to his radar, when he saw Seungkwan glancing nervously at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?” Wonwoo’s concerned voice brought him back to reality. “Why are you laughing to yourself while rubbing your hands? You look evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha..heh… nothing to worry about. Just excited haha…ha…” Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed with doubt.</p><p> </p><p>To Jeonghan’s great joy, Dokyeom’s group arrived soon after. Seungcheol opened the door to let the party of three in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here!” Jeonghan exclaimed, surprising the newcomers. “I mean, welcome. I’m Jeonghan,” He introduced himself to the two younger boys. One of whom, from his features, was undoubtedly Hansol, Seungkwan’s may be crush. Their introductions gave him the confirmation he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Chan, almost immediately on entering, offered his help with the preparations, which the couple politely refused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too many cooks would ruin the dish? Was that the saying or did I completely butcher it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I could help with the ramyeon,” Chan tried again, enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon already offered,” Seungcheol shot him down.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sit and wait like a good boy,” the older male pointed to the table, “Look at Hansol, sitting there quietly. Go sit with him.” The younger boy stomped off, while Seungcheol gave him the dad face of disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan returned his attention to the stew, so as not to burn it. He had been so focused on his four subjects of interest that he had forgotten about the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>After his brief introduction, Hansol had chose to sit and watch the others, one of them in particular. Seungkwan had gone mute since the alpha arrived, not even daring to look at him. Both of them were being too obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom and Jisoo were also in a similar situation. The alpha had gone from the over energetic ball of sunshine to a shy schoolgirl in a matter of seconds. Jisoo had also clammed up after their introduction, seemingly too focused on the pancakes, while the younger alpha kept close to Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, the atmosphere had become a bit awkward, until Jun started a conversation on a random topic regarding his brief stint as a child actor. He even managed to draw in the two omegas as well, breaking the spell over the small group.</p><p> </p><p>The main dishes were done and transferred to the dining table. Jihoon was about to prepare ramyeon with Soonyoung’s and Dokyeom’s help, when the final two guests arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was taller than Jun, and had an intimidating air about him, although it dispelled as soon as he opened his mouth. “It smells heavenly in here, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao was lean and shorter than the former, but no less intimidating. He seemed to be scrutinizing Jeonghan’s every move.</p><p> </p><p>The tall alpha pranced in to the kitchen while the beta followed at a sedate pace, looking around the apartment. “It seems more like a home than a hotel, now,” he gave the couple an approving nod, “Good job, hyung.” Both of them nodded, not knowing whom he was addressing.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao joined the others at the table, assimilating easily in to the group. Jisoo and Wonwoo, done with their assigned tasks had joined Hansol and Chan earlier. Seungkwan was busy with the kimbap, and Jun was left in charge of the dumplings.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was fighting with Mingyu over who was going to make the ramyeon while Soonyoung and Dokyeom egged them on. Deeming that it was getting too rowdy, Seungcheol decided to intervene. One word from him and they all shut up quickly. Mingyu was dragged back to the table, and forced to occupy the final seat, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha’s gaze fell on Wonwoo, once he had finished complaining to Minghao about Seungcheol treating him like a toddler. The table grew quiet, except for Hansol and Jisoo, who were immersed in their conversation. Minghao was studying their reactions, while Chan’s eyes shifted between the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I missing something? Do they know each other?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t ask Seungcheol, not at the moment at least, as the alpha was busy with the two toddlers assisting Jihoon. Taking it on himself to cut through the weird tension that had taken form, he moved closer to the table, with an unassuming smile on his face, as he started a conversation with Minghao, successfully grabbing all their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Minghao-ssi, have you been to the Taste of Sichuan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do visit there quite often,” he replied, a bit closed off. Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he should push on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah! To hell with it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, then you should’ve met Jun before.” The alpha always kept track of his regulars, making sure to exchange a few pleasantries with them here and there.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’ve appeared to have missed each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Well he tried his best. Seungcheol did warn him that the beta was a little shy.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t mind him hyung,” Chan spoke up, “He’s just embarrassed about mistaking Jun-ssi’s greeting as a pick-up line.” Minghao glared at the younger, as Mingyu tried to cover up his laugh with a cough.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, if it’s Jun it probably was a pick-up line,” the omega tried to soothe the embarrassed beta.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao sighed, “He asked me if I’ve ever ate at the restaurant and I told him to try a better line next time,” he confessed. More covered giggles and snorts were heard around the table.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan found himself in the weird position of having to lie to the beta, because that was not the alpha’s usual style. He was more of a ‘tulips…two lips’ kind of guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Jeonghan scratched the back of his neck, “That’s our Jun alright heh…hm...”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I just hear my name?” Jun walked in. Each hand occupied by a plate filled with dumplings.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… we were talking about you meeting Minghao at the club. He thought you were hitting on him. You were, weren’t you?” Jeonghan hoped that the alpha would get the point from his leading question, and play along.</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, Jun answered, “Oh yeah, for sure. I mean, I did recognize you, but I was totally trying to pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Why did he have such shameless friends?</p><p> </p><p>“So, about that… Can I take you out on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>The room fell silent at the alpha’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“One date,” the beta responded, “We’ll see from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll assure you it’ll knock you off your feet.” From where Jun got his confidence from, Jeonghan did not know. Minghao just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>This was not the couple, he thought would form today. The ones whom he was rooting for, wouldn’t even go five feet near each other. Jeonghan knew that Seungkwan was finished with the kimbap and was only hiding out in the kitchen, because Hansol was at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Through many fights, the ramyeon safely made it to the table well before it turned 12:30 on the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“We finished sooner than I expected,” Jeonghan commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just start eating. The sooner we finish, the faster you guys can leave for Daegu,” Jihoon suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Chaotic as it was, Jeonghan quite enjoyed the afternoon. Surprisingly, he spent most of the time talking to Jihoon and Minghao. Seungkwan was still avoiding Hansol, choosing to stick to Seungcheol like glue. The alpha being too soft, let him. He needed to have a serious talk with his husband about coddling the kids too much.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo and Dokyeom shared a few words here and there. The omega had asked the alpha how his work was going and what he did in his free time, simple conversation starters. Jeonghan nodded his head in approval, eavesdropping on the, hopefully, soon to be couple.</p><p> </p><p>Dokyeom had explained that he couldn’t really enjoy his free time outside, peacefully, so he almost always ended up at the gym. Jisoo had responded that he used to work out when he lived back in the States, but stopped going to the gym once he moved to Korea, because he was alone. Dokyeom offered to be the omega’s gym partner.</p><p> </p><p>And now, Jeonghan had his best friend following him around whining for him to accompany the younger, he was too shy to be alone with the alpha. The older omega didn’t want to intrude on the two, as it might hinder any real progress from being made in their relationship. Somehow catching wind of this news, his husband had taken up the mantle of trying to convince him to exercise. Minghao was a lost cause from the beginning, he disapproved of the omega’s lazy lifestyle. Jihoon it also seemed, was on their side. Reluctantly, Jeonghan gave in to the peer pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo, who had taken quite a liking to Chan, listened to the younger and Soonyoung, as they talked about their work. Jun and Mingyu were quietly conversing at the back. Knowing Jun, he was most probably trying to needle out information about Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>As the omega surveyed the scene, looking for anyone who might be in need of assistance, Seungcheol came up beside him, his voice low, “It looks like we worried about the seating for nothing.” It was true, most of them were walking around the room with their bowls, some with even two bowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Like, look at Seungkwan and Hansol,” Seungcheol pointed at the two in question, “They’re using the island as the tab- huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan and Hansol?!!” Jeonghan nearly gasped out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“When did those two get so chummy?” the alpha questioned. Jeonghan had no answers. The last time he checked, the young omega was still trailing behind his husband. He would have to get it out of Seungkwan, when he got him alone. Which, unfortunately for Jeonghan, won’t happen till Monday. The younger omega was explaining something to the other, his lips moving so rapidly, Seungkwan might as well be rapping. All the same, Hansol listened intently. He was happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the lunch passed by without a hitch, save for the time complaints arose over Mingyu inhaling the ramyeon, and Minghao and Dokyeom monopolizing the crabs. Wonwoo was also accused of the same regarding the kimchi pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>On Jihoon’s insistence, Jeonghan allowed the boys to help them clean up. Seungcheol was hounding the trouble makers to make sure they won’t suffer any losses in their glassware collection. Mingyu was his main target.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon helped him wash the bowls and utensils. Mingyu and Seungkwan was left to sweep the floor, while Jun and Seungcheol washed the larger pots that the former had brought down from his restaurant. Chan cleaned the table with Hansol’s help, while the rest packed up the leftover food. Some would be given to Mrs. Kim and the rest would be taken home by the omegas and Wonwoo, and whoever else that wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Jeonghan hyung?” Jihoon enquired softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the sudden declaration. He quickly composed himself not wanting to upset the younger beta. “That came out of nowhere. Congratulations Jihoon-ah. I would hug you, but my hands are wet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, hyung. We just found out two days ago,” Jihoon replied shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“How far along are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost four weeks now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“You should tell Seungcheol, he’ll be really happy. I bet he’ll cry.” His husband was a big ole sap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I was planning on telling them today, but I couldn’t find the right time to bring it up, and now I’m not so sure I should anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Drying his hands on the apron, Jeonghan patted the beta’s back, advising him on how to break the happy news, “Just be like, ‘Hey guys! Guess what, I’m pregnant!’”</p><p> </p><p>Several gasps were heard around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant, hyung?!!” Seungkwan squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“N-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Yoon Jeonghan! How could you keep this from me? Your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-“</p><p> </p><p>“What about me? I’m your first friend,” Jun clutched his chest, dramatic as always.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him speak gu-“ Wonwoo, sweet child, tried to help him only to be interrupted by Dokyeom. “You guys really do work fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sto-“</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you all shouting for?” Seungcheol walked in at the moment, he had returned from delivering the leftover food to the old couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan hyung’s pregnant. Did you know that, hyung?” Chan inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… not possibl-“ the alpha began.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Jeonghan hyung’s pregnant too?” Soonyoung, who had accompanied the older alpha, spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me-“</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Seungcheol gestured everyone to be silent, “Soonyoung, what do you mean ‘too’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon is pregnant,” the alpha beamed. Cheers erupted, as the couple was bombarded by well wishes. Seungcheol, the omega noticed had almost lifted the beta off the ground, from the joy.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, Congratulations are in order for you two as well,” Mingyu said, eyeing Seungcheol and Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a misun-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hyung. Congratulations,” Dokyeom shook his hands. Jeonghan gave up, if he tried to speak one more time and got interrupted again, he just might cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez you idiots, let him speak. He’s not pregnant. It’s just a misunderstanding,” Jihoon exploded on his behalf, he just might have a new favorite. Jeonghan was just glad that it was all cleared up. The past five minutes had tired him out more than the rest of their visit. Apologies were offered and accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“I for sure believed it, after all you guys do work fast. Honestly, I’m surprised that you haven’t gotten pregnant yet,” Jisoo reasoned. The couple blushed at the implications.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Mingyu chimed in, “You should get started soon, cuz Seungcheol hyung wants four kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“F-four?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s enough. Get back to work. All of you,” Seungcheol’s stern voice had them all scrambling to complete their assigned tasks. Jeonghan’s mind was still stuck on the four kids.</p><p> </p><p>When the time came for them to leave, each of the boys promised to visit them often.</p><p> </p><p>His husband bowed and politely declined, “Please don’t.” For that he got shoved, playfully by Mingyu and Dokyeom.</p><p> </p><p>They seemed to have enjoyed the day. Some of them had even shared their contact info with each other, most notably the newly formed, tentative, couples. Even Wonwoo and Mingyu had gotten past the initial awkwardness and exchanged a few pleasantries.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the food, hyungs. It was really good. I’m so full, I could use a good nap right now,” Mingyu said as he shook the couple’s hands. Minghao and Hansol nodded beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hyung. So good. Don’t listen to Seungcheol hyung and please do invite us back,” Dokyeom laughed as he leapt out of Seungcheol’s grasp. “He’s such a meanie, “ Chan whispered to Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled his mate to his side before he could get at the younger boy, as they sent the boys off.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the food, hyung. See you on Monday,” Seungkwan hugged the container with the leftover food to his chest. Similar packages could be found in most of their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safe you two,” Jisoo ruffled the omega’s hair, “See you on Monday, loser.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the loser. You were so eager to talk to Dokyeom, but when you finally met him you chickened out. Pathetic,” Jeonghan poked the other omega’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well, it’s not every day that you meet a celebrity. I was just a little tongue-tied,” Jisoo pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m the only winner here,” Jun barged in.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo put his hands on his hips, “I got a date as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a date. You guys are just gym buddies.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo pulled Jun back by the collar, and gave the couple a nod, “We’ll be going now. Have a safe trip.” He dragged the alpha down the hallway, the two omegas trailing after them. Jeonghan waved after them, “They’re all toddlers, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re also one of them,” Seungcheol teased. Jeonghan stuck his tongue out, only to realize that he just proved the older’s point.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung were the last to leave. The omega promised to visit the younger beta at his studio, as often as possible, in the coming weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to go out of your way to visit me hyung,” Jihoon objected.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going out of my way. I don’t have anything to do after work anyway. Not to mention, this way we,” Jeonghan gestured to his mate, “Can go home together.” It was Soonyoung’s idea, he was worried about the beta’s habit of never leaving his studio.</p><p> </p><p>“What a great idea, hyung,” Soonyoung clapped the omega on his back. Jeonghan stumbled sideways from the force.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he always this energetic?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can’t wait to hang out with you again. Bring the other guys with you too, if possible. Wonwoo was really interested in some of the production process and I would really love to take him through it. Oh, and you could watch us practice.” Jihoon sighed an pulled his mate back by his jacket, “He’s coming to see me, Soonyoung. And we should probably leave, so that they can take some time to rest before their trip.” The alpha apologized and was immediately pulled out the door by his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Once the couple disappeared from their view, Jeonghan turned to his husband, “Well, that was… eventful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… Tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that much.” Jeonghan pushed the alpha inside. “Go to bed, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you promised,” the omega puffed his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but what are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll join you shortly,” he turned the older in the direction of their bedroom, “Now, scat.”</p><p> </p><p>Doing a once over of their kitchen to make sure that everything was in its place and putting away the brooms, Jeonghan made his way to the bedroom. There he found his husband rolling around on their bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I told you to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something that I can control, Hannie. Maybe if you were here with me,” the alpha patted the space beside him, “I’ll sleep easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed, “I’ll be right there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you look at the picture they brought. You’re so pretty in it. Your startled eyes make you look extra innocent.” He was right, they did look good in it. Seungcheol appeared extremely confident, stealing that kiss from him, affection dripping from his eyes. He placed it on the night stand. They’ll find a permanent place for it once they get back.</p><p> </p><p>In order to appease his mate’s childish yet sweet demands, Jeonghan quickly took stock of what else that needed to be packed and took care of it. Seungcheol was still awake when he slid in under the covers, and hugged the alpha from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about you, Cheollie, but just laying down is making me sleepy,” the omega mumbled into Seungcheol’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling the same way, now that you are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, bunny, it is.” Seungcheol turned in his hold to kiss the omega. Jeonghan smiled, pulling back from the kiss, “Go to sleep, Cheollie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sing for me,” his husband demanded, snuggling in to the younger’s chest. Jeonghan stroked the back of the alpha’s head, humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing for Jeongyeon. He was too shy to sing the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Sing, baby. I wanna hear your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugging his mate closer, Jeonghan’s face heated up, “Too shy, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t shy before.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you weren’t focusing solely on me. I don’t like being the center of attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, I already told you, you’re the center of my world. You’ll always have my attention.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re my world too, Seungcheol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan kissed the top of the alpha’s head, “Don’t be gross, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, “I can’t help it. You’re just so precious.”</p><p> </p><p>He should be used to this by now, but every time, his heart would race.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>It had been in the back of his mind, since earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“My next heat, can we try for a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stilled in his arms. Jeonghan tensed, doubting if he should’ve kept it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, if this is because of the ‘four kids’ thing, it’s not that serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really do want a child, not only because of that, but if you really did mean it, I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pulled him down, so that now they were face to face.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, it’s a thing of the past now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does he mean when he was with her?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you not want that many kids with me?” Jeonghan’s voice quivered a little, despite his best efforts to keep his emotions in check.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha sighed, “That’s not it, baby. I would love to have many kids with you.” He cupped the omega’s face in his palm, stroking the thumb over his cheek, “If it were up to me, you’ll be pregnant all the time.” Jeonghan bit the thumb just for that last comment. The omega in him was extremely pleased, he was confused. Never before had he thought positively of the idea of being bred. It scared him that, Seungcheol holding him down and taking him as the alpha pleased, was starting to sound more and more appealing as the days went by. He squeezed his legs together, trying in vain to contain his arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just kidding.” A part of Jeonghan wished he wasn’t. “We’ll think about having more babies, after we see how the first pregnancy goes, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but I just want you to know that I’m not opposed to having four kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol brushed his thumb over the omega’s bottom lip. Jeonghan ran his tongue over it. The alpha pulled away after leaving a sweet kiss, “Let’s go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sleep?!!!! After that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The doctor did say that they should tone it down a little, so maybe he should take this opportunity to practice some self-restraint. Even though, Seungcheol said that it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tugged him closer, stroking his back. Jeonghan took a deep breath, focusing on the alpha’s hand. Closing his eyes, the omega settled against the older, hoping for sleep to takeover.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol, what should I wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Drying his face, Seungcheol looked up to see his wonderful husband in only a pair of boxers, holding a sweatshirt in one hand and one of his fluffy sweaters in the other. He moved closer to the younger, with nothing but ill intent.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that you have no intention of going on this trip, huh?” The alpha pulled Jeonghan closer by his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” The omega was clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Snaking his hands down his body, coming to rest on his husband’s hips, Seungcheol attached his lips to the omega’s collar bone, “Walking around half naked. You’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not seducing you, and besides, I don’t even need to try to seduce you. I just need to bat my eyes a little, and I’ll have you kissing my feet, won’t I?” Jeonghan smirked. He got him there, Seungcheol was incredibly whipped for the omega.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, darling. So, you must know how much this gesture from you is driving me wild, if just a small flutter of your eyelashes is enough to get me going, hm?” He lifted Jeonghan’s chin, and ran his tongue along the younger’s lips, that easily parted in anticipation of a proper kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A desire that Seungcheol was eager to fulfil. His hands traced the younger’s spine as it came up to support the omega’s head, as he crashed their lips together.</p><p> </p><p>“The sweater,” Seungcheol panted, once the broke apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm…?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol patted the omega’s head, “You should wear the sweater. It’ll help you to deceive them into believing that you’re an innocent little angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Puffing his cheeks, Jeonghan walked back to their bedroom, “I am an innocent little angel,” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yead right,” Seungcheol called out after him. Jeonghan stuck his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>Dressed comfortably for the long journey, the two made their way to the car, stopping by at the old couple’s apartment to let them know that they were setting out.</p><p> </p><p>They were half an hour earlier than they had planned, something that brought an extreme amount of relief to the omega. They would reach Daegu by 09:30 PM, max. Which meant that they could have dinner with his family. Jeonghan had packed sandwiches to tide them over till they reached their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never done something like this,” Jeonghan spoke, as he fastened his seat belt, “It’s only for a day, but still so exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that, yet it seems like you packed for more than one day,” Seungcheol pointed to the suitcase he had to carry down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to be prepared. It’s not like we have to carry it around with us,” the omega huffed. Seungcheol grinned at his cute husband, driving out of the apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to do this again? A road trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but can we stay longer?” The omega looked at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna go somewhere for Chuseok?” Seungcheol didn’t have much time for vacations, he was always busy.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Do you have some place in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega shook his head, then beamed, “We can search for one, together.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol agreed easily enough, but deep inside he was worried. Jeonghan’s heat would be drawing close near that time. The trip would depend heavily on his condition.</p><p> </p><p>“But not too far away, I don’t want you to drive for that long,” Jeonghan patted the alpha’s thigh, drawing his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“We can take turns,” Seungcheol suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, in fact, we could practice right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The hand on his thigh squeezed the flesh under it. “Seungcheol, do you have a death wish?” Jeonghan’s eyes were blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol, I don’t even know which one’s the accelerator and which one’s the brake. We will die,” Jeonghan was dead serious. It would take a lot of work for him to get the omega in front of the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, we won’t do that. But seriously, I will teach you if you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I want that. I don’t trust you as my teacher,” Jeonghan pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Now, that got Seungcheol curious, “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Ears turning red, the omega pursed his lips, “You’ll take advantage of me, cuz you’re a pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol laughed, “Only for you, I am. You’re just so irresistible. Honestly, why are you so sexy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, Cheol. It’s embarrassing. I will pinch you,” Jeonghan threatened. Seungcheol gasped in mock terror, “So scary. Say, did you enjoy the lunch today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Immensely.”</p><p> </p><p>“The boys weren’t too much to handle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. They were all lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed, “That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask. Is there something going on between Mingyu and Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu, it seems, is interested in Wonwoo. They met at the club. Mingyu tried to flirt with him and got ignored.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, understandingly, “It’s really tough to woo Wonwoo. I’ve never seen him in a relationship for as long as I’ve known him. He’s been out of the dating scene for so long that he doesn’t know how to get back into it. So, he just avoids it all together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu couldn’t have found a tougher choice if he tried. I always thought that him and Minghao would end up together, but that didn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they really close?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hao had a crush on that guy for the longest time. It was obvious to everyone around them,” Seungcheol sighed, “Everyone except Mingyu, that is. I don’t know if he was pretending or if he really is that dense.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Minghao never confessed?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. At least he’s gotten over it, I think.” Or he wouldn’t have agreed to Jun’s invitation for a date.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope no one ends up hurt.” A very reasonable fear, considering that it could potentially end up ripping their friend groups apart. Seungcheol trusted the boys to be mature enough to not let it come to that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also worried about Jun. He talks big, but his relationships have always been short. Jun was too busy with the restaurant to properly spend time with his dates,” Jeonghan explained. Since Minghao also had a packed schedule, it would prove to be a real challenge for them to make time for each other. But it was for them to get through, when they get there, if they were serious about it and the date wasn’t just a one-off thing.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan giggled, “We’re talking as if we have so much experience in dating, when in truth, you’ve been out of the dating scene for a long time and I’ve never even been in it in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we did go through what normal couples would take years to get through. We’re even thinking about kids.” The couple had talked about starting a family before, and he knew that Jeonghan was on board with the idea of having kids once they bought a house, but for him to want to have four kids with him, that too so soon, was surprising to say the least. It did make him wonder if it was all the hormones talking. They would have to tread carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Cheol, about the children… I… want them, but I still want you all to myself for a little longer. I-is that weird?” Seungcheol had to slap his thigh to keep himself from screaming. Was it possible to love Jeonghan anymore than he already did?</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop being so adorable?” He kissed the back of Jeonghan’s hand, much to the displeasure of his flustered mate. “I don’t know, can you stop being so cheesy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking too much of me, darling. How can I, when my lovely husband says that he wants to hold off having kids because he doesn’t want to share me, hm?” This time Jeonghan was the one who slapped the alpha’s thigh. Seungcheol just laughed making the omega pout.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, my mind’s all jumbled. On one hand I do want to get pregnant, on the other, we won’t get much time alone. What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“What we planned to do in the beginning. We’ll buy a house before this year ends, and once we settle in, we’ll have as many kids as you want,” he squeezed the younger’s hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, Jeonghan leaned against the window. He looked worn out. “It’s been worrying me all afternoon. I feel selfish. What if I’m not a good father?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How did it get to that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it’s okay. We’ve been together for barely two months now, it’s normal to feel that way, especially in your condition. Also, I don’t wanna share you either, and I’ll bet you anything, once we do have children, I’ll be the one vying for your attention.” Jeonghan gave him a relieved smile, usual brightness dimmed by the tiredness.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, bunny, did you not sleep at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lean the seat back, and take a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll help put my mind at ease.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay,” the omega finally gave in, “Wake me up in an hour, okay?” Jeonghan freed his right hand from the seat belt, and turned his body side ways to face the alpha. Seungcheol turned the radio and air conditioner down, and cruised at a moderate speed, so that the younger’s sleep won’t get disrupted.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t planning on waking up the omega even after an hour had passed. They were halfway through their journey, when Jeonghan woke up with a start. Immediately scolding Seungcheol for not waking him up earlier.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeonghan started unpacking the sandwiches, the alpha thought that he had woken up because of his hunger, but instead of eating it by himself, the omega brought it up to Seungcheol’s mouth to feed him. He obediently took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan-ah, you eat too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, after you finish yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I can feed myself,” he reached out for the Sandwich, but Jeonghan moved it out of his way. “I know, but let me,” the younger said as he moved the sandwich closer to the alpha’s mouth. He couldn’t refuse, the omega sounded so overwhelmed, so tender. Seungcheol wondered where the sudden burst of affection came from. It wasn’t unusual for Jeonghan to act cute, but almost all the time it was to get him to do something for him. It put the alpha on edge. The sudden changes his body was going through seemed to be tougher on the omega than they had initially expected.</p><p> </p><p>The sandwiches finished rather quickly, Jeonghan didn’t look satisfied as he settled back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Going back to sleep, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” a yawn interrupting him, before he could continue, “I’ll get puffy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? Sounds like you’re still tired,” Seungcheol tried to reason.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I told you my face will get puffy, Cheol. Your family will think that I’m ugly, and they’ll hate me, then you’ll leave me for someone better,” Jeonghan’s mood dropped per word. Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh, “That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think, love?” It was one of the omega’s habits to make up wildly exaggerated outcomes with no real backing. According to him, it helped him prepare for the worst. Seungcheol found that hard to believe.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but what if your mother really doesn’t like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, there’s no way that’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if your father doesn’t like me, or your brother,” the younger gasped, “Or, what if your niece doesn’t like me?” The slight tremble of his lips had Seungcheol worrying.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing that you married me and not any of them. I assure you, their opinions don’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Cheol. I know I’m being unreasonable.” Seungcheol patted the omega’s thighs, letting it rest there for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a rest area coming up, you wanna stop for a bit. We can walk around, stretch our legs a little. You can freshen, grab something to eat if you’re still hungry,” the alpha suggested. Jeonghan shifted closer to Seungcheol’s seat, his hand interlacing with the older’s fingers. He gave his assent, a tiny ‘okay’, that he wouldn’t have caught had he not strained is ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess I’m driving with only one hand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They had only an hours’ worth of distance left to cover, when they pulled in to the rest area. Parking the car, Seungcheol pushed his seat back a little, to make space for his husband. Jeonghan didn’t protest when he pulled him on to his lap, hugging him. Almost instantly, the omega buried his nose in the crook of the older’s neck, while straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, Hannie?” he stroked the younger’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Cheol. I’m working myself up over nothing. Your scent is helping a lot to calm my nerves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go back home? We can visit them another time. They’ll understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not too far, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barely an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that. Can we stay like this for a bit longer?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pecked his hair, breathing in his scent, “As long as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Which wasn’t for long, Jeonghan wanted to leave as soon as possible, so that they could reach the house at the earliest. Seungcheol didn’t agree. He held the omega, firmly in his place, barring his escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, you don’t want to grab something to eat? Or at least, walk around, before we leave? I know that you’re not completely fine,” the alpha pressed on.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pleaded with him, “Please, Cheol. The sooner we get there the sooner we can go to bed.” When he put it like that, Seungcheol couldn’t refuse. The omega, safely back in his seat, they set off again. Keeping the speed just under the speed limit, he was determined to reach there before 09:30 PM. He was scolded a few times for the same, but he kept at it when the younger wasn’t paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>The trees gave way to large open fields scattered in between. Seungcheol let the omega know that they were close. He pointed out the wire fence surrounding their property to the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Waa… you guys own a lot of land, huh? It just stretches on.” Jeonghan had his face plastered to the window. He wondered what he could possibly see in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only three acres. One of the smaller plots.” His parents were looking to retire, not,  to take up agriculture. Sadly, this was the smallest plot for sale.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s still big, right?” It was cute and sad that he was so easily impressed. “What are these trees?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably apples.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uwaah! What other fruits do they have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Persimmons, I think, and cherries. I don’t know what else.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned the car into their driveway, the gate to which, was left open. Not wanting to burden his poor father with having to walk all the way down from the house in the dark to close it, the alpha stopped the car, to step out and close it. A hand, belonging to his jumpy husband stopped him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, Cheol?” the younger asked, wary of the trees around them. The darkness of the night made it creepier. The house was just around the curve.</p><p> </p><p>“Just closing the gate. I’ll be right back.” He ran to the gate. It seemed that his father foresaw Seungcheol’s actions, as the lock was left on the handle.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the most nerve wracking thirty seconds of my life,” the omega breathed out, as Seungcheol closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we had clearly established that I was the scaredy cat in this marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was for ghosts. It’s humans that I’m scared of. You might not fear them because you could probably crush their skulls, easily, but I can’t. So, you have to protect me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll protect you from ghosts as well. I’ll protect you from everything.” Nothing was allowed to stand in the way of Jeonghan’s safety and well-being.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute, Cheol. Truly my he- Oh God! We’re here,” Jeonghan exclaimed at the sight of the alpha’s parents’ house. It was a modest two-storey building, with a small barn to the right of it.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling up next to his brother’s car, Seungcheol stepped out, and took the luggage out, when the front door opened. A white ball of fluff barreled towards the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Cheol! You didn’t tell me you had a puppy.” The alpha picked up his fur child, Kkumma, to give her a few pats, before putting her down. He tugged Jeonghan closer to introduce the two. The omega was hesitant, “What if she doesn’t like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, darling. I won’t let her hurt you. Come closer.” He took the smaller hand in his and brought it closer for her to sniff.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo</em>, what are you two doing, standing there? Come inside.” Startled by his mother’s sudden appearance, his mate almost toppled sideways, trying to stand upright, in order to greet her. Seungcheol helped him right himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so nice to finally meet you in person, Mom,” Jeonghan bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No need for formalities between us. Come here,” the older woman pulled the omega in to a hug, which the latter reciprocated. She rubbed his back, before separating with a pat to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You kids need any help with the luggage?” his father asked, jogging towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I got it,” Seungcheol lifted the small suitcase to show him that they didn’t bring much with them. He could see his brother, Hyunseung, and his wife, Chanhee, on the porch with their daughter. His niece was clinging to her father’s leg, which was unusual for her. She seemed to be keeping her distance from the newcomer. The alpha hoped that the younger girl would get friendly with his mate, or it would crush the omega, in his current state.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bowed to the older alpha, “Nice to meet you, father.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you too, Jeonghan. How was your journey?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay. Jeonghan’s a little worn out. He’s not used to such long trips.” Seungcheol hinted at his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course. I have your room ready. Seungcheol-ah, you go and put your things away, while I set the table. You guys haven’t had dinner yet, have you?” The couple shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Trusting Jeonghan to his mother, Seungcheol walked ahead of the three, to their room, Kkumma hot on his trails. He greeted his brother and his family on the way. His niece was much more shy than usual when he patted her cheek, giving him a timid smile.</p><p> </p><p>His sister-in-law spoke up in wonder, “She’s acting all demure because of your husband. I’ve honestly never seen her so reserved.” That was for sure, she was always a wild child, mostly taking after her father’s side of the family.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol laughed, “I’ll be right back. Can’t miss their first meeting.” He rushed upstairs. Theirs’ was the second room to the right. It was his favorite room, because the bed was under the large window, but he wasn’t sure Jeonghan would like it. His husband despised the morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the suitcase near the foot of the bed, he ran back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan just about reached out for the alpha as his husband walked away, leaving him alone with his in-laws. His mother was the only one he was somewhat familiar with. The dimples, it looked like, was a family trait, since Seungcheol’s father also had them. He wondered whether the older brother also had them.</p><p> </p><p>Intimidated by the father’s presence, Jeonghan stuck to the mother’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold dear?” the older woman asked, covering his hands with hers, rubbing them together.</p><p> </p><p>“A bit,” he lied. Jeonghan just wanted to be near his alpha again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired and cold? I’ll be having a few words with that boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan jumped in to defend his husband, “No, really Mom, it’s okay. He takes really good care of me. This is normal for me. I get cold easily and I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it. I won’t scold your husband, so don’t worry,” she patted his head. Jeonghan was embarrassed at his outburst. He glanced at the older alpha, who gave him a comforting smile. He could see the slight resemblance to Seungcheol in him, but it was clear that his mother was the biggest contributor.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha’s older brother, surprisingly, looked much different from Seungcheol. He took after his father more than the mother. Seungcheol came down the stairs, his puppy jumping around him, as his mother started to introduce Jeonghan to the brother’s family.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m Seungcheol’s older brother, Hyunseung, and this is my wife, Chanhee.” He bowed to them both, blushing. Jeonghan didn’t know why he was so flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had a small round face with large round eyes, a slender nose and a mouth that naturally curved upwards. It gave her a warm and friendly feeling</p><p> </p><p>“You sure got lucky, Seungcheol,” his brother-in-law patted his brother on the back. “He’s so cute,” his wife added on. Jeonghan wanted to hide behind his mate, but his parents were between them, so he awkwardly thanked them instead. Seungcheol just stood there with a goofy grin on his face, being of no help at all.</p><p> </p><p>The small head poking out from between the couple was hard to miss. Just like her mother, her large round eyes stood out at first glance. What was even cuter, was the ears that stuck out, looking almost elvish. She gave him a shy smile, the faint outline of a dimple visible on her right cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bent down to be at eye level with the child, “And who is this?” He put his hand out for her.</p><p> </p><p>Her tiny face scrunched up in contemplation, biting the nails of her pinkie finger. Slowly she placed her hand on his open palm. “I’m Sohee. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jeonghan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongan?” Almost correct.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very good. You’re almost there.” She was happy with the praise, and looked up at her mother with pride. Chanhee gave her a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Seungie’s husband. So, he’s your uncle. Uncle Jeonghan,” the mother explained to the child, who had a finger on her chin, trying her level best to take everything in.</p><p> </p><p>“She refuses to call him ‘Uncle’,” Chanhee explained to the omega, “We’ve tried correcting her, but she just outright refuses to follow.” It was normal nowadays, most people found it cute. Jeongyeon used to be like that, and still was, sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie,” Sohee exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie,” her mother corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha-nnie~” the girl articulated each syllable of his name, which was giving her great difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Jjongie? It’ll be like Seungie,” Jeonghan suggested, “It’s what my sister calls me.”</p><p> </p><p>She appeared to have liked that. “Jjongie,” Sohee shook his hands, sealing the deal. She didn’t let go after that, leading him to the living room to show him her toys. It made Jeonghan very happy, it meant that she trusted him. “Seungie come on,” she instructed the alpha to follow them as well. It was clear who ran things around here.</p><p> </p><p>“Sohee, sweetheart, they have to eat dinner,” her grandmother reasoned with her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan swung their intertwined hands, to get her attention, “Did you have your food, Sohee?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Mama and Papa didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s good. Do you want to sit with me, while we eat?” She looked to her mother for permission.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re putting me on the spot here, darling. Are you sure it won’t be a problem, Jeonghan-ssi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m used to it. I’m a kindergarten teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that, princess? Uncle Jeong is like Mr. Lee. You better behave,“ Hyunseung lifted his daughter off the ground. She fought her father’s kiss with all the strength a four-year-old could muster. Which was a lot, kids were dumb strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungieee…,” She cried out for her uncle, who quickly plucked her from her father’s hands. The tears disappeared as fast as they had appeared. As Jeonghan expected, it was a ploy.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, did you see that Mom? Only four years old, yet she’s already an opportunist,” Hyunseung exclaimed. He tried to get her to come to him, only for Sohee to bury her face in Seungcheol’s shoulder. Jeonghan couldn’t help cooing at the sight, “How cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be fooled by her cuteness, she knows exactly what she’s doing. She’s playing up the innocence because she knows you are weak for her, Seungcheol.” Hyunseung said, ruffling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grinned at the omega, “Will you look at that, Hannie. She’s just like you. No wonder she likes you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, come on Sohee. Let’s go help Grandma,” Jeonghan held his arms up to her. Sohee didn’t even think twice before settling in the omega’s hold. He adjusted her position on his hips, and made his way to the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any help, Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, dear. That’s okay. Everything’s ready. You sit down here,” she pulled out a chair for him, “And Sohee, get down from there. Don’t bother your uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jjongie doesn’t mind, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. Does Sohee have her own chair, so that she could sit next to me?” Jeonghan asked the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“She can sit here, it’s much higher than the other ones,” her mother pulled the chair closer to the chair Seungcheol’s mother had pulled out for the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Sohee wasn’t having any of it. She folded her arms across her chest, “I want to sit with Jjongie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sohee,” her mother called out sternly. She tried to remove the child from Jeonghan, but Sohee held on. The omega awkwardly patted the little girl’s back.</p><p> </p><p>On one hand, he didn’t want to get in the way of the parents in disciplining their child, on the other, this would greatly upset Sohee. She might just be cranky from lack of sleep, the fault for which would fall on them, as they were the reason the others had to wait to have dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, it’s okay, really,” he carefully sat down with the little girl in his arms, and set her down on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan-ssi, you must be tired after such a long trip. Please, tell me if she gets a bit too much to handle, okay? I’ll put her to bed,” Chanhee spoke up as she sat down to the left of the omega. His other side was soon occupied by his alpha. Seungcheol poked Sohee’s cheeks a few times to get her to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could feel his mother-in-law’s eyes on him as he took the first bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay?” the older woman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s delicious,” Jeonghan was taken aback by the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew, I was nervous. Seungcheol said that you were a really good cook and I wasn’t sure if my cooking would be up to par.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gasped, and glared at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, Seungie’s in trouble~” sang Sohee. Jeonghan pet her hair, “You’re such a smart girl,” he praised.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said that he was the greatest chef of all time. I just said that you cooked really tasty food and that your daily lunch boxes were to die for,” Seungcheol defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, wait a minute here. Daily homemade lunch boxes? Can we trade mates?” Hyunseung spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” Chanhee yelled at her husband, pointing her chopsticks at him, “I’ll hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kidding~” the alpha raised his hands in mock surrender, “You’re the only one who can put up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for sure,” Seungcheol muttered loud enough for almost everyone to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say something, little brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys,” Mr. Choi gave them a warning, putting an end to it pretty quickly. No one batted an eye when all this went down. Must be normal for them, the omega thought. All through the small verbal scuffle, Sohee chattered away to Jeonghan about her friends at school, and how she’ll introduce him to her plushies, Hebi and Bami. She must also be used to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, before I forget. Jihoon’s pregnant,” Seungcheol beamed at the older couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, that’s wonderful news. They got married along with you two, didn’t they?” his mother-in-law questioned the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we were only supposed to be witnesses for their marriage, but thought it better to get ours over with as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, if I’m crossing a line here,” their sister-in-law interrupted, “But how come you guys are so blasé about... everything?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a confused look. Why were they so casual about everything?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess... since we’re already mated, getting married wouldn’t make that much of a difference,” Seungcheol pondered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“That might be it. So, no big ceremony? Got scarred by ours?” his brother teased.</p><p> </p><p>“While yours was definitely a trauma inducing one, we do plan to have one. Jeonghan’s family insisted on holding a reception, at the least.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega took up the rest of the explanation, “Weddings in our family were always a big deal, not to mention I’m the oldest among the current generation. We’re foregoing the traditional ceremonies and going straight to the afterparty. My sister has taken the reigns of the entire arrangement, but I wanted to ask you guys, if you wanted to help her out. She’ll be really grateful,” he directed the question at his in-laws.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be honoured to, darling,” the older woman was delighted.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked conflicted, “But Jeonghan, will you two be okay with us preparing everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, totally,” Jeonghan waved her worries away, “Parties are not my scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine neither,” Seungcheol agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunseung stared at them in wonder, “I can’t believe you two, of all people, met at a club.” Jeonghan stifled a laugh. It was funny and amazing, when you thought about their first meeting. If he hadn’t given into Jisoo’s whining he wouldn’t have met Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a scary thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An involuntary shiver ran down his spine, causing Seungcheol to wrap an arm around his frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Hannie? Cold? Tired?”</p><p> </p><p>The edges of his lips curled upward, “I’m fine, Cheol. But sleep does sound good,” he admitted. They were done with dinner anyway, but not staying to clean up left him feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stood up as their mother-in-law started collecting the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like someone had the same idea as you,” she gazed down at Jeonghan’s lap. He hadn’t noticed, but Sohee had fallen asleep, cradled against the omega’s chest. Chanhee bent down and gathered her up in her arms, and left for their bedroom, after wishing the rest a good night.</p><p> </p><p>Loosing the little warmth, Jeonghan felt exposed. Her weight was comforting, he was barely able to suppress the urge to just continue holding on to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help,” he told his mother-in-law, collecting his and Seungcheol’s bowls on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should get some rest, dear,” Mrs. Choi said, taking the bowls from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll help her. Ours is the second room on the right,” the alpha pointed towards the stairs. He kissed the side of the omega’s head, “I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he muttered. Still hesitant to leave, Seungcheol had to push him to the foot of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>On his way to their room, he bumped into Chanhee, who put her finger to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“She fell asleep even though she took a nap in the afternoon to stay up till you guys came. Do you have some sort of magic power? If only you guys lived a little closer, I would have you come put her to sleep every night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she usually very active?”</p><p> </p><p>“She takes after her father and her uncle when they were kids. Endless energy. You can ask Mom about it tomorrow. She’ll tell you their whole life story, complete with pictures and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan liked that idea. He liked it a little too much, “I’ll make sure to do that.” She bid him goodnight after making sure that he didn’t need her help with anything.</p><p> </p><p>Their room was cosy, and the bed looked super soft. He hurried through his nightly routines and crawled under the covers. It felt great to lay down after sitting for such a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The car ride here was difficult, to say the least. Usually, when he thinks up overdramatic scenarios in his head, in the back of his mind, he always knew that they would never come to fruition. The omega didn’t know what went wrong today, the insecurities got to him.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, Jeonghan didn’t want the alpha to think that he was playing with him about having kids. The omega wanted to have kids, just not right now, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But isn’t that the whole purpose of an omega, to bear children?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had to remind himself that Seungcheol was not like other alphas. The older prioritizes Jeonghan’s needs and wants over everything else, so if the omega wasn’t comfortable with it, the other wouldn’t push the matter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I got so fucking lucky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soft pitter patter of paws on the floor, broke him out of his thoughts. He opened the door, and in walked the Choi’s family dog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kkumma, was it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Squatting down on the floor, he tentatively held his hand out for her to sniff. She rubbed her nose all over Jeonghan’s open palms.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really cute,” he petted her, once she was done with her inspection. Unable to resist her cuteness, Jeonghan pinched and rubbed the side of her face, gathering the hair into different styles. Halfway through him styling a mohawk, Kkumma ran away.</p><p> </p><p>Jutting his lower lip out, the omega let out a pitiful, “Nooo, comeback,” as softly as possible. Seeing no sign of her return, he sadly went back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for Seungcheol, he texted Jeongyeon to let her know about Mrs. Choi and Chanhee wanting in on the wedding party preparations. He had a feeling that her and Chanhee would get along just fine. His sister-in-law was just a matured version of Jeongyeon. Or, that was the vibe he got from her.</p><p> </p><p>The light smattering of paws could be heard again, only this time she had brought his husband along with her. Jeonghan beamed brightly as the alpha walked in, throwing his arms open for a hug. Seungcheol dove right in, stealing a kiss along the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hugs are the best, Hannie,” Seungcheol pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“If my hugs are the best, then why are you pulling away?”</p><p> </p><p>“To get ready for bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t take too long,” the alpha ruffled Jeonghan’s hair, before getting off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took the time to play with Kkumma some more. Every time he would get closer to the dog, she would lean back. This prompted Jeonghan to move forward on the bed, till his upper body was hanging off the edge, supported only by his left arm rooted on the floor. He was stuck in that position till Seungcheol came back.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing Hannie?” He couldn’t see, but the older was amused, it was evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I was playing with her, but she moved back and now I’m stuck. Help me?” he made himself look as pitiful as possible. The alpha hoisted him up, back on to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“She keeps running away,” Jeonghan complained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s strange,” Seungcheol commented, lifting the dog, who was scratching at the foot of the bed, on to the mattress. “Is this okay, Han?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Come here Kkumma~” The padded up to him, but ran back to Seungcheol’s lap when he cupped her face. Jeonghan pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be gentle with her, bunny. She’s not like the big dogs,” Seungcheol softly chastised him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try. She’s just too cute, I wanna gobble her up.” The alpha raised his eyebrows, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, how you bite me? Why do you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re the cutest.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that, just be careful. She’s still very young, you might get bitten,” Seungcheol patted both him and Kkumma on their head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Is she sleeping here?” Jeonghan laid down on his side.</p><p> </p><p>The little pup was nibbling on one of his husband’s fingers, sprawled across his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” he stood up, Kkumma secure in his arms, “I’ll be back. Gonna hand her over to Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Snuggled under the covers, Jeonghan had almost fallen asleep when he felt the blankets moving. Soon after, he was pulled against his alpha’s chest. Large hands stroking his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asleep, Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wanted to laugh at the absurd question, “No, I’m meditating. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, very funny. I just wanted to know if you were okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Jeonghan felt bad for being mean, even if it wasn’t malicious.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, now. Your family, they were all really nice to me, and Sohee is really cute. I’m glad that she likes me,” a small smile unknowingly made its way on to his lips at the thought of the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>Soft kisses were pressed all over his face, “You had me worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Cheol. It’s all my fault, I keep overthinking things. But I’m fine now, and it’s all thanks to you. You take such good care of me,” Jeonghan murmured against the older’s lips, kissing him sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow, we’ll leave at noon.”</p><p> </p><p>“So early?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like travelling in the dark, right? And we’ll have time to rest once we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...” the low hum of the alpha’s voice was lulling him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rude to sleep when someone’s talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Cheol, or I’ll leave you here tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes, when I go through the past chapters, I'm like wow, and at other times, I think it's trash.</p><p>This was only going to be Jeongcheol, but I wanted to see if I could handle multiple couples at once. I'm really regretting my choice to write it from the main couple's pov only. But we shall persevere. Practice makes perfect, after all. </p><p>It was a really hard choice between gyuhao or minwon, so I tossed a coin (it's how I make all my choices), and minwon won. Since angst is not in the tags, there won't be any drama (or will there?)</p><p>Also, I think I'm making this too fluffy. Do any of you feel that we should tone down the fluff a little?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So, it's been a while. I haven't abandoned this story and I don't plan to. I promise I'll complete it, however long that may take.<br/>Things got a little busy with Christmas and the new year. In the meantime, I did create a twitter @Minxeori (at the request of one of my ardent readers, thils)</p><p>It's late but still....</p><p>Happy New Year everyone!!<br/>I hope we all will have a good year or at least a relatively okay one.</p><p>This chapter's really chill family time. I don't want to introduce any complications so soon as they had only gotten over one in like a week ago. Regardless, I still hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p><p> </p><p>The bed was empty when Seungcheol woke up. The lingering warmth told him that much time had not passed since his husband had got up. Sitting up on the bed, he scratched his head, wondering where his omega was.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the water running., Jeonghan must be using the washroom, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>A giggle not belonging to his husband answered his call. Why was Sohee in their bathroom?</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheollie? You’re awake?” Jeonghan’s sweet voice rang out from the other bathroom, “Did we disturb you?” he walked in to the room, a child in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he stood up stretching, “I woke up by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Seungie~” Seungcheol winced at the high-pitched squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this little tyke doing here?” Seungcheol tried to take her from Jeonghan’s arms, only for her to nuzzle into the omega’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I woke up to her knocking on our door. She was helping me brush my teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does her mother know that she’s here?” Seungcheol raised one of his eyebrows at the toddler sneaking glances at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re no fun, Seungie,” she whined, finally allowing the alpha to hold her. She understood that resistance was futile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take her to her mother. You go finish up.” Jeonghan nodded, and left for the bathroom, ruffling Sohee’s hair along the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to leave? Can I wait for Jeongie?” Sohee turned her big pleading eyes to Seungcheol. It might have worked on him in the past, but after being subjected to it for such a long time, he had become immune to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Mom’s going to get worried if she can’t find you,” Seungcheol warned. She puffed her cheeks, knowing all too well how much of a worrywart her mother could be.</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the hallway to his brother’s room. Sohee chattered on about all the things she wanted to do with Jeonghan and him. Half of what was said went in one ear and out the other. He yawned, wondering what the time was.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like him that much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, teachers are always cool. They know everything, all the big words, they can paint and draw, and they have a lot of toys! Does Jeongie have lots of cool toys?” Sohee, like any other kid, really liked toys. She was especially fond of action figures and toy cars. Being a curious child, she had a tendency to dismantle them. In fear of a choking hazard, Chanhee had gotten rid all the plastic and metal ones. Now Sohee only had soft toys to play with, but she never complained. The toys at the kindergarten must be quite refreshing for her</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he does, but he can only give them to his students.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then if I was his student, he’ll let me have them?” He’ll buy her unlimited toys, no problem, she just had to ask. It took a considerable amount of effort on his part to convince Jeonghan to not buy the little girl a gift. Chanhee didn’t want to spoil her. The amount of gifts Sohee received during her birthdays were obscene. Seungcheol and Hyunseung were the main offenders. The alpha was also guilty of showering her with gifts each time he visited her. Which led to her mother barring gifts except for birthdays and holidays.</p><p> </p><p>“Err... mm... he’s in charge of telling stories, they have another teacher for the toys. Han only helps out some of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up, “Wahhh does he know a lot of stories? Mom only knows the one about the bunny and the totise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tortoise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, toytus,” she corrected herself, but not really.</p><p> </p><p>“After we have breakfast you can ask him to tell you some, okay?” With the amount of story books the omega read, Seungcheol would be disappointed if he didn’t know more than two stories.</p><p> </p><p>Sohee cheered and ran to their door. She knocked on the door, before turning the knob. A confused and groggy Chanhee could be heard asking her where she had been.</p><p> </p><p>“I was with Seungie. I want food Mama,” she patted her tummy.</p><p> </p><p>“Food?” While trying to catch her bearings, Chanhee’s eyes fell on Seungcheol, “Did she really come to your room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, woke Jeonghan up with her knocking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, I don’t know how she keeps getting out. I’m certain that I locked the door last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“These locks are flimsy. She can open’em easy,” the lump of blankets beside his sister-in-law spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee lifted her daughter on to the bed, “Maybe we should get Dad to install some bolts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... lets think about it later,” Hyunseung muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Mummy bwekfast,” Sohee insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, it’s barely-“ she squinted at the wall mounted clock, “five thirty, breakfast is still hours away. Are you hungry? Would you like some cookies? Or do you want to sleep some more?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please say sleep,” her father begged. Sohee giggled and cheekily asked for a cookie.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Seungcheol’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s only 05:30? Then why am I even up?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, guys, I’m going back to bed. Goodnight or morning, whatever it is,” the alpha turned back to his room, while Chanhee dragged herself out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want Daddy to take me to cookie.” He could hear his brother groaning, and all he could think of was that at least he hadn’t been chosen.</p><p> </p><p>The door to his room opened to reveal Jeonghan sitting on the bed, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even half past five,” he whined, “I brushed my teeth for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing the door behind him, Seungcheol climbed into bed, “You can just brush them again. We won’t be called down for breakfast till like nine.” He pulled the omega down on to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Scooting closer to him, Jeonghan spoke softly, “That’s pretty late. Won’t your parents wake up early to take care of the animals?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pulled the omega closer, “We, me and Hyunseung, are used to waking up early due to work, so when we come here, they let us sleep in. It’s a big relief for Chanhee too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really nice, but I don’t think I can fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes are closing shut as we speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are yours, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... so they are. Maybe the angel lying next to me is helping me relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t like it. I can see you hiding that smile,” he teased the younger, who bit his lips to keep himself from smiling. Schooling his expression, the omega closed his eyes, snuggling in to the pillow. Seungcheol followed suite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m soooo hungry,” the omega whined, rolling around on their neatly made bed, like the brat he was.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed for the nth time, “I told you to go down already. Why are you insisting on waiting for me to freshen up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go down there, alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were fine yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going down there without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that it was fruitless to continue trying to convince his stubborn omega otherwise, Seungcheol rushed to finish up his morning routine.</p><p> </p><p>Drying his face with a towel, he could hear Jeonghan rummaging through their luggage. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the omega handed him his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear your stomach growling. I could’ve asked Sohee to take you downstairs,” Seungcheol remarked, as he slipped on the offered clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan opened the door, eager to leave. He gestured for the alpha to get dressed faster. “That would’ve been pathetic, Cheol,” he retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“And waiting for me isn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, bringing them closer, “You’re my alpha, so it’s your duty to take care of your distressed omega, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kissed him before answering, “You are right about that, darling. But you’re not exactly like other omegas, now are you?” he jested in good fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you signed up for this. I gave you an out. You brought this on to yourself, hubby.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tenderly held the youngers face in his hands, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way. You are an absolute gem.” Seungcheol brushed his fingers over the omega’s cheeks, which were dusted pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I-if you want I c-can be a traditional omega. I don’t mind, if it’s for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bu-“</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I don’t care what kind of omega you are, only your happiness matters, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded, his body resting its weight against the alpha’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“But, you know, once my heat starts, the omega part of me will t-take over a-and I’ll w-want y-you to ...um, yeah,” Jeonghan buried his face in the alpha’s shoulders, “And if we trigger your rut t-t-then it ...um ...y-you... uhh... yeah,” the omega trailed off. Seungcheol didn’t need to see the younger’s face to know that he was a blushing mess. He couldn’t help but squeal at the cuteness. Wrapping his arm around his mate, he squished Jeonghan in a bear hug, swaying a little.</p><p> </p><p>“My ruts aren’t that bad. I’ll be completely in control. The thought of forcing you to do something is repulsive to me. If that happens... I might just have to kill myself- Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>He was pinched on the side by his displeased omega.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say such things, I’ll kill you,” Jeonghan warned, “I don’t want to be widowed at such a young age.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his husband not making any sense, Seungcheol recognized the few strains of nervousness in the omega’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol pecked the side of the omega’s head. They stood like that, in silence, swaying. “You’ll make a sexy widow.” Probably one of the dumbest things he had ever uttered, but it had done its job.</p><p> </p><p>“Pft... you think up really weird stuff. Such a pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it,” he complained, “You’re so sexy.” His hands snaked down the younger’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan grabbed his hand before it could reach its intended destination. “Keep your hands to yourself, weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kink shaming me?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you agree that you have a thing for sexy widows?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I have a kink for sexy Jeonghans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” the omega raised one of his delicate eyebrows, “Is that so? Just me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wound his hands around the alpha’s neck, “Really? You’ll be satisfied with plain old me? Forever?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol frowned, “You’re not plain, not to me. Everything about you is sexy. When I walked in to the club that night, my eyes were immediately drawn to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the white shirt. In a sea of blacks and blues, my white dress shirt stood out like a sore thumb. You’d be blind not to notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, there were a lot of flashier outfits to go around. You looked like an actual angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you disappointed to find out that I’m not that angelic?” the omega gave him an impish grin.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead, “You’re still pretty angelic, just a bit mischievous. Makes you more endearing. So easy to love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Seungcheol.” His hold on Jeonghan tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I just wanna let you know that breakfast is served,” Chanhee’s amused voice called out from the door.</p><p> </p><p>Frozen in their spot the two newlyweds did not dare to move.</p><p> </p><p>“A word of advice, next time make sure that the door is closed,” she chuckled and left them with a wave of her hand. “You guys are so cute!” Chanhee called out as she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his neck. Jeonghan had completely shut down, and had not moved from his spot since Chanhee’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie?” he called to him, tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the nearest cliff?”</p><p> </p><p>“None in driving distance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Water body?”</p><p> </p><p>“No luck there as well. We do have a pond at the edge of the property, but the water won’t even reach your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. I can just hold myself under.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, since you’re done planning your death, let’s go get breakfast,” Seungcheol entwined their arms and tugged the omega out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The omega resisted with every fibre of his being, so Seungcheol threw him over his shoulders, heading to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol~” Jeonghan whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put you down, if you’ll agree to be a good boy and follow me downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I skip it? Tell them I’m not feeling well, please Cheollie.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol frowned, “Hannie, you can’t skip breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t face them. I’m embarrassed. Mortified.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee won’t bring it up. So, relax,” he patted Jeonghan’s butt before setting him down, “We have to stop doing this. I’m not as strong as I used to be. I can’t carry you around all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should workout better,” Jeonghan huffed, eyes flicking between the alpha and the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>He could see that Jeonghan was still unconvinced, and that the younger was looking for an opening to run and hide in their room. Seungcheol offered his hand, which the omega took with much hesitation. Seungcheol expected more of a fight, it seemed that hunger won in the end.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly made their way to the dining room, deviating a few times, so that Jeonghan could take a better look at the picture frames.</p><p> </p><p>“You were so cute, Cheol. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!”</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, the omega slipped out from his grip and picked up another frame, “Adorable!” he exclaimed, “I have a similar one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you were cuter.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for sure,” Jeonghan retorted. Seungcheol just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>All heads turned to them as Seungcheol stepped in to the room, it seemed that they were the last down.</p><p> </p><p>A blur ran past him and straight to Jeonghan, tackling him, knocking him off-kilter. On reflex, Seungcheol caught them both before they could topple to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay there, love?” Seungcheol righted the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jeonghan let go of Sohee, and gave her a once over, making sure that she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Crouching down to meet eyes with his niece, Seungcheol smoothed a hand over her hair, “You have to be careful with Jeongie, okay sprout? You can’t be rough with him. He’s not like me or your Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sohee nodded, and Jeonghan smacked him on the top of his head, without any heat behind it. “I’m not weak, just a little caught off guard, that’s all. I’m not fragile, Cheol.” Seungcheol disagreed, but didn’t voice it out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Jeongie.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay sweetheart,” the omega scooped up the little girl and carried her to the table. Seungcheol followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, dear?” his mother pulled out a chair for Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Mom,” Jeonghan sat down, Sohee still clinging to him, “Have you had your breakfast, Sohee?” He tickled her tummy, making her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“She had hers before we even sat down. Now she’s waiting for you,” Chanhee replied in her stead.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, she wants you to play with her and tell her some stories. Apparently, I don’t know any good ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“In her defence, Chan, you only know one story. She’s probably memorised it by now,” his brother interrupted her. She huffed in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan has like a collection of children’s story books. I’m sure he’ll know a few.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have that many, only like nine or te-“</p><p> </p><p>“He has like a hundred.” The correct number was sixty-two, he counted, but Seungcheol wanted to prove a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe I do have a bit more than a few. It’s for my students. I’m in charge of the stories. We’ll tell them one before they take their naps.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s mother cooed at her son-in-law, “That’s adorable. You’re adorable, Jeonghan. How could you hide him from us for this long, Seungcheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hide him. And what do you mean ‘this long’? It’s been like two months, and you talk to him like every other day,” Seungcheol defended.</p><p> </p><p>“But you cut us off all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was once. You wouldn’t stop talking about the damn calf,” he argued. The rest of the table carrying on as usual. The omega had stricken up a conversation with Chanhee. Sohee also contributed in her own way. He assumed that the toddler was the main point of their discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of Cutlet,” his mother called for Jeonghan’s attention. Hyunseung choked back a laugh, “What a cruel name.” She kicked his leg under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying, I’ll take you to see him after we finish eating.”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Jeonghan’s bowl was spotless, before Seungcheol was even halfway through his.</p><p> </p><p>“Finished already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Jeonghan mumbled over his full mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat slowly. Cutlet isn’t going anywhere.” Sohee was already skipping around her grandmother, excited to see the calf again, or just plain excited for no particular reason. Seungcheol was sure, if his husband had been younger, he would have done the same.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Jeonghan left with his mother and Sohee, her hands secure in the omega’s hold. Seungcheol was astonished that Jeonghan had kissed him in public, it was an innocent peck, but even that was a huge step for the younger. He was shy with these sorts of public displays of affection.</p><p> </p><p>“You should see the look on your face. You’ve fallen, hard,” Hyunseung smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Mood soured, Seungcheol shot back, “Need I remind you of how you were at the beginning of your relationship? Does ‘c-c-coffee?’ ring any bells?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! You brat! We both agreed that it never happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promises are meant to be broken.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they are not. Is this how you repay me for all those times I protected you from the older alphas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tha-“</p><p> </p><p>He was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hyung. I’m sorry for calling you on a holiday, buut I need you to look over the e-mail I sent you just now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” It wasn’t unusual for him to work on holidays, but he specifically told them not to disturb him that weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Cursing the inevitable, he sat down on the couch, glancing over the files sent by Mingyu. Irritation bubbling within him, at not being able to witness Jeonghan’s first meeting with Cutlet.</p><p> </p><p> “Damn you Mingyu, why now of all times?” he muttered under his breath. He skimmed over the e-mail, making the needed corrections. Due to him hurrying over the document, he ended up having to go over it two more times, in order to appease his doubtful mind.</p><p> </p><p>Done with the task, he looked around for the rest of his family. Only Hyunseung was left in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re wondering, the rest are outside,” his brother supplied, not looking up from his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Working on a holiday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pot calling the kettle black much, little bro?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not working now, am I? I would love to keep you company, but I have important things to attend to,” Seungcheol practically sprinted for the backdoor.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, you’re going to swoon over your mate,” Hyunseung playfully shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got married. Leave me alone.” His brother rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Seungcheol was out the door before he could.</p><p> </p><p>The scene he had come upon could only be described as chaotic. His father was trying to round up the hens, who were chasing a screaming Sohee, who in turn was trying to hide behind a displeased Chanhee. Kkumma watched them all from a safe distance, she learned the hard way, not to mess with the chickens.</p><p> </p><p>Searching for his husband, Seungcheol came up with nothing. He made his way to the barn. Gasping at the sight that met him, he rushed inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan! What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>A small sack of chicken feed in his hands, Jeonghan blinked at him owlishly, “Helping out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give that here,” he snatched the bag of feed from the omega’s arms. It weighed much less than he thought it did.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol wha-“</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want me to put this?”</p><p> </p><p>“There with the rest,” said the omega, pointing to the neatly stacked sacks. Seungcheol placed it with the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I could’ve done it on my own,” Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you carry these other ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mom had already stacked some. She asked for my help with the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, a bit overdramatically, if he was to be honest, Seungcheol turned to his mother, who was walking towards them with a similar bag in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! How could you?!” he shouted once she was within hearing distance.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I what?”</p><p> </p><p>“How could you make Jeonghan carry such heavy things?” The said person in question pouted beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling to herself, his mother shook her head, “Relax, they’re not that heavy. Besides Jeonghan offered to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“But still, you shouldn’t have let him. Can’t you see how small and cute he is? So delicate,” Seungcheol closed his fingers around the younger’s wrist, pushing Jeonghan in front of him, towards the alpha’s mother, “So soft and, have I mentioned, cute. Look at these arms,” he raised the omega’s arms above his head, “They’re like twigs, beautiful yet so flimsy. What if they fall off?” Seungcheol wiggled his mate’s slender limbs for added effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, stoooop...” whined the omega, “You’re so annoying.” He could see the red creeping up the back of Jeonghan’s neck, and couldn’t help, but to leave a few kisses along the younger’s nape. The omega doubled his efforts to struggle out of the alpha’s hold, “Seungcheol!”</p><p> </p><p>Doubling down, Seungcheol pressed a few more kisses on to the heated skin of his mate. He wrapped his arms around the lithe figure in a tight hold, littering the younger’s cheeks with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think that I’ll let my precious, beautiful, darling omega lift a single one of his fingers to do anything? Hmm, Hannie?” Seungcheol nosed at the omega’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol!!” the omega cried out in annoyance, “Stop it! You’re so... ugh... embarrassing,” Jeonghan tried to push the alpha off him, “You’re making me angry, knock it off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Hannie, you were so cute, trudging around in those big boots. I had to come and annoy you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan huffed, “Okay, now let me go,” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you give me a kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting,” Seungcheol turned his head to the side, tapping a finger on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But, I just want you to know that you’re being really childish, a-and... and you should be ashamed... yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, c’mon, just a small peck on the cheek.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Jeonghan turned to him for the kiss, Seungcheol planted a big ole smooch right on the omega’s pretty, pink, puckered lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” the omega gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at him, “You tricked me!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal. We do it all the time.” He grabbed the omega by his waist, “Here,” Seungcheol kissed him once more, making Jeonghan gasp, again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being such a nuisance. Let me go,” the omega demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, but I’m your nuisance. I thought you loved having me around,” Seungcheol bemoaned, faking a beaten expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I admit, I do like the attention. You can stop with the dramatics now,” Jeonghan giggled, pinching Seungcheol’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tried to go in for another kiss, but stopped midway because of the scolding glare sent his way by his lovely husband. Sighing in fake annoyance, the alpha asked the younger to take him to see Cutlet. Instantly, Jeonghan’s spirits was raised, practically dragging Seungcheol over to the calf’s stall. He could feel the corners of his mouth lift at his mate’s joy.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so cute, Cheol. Just like you, maybe even more than you.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile dropped from his face, soon replaced with a frown. He was unnecessarily jealous of a calf. Even Seungcheol, himself, could see how ridiculous the sentiment was.</p><p> </p><p>Cutlet came running as they walked up to the stall, shaking his head at Jeonghan. Seungcheol assumed that the little calf was threatening to stab the omega with his non-existent horns. Admittedly, he was pretty cute.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t seem to like me very much. Mom assures me that he’s like that with everyone, buuut still... I don’t know,” Jeonghan shrugged, sullen.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he knows that you’re the one that gave him that stupid name.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not stupid, it’s cute. Like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He isn’t that cute,” Seungcheol muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhh? Are you sulking, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan goaded, “Jealous of a calf? Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Resolutely shaking his head, Seungcheol denied the omega’s accurate perception, “Nope. I’ve seen way cuter things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, the omega turned to leave, “I should’ve known.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve, considering the number of times I’ve told you the same. Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan tilted his head back, “Mom said she’ll take me to pick berries, if there are still any left. Care to join?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, wouldn’t want to miss it, but before that... can you do something for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Brows furrowing, Jeonghan tilted his head to the side, “What do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Can I move already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, just one more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Cheol. I think I’m pissing him off. He’s going to barrel me over any time now,” Jeonghan nervously side eyed the little calf munching on the hay in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this is the last one. Now, let me see your pretty smile,” the alpha held his phone up, ready to take Jeonghan’s picture. Seungcheol had insisted on taking a few snaps of the omega with Cutlet. For all his dislike of Jeonghan, the calf was easily swayed by food.</p><p> </p><p>Mustering the most genuine smile he could, Jeonghan posed for the camera. He scrambled away as soon as Seungcheol gave him a satisfied nod. The omega felt like he was seconds away from being kicked in the back by the calf, or the mother.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan could hear the alpha muttering to himself about how adorable the pictures were. He peaked over the older’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you take so many?” Jeonghan’s eyes widened, “Is that... did you take ones of me panicking. Delete that,” he ordered. It was embarrassing, especially the one in which he was staring at the calf in abject horror, while Cutlet looked like the very definition of innocence. He didn’t want it falling in to the wrong hands.</p><p> </p><p>“This one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Jeonghan rested his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cute though,” the alpha tried to reason with him, but he wasn’t buying it. Jeonghan knew that sooner or later, it’ll find it’s way on to Jeongyeon’s Instagram. He watched as Seungcheol deleted the offending picture.</p><p> </p><p>Kkumma ran in, followed by Sohee, knocking in to them on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongieee! Did you like Cutlet?”</p><p> </p><p>He picked her up, “I did, baby, but I don’t think he liked me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, he doesn’t like me either. He likes Kkumma.” He did indeed. The little dog was running around in front of the stall with the calf mirroring her path.</p><p> </p><p>Strong arms encircled him from behind. Soft lips against the shell of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Cheol?” His husband had been overly affectionate since they woke up, Jeonghan wasn’t complaining, but he couldn’t help worrying about what his in-laws would think. Previously, when he was being smothered in kisses, he could see the alpha’s mother studying them, her expression indiscernible. He didn’t want them to have any bad opinion on him. It would be a huge blow to his already fragile sense of belonging.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, he couldn’t completely fault Seungcheol for the clinginess. The omega was a ball of stress, he wanted this to go over well. The constant reassurance from Seungcheol provided a temporary relief.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you want to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh... whatever you’re comfortable with?” Afterall, Jeonghan wasn’t the one who had to drive.</p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout after lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“So soon?” It didn’t feel like they spent as much as they should with the alpha’s family.</p><p> </p><p>“We have work tomorrow, remember?” the alpha stroked the back of Jeonghan’s head as he smiled softly. It had completely slipped his mind. Now he didn’t want to go back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh Cheol, don’t remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, the alpha ruffled his hair, “What about you, sprout? When are you going back home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know~” she snuggled against the omega’s shoulder, “Don’t wanna go. You’re so soft, Jeongie.” It was clear that him being an omega was affecting her greatly. Understandable, since Jeonghan was most probably the only omega she had spent this much time with, considering that both her parents were alphas.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, I’m being replaced,” Chanhee commented, as she walked in with his mother-in-law. The two adults in the room flinched at the sudden entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep doing that? Do you not make any sounds? This is the second time,” Seungcheol asked, clutching his chest. Jeonghan was also in a similar state of surprise, holding on to the child in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee laughed it off, resting her hands on her hips, a playful frown on her face as she came close to her daughter, “What are you doing up there, you little monkey hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! He’s so nice and soft. Come here, he’ll carry you, so that you can also see.” Jeonghan snorted, while the rest of the adults burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Come on, let’s get Daddy and go see the fishies,” Chanhee hadn’t finished speaking when Sohee slipped out of Jeonghan’s arms, running to take her mother’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Fishies?” Jeonghan turned his curiosity towards Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha moved closer to him, “The pond that I mentioned earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it far from here?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s mother answered instead, “It’s near where the berries are. We’ll have to get going now, since you guys are leaving after lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, when you say berries...”</p><p> </p><p>“Mulberries and cherries, of course. They’re the only wild ones we have. The strawberries are not in season yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan perked up at that, “Strawberries?! Seungcheol! How could you not tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know either. If I had known, I would’ve told you earlier... maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like them, my dear? We’ll send you a box when they ripen.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his mother-in-law was the most beautiful person in his eyes at that moment, “Thank you so much, Mom. I love you! You’re the best!” He clasped her hands in his and hugged the to his chest in gratitude. Home grown fruits tend to taste sweeter. Recently, the store-bought strawberries have been less than par when it came to taste, leaving him highly unsatisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, the old woman patted his head, “I’ll send you two boxes.”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear his husband sighing in the background, “I hope you mean the boxes they come in at the stores. Don’t send him a month’s supply of strawberries, he’ll finish them in a week. Please, run it by me before you send it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pursed his lips. Seungcheol could be so strict sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you become such a stick in the mud, Seungcheol?” the mother lamented.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to keep my husband from getting sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, I can take care of myself. He’s so mean, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol! Don’t be mean to Jeonghan,” she scolded the alpha lightly while leading Jeonghan out of the barn by his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never once been mean to him. Don’t fall for his cuteness, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too late for that. Jeonghan, honey, here, take this,” she handed a straw hat to him, “Can’t have your beautiful face wilting in the sunlight.”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing furiously, Jeonghan thanked her for the hat. The sun wasn’t unbearable, but he couldn’t refuse the older woman. It felt good to be at the receiving end of such care.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I would’ve been a bit jealous that my Mom’s attention was being stolen away from me, if it wasn’t by my own lovely and beautiful mate,” the alpha grumbled playfully, fixing the hat on Jeonghan’s head for him. He did blush at the words.</p><p> </p><p>“I have one for you as well,” she held up another hat with a crocheted flower on it. Jeonghan held back his laughter at his alpha’s horrified expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, if you bring that thing anywhere near me, I’ll burn it. It’s so ugly. Besides the sun isn’t that bad today. I’ll go without it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself,” she tossed it back into the closet without a care.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t why you kept that hat for this long,” Seungcheol sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sentimental value. Something to remember you guys growing up with,” she said wistfully, “We don’t have the time for it today, but next time for sure I’ll show you the pictures Seungcheol took with that old hat. He was such a pretty child.”</p><p> </p><p>Tilting his head, Jeonghan studied his alpha, “He’s still pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as pretty as you.” “Shut up, Cheol!” Jeonghan pinched the older male.</p><p> </p><p>His mother-in-law laughed at their antics, “Thank you, Jeonghan, for staying with him.” Her abrupt comment surprised the young couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... o-of course. Where else would I go? I’m glad he wanted me to stay...?” he was unsure as to how to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. All throughout his relationship with that Seoyoung girl, he has never given us a genuine smile. And when she finally left, she left him in shambles. Drained the life right out of him,” she gritted her teeth, “Just thinking about her makes me angry. Now the moments ruined. I was gonna give an emotional ‘thank you for saving my son’ speech.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, massaging his other’s shoulders, “It’s okay Ma. You can give us the speech next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I practiced so hard for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were never really good at public speaking, so don’t be so hard on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her son, the older woman rambled on, “I’ll embarrass you at your wedding party.”</p><p> </p><p>The both of them groaned in unison. Jeonghan had forgotten about that. They had to dissuade her, somehow, or their friends will follow in her stead. Now that would be truly horrific.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Next time, when you show me the old albums, you can give me the speech. It would be the perfect time for something like that eh...haha...”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Seungcheol backed up the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bit his lips, “Um... uhh... look! Sohee’s leaving for the pond, we should follow. It’s almost noon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think it’ll be that easy to distract me, but you are right, we don’t have much time left. Come on boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol followed her at a respectable distance. They could only pray that she forgot about the whole thing by the time they’ll have the reception.</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me our Moms are going to get along just fine,” Jeonghan commented as Seungcheol fell in step with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Mama Yoon seems a bit more on the reserved side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Takes some time to break her out of her shell. You’ll see. But before that, Mama Yoooo-woah!” Jeonghan almost fell flat on his face, had it not been for his husband catching him at the right time. The commotion caused all eyes turn to him in concern. The omega assured them that he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Jeonghan tried to pull away from his alpha’s hold, only to be held onto, tighter. “Cheol? You okay there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a moment, my heart almost jumped out of my mouth,” he took a few calming breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan drew soothing patterns along the alpha’s arm, “I’m the one who almost faceplanted, shouldn’t I be the one being consoled? And not the other way around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Caught me completely off guard. I don’t do well with sudden excitement,” the alpha admitted, “Just watch where you step from now on, rather than staring at my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s tough, your beauty is really captivating,” Jeonghan tried his hand at some awkward flirting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho! Your lips look pretty captivating right now.” Well, that backfired. Pushing away the approaching lips, Jeonghan broke free from his husbands clutches and walked closer to his mother-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>Before Seungcheol could take the place next to him, Sohee ran up and held the omega’s hand. Giggling, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lifted his niece over his head, “What do you think you’re doing, my little gremlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Le me go!” she shrieked amidst her giggles.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha placed her on his hips, “You’re a little terror, aren’t you? Just like your Daddy,” he smirked at his older brother. Hyunseung rolled his eyes. Jeonghan expected the older of the two to hit him back with another retort, but it was their mother who spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, she took after the both of you, but thanks to Chanhee’s contribution, she’s somewhat well behaved,” the older women send a grateful smile to her daughter-in-law, “But since you have Jeonghan, maybe your kids won’t be that rowdy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiled, beside him his husband chortled. Seungcheol let Sohee down and grabbed the omega by his shoulders, “Are you serious, Mom?” he asked her, while shaking Jeonghan around.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Seug-“</p><p> </p><p>“This guy? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, I swea-“ Why did his husband have to ruin their positive image of him?</p><p> </p><p>“You guys need to throw away all your preconceived notions about omegas. This guy used to get into fist fights with his classmates,” Seungcheol gloated. Jeonghan groaned and covered his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he so proud of that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The only reason he hasn’t punched me yet is because he loves me too much.” Jeonghan frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he telling everyone that!? Aaargh this guy!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hyunseung laughed, “Well, little bro, it looks like that’s about to change.”</p><p> </p><p>Desperately, he tried to keep his frown, as the omega was turned to face his husband. “Nah, he won’t do that,” Seungcheol remarked, studying the younger, “Because he’s my sweetheart. He can’t hurt me, he won’t,” he said solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha was not wrong, Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to live with himself, if he ended up hurting the older. However, “I would never <em>hurt </em>hurt you, but I am not averse to the idea of beating you up, if you keep on doing this kind of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pft, as if you’re strong enough to beat me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just wait, I’ll workout so hard that’ll be carrying you around our apartment in under a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Wanna bet on it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jeonghan wasn’t that stupid. He would never be able to do that in under a month.</p><p> </p><p>“Chickened out already?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t take on bets that I know I’m not going to win.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re a coward.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called being smart, and you’re being childish.”</p><p> </p><p>Before his husband could retort, Hyunseung wrapped his arms around both their shoulders, “You’re right, Jeonghan, Seungcheol is so immature. Picking fights with someone younger than you is quite shameful, dumb little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the same age, and he’s just as childish. You’re also the same,” Seungcheol swatted the arm away from his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not that immature.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shook her head, “You’re both the same. Just last week you fought with Sohee over ice cream.” At the new piece of information, the two brothers started their bickering anew.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Chanhee led him away from the two, “They’ll be at it for a while. C’mon, let’s catch up with Mom. Sohee’s probably rolling around in the mud right now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A river, they had a river flowing behind they’re property, the pond was just an offset, separated by sand banks and a wired fence. Upon closer inspection he could see small fishes swimming around.</p><p> </p><p>Speechless, Jeonghan could do nothing but gape with his mouth open. Sohee was stretching next to her mother. Once finished, she threw off her clothes and jumped in to the river, in a cute little yellow swimsuit.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee teaches her swimming, whenever they visit. The pond’s pretty shallow too, so no need to be afraid of any accidents,” his mother-in-law explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I love swimming,” he whispered dreamily. Learning how to swim was one of his fondest memories, a very a rare father-son bonding moment.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a way out through the left side fence. Seungcheol can take you out to the river, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would’ve been great, but there’s no time for it today,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a pity. Next time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” It would be foolish to miss such an opportunity twice. He’ll get to see wet Seungcheol as a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>The mulberry bushes didn’t yield much, and whatever it did have went straight into Jeonghan’s mouth. However, the cherries were abundant. The mother told him that she’ll pack them up for him to take back to Seoul, so he refrained from eating them.</p><p> </p><p>Busy watching Chanhee and Sohee play in the water, both of them quickly abandoning the lessons in favour of splashing water on each other, he didn’t notice his husband sneaking up behind him, until the mulberries were snatched out of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gasped, he tried to get them back, but Seungcheol stuffed it all inside his mouth. The omega felt like throwing a tantrum, not wanting to come of as childish, he reeled it back in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ll pay for this, Choi Seungcheol. Mark my words, I’ll get you for this. You’ll rue the day you made an enemy out of me, Yoon Jeonghan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunseung’s distressed cry pierced through the air, snapping him out of his antihero monologue. Sohee was chasing him around with mud in her hands. It wasn’t really mud, more like loose sand. Reminded him of the beach, and Busan. It also gave him an idea on how to exact his revenge. It was a fairly simple plan. He smiled sweetly at his husband, who was visibly weirded out by the younger’s lack of reaction to him stealing the berries.</p><p> </p><p>First, he would need to get Seungcheol to the edge of the pond.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he made his way to the edge. Tilting his head back, he called for his mate. Jeonghan mentally high-fived himself as Seungcheol made his way over.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom told me that you’ll take me swimming,” Jeonghan got the ball rolling. He needed to catch him unaware.</p><p> </p><p>“In the river?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm... Let’s stay for a few days next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh bunny, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? Will you be able to free up your schedule for that long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He was genuinely grateful to his alpha for that, but now was not the time for emotions. He had revenge to serve. Jeonghan hugged the alpha, “Thank you so much,” he mumbled into the crook of the alpha’s neck, “but...” he pushed him into the water, before Seungcheol could wrap his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha landed on his butt, the water barely covering his chest. A beat passed as the alpha took a moment to take it all in. The rest of the alpha’s family paid them no mind, each embroiled in their own tasks, his mother-in-law with picking cherries for her new son-in-law, and Chanhee with chasing her screaming husband while holding Sohee up in front of her, tiny hands still covered in mud.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even gonna help me up, you cheeky bastard?” the alpha put his hand up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hesitated before answering, “I don’t know, don’t trust you enough to not pull me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t want my baby to be cold. You might get sick.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega dragged in a sharp breath, he had not thought about that. Jeonghan quickly pulled his husband out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was so blinded by revenge that I hadn’t foreseen something like this happening. I’m such an idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Mom, Seungcheol fell in the water. We’ll go ahead so that he can change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh... correction, I was pushed in.”</p><p> </p><p>“You probably deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no! Don’t give into the innocent act, Mom. He’s the dev-“</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan dragged the alpha away by his hand. They practically ran inside the house, rushing out an explanation to his surprised father-in-law. Kkumma tried to follow them in, but the older alpha stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, really, its not even that cold outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not taking any risks,” Jeonghan shuffled through their luggage, and handed the alpha’s clothes to him, “I’m so sorry, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re that sorry, take a shower with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please? If you agree, I won’t think about getting back at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You got pushed in because you stole my berries. We’re even now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stealing a few berries is not in any way equal to being pushed into a pond.”</p><p> </p><p>While his husband won’t hurt him even as a joke and he won’t have to be scared for what was to expect, Seungcheol was more than likely to pull something super embarrassing. Jeonghan was not for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll join you, but no funny business, okay?” The smirk he got in return was worrying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few instances of wandering hands being swatted away later, the two of them found themselves seated at the dinning table for lunch. The whole family was there, including Seungcheol’s fur child, whom they hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time with, owing to the fact that she wasn’t allowed near the pond. Wouldn’t want that fluffy white fur of hers getting any dirt on it.</p><p> </p><p>Sohee was falling asleep, perched on her mother’s lap, waiting for lunch to be served. The three of them, including Hyunseung had seemed to have taken a bath, which would imply that the mother-daughter duo had finally caught up with the poor man.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Sohee nod off, Jeonghan couldn’t help but think how appealing a nap seemed at that time.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, I’m going to fall asleep the moment we finish lunch, what will we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm... you can go to sleep. I’ll carry you to the car,” came his husband’s reassuring reply.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rude, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you have any solution besides eating less, I’m willing to listen, otherwise, this matter ends here.” Jeonghan wilted at the alpha’s challenging stare. He looked away, dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the lunch, Seungcheol kept an eye on him. Jeonghan for his part took the alpha’s mothering in stead and struck up a conversation with his father-in-law about the omega’s time as a high school teacher. When Seungcheol became a bit too overbearing, the older alpha chided his son gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking his side too, Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a lovely boy,” the older man turned to him, “Really, Jeonghan, I’m indebted to you for giving us our happy and healthy son back. The smile on hi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop right there, dear. I’m the one who’s going to be giving the overly emotional speech expressing gratitude. I’ve already jotted it down on my to-do list, for the wedding party.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re doomed! I wonder what Seungcheol thinks about eloping?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hyunseung’s face lighted up, “Should I prepare a speech too, Seungcheollie?~”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t. I didn’t say anything embarrassing at your wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said it was going to be embarrassing? I’ll just recollect some of my fondest memories of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your fondest memories are of me embarrassing myself,” Seungcheol accused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah don’t worry about it. I’ll only talk about the ones where I felt grateful to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at his brother, while Jeonghan worried about what his sister will have to say. His friends were another worrisome bunch.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing up his lunch, Jeonghan excused himself from the table and the ongoing chaos, to go pack their belongings. Right at the moment he was about to carry the bag downstairs, Seungcheol popped up and whisked it right out of his hand. Knowing that there was no use arguing with the alpha, he left to say goodbye to the rest of the family.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was about to put down Sohee for a nap, when he walked in. The little girl was, as expected, unhappy that the omega was leaving without playing with her or telling her the stories that he promised. She pouted and played with the strings of his hoodie while sorrowfully complaining about all the stuff that they didn’t get to do. He snorted, Sohee had gran off the moment she caught sight of the chickens. Jeonghan promised that next time he would spend the whole day with her and tell her all the stories he knew. They linked their pinkies to seal the deal.</p><p> </p><p>Due to not knowing when exactly they’ll get to see each other again, Sohee demanded that Jeonghan be the one to put her down for her nap. For an experienced childcare expert like Jeonghan this was an easy task. A few back rubs and the shortest story he could remember later, the baby alpha had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her down next to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t come down to see you off, so we’ll have to say our goodbyes now. It was great meeting you Jeonghan,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“You too. I’ll introduce you to my sister soon. Next time we’ll stay longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll look forward to both. Have a safe journey.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys as well.” They would leave only in the evening as they lived only an hour away.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was standing on the porch with the rest of his family, saying goodbye to Kkumma, spoiling the small fluff cloud with kisses. Before Jeonghan could even say goodbye to the parents, a box of cherries was shoved into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I only picked the best ones for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped his face in her hands, “No, thank you for being such an excellent son-in-law.” Jeonghan didn’t feel like he did anything to deserve such a praise, he thanked her nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Take good care of him, Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You don’t even have to mention it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting cold, so don’t forget to dress properly. Have proper meals and proper rest. Don’t overwork yourselves. I expect regular cal-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they understand honey. It’s almost half past three, let them be on their way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have a safe trip you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bent down and gave Kkumma some soft pats before he got in the car. He waved at them as the car rolled down the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol-ah, your family’s really nice. I liked them a lot,” he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“They liked you too, bunny. Mom and Sohee loves you. Now I’m nervous to meet yours, what if I don’t make such a good impression on them,” the alpha grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, they’ll love you. Trust me. Jeongyeon and Mom already likes you. Dad’s the only one left to be won over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get chills just thinking about meeting your father,” Seungcheol shuddered a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You got this. You got both Wonwoo and Jisoo to trust you, so Dad won’t be a challenge at all. You just have to be your usual dorky self.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol hummed, thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>The lull in their conversation led to him watching the passing scenery, and eventually nodding off. In an effort to stay awake, Jeonghan asked the alpha to keep him talking. Sleep won over in the end, when he fell asleep mid conversation.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Cruising down the highway, Seungcheol glanced to his husband curled on the passenger side, hugging the box of cherries to his chest. He thought about pulling over to the side to take a picture, and kept an eye out for a place that he could.</p><p> </p><p>With careful maneuvering he brought the car to a stop and quickly captured a few shots. He was aware that from an outsider’s point of view, this would look really creepy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll show this to him after we get home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol loved to make his omega blush. These photos pulled him through hard days.</p><p> </p><p>Much to his surprise, Jeonghan slept through the entire journey back. Didn’t even budge when he got the suitcase out. He debated whether to let him continue sleeping and carry him to the apartment, but decided to wake him up and make him choose.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan swatted his hand away when he tried to nudge him awake. Stifling his laughter, he tried again, “Hannie, we’re home. Wake up love.”</p><p> </p><p>“So soon?” Jeonghan replied groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost seven, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that’s late. Don’t tell me that I slept for the entire ride?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... Is my face puffy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re handsome as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” the omega pulled out his phone to check his face, “I guess you were telling the truth,” Jeonghan got out and closed the door, “Got everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, only need my beautiful husband now,” Seungcheol offered his arm. The omega was all too pleased to cling to him, as they made their way to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the cherries, Seungcheol couldn’t help but ask if Jeonghan was planning on eating it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what else can we do with it? I’m not really good at desserts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can eat them as they are, but please promise me that you’ll eat them moderately?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, because I don’t want you to worry your pretty little head over it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather you didn’t do it because you’re an adult and you care about your health.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think, me, being an adult, should be allowed to take decisions of my own and suffer the consequences for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a troublemaker, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t love it. You were bragging about me getting into fist fights,” Jeonghan playfully elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I admit, the first time I heard it, I thought you were the coolest, but now I’m worried about how our kids will turn out.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan chuckled, and punched in their code, “They’ll turn out just fine. We’re gonna be the best dads,” he took in a deep breath as they entered the apartment, “Ahhh, it’s good to be back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly is. Let’s eat and go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he had spoken, Jeonghan was in front of him at lightning speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, Cheol? You must be so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Han-“</p><p> </p><p>“You go get changed and I’ll get the food ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanni-“</p><p> </p><p> “Give me the suitcase I’ll put everything back. You can take it eas-“</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grabbed the omega’s shoulders to get his attention, “Baby, I’m fine. I was worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, love, I just slept for like three hours. Why would I be tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a baby,” he squished the omega’s cheeks, only for the younger to stomp away to their room.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Jeonghan didn’t let him lift a finger, opting to make dinner alone. Later, when the went to bed, the omega gave him a massage. Although he was completely fine, he couldn’t say no to being pampered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a problem right, me coming to your office tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Jihoon needs a break, now more than ever. There’s only so much Soonyoung can do without the latter getting angry at him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’ll listen to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure he will. He likes you. Ask him to show you around, Jihoon needs to get out of that studio.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stress over it. Getting him to take even five-minute break is an achievement.”</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t do. You have to be very careful for the first few months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can talk some sense into him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try. Honestly, I’m scared he’ll get angry at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pulled the omega on to his lap, “No, no, who can possibly get angry at an angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re biased doesn’t mean others are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who are these ‘others’? Are people being mean to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, silly, I’m just saying. Don’t get angry over made up scenarios,” the omega scolded, “Now, let me go. I have to get back to the massage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget that. Let’s go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I slept for so lo-“</p><p> </p><p>Falling back on to the bed, Seungcheol brought the with him. He rolled them over so that Jeonghan lying on his back. He kissed the omega’s soft parted lips, before rolling of the bed to turn the lights off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take ages for me to fall asleep,” the omega complained when Seungcheol returned to bed. He slipped in next to him, close enough to feel the omega’s breath on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a way to tire you out,” Seungcheol wagged his eyebrows for no one to see, but for his own satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s that? Didn’t hear you, was busy falling asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? I said, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, you stupid lovable fool.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. I'll keep the previous schedule of updating with two weeks in between.<br/>For further updates, or if you want to talk about how precious seventeen is you can follow me @Minxeori on twitter.<br/>Have a nice day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was conflicted on whether to post this now or to wait till everything was resolved, but seeing as the allegations are starting to loose their credibility with each passing day, I've decided to just go ahead with it. </p><p>There is smut in this, however they don't go all the way. It was an uncomfortable and stressful scene, but I've managed to smoothen it up... somewhat. You'll have to forgive me, I had just suffered a mild panic attack, just the day before, and somehow my stress was converted into the writing.</p><p>Nevertheless, I hope you guys like it.</p><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie, are you sure you’ll be fine coming down to the office on your own?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Seungcheol, I’m not five. I can get to the office just fine on my own. Now,” he leaned through the window to plant a chaste kiss on his alpha’s lips, “Off with you,” the omega pointed in the direction of the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, at least I’ll get to see you in the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Done with sending his husband off, Jeonghan turned more important matters, needling information out of Seungkwan. They needed to find out what was going on between Hansol and the young omega.</p><p> </p><p>Like every other moment in his life, this one also doesn’t go according to plan. The minute he stepped into the staffroom, he was cornered by Seungkwan, bubbling with the need to rant.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, hyung, hyung!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy, he asked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Things were developing way faster than what he anticipated. Hearing the ruckus, Jisoo drifted in from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the problem, I didn’t say anything. What should I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you wanna do? Do you want to go out with him?” Jisoo questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I spent that whole afternoon at your apartment trying to convince him why he shouldn’t date me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan massaged his forehead with his palm, “Don’t tell me you told him your entire life’s story,” he sighed. The two older omegas sighed again when Seungkwan looked away from them, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no use crying over the past. What did he say after you talked his ear off?”  Jisoo asked, too eager to get to the meat of the matter.</p><p> </p><p>Pursing his lips, the youngest twiddled with his fingers, “That guy wasn’t listening to a word I was saying and called me cute at the end, before asking for my number. I was too stunned to refuse. In conclusion, I don’t know if I want to be with someone who doesn’t listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo shrugged, “Maybe, he recognized that you were spouting nonsense, and he might not have wanted to entertain it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The important thing is, are you going to accept his invitation or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been like a day since I left him on seen. If I say yes now, will it make me seem desperate?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” “No!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the both of them, Seungkwan clutched his head in frustration, “Aaargh!! What to do? What to do? Jeonghannie hyung, could you tell Seungcheol hyung to pass on the message?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you’ll eventually have to face him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a wimp,” the young omega confessed. Acceptance was the first step.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why, I, the most awesome hyung to ever exist, has set it up for you,” Jisoo flashed them Seungkwan’s phone screen, “He’ll be free on Saturday evening. Text him what you would like to do for the first date.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was impressed, beside him Seungkwan was dead. The youngest hadn’t spoken a single word since Jisoo’s revelation. Jeonghan tentatively called out to him, “Seungkwan-ah, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I... I... feel faint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t die on us before you get to enjoy this sweet deal that I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>“D-didn’t he get angry, being ignored for this long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Here, see for yourself,” Jisoo passed the phone back to its rightful owner.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan peeped over Seungkwan’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the texts. It was clear that the alpha was genuinely happy that Seungkwan even considered it. As the young omega read the texts over and over again, Jeonghan realized that he wasn’t going to get anything else out of him. He set his eyes on a new target.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Shua, excited for your gym date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excited? I’m so scared that I’m hoping Saturday never happens, instead when Friday ends, we loop back to Monday, thus trapping us in an endless loop.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Okay. I can see that you’re a bit.... frazzled, but it’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing him in a tight squeeze, Jisoo shook him around, “I don’t have anything to wear, Jeonghan!!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughed nervously, “You’re starting to scare me, Shua.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna wear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? What am I going to wear? Joggers and some old t-shirt? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have anything pretty to wear,” Jisoo groaned, slumping down to his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we’re going to exercise, right? Why in the world would you dress up for the gym?” They’re going there to do nothing but sweat, the thought in itself was detestable to Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan! He’s a celebrity, who must have certain standards when it comes to who he wants to date. You can dress however you want, cause Seungcheol’s whipped for you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t argue with that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shua, Dokyeom can’t even be in your presence without tripping over air, what makes you think he can maintain enough eye contact to notice what you’re wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that. What if he can’t look at me because he’s disgusted by me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it silly, you’re gorgeous and you know it. I’ll smack you over the head with my lunchbox if you don’t stop putting yourself down. Now, if you really want new workout clothes, we can go shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’ll willingly go shopping?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. When Mr. Boo over there snaps out of his trance, we’ll ask him to join as well.”</p><p> </p><p>The omega who was moping just a few seconds ago, sprang to his feet to hug Jeonghan. For a brief moment, Jeonghan doubted whether he had been tricked into this shopping trip. It was not the first time they had to drag him out of his apartment, even offering to pay for him. Money wasn’t the problem, he just never did well with crowds, too conscious of the scents floating around, especially that of alphas. Now that he was mated, it wouldn’t be that much of a problem, Seungcheol’s scent masking his would keep unwelcome suitors at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Come lunch time, Jeonghan filled them in on his stay over at his in-laws. Sharing with the others, all the photos they had took.</p><p> </p><p>“Your husband is obsessed with you,” Jisoo teased, lightly jabbing Jeonghan with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I would hope so.” Seungcheol wasn’t scarily obsessed, the man just liked taking pictures of his mate. According to the alpha, those photos were like an energy drink to him, and that meant a lot to the omega. Most importantly, Jeonghan wasn’t going to pretend like he didn’t have a folder full of the alpha’s candid shots.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not going to like us stealing his husband from him,” Jisoo rolled his eyes. Seungkwan smirked, “I don’t think the husband is really fond of being kept from his alpha as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it you two. I admit, we’re clingy. It’s been like two months, leave me alone,” he couldn’t help but pout.</p><p> </p><p>But the two omegas, had no plans to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kwannie, did you hear? Our Jeonghannie is going to visit his husband’s workplace, so that they can go home together.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are such newlyweds. Wait, scratch that, not even newlyweds are this clingy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you two so much. You can go shopping alone!!” he whisper-screamed not wanting to wake up the kiddies.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan made it to the end of the day through all the teasing, without ending up strangling his friends. Strolling to the nearest bus stop, he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped as he walked into the main lobby of SVT entertainment. No matter how many times he had done this, he couldn’t help but feel like a thief every single one of those instances. The sentiment might root from the fact that he couldn’t shake away the feeling of not belonging, sticking out like a sore thumb among all the muted colours. He dressed extra cute today, wanting to look cute for his alpha. The baby blue boatneck sweater was eye catching, which was why everyone’s eyes were on him the moment he entered the building.</p><p> </p><p>The lady at the front desk smiled as he approached her. He should really learn her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no, just call me Jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be impolite, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be?” Afterall, he didn’t work there. Was there really the need for such formalities with him?</p><p> </p><p>“I am simply a receptionist. I don’t have the privilege to refer to the CEO’s husband by his first name.”</p><p> </p><p>Not liking the reply, Jeonghan leaned over the desk to get her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody here is going to get angry with you for calling me by my first name, least of all Seungcheol. So, drop the formalities okay, Miss. Minji?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, of course, Sir. Uh... I mean, Jeonghan-ssi.” The girl looked nervous, so he gave her a reassuring smile, and asked for directions to Jihoon’s studio. Seungcheol was apparently in a meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to notify Seungcheol, I’ll text him myself. No need to disrupt the meeting.” She nodded still a bit tensed.</p><p> </p><p>After thanking her, he left for the elevator, catching stolen glances along the way. He briefly thought about what the exchange between him and Minji, must have looked like to others not privy to the conversation. He must have seemed like a bully. Jeonghan mentally facepalmed for overthinking.</p><p> </p><p>Defeated by his own thoughts, the omega dawdled his way to Jihoon’s studio, peeking in through the glass windows of the rooms he passed by as discreetly as possible. Most of the rooms on that floor were recording studios. </p><p> </p><p> He paused a moment before knocking on Jihoon’s door. A soft ‘come in’ was his cue to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you were really going to show up,” the beta swiveled in his chair to face Jeonghan. Jihoon looked like he rolled out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I’m not one to go back on my words. We’re not close enough for that yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon chuckled and gestured for him to take a seat on the small couch in the corner. Jeonghan marveled at the studio setup as he walked past it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay as long as you don’t touch anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, strict,” Jeonghan remarked, “Oh! What does this button do?” he asked in fake curiosity, grinning playfully at the beta as his finger inched closer to said button.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a menace, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Say, Jihoon-ah, have you left the studio at all today?” Jeonghan asked, surveying the coffee cups stacked on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... no?”</p><p> </p><p>“No?! Not even for lunch?” That wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm... well you see, I only had kimbap this afternoon,” Jihoon scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was about to sit down, but upon hearing the beta’s answer, he stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, I know that you know what you did was wrong, and the reason why that was wrong. Now, what I wanna know is, how you’re going to rectify this,” he scolded the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, do I have options, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want it under hundred words.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll grab something to eat, while I show you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather you have a late lunch, than a snack.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll eat all the sandwiches they have at the canteen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon put his hands on the armrest in order to stand up, “A little help here, I’m a little stiff from sitting too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. Please, can you not tell Soonyoung about this? I don’t need him camping in the studio, it’s hard enough getting him to leave me alone at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hauled him up, and let him lean on him for a few minutes before letting him stand on his own, “I won’t tell him, if you promise me that I won’t find you like this again tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I can do that. Shall we go?” the beta held the door open for him.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way the younger pointed out Hansol or Vernon’s studio. The lights were off, so they assumed that the young alpha was out. Jeonghan hadn’t spoke much to him at the last meeting, besides the basic introductory phrases.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan asked the beta how he was doing and if he felt any different from any other regular day. Apart from the rare dizzy spells, everything else remained the same for the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t started puking my guts out yet. Not exactly looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you won’t have to. Maybe it’ll be an easy pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>They stopped on Soonyoung’s floor on their way down. Jihoon told him that he wanted to stretch his legs a bit before going down to eat, and what better way to get some exercise than to show Jeonghan around. Killing two birds with one stone, according to the beta.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan suspected that he just wanted to see Soonyoung, but was just too shy to say it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>At the third room to the right, Jihoon pushed open the door by a smidge and slipped in. The beta put his finger to his lips, telling him to keep quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Soonyoung was grilling one of the room’s occupants on being precise with their movements. On further observation, he realized that the students were from a pretty popular idol group.</p><p> </p><p>They kept to the walls till Soonyoung’s eyes fell on them. The change in the alpha’s face expression was immediate. Gone were the piercing glare and frown, in its place was a fond look, reserved only for his mate.</p><p> </p><p>The choreographer skipped over to them in absolute joy, “Oh! Jeonghannie hyung, you came!”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you, didn’t I?” The alpha caught Jeonghan’s hands in his and shook them wildly, before addressing Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you showing him around, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we were going down to the cafeteria to grab a bite, but we decided to take a detour.”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Soonyoung’s stomach grumbled, “I didn’t have anything for lunch either,” he said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Not you too. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you two go out and grab a late lunch, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for that, really hyung, I’ll just have a donut or something from the cafeteria.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not good for you,” Jeonghan emphasized, looking them both in the eye, before staring pointedly down at Jihoon’s flat stomach, and they both had the gall to look embarrassed, “Why are you two such workaholics?”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t happen again, hyung, so don’t get angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re frowning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe a bit peeved,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get Chan to take over for me here, and then we can go get lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not coming. You two go ahead. I’ll just go annoy Seungcheol. See you tomorrow, Jihoon,” the omega patted Jihoon’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming today, hyung,” Jihoon blushed. Jeonghan’s smiled widely at the younger’s cuteness, while Soonyoung concealed a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat well, kids,” he waved to them as he left.</p><p> </p><p>These boys were a handful. Someone needed to give them a strict talking to. Maybe, he could convince Seungcheol to get them, or at least Jihoon, to reduce the time spent at the studio.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was nervous, he had never visited the alpha in his office, alone. Gathering all the courage he could muster, the omega walked up to Seungcheol’s P. A’s desk and asked if the alpha’s meeting had ended.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be over in a few minutes. Would you like me to notify him that you’re here?” the older woman asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s fine. I’ll just wait here,” he gestured to the sofa behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Two minutes into waiting, Jeonghan was bored. Finding nothing to do on his phone, he decided to make small talk with the P.A. Her name was Lee Yeon Jae, and as he thought, she was in her early forties.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, she was one among the first few employed when the company was formed. She had been thinking about leaving for something slow paced, but decided to stay as she felt that the CEO needed her help more than ever now. Leaving him in the hands of a newbie would be disastrous.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan apologized for causing her trouble, he knew that a lot of Seungcheol’s schedules had to be pushed around to create time for the omega. He wondered whether he had created extra work for the rest of the employees as well. His worries were quickly crushed by the women. According to her, everyone was just glad that their boss wasn’t sleeping at the company anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, wonder Jihoon is like this. Afterall, birds of a feather flock together.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His profession was a surprise to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you dress so, dare I say, adorable, Sir?” He blushed. She insisted on continuing to call him ‘Sir’ no matter how hard he tried to get her to address him by his name. In the end he gave up, as expected it was harder to convince an older more experienced person.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bright colours are part of the dress code,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t get much more time to chit chat as the meeting had finished and the ones who came in for the meeting walked out. Jeonghan thanked the P.A for her company and strode to the alpha’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Passing the people walking out, he heard someone whispering about him, “Is that a new trainee?”</p><p> </p><p>“With that face, probably an actor,” the other one whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smirked to himself and pushed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait till Seungcheol hears about th-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He came face to face with his husband, who was half way through stripping off his jacket and tie. Jeonghan bit his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn it! Why the fuck is he so hot? Those fucking pants!!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Eyes raking over the alpha’s form fitting clothes, Jeonghan swallowed over the lump forming in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn, the shirt just sticks to him! And I’ve been on such good behavior too, he just had to go and ruin it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Baby! I thought it was one of the kids,” he shrugged of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Seungcheol noticed that the omega had his eyes trained on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s so fucking cute in that sweater. I definitely have to get him some more clothes like these.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feeling his eyes on him, Jeonghan cleared his throat, “Your kids are a handful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re here? Did Jihoon give you any trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did give me trouble, by not having his lunch on time. I sent him and Soonyoung out to grab a late lunch,” Jeonghan marched up to him, throwing his bag down on to one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“That kinda trouble, huh? I’m sure you gave them a good talking to,” he sat back down on to his chair, and pulled the omega to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned Jihoon to take care of himself better. Anyways, you should talk to them tomorrow,” Jeonghan sat down on his lap, sideways, with his arms around the alpha’s neck. Seungcheol took a good whiff of his mate’s addicting scent, it was a reflex at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do. You smell so sweet today,” Seungcheol continued sniffing at the scent glands of his blushing omega. The younger buried his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, squirming on his lap. Seungcheol held him still, all those movements were going to lead them into a dilemma.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol?” Jeonghan mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Seungcheol soothed his palm down the omega’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His automatic response was to say it back, but before he could, Jeonghan spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll love you even more if you’ll let me suck your dick right now,” Jeonghan looked him straight in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And the dilemma he was trying to avoid, twitched in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Stunned, the alpha remained devoid of any ability to formulate a reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Cheol, I’m toning it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-how is this toning it down?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shifted on his lap to straddle him, “I actually wanted to ride you,” the omega ground down on his clothed crotch. Stifling his moan, Seungcheol held his hips to keep him still.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you’re going to get us in trouble. There’s a rest area to the right. Want me to fuck you in there?”</p><p> </p><p>The omega trailed wet kisses down Seungcheol’s neck, “No, want you to take me right here,” he replied breathily.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol ran his hands down the sides of the gorgeous creature on his lap, “Not that I don’t want to, god knows how much I’ve fantasized about bending you over this table and fucking your brains out,” the omega keened at that, “but what if someone walks in. I don’t want anyone else to see you in any state of undress.” He might just have to gouge their eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I said I’ll suck you off. It’s quicker, less messy, and if someone does walk in, I’ll be hidden by the desk,” Jeonghan answered, determined.</p><p> </p><p>“But baby, what about you?” Seungcheol tucked his husband’s hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take care of me properly, once we get back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got this all figured out, don’t you bunny?” he squished Jeonghan’s cheeks between his fingers, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Seungcheol leaned back on his chair, “Well, I’m all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Jeonghan huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping off his lap, the omega immediately situated himself between Seungcheol’s legs. Nimble fingers made quick work of his pants and boxers to free his semi hard cock. Jeonghan studied the erection with rapt interest, making the alpha feel self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot how big your dick was. Now I’m not sure I’ll be able to fit it all in my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have t-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to, and I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol groaned as the omega licked his lips, stroking the length to full hardness.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get too loud now, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan licked a stripe down the shaft, one of his hands coming to play with the alpha’s balls. Seungcheol cursed under his breath. They hadn’t even started, and he was already struggling to keep it down. Jeonghan’s touch was electrifying, sending tendrils of pleasure all over his body. He hoped that the omega felt the same way, when the younger was at the receiving end.</p><p> </p><p>Fervent kisses were left along his length. Soft pink lips stretching around the head, finally taking the cock into his mouth, making his breath hitch. Jeonghan took half the length into his mouth, before returning to licking down the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol released a shuddering breath as Jeonghan tongued at the slit. He wanted nothing more than to feel the warm mouth around his cock again. In order to see the omega better, he pushed back the hair falling over the younger’s face, jolting him out of whatever haze his mate was under.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing the tip of the cock, Jeonghan sat back on his haunches, “Scoot a bit forward. I’m gonna try and take you in whole.”</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling forward in his seat, Seungcheol gently carded his fingers through the younger’s hair, “Don’t force yourself, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“M’not,” Jeonghan whined, wrapping his arms around the alpha for a quick hug. Seungcheol soothingly rubbed his husband’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan unbuttoned the last few buttons of the alpha’s shirt to kiss down his stomach, sucking a mark near to his hip bone.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,” the omega muttered between kisses. On reaching his cock, Jeonghan stroked it with his hands before mouthing at the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby, you gotta relax your throat, okay? No need to hurry, we have all the time in the world. No one’s coming to look for us, we’ll so not get in trou-“</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled back and snorted, “I am relaxed, Cheollie. You’re the one who needs to relax. Your face is so red, I almost mistook you for a tomato.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be giggling when someone does actually walk in, and find you on your knees between my legs, with your mouth stuffed with my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, Cheol, you’re turning me on even more. It would be wiser to keep your mouth shut, or I’ll have you pounding me against the wall. We’ll give them a show while we’re at it,” Jeonghan smirked, running his palm down the alpha’s length to fondle his balls.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Jeonghan, your mouth. Just shut up and suck my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure,” the omega purred, slowly going down on his cock, his lips stretching deliciously around it’s girth, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, taking in a bit more of the length each time.</p><p> </p><p>He took great care to keep the sounds to a minimum, although a few moans slipped out here and there. As the head of the company, he couldn’t afford to get caught by his employees. What kind of an example would he be setting, engaging in such an indecent act in their workspace? He was haunted by the thought of Miss Lee walking in any minute now.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jeonghan got half of his cock in his mouth, Seungcheol was already close. He had to make a conscious effort to not thrust into the warmth surrounding his dick. When Jeonghan gagged, the alpha had to pull him back by his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to come,” he explained at the confused look on his mate’s face, “Didn’t want to choke you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it hurt,” Jeonghan’s voice cracked, “My hair, when you pulled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry, darling,” Seungcheol rubbed the back of his omega’s head, muttering apologies all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine now, let’s continue. I want you to come down my throat.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol groaned, covering his flushed face with his hands, “You’ll be embarrassed once this is over.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever happened to my shy bunny?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll deal with that when I get there,” Jeonghan returned to where he left off, determined to help the alpha reach his release. It didn’t take much time for Seungcheol to spill his seed into Jeonghan’s mouth, fighting hard not to buck his hips. The omega didn’t allow him to pull back till he completely emptied his load in him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t drown in the post orgasmic bliss as he had to search for a tissue to clean up the cum mixed with saliva, that dribbled out of his mate’s mouth, once he did pull out.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the mess of Jeonghan’s face, Seungcheol pulled the omega up on to his lap, “Now, who was it that said that this wouldn’t be messy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said it would be less messy, not completely devoid of any mess. Did you enjoy it though?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol left little pecks all over his mate’s flushed face, “Of course I did, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still couldn’t take you in completely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, this much is enough, don’t want you getting hurt,” he kissed the omega on his puffy lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, that’s dirty, Cheol. I just had cum in my mouth, not even a minute ago,” Jeonghan pushed his face away.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” he lifted Jeonghan on to the table. Standing up, he arranged himself, tucking in his shirt and fixing his pants. He sat back down and tugged his chair closer to the desk, situating himself between the omega’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You really didn’t think I was going to let you go out there with an erection now, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Seungcheol. My sweater is long enough to cover it, or I can take care of it in the washroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that, when I’m right here? What kind of a horrible alpha would I be to not tend to my omega’s needs hmm?” his fingers played with the buttons of his mate’s jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t. My slick, your table’s going to get dirty,” Jeonghan fiddled with the alpha’s fingers, “a-and I can’t keep my voice down like you can. What if someone hears?”</p><p> </p><p>Making himself comfortable, Seungcheol nuzzled against the omega’s stomach, “I thought you wanted to get caught?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said that in the heat of the moment.” Seungcheol didn’t need to see his face to know that his husband was burning red, Jeonghan’s grip on his shoulders were a tell-tale sign.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought as much. The rest area is right there, it has a bed in it, if you want...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not having sex here, or anywhere that isn’t our home, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, how about I just return the favor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, if you’re sure that we won’t get caught,” Jeonghan tilted his head, a reddish hue crowning the apple of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t promise you that the sounds won’t get out, but Miss Lee will know not to let anyone in.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately a troubling frown found its way on to his omega’s beautiful forehead, “Why? Is she used to you bringing people here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you silly omega. She’s smart enough to guess what’s going on,” Seungcheol flicked the younger on his nose, “You don’t have to get jealous, no one has ever had the gall to proposition me in my office, you’re the first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol blinked, that wasn’t the response he was expecting, “Well, that’s a first. No one’s ever apologized to me after giving me a blowjob.”</p><p> </p><p>“I forced you into doing this, clouded by my lust. I don’t want to cause you further trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pft as if you could ever force me, you can- ow!!” he was pinched by Jeonghan, “You can’t force a willing participant, Jeonghan-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t that willing in the beginning,” the omega pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I got hard the moment you sat in my lap. I was just wary of the place we were in, that’s all,” Seungcheol said firmly, signifying that this discussion was over. Jeonghan still looked conflicted, he gently played around with the alpha’s hair, it was making Seungcheol drowsy.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan-ah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so flippant about your own needs?” The fingers in his hair seized all movement.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I could ask you the same. You only care about my needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you put mine above yours, so let me take care of you now, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan brought their foreheads together, warm brown eyes boring into his soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll let you take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol nodded, capturing those soft lips for a quick kiss. He stood up, securing the omega’s legs around his waist to the side room. He had the room set up after his overnight stays became a daily thing.</p><p> </p><p>His plan was to do this on the bed, but the omega vehemently refused stating that the sheets would get stained from his slick.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let a single drop drip down,” Seungcheol promised. The implication was not lost on the omega, and Jeonghan was not impressed. Not wanting to waste time on another disagreement, Seungcheol headed straight for the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting Jeonghan down on the countertop, Seungcheol made quick work of the omega’s jeans and underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going all the way, right?” asked Jeonghan, squeezing his legs together, flustered at being stripped bare, save for his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“No, unless you want to?” Jeonghan shook his head. Seungcheol threw his husbands clothes on to the bed, and shut the door behind him, “Don’t want to mess up your clothes now, do we? We wouldn’t have had to do this if you’d just let me take care of the slick,” he grumbled the last part under his breath. Nevertheless, Jeonghan still heard, earning him a smack to his chest, and an incredulous exclaim of his name.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grinned at his mate, “Now baby, tell me what you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... just your hand will be fine,” Jeonghan circled his arms around the alpha’s shoulders in anticipation of the first touch. Seungcheol’s hands that were till this moment, mapping out the expanse of the omega’s waist, slowly moved further down to the thighs. He squeezed the flesh under his palms. They were much more filled out, a stark difference from when they first met, but still as soft as ever. Made him want to bite into them, covering the milky skin with his marks.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed down the side of Jeonghan’s face, swallowing the gasp that escaped his swollen lips as Seungcheol ran his fingertips along the length of his erection. The alpha tried to drag him closer to his body, but the younger refused.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want to soil your clothes,” Jeonghan reasoned. The alpha clamped down before a sigh of disappointment could leave him. Instead, he focused on pleasuring his husband, languidly stroking his erection.</p><p> </p><p>Every stroke would elicit a heady moan from the omega, only for it to be hungrily consumed by Seungcheol’s eager mouth. Jeonghan’s arms fell from their place on the alpha’s shoulders, resting his back on the mirrors, he held his ankles, holding his legs open for Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol growled at the obscene display, drawing a whimper out of the omega. With his free hand, he drew a path to his husband’s entrance, fingers skirting around the rim, thumb just dipping in.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s hips bucked in an attempt to get the finger deeper in him, surprising both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, but only fingers, we can’t, w-ngh-“ Jeonghan threw his head back as Seungcheol pushed in the first finger. There wasn’t much resistance due to the amount of slick the omega was producing, soon he was able to add two more.</p><p> </p><p>Relishing in the moans being coaxed out of Jeonghan, Seungcheol took a moment to study his husband. It was clear that the omega was not enjoying this as much as he usually would. With the urgency of getting it over with occupying the forefront of both their minds. He timed thrusts along with the strokes, getting the younger to climax was his main focus.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close, Cheol,” the omega gritted out. He had his eyes closed in concentration, sweat dripping down his forehead. Jeonghan clenched his hole, when Seungcheol’s fingers brushed past his sweet spot, a deep groan ripped out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan spilled over the alpha’s hand as he rode out his orgasm. Milking him off thoroughly, Seungcheol swiftly cleaned everything up, so that he could hold the omega in his arms, because despite being a boneless puddle, Jeonghan still resisted any form of skinship till he was completely clean.</p><p> </p><p>The omega’s legs trembled when he stepped down on to the floor, but he still held his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol, please get my jeans for me?” Without another word, Seungcheol fetched the clothes for him. “Thank you.” He nodded, pressing a kiss to the omega’s hair, “You’re welcome, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Together the two of them fixed their appearance as much as they could. Jeonghan’s hair was the hardest to tame. That and the smell of sex surrounding them. They’ll just have to keep their distance from people in general till they could take a proper bath.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Seungcheol picked up both his and Jeonghan’s bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, my hair looks fine, right?” Jeonghan took the bag from him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, just a little bouncier than when you came in.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan patted his hair down a few more times, before the two left.</p><p> </p><p>Miss. Lee was still at her desk when they walked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving for the day, Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, y-yes. Are you leaving soon?” Seungcheol stuttered, feeding of off his mate’s nervous energy.</p><p> </p><p>“In a few minutes, after I finish with tomorrow’s itinerary.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night Miss. Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow too, Miss. Lee, goodnight~” Jeonghan chirped, clinging on to the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Sirs,” she said bowing her head a little.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan waved at her as they walked towards the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she noticed?” Seungcheol asked once they elevator doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. By the way, your acting sucks,” Jeonghan poked him in the ribs with his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Snaking his arms around the omega, Seungcheol crushed him in a bear hug, “Not everyone can be as talented as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, when I came to your office, I heard some people whispering about me being a new trainee.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because my baby is so handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys have other trainees?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I don’t want them ogling you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol pulled back from the hug, laughing. He wanted to see Jeonghan’s jealous face. Unfortunately, they had reached the ground floor before he could tease the younger. They made a hasty escape to their car, afraid that if they dillydallied any longer, the cat will be out of the bag, not understanding that the scent wasn’t what would give them away, but their suspicious behavior was what would eventually do them in.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Jeonghan, the sweet creature that he was, still made sure to wish the staff manning the front desk, and the guards, a very good night. Unable to quell the incredible urge to kiss his adorable mate, Seungcheol pulled the younger into a side hug, plastering kisses all over his cheeks. He knew that if it was anywhere else, the omega would’ve pushed him away, a million complaints at the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wiped the kisses off his face as they got in the car, “The only reason I didn’t push you away was because I didn’t want to embarrass my husband in front of his employees,” he puffed his rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Seungcheol replied cheekily, “You can tease me in front of them, I don’t mind, as long as you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, Jeonghan didn’t speak much after that, staring pensively out at the roads, breaking the silence, only to tell him that they had to get groceries on the way.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wondered if he had done something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed for the nth time since Seungcheol left to buy the groceries. He chose to sit and wait in the car, citing that he was too tired. In truth he felt horrible.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that he had gotten over it, the feeling of being inadequate. Once again, he was sorely made aware that Seungcheol was a better husband than he’ll ever be, conveniently forgetting the fact that every single person that was acquainted with the alpha had stressed upon how much the older had changed for the better since meeting him.</p><p> </p><p>So, there he sat in the car, brainstorming ideas on how to make Seungcheol happy. This was by far the most challenging task he had ever taken on. To the alpha, Jeonghan being happy was enough reason for him to be happy, and the omega didn’t know how to make use of that information.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol easily accepted every suggestion made by the omega. There was no use asking for his favorite food, because he liked everything that Jeonghan cooked. There’s no use in letting him plan a date, because in the end the final decision will fall on Jeonghan’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe, Seungcheol’s the problem...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From what he could gather, Seungcheol’s favorite thing to do was to cuddle in bed, and skinship, lots of skinship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tonight, I’ll finish everything up fast and then cuddle in bed. He likes being pampered, so I’ll give him a massage too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Got you some banana milk.” Jeonghan jumped in his seat, almost bumping his head against the car window, “God Cheol! You scared the fuck out of me,” he clutched his heart, while his husband rattled on apologies.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked really bummed out, so I got you your favorite drink, sadly they were out of strawberry milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me already, you lovable goof.” The alpha laughed as he brought their lips together. “You’re really sweet man, Cheol. You deserve the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my world,” Seungcheol gave him a lopsided grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Start the car already,” Jeonghan shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had the bath running, while he put away the groceries. Seungcheol was already half naked when the omega walked into the changing room. He averted his eyes, not wanting a repeat of that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, can’t even bear to look at me now, Han?” the alpha teased.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing the rest of his clothes in the basket, Jeonghan ran inside the bathroom, “Sorry, just trying to behave.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol got in first, and Jeonghan sat down opposite the alpha, who splashed some water on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a child, Cheol.” The alpha stuck his tongue out at him, so Jeonghan stuck out his tongue as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind it, you know, if you don’t behave.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn’t have a comeback for that, “But still, let’s behave,” he couldn’t keep the blush off his face. Squeezing his eyes closed, Jeonghan tried to forget the events of that evening. Even he himself was surprised by his boldness.</p><p> </p><p>Peering at the alpha through his fringes, Jeonghan was met with his dimpled smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it tire you out, the evening?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” he admitted. Another reason why he didn’t want to be pleasured, he needed to take a powernap after every orgasm. “You’re a really hot CEO, you know. Seeing you in your office like that, loosening your tie and rolling up your sleeves,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And your tight fucking pants...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why do you have to be so... so aggressive with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol grabbed his foot under the water. The alpha caressed his ankle, sending shivers up and down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to be aggressive with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gulped, this was heading down the direction he was trying to avoid, “No,” he replied meekly. The alpha hummed, lifting his foot out of the water to press kiss against the ankle bone.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to wash your hair, bunny?” Seungcheol asked, his plush lips kissing a trail up his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... let me, I wanna wash your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Seungcheol had settled down in front of him, the omega got to work, tenderly working through the dark tresses. The alpha closed his eyes, a pleased hum leaving his lips, he leaned his head back to rest on Jeonghan’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fall asleep on me, Cheollie.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good, Hannie. I was so stressed from the last meeting, and then you came along with your wild ideas, the stress flew out the window.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it really? I think I just brought you more stress.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you were great, but I’ll have to ban you from my office from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sat upright, afraid that he had somehow upset the alpha, “What!? Why? I’ll promise to be good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, baby, I know you will, but I don’t want you to, that’s the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back, he could vaguely remember something about the alpha bending him over the desk, “Maybe one day, we could do that,” he thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bending me over your desk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez Jeonghan, you’re making it hard for me, literally. Are you still up for that ride?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, he sprayed the alpha’s hair with water, aggressively washing out the shampoo.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to have dinner, and cuddle in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddle in bed? Is that a euphemism of some sort?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a pervert!” the omega exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? We both know that you’re the biggest pervert between us. You were pretty lewd earlier, never would’ve thought you of all people would hold your own leg wide op-“</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sprayed water on him again, this time, in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s mischievousness hadn’t died down even when they settled in for the night. He managed to reel it in while they had dinner, but the whole time Jeonghan was preparing the meal was spent dealing with thinly veiled innuendoes sent his way.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed a little, tickled by the alpha’s lips brushing against his collarbone. Seungcheol had his face buried in the omega’s chest. Jeonghan massaged the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ve unchained the beast in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beast?!” he snorted, pulling back from their embrace. He cupped the older’s face in his palms, “Where? You’re, at most, a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Puppy?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can live with that,” Seungcheol yawned, burrowing further into Jeonghan’s warmth. The omega grunted when a leg was thrown over him, possessively.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A literal puppy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next day, he found Jihoon out of his chair, and on his couch, curled into a ball, drowning in a huge ass blanket. Reason? Nothing really, he just felt like it. He had finished all his work, and was given a warning in regards to taking on new projects, leaving him with nothing to do but wait for Soonyoung to finish his work, so that they could go home. Jihoon let him have the chair, while the younger remained in his curled-up state.</p><p> </p><p>“I could go home right now, but I’m not allowed to. Husband’s orders,” the beta frowned, “And your husband, my dumbass of a best friend, gave a whole two hour lecture about being careful, half of which was spent with him showing off pictures of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sorry for you. Imagine how much of a pain in the ass he’s going to be when you get pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for sure, but I think I’ll be able to manage him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he’ll listen to you. He practically worships the ground you walk on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he?” Jeonghan’s mood dampened, “He’s such a sweetheart. He loves me so much that, it’s suffocating at times.” Who better to confess this to, than your husband’s best friend?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate it?” Jihoon asked in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate? No, it’s more like...” Jeonghan struggled with finding an appropriate word to describe it, “Insecure? I think that’s the closest. The amount of love he has for me makes me feel insecure. I want to love him back just as much, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have nothing to worry, trust me. Your love is the reason he looks so good nowadays. He’s healthy, glowing and laughing more. Do you know how long it’s been since Seungcheol genuinely smiled? You did that. Ever since he met you, I’ve never seen him without a smile.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That felt good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He deserves to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve to be happy too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol makes me happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon retched.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the baby, n-not your gross couple things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon-ah, you and Soonyoung are also a gross couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not as gross as you. Speaking of gross things, I heard a rumor going around that the CEO and his lovely husband was seen exiting his office with their clothes and hair disheveled. Care to shed some light on that?”</p><p> </p><p>His breathing ceased, just for a miniscule of a second, before he regained his composure, “What are you talking about? Disheveled hair? I did take a nap in the side room, but I’m sure Seungcheol was prim and proper as usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Not willing to give up, the beta carried on with his interrogation, “Seungcheol wasn’t wearing his jacket nor did he have his tie on,” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that, he had already taken them of when I entered the office, apparently yesterday was a bit hard for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... have an answer for everything, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the questions aren’t particularly hard,” Jeonghan giggled awkwardly. His face was going to cramp from all the fake smiling.</p><p> </p><p>As innocently as possible, Jeonghan steered the conversation to other topics, like what the beta had for lunch, complaints about Soonyoung being too overbearing, how he’s tired twenty-three hours of a day, and how he made his own lunch for the first time since they started the company.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to keep preparing your own lunches? Cuz if not, I’ll gladly prepare one for you,” Jeonghan offered.</p><p> </p><p>“And have your husband whining about how overworked his omega is? No thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How much does he talk about me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I— overwork?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he mentioned in passing that you’ve been very tired lately,” his tone was laced with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just hard. My emotions are all a mess, and I tire very easily these days. I just hope that once the heat passes everything will go back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you don’t have to suffer through it for the next eight months.”</p><p> </p><p>“When’s the next check-up?”</p><p> </p><p>“At eight weeks,” the beta sighed, clearly frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Something bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting tough already. I don’t know how I’ll handle the coming months.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to console you, since I haven’t experienced it for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I looked up about, you know, what to expect, and it wasn’t all good. Maybe I shouldn’t have googled it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you asked your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m too embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh! Why would you be embarrassed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause, we don’t talk about things like that,” Jihoon scrunched up the blanket in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“This could be the start. Who would know more about giving birth than the one who gave birth to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The doctor,” came the defiant reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll call her today... maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell your husband,” Jeonghan warned.</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, the beta squirmed out of his blanket cocoon, “You wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“The moment Soonyoung walks in, I’ll tell hi-“</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Screaming, the two of them jumped in their places. Jeonghan tried to calm his thundering heart, while Jihoon unleashed a tirade on the poor alpha about knocking before entering.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jihoonie. I was too excited to go home early,” he wrapped himself around the beta, trying to kiss him, only for Jihoon to push his face away.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave you guys alone,” he smiled at them fondly as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to annoy Seungcheol?” Jihoon asked, still trying hard to escape from his husband’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what else is there to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Straightening up, Soonyoung finally released the beta, “Tomorrow, I’ll show you around, hyung. Introduce you to everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! He comes here for me. You can’t just take him away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised at Jihoon’s possessiveness, Jeonghan put a placating hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Why don’t you both show me around, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the both of them chorused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you two tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to exit the room, Soonyoung called out, “Oh hyung! I heard this rumou-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not true,” he screeched wrenching the door open, smiled at them both, and stomped to the elevator, leaving a flabbergasted Soonyoung and a knowing Jihoon behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Spotting Miss. Lee in the corridor, Jeonghan enquired whether Seungcheol was free, and waltzed right into the alpha’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“I specifically remember telling you to not enter my office,” Seungcheol peered over his files.</p><p> </p><p>Wrinkling his nose, Jeonghan tossed his bag on to the couch, “I’m happy to see you too. I won’t disturb you, I’ll just sit here with my book,” he pouted, “Besides, Jihoon went home, so I have no choice. I didn’t want to see you either,” he poked his tongue out at the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol chuckled, “Somebody’s a little bratty today. Come here you, give me a kiss,” he held his arm out to the omega.</p><p> </p><p>Although he didn’t want to give in that easily, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. He made himself comfortable on Seungcheol’s lap, before giving him a big smooch on his lips, and leaving small pecks all over his face, making the alpha laugh. Jeonghan sighed, resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t this exact thing happen yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>Humming distractedly, Jeonghan began to play with the top buttons of the alpha’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol-ah?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it baby? Is something bothering you?” his arms were immediately wrapped around Jeonghan, bringing them closer.</p><p> </p><p>“The kids asked if you could come along with us, when we go shopping?” He was nervous about asking the alpha to accompany them, afraid that it would seem like he was taking advantage of Seungcheol’s kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Friday? I can manage that. Evening six o’clock?” Jeonghan nodded. “Okay, just enough time to go home and freshen up. We’ll Take them out to eat as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like eating out with them. The guys are all so busy, we’ve never really had time to go out after work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Jeonghan pecked him on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure. Now, why are you trying to unbutton my shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>Slapping the alpha’s chest, the omega hopped off of his husband’s lap, “It was on accident,” he whined, picking up his bag from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“The side room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather I sit here and read?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would very much prefer that. A sight for my sore eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop it you sap,” Jeonghan huffed at the alpha, and settled on the couch, book in hand.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha’s heated gaze on him, had Jeonghan squirming in his seat for the next few minutes. Hiding his face behind the book, the omega peeked over the top of the book to see whether Seungcheol was still looking at him. He sighed in relief once the older had turned his attention back to his work.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s serious demeanor was doing something to him, so Jeonghan averted his eyes, choosing to focus on his book. Much time had passed like that, each concentrating on their own stuff. Jeonghan was fully laid out on the couch, when the door to the office burst open.</p><p> </p><p>Too engrossed in his book, the omega didn’t even notice Hansol marching into the office till Seungcheol spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hansol, what can I do for you? And when will you kids ever learn to knock?” the alpha stared pointedly at Jeonghan. Hansol followed the older’s line of vision to meet the omega’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you again, Hansol,” Jeonghan gave him an awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. So, the rumors are true?” the young alpha blinked owlishly at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“What rumors?” “No, they aren’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“That you guys are doing naughty things in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol gasped, “T-that’s not true at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you look at him, after you nagged me about not knocking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he could’ve been asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol narrowed his eyes, “I don’t believe you, but that’s not what I’m here to discuss. I need your help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, should I leave you two alone?” Jeonghan gathered up his things.</p><p> </p><p>“No, hyung! I need your help the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Is this about Seungkwan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, we talked through text about where our first date should be and he left the choice to me,” the young alpha slumped down into one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing Jeonghan’s here, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you gotta help me. What do you think would appeal to him for a first date?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stood up and walked over to the CEO’s desk, “Well, he’s the sentimental type. Somewhere not too crowded? It should feel intimate,” he hoisted himself up to sit on the table top.</p><p>“Not too crowded? What about dinner at a nice restaurant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing fancy or expensive. And it’s too intimate for Seungkwan’s taste,” Jeonghan stroked his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Han river? We could just walk around, or like, rent a bike, and then like, grab something to eat from the food stands, or something,” Hansol suggested, getting excited with each word.</p><p> </p><p>The omega was impressed, it seemed like something Seungkwan would like. It would just be the two of them, but they won’t be completely alone, “That seems like a great idea. Why don’t you talk it over with him tonight? I’ll tell you how he reacts tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol got on his feet, bowing ninety degrees to Jeonghan, thanking him ever so graciously, practically running out of the room after. Apparently, he was in the middle of recording and ran out while they were taking a break.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a good kid, right Cheol?” Jeonghan spoke fondly. He was a good match for Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol?” the alpha was frowning, “What’s the matter, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to take you to Han river,” he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This big baby.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Cheolliee, the Han river will still be there, it’s not gonna disappear after those two go on their date there,” he teased, “And if you were thinking about taking me on a bike ride, you better be ready to do all the work.” Jeonghan walked around the table to pat his head, but the alpha pulled him into a hug, rubbing his face against the omega’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. You weigh next to nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had to remind himself that he was coddling the CEO of a reputable entertainment company. Sighing, he smoothed a hand over the alpha’s hair, and kept repeating the motion till he felt a squeeze on his butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Unhand me this instant, Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Another squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the omega gave up on struggling and resigned himself to fate.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I told you how sexy you look in these jeans?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gonna kick you out of your own company, if you keep this up,” Jeonghan warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” the alpha got up from his seat, gave him a kiss and started arranging the folders, “Get your stuff, we’re going home,” he declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Only cuddling.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promised to rimphh-“ Jeonghan slapped his hand down over the alpha’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just teasing you my lovely husband, but we’re still leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan cupped his face with his hands, willing the colour to fade away, “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know... wanna roam around the street? Some shopping? The mall, maybe? Don’t feel like staying in today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he gave a timid nod. The last time the went to the mall, the two spent the time talking about their future together, even planning out when to have kids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The mall wasn’t as crowded as it was on the weekends, but Jeonghan still clung to the alpha, in fear of getting separated. Their plan was to walk around aimlessly, but Seungcheol seemed to have a clear destination in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Jeonghan should have known. They were at an art and crafts store. He had mentioned in passing how he would’ve liked to have some origami papers and a few coloring books to pass the time while Seungcheol was busy with work. There was a limit to how much he could read in a day, and now that he started reading his books at the company as well, it could get tiresome.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s really no need-“</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not leaving until you get the things you want.” Realizing that surrendering was his only option, Jeonghan picked out a few packets of origami paper, already forming plans to make something cute for his students.</p><p> </p><p>Picking out the coloring books was the most distress he had felt in a while. The alpha was breathing down his neck, urging him to buy more stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“You only have like, ten colour pens at home. How are you going to colour such detailed pictures with just those?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Choosing adult coloring books was a huge mistake, I should’ve stayed with the kids’ ones. Now he won’t even let me put them back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Jeonghan took a few sets of markers and colour pencils.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick bigger sets, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are for experts, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not born experts.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s no winning with this man, when he’s dead set on something.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get something bigger. Now, put back those oil pastels, I don’t even know how to use them,” he pointed at the shelf with his chin.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, he wasn’t allowed to spend a single dime, but Seungcheol looked so happy buying him things. Jeonghan couldn’t complain, he had blown last month’s salary on buying games for the alpha. None of them had been touched till now, owing to the fact that Seungcheol was busy and most importantly, almost all of the games were of the horror genre. Jeonghan had promised to play them, together with the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around for a good restaurant, they came across a toy store with a huge bunny plushie displayed in its window.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wanted one, but Mom never let Dad buy me one. She said that it would be useless since five-year-old me wouldn’t have been able to pick it up,” Jeonghan remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing he knew, he was in the store, the bunny plushie in his arms. It was almost as big as Jeonghan himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, this is too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider it your birthday present.”</p><p> </p><p>“But this is- put that back right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha had a cushion in the shape of a bunny head, floppy ears and all, in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“This is also part of the present. Ooooh didn’t you say that you liked Legos?” His husband drifted further into the store, leaving him helpless at the counter, the giant plushie hindering any movement.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how annoyed he was at the alpha for spending all his money on him, Jeonghan couldn’t help but giggle at Seungcheol as he carried the plush and the cushion to their car. The omega, himself was swamped with bags from their previous purchases and the four Lego sets, that his husband just had to get.</p><p> </p><p>Their dinner had now been downgraded to just getting takeout.</p><p> </p><p>Carrying everything to their apartment was another ordeal, but Jeonghan was determined to take everything up in one trip, not too keen on either of them making a second trip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, where can we put this?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They settled the bunny down in the armchair in their living room.</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Daisy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, he looks like a Daisy?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the cushion, Han?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Jason? Someone I should know about?” Seungcheol playfully grabbed the omega, pulling him on to the alpha’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughed, “Shut up.” He nosed at the alpha’s mating mark, “Why are you spoiling me so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“An apology for teasing you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“At the office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...”</p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t have to, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I shouldn’t have done that, knowing fully well how it could affect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna blame you, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do, and besides, I don’t need a reason for spoiling you, my angel,” the alpha kissed him few times, before Jeonghan could get a word out.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, Jason is watching.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, you’re making me hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't really go over it after I finished writing. My mind's been a little cluttered lately and I don't think I've made any mistakes, but do point out if you notice any. </p><p>Let's cheer up, carats fighting &gt;_&lt;<br/>Seventeen fighting &lt;3</p><p>Talk to me on twitter @Minxeori</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have much to say. I have a bad case of food poisoning, but I'm feeling better. </p>
<p>I hope you guys are having a better time than me.</p>
<p>Also, if Hoshi's going to rebrand to spider, I don't know what I'm going to do. He's still doing horanghae, so I don't think there's much to worry about, but still...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know boys, we can come see Mingyu another time. I really don’t have to meet him right now,” Jeonghan tried to reason with Jihoon and Soonyoung, who were adamant on barging in on the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t understand, hyung. We can come back three hours later, and Mingyu will be still be busy,” Soonyoung explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waah, you guys are all workaholics, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon ignored the comment, while Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck, “Well, Mingyu isn’t, not by choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is still not confirmed, but we’re planning Chan’s debut, and everything’s a little hectic at the moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” he could see now why Seungcheol was busy even when they got back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must be hard for you,” Jihoon pondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With Seungcheol working all the time.” Jeonghan understood what he was alluding to. It was true that his current situation demanded for the alpha’s complete attention. The omega did do his best to tone down the clinginess, but Seungcheol was too good of a mate to leave his needs unattended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really… He’s too perfect. Took me shopping yesterday. Bought me a huge ass bunny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys got a pet?” Jihoon questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, a plushie,” Jeonghan showed them a picture of him hugging the plushie, courtesy of Seungcheol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung was fascinated, “That is huge. Do you think they have tiger plushies this size?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of all things…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m sure they will, or you could just get a custom made one,” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, the young beta leaned against his husband, “Don’t encourage him, hyung. We already have a dozen tiger themed clothes for the baby already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are tigers your favorite animal or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah hyung! I’m Hoshi, tiger’s gaze? Don’t you get it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I thought it was Japanese, and meant that you were a star,” Jeonghan consoled the pouting alpha. He vaguely remembers Seungcheol mentioning tigers, while they talked about the choreographer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would’ve been way cooler,” Jihoon muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping his arm around the beta’s shoulder, Soonyoung kissed the crown of head, “Don’t act like you hate it. If I remember correctly, you were very much in favor of the tiger onesie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the hormones.” Jeonghan smiled at the two’s banter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t blame everything on the hormones-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you guys loitering in front of my office?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them flinched at the gruff voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Mingyu-ah, you were not in the office this whole time?” Soonyoung asked, placing a steadying hand on his husband’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be standing here if I was, now would I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He has a point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihoon scrunched up his face, clearly not pleased with the answer. Sensing the danger, Mingyu immediately apologized, going as far as to bow his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were showing Jeonghan hyung around, and wanted to show him your office,” Soonyoung filled him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehh… my office isn’t anything special, but do ya’ guys wanna come in? I have some extra kimbap,” the alpha offered, holding the door open for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um… I… that’s very nice of you, Mingyu, but can I take it to go?” Jeonghan had spent too much time running around with the other two and wanted to get back to his alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha gave him a toothy grin, “Oh, I know, you want to share it with Seungcheol hyung. How sweet!” he exclaimed, pulling out a disposable plate from behind his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Does he run a restaurant here?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Us too, Mingyu!” Soonyoung excitedly raised his arms to catch the giant’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh um… you guys are leaving too?” the corners of the alpha’s mouth drooped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, we’re going home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I forgot, orders from the boss, right?” he instantly perked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jihoon replied, glumly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For a second there, I thought you guys didn’t want to spend time with me. Cheer up, hyung. Think of this as all those vacations you didn’t take.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beta’s face soured, “I’m not allowed to work on Chan’s album. I’m not allowed to do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you already working on Dokyeom’s next one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t mind him, Ji’s just used to working on multiple projects at the same time. He’s not used to having this much free time,” Soonyoung back hugged his husband, rubbing the side of his face against the beta’s head. Jihoon stood stock still, letting the alpha do whatever he wanted. It was cute, adorable, Jeonghan wanted to squeal, but the younger may get angry at him, so he refrained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of which, he has his own husband, who’s probably waiting for him. As soon as he received his share of Kimbap, he said goodbye to the group and made his way to his alpha’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, he walked in without knocking. Seungcheol didn’t even raise his head, instead held out his hand to him, “Hannie, my kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan giggled as he granted the alpha’s wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I have to ask for it every time, hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t forget it tomorrow,” the omega set the plate down in front of him, “Now, eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those look delicious. Where’d you get them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mingyu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that guy’s running a catering service. There’s always something to eat in his office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan hummed, holding up one of the rolls to his husband’s mouth, “I’ll feed you, so you don’t have to leave your work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol graciously took a bite, “Have I mentioned that you are a godsend?” he spoke over the mouthful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might’ve mentioned it once or twice,” he drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I finish all these, before we leave, we can finally play one of the games that you bought,” the alpha pointed at the mountain of files stacked neatly on his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m… not… so sure we can.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Is that even possible?” Jeonghan wondered out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sure. I finished a pile, twice this one’s size, in under two hours. This’ll be easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Jeonghan kept feeding the alpha, and occasionally himself, while his mind wandered to how he could help Seungcheol de-stress. Of course, the games are the best option, but he was skeptical about the alpha releasing stress through horror games, if anything, this could end up with him being more stressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should do something else,” he suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?” the alpha wagged his eyebrows. Jeonghan’s cheeks heated up at the implication, “That’s not what I meant, but I’m not opposed to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Seungcheol frowned, “You were so excited to play, why the sudden shift?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was before I knew you were so busy,” Jeonghan played with the alpha’s fingers, not wanting to meet his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna lie, I am quite busy, but at the same time, I would like to forget about it when I’m at home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But horror games…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m depending on you to protect me,” the alpha gave him a dimpled smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungcheol, I don’t know why you think I’m so brave. Jumpscares scare me just as much as they do you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we can be scared together,” Seungcheol turned his attention back to the document he was looking over. Jeonghan finished off the last two rolls, disposed the plate, and sat down on the couch, book in hand. Glancing at the alpha, once in a while, and each time he would be met with a fond gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha would chuckle every time they he broke away, and Jeonghan would scold him to do his work properly, and the older just laughed harder. What was more infuriating was that Seungcheol enjoyed the attention, and the older knew that Jeonghan couldn’t help, but stare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pouting, the omega re-focused on his book, trying to get past the paragraph he had been reading for the last few minutes. Immersed in the little adventure, Jeonghan failed notice when the alpha got up to stretch, done with the day’s work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan yelped as his husband smacked his butt. Sometime in between reading, he had laid down on the couch on his stomach, cupping his face between his hands, propped up on his elbows. The perfect position for the alpha to slap his butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to leave, bunny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two more pages?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get my things ready then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay~ Thank you, lovemuffin~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Seungcheol choke on air, as Jeonghan returned to his book, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they got home, it was well past eight. Seungcheol took over the dinner duty for the night, dismissing the omega’s concerns. Jeonghan had a tendency to dawdle while cooking. There was no time for that tonight, if they wanted to play, and he wanted to play something so bad, never mind that it was horror, it’s been ages. Besides, his lovely husband bought it for him, he has to play them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus, the couple moved the coffee table out of the way, and settled on the floor in front of the couch. Jeonghan had brought a blanket out, while the alpha set everything up. He was feeling sleepy now that his stomach was full, and wanted to be prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bedtime had been set at eleven on the dot, giving Seungcheol an hour and a half, max. Jeonghan wouldn’t budge from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to be well rested. Don’t want you falling asleep on your job,” the omega muttered, adjusting Seungcheol’s headband. He borrowed it from the younger to keep the hair off his face while he played. The only problem was that the bear ears were not on brand for them. He made a note to get the both of them ones with bunny ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the finally started the game up, Jeonghan was sitting beside him, bundled up in the blanket, so he complained. The omega’s solution was to back hug him. So, Seungcheol was now sitting in front of the younger, who had his hands wrapped around the alpha, and was resting his head on the older’s shoulder, the blanket covering them, opening up at the front, so that the controller was not blocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth did give him some comfort for the nightmare to come. Why did Jeonghan pick only horror games? Right, he thought the graphics looked pretty. Why couldn’t he have picked some RPGs or something? He would think that would be more suited for Jeonghan’s tastes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No use crying now that we’re already here. At least this one seems to be more of a puzzle than a full-on horror game.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hadn’t anticipated the amount of sneaking he would have to do, and every single time he had to, the both of them would hold their breath, and Jeonghan’s arms would momentarily tighten around him. The omega even released a few squeaks here and there. Jeonghan was also curious about everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooh what’s that? Touch it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg! You can hug them! That’s so cute, Cheol!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Push that off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did die a few times because of that, but as long as his husband was having fun, it didn’t matter. Because of Jeonghan’s often times lefthanded requests, Seungcheol almost, almost, forgot that the game was scary. He did scream a few times, nothing big. The omega screamed along with him, startled by the alpha’s screams. Bursting into laughter, immediately after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over an hour into the game, they were at a respectable point where they could save and exit. Getting ready for bed turned into a competition of who can yawn the most, the day had caught up with them. Both falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol would later be woken up by something hard poking against his thighs. Even in his sleep addled mind, he could easily sniff out the sweet scent of strawberries, that and Jeonghan was squirming in discomfort, still half sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hannie,” Seungcheol began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just leave it alone,” the omega stopped him in his tracks, eyes not even open, “It’ll go away soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m too tired for this. I just want to sleep,” he grumbled and turned away, hugging a pillow to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol went back to sleep, confused and worried. There was nothing else he could do, as the omega had refused his help, and was already in dreamland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next morning, Seungcheol asked him about what happened the previous night, and the omega simply brushed it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must’ve been dreaming ‘bout you,” Jeonghan gave him a playful wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t try and cheek your way out of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, really, it was just a dream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise me that you’ll ask for my help next time,” Seungcheol held out his pinkie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise, I’ll seek you out if I can’t bear it, hubby~” the omega linked their fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Seungcheol was not satisfied with the deal, “Jeonghan-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol. I know how tiring work is. You always go to lengths to take care of me, let me do the same,” Jeonghan pleaded. Begrudgingly, Seungcheol agreed, because the omega had a point, he loved taking care of the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think Jihoon would want to come shopping with us?” Jeonghan asked him, as the alpha drove him to the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What brought this on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, he seems kinda bored. I mean anyone would be. Home, work, and then straight back to work again,” Jeonghan shrugged. The omega looked away when Seungcheol smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so shy about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega didn’t even glance at him, instead choose to keep his eyes trained out the window, “I don’t know, it’s embarrassing, stupid Seungcheol, with your stupid smile and your stupid dimples,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears starting to redden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping his laughter in, pulled up to the front of the school, “You can ask him later. He usually prefers to stay inside, but he might agree, since you’re the one asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan looked doubtful, “I don’t think I’m that special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense. You’re an angel. You can’t get more special than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s my kiss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Punishment,” the omega laughed and jumped out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just you wait, Yoon Jeonghan, I’ll get you tonight,” he called out after the younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at him, “Oh I’m sooo scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening, Seungcheol was once again drowning in paperwork, while his lovely mate and his friends sat around the office having a chat. Omega had yet to give him a kiss. It was a punishment for asking Jeonghan if he had gotten any boner surprises during the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, maybe he did deserve to be punished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bowl of popcorn in hand, Jihoon questioned the omega about their plans for the next day, “So, you’re only going shopping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And dinner after,” Jeonghan replied, helping himself to some of the kernels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm I do like eating out from time to time, maybe I’ll come along,” the beta sounded deep in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jihoon-ah, you can’t be walking around the mall at a time like this,” Soonyoung chided, “Besides, I won’t allow it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What a bold statement, why is he tempting fate like this? Is he stupid?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Soonyoung. For the last time, I’m not even two months along, and even if I was past the second trimester, me walking around for a few minutes is not going to hurt me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the doctor-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-said that I shouldn’t do anything too strenuous, and to avoid taking the stairs as much as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobody will let their pregnant spouse walk around a crowded mall. What if you get pushed or something?” Soonyoung’s eyes were open wide. He looked anything but stern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t let him out of my sight,” Seungcheol muttered under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard that, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan’s firm voice caused him to still for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ooops.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t blame me, Hannie. You know how I am.” He would worry himself into an early demise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, you can’t just monitor him 24/7, that’s creepy and obsessive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Soonyoung, you are the last person allowed to judge me on this. You won’t even let Ji come to the mall with us, Jeonghan can go anywhere he wants, he just has to take me along as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not possible, you can’t just drive him everywhere,” Jihoon piped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, I already do,” Seungcheol pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about when he comes to the company,” the beta retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll pick him up, take him to the office, and then we’ll go home together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungcheol, when I’m pregnant I would very much want to just go home after work,” Jeonghan interrupted their little squabble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But baby, you’ll be alone at home, and by then we’ll be living in a house. I don’t want you alone at a time like that.” Pregnant omegas were extremely vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you better find somewhere safe for us to live,” the omega replied sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Easier said than done, nevertheless he would try his best, because his angel didn’t seem like he would budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steering the conversation back to the original topic, Jihoon politely declined the couple’s invite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have some family coming over tomorrow, but I would sure love to get some dinner with you guys another time. I would love it even more if we could get all the guys together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be awesome,” Soonyoung had stars in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No alcohol, you promised.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol looked up from his work, “You don’t really drink anyway, Jihoon-ah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about me, my idiot husband here is a handful when he’s drunk. I can’t really take care of him like this, now can I?” Jihoon scowled at him, “And besides, I think mates should share each other’s plight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I expect the same, Seungcheol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It won’t be that hard, right? He had already cut down on alcohol intake because of the omega, but still a year of sobriety was daunting. Seungcheol sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But if it’s for Hannie…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine with that.” His friends stared at him like he had grown another head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? I was just joking though. You can have a can of beer from time to time, but nothing more, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understood, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Now, finish your work, so that we can go home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Springing up from his seat, Soonyoung ran for the door, “I was only supposed to be here for a few minutes. Chan’s gonna have my head. I’ll see later, baby. Bye hyungs~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon mumbled out a goodbye over the mouthful of popcorn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that the beta was not in the mood to make any conversation, Jeonghan made himself comfy on the couch, book at the ready. Moments later, a sleepy Jihoon, finished with his popcorn, curled up on the couch, head on the omega’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether unconsciously or not, Jeonghan gently ran his hands through the beta’s hair, eyes still focused on the book, and Seungcheol was jealous. So, he pouted and resumed his work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon was in deep slumber by the time Seungcheol was done with work for the day. Not wanting to wake the beta up, the couple lounged around the office, talking with their voice lowered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega was excited to go home, they were leaving earlier than the day before, and Jeonghan wanted to finish the game. Seungcheol was not opposed to the idea, last night was enjoyable, the omega’s presence made everything lighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t have to wait long, before Soonyoung came to take Jihoon home. Sleepy as he was, the beta didn’t object to being carried out to the car. He was sure that the next day would be filled with complaints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For someone who was keen on punishing him, the omega abandoned his previous stance, as soon as they got hope. Choosing to cuddle with the older at any given chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having had an early dinner courtesy of Mrs. Kim, apparently, she made too much, which they all knew was a lie, the couple was sitting in front of the couch, game loading up. Jeonghan was snuggling up beside him, half of his person was covering the alpha’s lap. So as to make it easier, Seungcheol lifted the omega on to his lap. Wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, he held the controller in front of Jeonghan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beaming up at him, the omega burrowed further in to the warmth. Seungcheol found him incredibly cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna play, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But this is for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind you playing instead, and this is for us, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan gave him small nod, hesitantly taking the controller into his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll do great, love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In hindsight, he might’ve come to that conclusion a bit too early. Jeonghan’s curiosity was his own downfall. He died over twenty times before they reached the end of the chapter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was scarier than last night,” Jeonghan released a relieved breath, as Seungcheol turned the game off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Seungcheol wasn’t really paying attention to the game, he found Jeonghan’s little yelps and squeaks to be much more fascinating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you fall asleep halfway?” Jeonghan asked, perplexed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he flicked the omega’s nose, “I just found you cute.” He threw an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder, guiding him to their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once, they were both under the covers, he told the omega to ask for his help if needed. To which Jeonghan agreed, before yawning directly into his face, and hiding under the blanket out of embarrassment immediately after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Way past midnight, he was again woken up by his mate squirming beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, do you need help?” Seungcheol rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Later………. Cheol,” the omega mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-not now……………… later.” Jeonghan seemed to have drifted off back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Is this something you could procrastinate about?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His husband had some strange talents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he asked about it the next morning, he received the same answer he got the previous day. He was justifiably concerned regarding the omega’s well-being. Jeonghan reasoned that if he was able to fall asleep, then it wasn’t that big of a deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol could see the reason in that, but, “I still could’ve helped you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t really want that. It wouldn’t be like our usual trysts. Sloppy and quick ones make me antsy,” the omega confessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucking the omega’s hair behind his ear, Seungcheol caressed the side of his face, “I get it, baby, but if you really feel like doing it just tell me, anywhere, anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we can’t have sex anywhere we want, Cheol. There’s a level of decorum we must keep as lawfully abiding citizens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol kissed the frown off the omega’s forehead, “Yes, because you’re more afraid of being found naked, than dying…….. On second thought, I don’t want anyone else to see you naked either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At half past six, the couple had reached the mall with the two other omegas in tow. They had picked them up on their way here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of them were excited, for very different reasons. Seungcheol was excited for dinner, and his mate was just happy that he could finally go shopping with his friends without constantly having to worry about unwanted attention. Jisoo was nervous, but Seungkwan was a whole another level of nervousness. He was a walking ball of anxiousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys have to help me pick the best outfit,” the youngest omega tittered on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you never listen to us,” Jisoo tilted his head in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll promise I’ll listen this time. Seungcheollie hyung, you must know what his ideal type is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, I don’t think he has a specific type. Someone kind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungkwan gasped, “Am I kind enough, Jeonghannie hyung?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course you are, silly,” Jeonghan had a huge smile on his lips, as his eyes roamed around the shop windows. Just being here with the two omegas seemed to lift his mood. It appeared to be the same for the other two as well. They were a step ahead of the couple. Seungcheol purposely hung back so that he could keep an eye on them. Things have gotten better, but you could never be too careful. Jisoo and Seungkwan seemed to be aware of it as well, as they kept close to the couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we get some ice cream before we start shopping?” Seungcheol suggested, when he notice Jisoo eyeing a poster with ice treats on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want strawberry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you like any other flavor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I like pineapple too, and maybe mango… Oh! And chocolate, I’ll eat anything really, but those are the ones that I usually go for,” the omega rambled on, listing all the flavors he could think off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wah Jeonghan, you like really basic stuff, huh?” Jisoo grinned at the older omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan huffed, “Well sometimes, simplicity is the best. What do you like? I bet it’s something dumb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the two omegas bickered, they had reached the ice cream parlor. After they got their preferred flavors, Seungcheol found them all a table near the glass window, looking out into the busy mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan had two cups of ice cream, his own and Seungcheol’s. The alpha just let him have it. Jisoo, on the other hand, wouldn’t even let the older omega near his person. Seungkwan was free from the fight, as they took pity on the nervous boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was glad that they were having fun, even more so that he decided to tag along, cause a group of alphas at the back of the store were eyeing the omegas. Seungcheol knew that they wouldn’t approach their table, not only because he was with them, but also due to the fact that it was barely seven, and any sort of rowdy behavior could get them kicked out from the mall. However, it was still unnerving. He could believe Jeonghan, when he said that he stopped going out after five, after one trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the alphas approached Jisoo, when they were leaving. The omega politely declined his request for a date, and the guy, surprisingly, politely retreated. Now, Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he was a genuinely good person, or if they were just being mindful of his presence. It was more likely to be the former, as there was no way he could take on the entire group, no matter how strong Jeonghan thought he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earlier, when they were en route, Seungcheol had suggested they go look for clothes at one of the many shopping streets. The omegas shot that down really quick. Mixing among that many people, the thought alone had the omegas feeling uncomfortable. He could see why. Walking around the mall, a monitored environment, wasn’t all that safe, let alone an unmonitored crowded street. They wouldn’t even know if one of them went missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo got his shopping over with, pretty quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already had in mind exactly what I wanted,” he replied, when Jeonghan asked him if he wasn’t going to look around a bit more. The two then teamed up to convince Seungkwan to buy some workout clothes. Soon they were going to convince the young omega to join them at the gym. Jeonghan was the one who put the idea forward, Jisoo was just following his lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol knew what his angel was trying to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Seungkwan agreed to try it out once, to see if he liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the other two paying for their stuff, Seungcheol got his husband alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you’re trying to do, Hannie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sifted through the racks, “Oh? Am I doing something?” he replied, nonchalantly, not even looking at the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb with me, I know that you’re trying to get out of going to the gym.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega’s hand froze for a second, before he moved on, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re trying to convince Seungkwan to take your place as Jisoo’s moral support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, you’re not convincing at all. Just so you know, I won’t let you get out of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan groaned, shoving the alpha playfully. “Trust me Hannie, you’re going to love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I doubt that. Not even you can get me to like exercise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting Jeonghan to the gym was the biggest challenge, everything after would sail smoothly, Seungcheol was sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t want any new outfits for the gym?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won’t an old t-shirt and sweats be enough? Should I go for one of those muscle tees that you like so much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most definitely not, your old t-shirts will do just fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought, besides no one will wear a muscle tee to a place overridden with alphas, least of all me.” That was true, Jeonghan was hypersensitive to the presence of unknown alphas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next stop was to pick an outfit for Seungkwan’s big date the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I go casual, or a bit formal. Nothing too formal, like a dress shirt or something. More like a smart sweater over a shirt. Should I wear a tie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungkwan,” Jisoo grinned at the younger omega, “You’re going to be walking around the Han river, and you’ve already agreed with Hansol to wear something casual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I did do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Kwan-ah, I like the sweater idea. Pick a simple one, in a pretty color,” Jeonghan patted his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nav-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” “No!” The two omegas shouted, startling both Seungkwan and Seungcheol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan cleared his throat, “Something light, perhaps.” It was an order more than a suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in the end, they compromised on a peach and navy color block sweater. The only reason those two agreed was because it genuinely looked good on Seungkwan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t wear that stupid hat with this, at least not for tomorrow,” an exasperated sigh left Jisoo’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try. It’s my good luck hat though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it with you, if you want, but don’t put it on. Your head is way too small for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite choosing the navy peach combo, Jisoo still made the young omega try on a few more, just to make sure. During this time, Seungcheol wandered around with Jeonghan. Keeping an eye out on anything that might pique his omega’s interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up at the nightwear section, where a monochrome pajama set was the only thing that the omega showed active interest in. It turned out to be too big on him. There was a hundred percent chance that Jeonghan was going to trip on the pants, if they were going to get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol noted a pout forming on his omega’s beautiful face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hannie, if you’re going to wear it at home, does it matter if it’s a size bigger?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll trip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not if you cuff the edges of the pants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sleeves are too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can fold them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I really get one, Cheol?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that you really liked it, so yes.” Seungcheol pushed the younger to the counter to pay for the clothes. Jeonghan insisted that he would pay for it by himself, and since the alpha, just a few days ago spent quite large sum on the omega already, he couldn’t object.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind them, the other two were also waiting for their turn to pay. Using this opportunity, Jisoo pointed out a set of white cotton pajamas. A shirt and really cute puffy shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you think Jeonghan will look great in them hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Face starting to heat up, Seungcheol gulped, “Uh… J-jeonghan looks great in anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Jeonghan gave his best friend a strained smile, “It’s really pretty, but it’s gonna get cold soon, so maybe next summer. We’ll wait for you guys, outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol was dragged away by his mate from a smirking Jisoo, and a snickering Seungkwan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could’ve said that you didn’t want it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I won’t lose to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s looking for stuff to tease me about, if I buy it, he’ll make it that I bought it to please you. I actually really like it-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we go back and get it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like I told him, we’ll get it later. When those brats are not around.” Seungcheol snorted, that’s exactly what they were, his own mate included.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due to none of them being hungry yet, they roamed around a little more, but they had to find a restaurant soon, as they were getting tired of walking around. They found a quaint little restaurant, recommended by Mingyu. Even at first glance it could be seen that families were their usual crowd, exactly the type of place Seungcheol was looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungkwan’s date was the topic of discussion. Despite how much they teased him, his hyungs were very overprotective of him, although, Seungcheol would argue that Jeonghan was the one who needed the most protection. Seungkwan and Jisoo looked like they could put up a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were advising the younger to be himself, to which Seungcheol agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hansol likes people who are genuine,” he added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if he doesn’t like my genuine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then maybe you’re not meant to be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want us to be,” Seungkwan bashfully admitted. The omegas found it cute, Seungcheol did not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungkwan, you barely know the guy, what if he turned out to be a murderer or something, hm?” Seungcheol scolded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The occupants of the table stared at him, unamused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol, Hansol’s your friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that. I meant in general. What if it wasn’t Hansol, and some random stranger you met at the club. He could act all nice to you in the beginning and then slowly start to show his true colors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, you sound like my Mom,” Seungkwan deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Jisoo was the one to back him up, “Seungcheol’s right, if it were anybody else, but since it’s Hansol it’s going to be okay, right Seungcheol?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, Hansol’s safe, but I just want you to be careful in the future, in case you guys don’t work out.” He wouldn’t have guessed that Seungkwan was the one that would get easily smitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, “You’re such a mother hen, Cheollie.” Seungcheol kissed the crown of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling a disgusted face, Jisoo turned away from the couple, “Anyways, what we’re trying to say is, the world is full of bad people and you shouldn’t trust anyone. Also, stay close to Hansol. Hold hands with him, if you have to. Even if you have to use the restroom, take him with you, understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t that an overkill?” Seungkwan questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sat up straight, looking like he was about to terrify the living daylights out of the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I first moved to Seoul, there was a serial assailant going around parks at night, kidnapping unsuspecting omegas and betas.” Seungcheol had heard about it before. That was when the university dorms started restricting their students from leaving the campus premise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did they ever catch the culprit?” Great, now Jisoo was also terrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it took them five months and four bodies to find him. I know this old news, but still be cautious, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m starting to think, I should just take Hansol to my apartment, and order something in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now, Seungkwan, don’t let this guy scare you. They patrol all the parks nowadays, and cameras are everywhere. You have nothing to worry about,” Seungcheol reassured the young omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner was done with, the couple drove the other two to their respective apartments, biding them a good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his stomach filled, Jeonghan was falling asleep in the passenger seat. He tried not to, but would end up nodding off, only to wake up with a jolt. The bossy omega he was, Jeonghan ordered the alpha to keep talking to him to in order to keep him awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once at home, Jeonghan showed off his new pajamas, and it was absolutely adorable. His mate was practically drowning in the fabric, the two pieces being big on him. The fabric was extra soft as well. The omega was not the only fan of that. Seungcheol latched on to the omega, running his palm over the fabric, sometimes even rubbing his face against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol knew that he had to get one too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Jeonghan began quizzing him about, what he’ll have to do at the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing too physical, okay? I don’t wanna come back home feeling like I’ve been rolled down a hill, while being stuffed into a barrel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know how that feels like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An educated guess.” Seungcheol doubted that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the treadmill?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, walking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what do you wanna focus on? Legs? Arms? Chest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I think I’ll stick to basic cardio,” the omega sullenly gave in. Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan wouldn’t have been fond of the other options, which is why he suggested it in the first place. It’s better than doing nothing at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lunch, Seungcheol dragged his whiny husband to the gym, picking up Jisoo along the way. Hearing that Jisoo was planning to put on some weight and gaining some muscles, his mate pouted harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dokyeom was already there, finished with his warmup. He offered to help Jisoo find a trainer and to help the omega with his warm up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can be your spotter, hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo blinked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-if you would like that eh hehe,” Dokyeom looked like he would fall down any minute now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-that’s really nice of you, Dokyeom-shi,” Jisoo laughed nervously, “Do you want to join us, Jeonghan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, thank you. I wanna spend time with my husband, so you guys go ahead.” With much pushing and shoving, Jeonghan sent the younger omega off with the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the two walk away, Jeonghan commented, “What the heck was that greeting? I should’ve recorded it. I felt like I’ve dropped my son off at the kindergarten. I didn’t know Dokyeom would be brave enough to be alone with Jisoo, let alone talk to him. What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He probably practiced that line a million times. All that acting experience is finally being put to use.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, hubby, how are we doing this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll do some basic stretching, and then I’ll join you on the treadmill for a few, and I’ll move on to my usual sets, while you can decide what you wanna do next. Is that fine with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, do we have to stretch? I can barely reach my toes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t, you might pull a muscle,” he warned, before moving closer to whisper, “You and I both know that you’re far more flexible than you let on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew, pervert. Keep away from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled at his mate, before snorting at Dokyeom trying his best to not look at Jisoo, who was currently stretching his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan finished with his stretching before Seungcheol and was waiting for the alpha. A few less than decent comments about his ass later, the couple made their way to the treadmills. Jeonghan kept an eye on the other couple slash gym buddies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, those to can barely look at each other without mimicking the complexion of a tomato.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straining his neck, Seungcheol peeked around the weight racks, “They seem to be talking though. That’s an improvement, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what they’re talking about. Scooch a little, Cheol. Let me see,” Jeonghan squinted at the other two, “Do you have binoculars with you, Cheol?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, because that’s a perfectly normal thing to bring to the gym.” Jeonghan giggled, letting the alpha lead him to the treadmills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re trying to stall, and you almost had me for a second there, but it won’t work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re becoming familiar with my strategies. It’s because you’re a good mate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden compliment caught him off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, help me with this thing, baby. I’m not familiar with the settings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping away the sweat with his towel, Jeonghan sat down on a bench watching his husband doing leg presses. Now, he was sweating for a whole another reason. To calm himself down, he set his sights on his best friend and his new ‘friend’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan was rather impressed. The two had seemed to have gotten over their initial shyness and were holding pretty long conversations. Although, Jisoo did blush when he caught Jeonghan staring. He smiled brightly and gave the younger omega a thumbs up. He couldn’t be prouder. Now, he only had to worry about Seungkwan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His plan was to go tease them, but seeing as how well the two were getting along, Jeonghan didn’t want to disturb them, so he was left with having to drool over his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Striking up conversation with the alpha, Jeonghan sat down on the floor next to where he was working out. He could return to the treadmill, he barely spent thirty minutes on it, with multiple breaks in between, but he was already knackered. All those years of inactivity catching up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan watched how the alpha’s calf muscles rippled with each push, he cleared his throat, “Are you gonna lift weights after this?” He could imagine how Seungcheol’s thighs would look under his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, we can join those two, or maybe they’ll be done by then. Wanna join?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?” Jeonghan was a little distracted, remembering how the alpha’s muscles flexed during another highly demanding physical activity, to hear the question properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna try your hand at lifting weights, like Jisoo? You did say, you wanted to carry me around the apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I was joking,” he grumbled, “I’ll try another time, not today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna get bored, waiting for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine with just watching you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that,” Seungcheol winked at him. Jeonghan bit his lips. Immediately schooling his emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What can he see??!!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He tried to ignore the alpha, but curiosity got the best of him, and he went back to staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it really hard to do this?” Jeonghan asked, once Seungcheol was done with his set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, wanna try?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, my legs are going to be crushed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can set it to a lighter weight,” the alpha offered, but Jeonghan declined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Dokyeom and Jisoo walked up to them. They were already done for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The trainer put him on a easier regiment since it’s been a long time, and I’ve got to get home. Turning in early tonight, gotta recording tomorrow morning,” Dokyeom explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose we should leave to,” Seungcheol pondered out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re not done, Cheol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t keep you two waiting for that long,” his eyes moved from Jeonghan to Jisoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then, why not let Dokyeom take Jisoo home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what?!” “What? Jeonghan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a good idea-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s not!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-but Dokyeom, do you know how to drive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, are you looking down on me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just genuinely curious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I drove you guys around the city, in celebration of receiving my driver’s license.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must’ve repressed the memory, Anyways, Jisoo, seeing as I’m still alive, you have nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geez, you’re really reassuring, Seungcheol,” Jisoo deadpanned, “I can’t believe that you guys are abandoning me like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not abandoning you, Shua. We’re leaving you in Dokyeom’s capable hands, so that me and Seungcheol can do gross couple-y things together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew, stop putting weird images into my head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan patted his head, and pushed them both towards the exit, “C’mon, I’ll see you guys to your car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Dokyeom led the way, Jisoo hung back with Jeonghan to whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine, Shua. You guys seemed to be getting along swell. This is the best opportunity to get to know him better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if he does something weird?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan’s mouth formed a thin line, unimpressed, “Really, Dokyeom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, fine, he’s too nice to overstep boundaries, but… augh,” Jisoo gave in, “At least promise me that you’ll be here tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gah! I have to do this again?” Jisoo playfully shoved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Jisoo got inside the car, the door to which, Dokyeom had held open for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan had a little too much fun, sending them off, “See you tomorrow guys. Take care of my Jisoo, Dokyeomie. Maybe take him out on a small date one of these days,” he winked at the alpha, making both the people in the car blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yah! Yoon Jeonghan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye bye!” He waved his hands enthusiastically, as the car took off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having sent the omega off, Jeonghan made his way back up to his husband, only to see the later packing their things up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, where are we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To do gross couple-y things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said that to get Shua to go with Dokyeom…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t hide it from me, darling. I can smell your scent all the way from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, just like that, Jeonghan was now self-conscious about his scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, your sweet scent is for me only.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Covering up his bashful smile by giving a light punch to the alpha’s biceps, Jeonghan helped the older pack his things up. It was true that he was quite aroused by Seungcheol’s flexing muscles, but right now he would be satisfied with just cuddling and maybe a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way home, he made Seungcheol buy him an ice cream as a treat for working so hard. The alpha complained about him only using the treadmill for, at the most, fifteen minutes, but still bought him what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, Jeonghan cozied up to Seungcheol as the lay in bed, sleepy after the bath. He was draped over the older, resting his head on the alpha’s chest. Seungcheol was talking about what they should have for dinner, but his hands stroking down the omega’s back had Jeonghan’s eyes closing of their own accord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleepy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to sleep right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll set an alarm. I don’t wanna mess up my schedule.” It was true that the reasons for their lost sleep had disappeared, still they didn’t want to risk it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine without the alarm. I know a way to tire you out,” Jeonghan felt the alpha kiss his forehead, “And since we don’t have anywhere, we have to be tomorrow, we have all the time in the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan had no objection to that, maybe it would put a stop to all the wet dreams he had been having.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shua called while you were still in the shower. Dokyeom asked him out on a date. He thinks it’s a date, he’s not entirely sure. He asked Shua to spend some time with him at the company after school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol hummed, “He’s probably wary of being seen out in the public. Dokyeom doesn’t have that many ardent fans, but he does have some. Might be worried about Jisoo getting stalked or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s… concerning,” Jeonghan mumbled, burrowing further into the alpha’s hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but if they’re at the company, his identity will be safe. You can bring him with you after work, maybe Seungkwan as well, if the date goes well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Jeonghan rolled over to get his phone from the bedside table, “Look, doesn’t he look adorable? Apparently, they’ve decided to go a little early, instead of waiting for it to get dark. I bet he’ll talk Hansol’s ear off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That kid wouldn’t care. He seems to be smitten with Seungkwan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I were to bring Kwannie with me, wouldn’t he be a distraction to Hansol? Are you okay with us distracting your employees like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose you’re not entirely wrong, but it’s just for a day,” Seungcheol hugged him close, “And you’re not a distraction at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, but Shua forbade me from entering the company while he’s having his little date with Dokyeom. Isn’t that so unfair, Cheollie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s because you’re a nosy little bean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s the same as me. I even promised him to not leave your room, but he wouldn’t-“ he broke off yawning, “-listen. I just want to spend some innocent quality time with my husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did all the complaining tire you out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, it did, for Jeonghan released another yawn, before he could answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm,” he was too tired to even play fight. Jeonghan snuggled against the alpha, forgetting about Jisoo’s unfairness for the moment. He’ll get back to that after he had had his power nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During dinner, Dokyeom called Seungcheol, panicking about the ‘date’ he had set up with Jisoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was too nervous, and ended up asking him out on a date, when I really wanted to invite him to hear my new album,” the alpha fretted over the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan was having way too much fun eavesdropping that he almost accidentally toppled over his husband. Seungcheol sighed and put the call on loudspeaker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dokyeom-ah, that’s more special than a date,” Seungcheol told him, rightfully so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Jeonghan took over, “You’re giving him a private preview of your unreleased album. How much more special can it get?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not really a preview. I was thinking about singing the songs for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Apparently, I was wrong.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s even more special. You’ll knock Shua off his feet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t want him to get hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol snorted. “This kid… Dokyeom-ah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, Jeonghannie hyung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to sleep. I promise you Shua will be ecstatic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay~ Goodnight hyungs~” came the cheerful reply, “Sleep well~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seungcheol-ah,” Jeonghan stared at the blank screen, “Why is this kid so weird?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has a pure heart,” Seungcheol murmured, pulling Jeonghan on to his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turns out, he’s also very romantic, unintentional as it may be. He’s good looking, has an incredible voice, good actor, a gentleman and a romantic. What more could you want in a man? Men like that are hard to find.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan yelped at the nip to the back of his neck. His alpha was jealous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about me?” he sulked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re neither a singer nor an actor, Cheol,” he held back his laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the rest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are incredibly handsome, no contest there. Romantic?” Jeonghan pretended to stroke his chin in thought, making the alpha whine, “You do a lot of things for me out of pure love. I can’t think of anything more romantic than that.” He planted a big wet smooch on Seungcheol’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, gentleman? The hand fondling my butt says otherwise,” Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But your butt’s so soft. I can’t help it,” the alpha reasoned, hands still on his butt, “And you walk around in your underwear. How do you expect me to not touch your ass?” Seungcheol ran his hands over the omega’s thighs, kneading the flesh. Jeonghan watched the alpha’s movements intensely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands moved back to his ass, and found their way under his shirt, making him gasp. Seungcheol’s thumb grazed over his left nipple, making the omega fold in on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what are you doing?” The alpha’s hands were still under his shirt, massaging his back and stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to make love to my husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uah Cheollie, what about the dishes?” Jeonghan brushed back the hair from the alpha’s forehead to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, the alpha pulled back, “You’re not going to let me leave them for tomorrow, are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then, how about it, if I were to wash the dishes, and you prepare yourself,” Seungcheol’s hands were still massaging his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prepare?” Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion, “How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open yourself up for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan bit his lips, “Will my fingers be enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll finish up here quick and join you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still reluctant to leave the alpha, Jeonghan clung on to his husband, rethinking his stance on washing dishes. Seungcheol hugged him back, when he rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, whining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is my darling embarrassed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just me,” the alpha cupped his face, pressing tiny kisses to his cheeks, “Only for me.” Jeonghan whimpered, shifting his hips a little. Seungcheol’s bulge pressed into his thighs, making them both groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On trembling legs, Jeonghan walked to their bedroom, but not before getting one more kiss in. He padded on to the bed, and sat down on it cross legged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now, what do I do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He looked down at his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I can’t do this with my clothes on, so...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He took off his boxers, his cheeks and nose red with embarrassment. His blush deepened once he caught a sight of himself in the mirror, already sporting a semi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheol...” he whined, unbeknownst to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to see himself in the mirror, he arranged the pillows as he desired, and laid down on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget to use lube!” Seungcheol yelled from the living room, jolting the omega upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After calming down his pounding heart, he took the bottle of lube out of the drawer. Fingers generously coated with lube, he gave a light stroke to his dick, hissing at the initial contact. As he worked it to full hardness, hr brought up his other hand to cover his mouth. He didn’t want to hear his own moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Against his own wishes, a small whine made it past his hand, when his finger rubbed circles around his rim. Ever so carefully, he pushed index finger past his entrance, shuddering at the feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very slowly, he stretched his hole, not once being able reach his spot, owing to his fingers being too small. He was momentarily satisfied by the fullness, when he first added another finger, working the hole open for the third finger. He bit back another moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, let me hear you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan jerked his head to the side to see his alpha leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, and his eyes fixed on the fingers stretching out his hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stilled his movements, “H-how long were you there?” his tone was almost accusatory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustrated, Jeonghan pulled his fingers out, “Aren’t you going to help me? It doesn’t feel good when I do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so,” the alpha sauntered up to the bed, “Want to do it together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is that supposed to mean?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded anyway. Seungcheol pushed him back down on to the bed, and took his place between Jeonghan’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take off your shirt, Cheollie~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha grinned and pulled off the t-shirt in one smooth swoop, “You’re gonna keep your sweater on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm... can I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you can, baby.” The alpha returned to his previous position, gliding his hands over Jeonghan’s thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-seungcheol, you didn’t kiss me,” Jeonghan lifted his head, yet again, pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my bad,” Seungcheol tackled him in a hug, leaving kisses all over his face, “How could I forget? I’m such a bad alpha, aren’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not a bad alpha, and Jeonghan wanted to refute that claim, but sadly, his mate chose that moment to shove his tongue down the omega’s throat. Instead, he held tightly on to Seungcheol, hands exploring the expanse of his husband’s broad back, while a steady flow of groans rumbled at the back of his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panting, Jeonghan broke away from the kiss, head falling back on to his pillow, “You’re really eager today, Cheol.” Seungcheol only hummed in response, too busy kissing down his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan’s eyelashes fluttered close when the alpha licked over his mating mark. He could feel Seungcheol’s erection rubbing against his thighs, so he tugged at the waistbands of the alpha’s pants, indicating to take them off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were off, Seungcheol was back on him again, folding the omega’s knees to his chest. The tip of the alpha’s cock rubbed over his rim, and for a moment, Jeonghan wanted Seungcheol to push it in, prepping be darned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m ready, Cheol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hannie, love, you are in no way ready,” the alpha took the two fingers, that were pumping in and out of his hole, mere seconds ago, and licked them, “You think these two dainty fingers would be enough to fit me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pft... no.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol hummed, taking Jeonghan’s two fingers, and pushing them inside his hole, along with the alpha’s two fingers. The omega winced at the unexpected addition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body relaxed, when Seungcheol drew his fingers out, instead the alpha focused on moving the omega’s fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So much for being ready, huh baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan glared at the alpha, causing the latter to chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna add one of my fingers, okay? Keep yours moving.” Jeonghan nodded, concentrating on the intruding finger. He let out a shuddering breathe. Every time his rim was breached, it felt like the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes pass and Jeonghan was frustrated. No matter how hard he tried to match Seungcheol’s rhythm, the alpha would change his pace, and he hit the prostate each time, turning the omega into a moaning mess. But it was too far apart that the pressure never built up, leaving the omega unsatisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol added another finger, before he could complain about the irregularity of his thrusts. Jeonghan screamed, when the alpha scissored his hole to stretch it further. He pulled his own fingers out, letting Seungcheol take the reins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be ready in a few minutes, okay precious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded in response, too busy feeling good to form a proper answer. Jeonghan really wanted to relieve himself, the urge to jerk himself off was too much to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C-cheollie-ah, I’m f-fine, let’s move on.” The alpha pulled his fingers out, before leaving a kiss near his entrance, and sitting back on his haunches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling him up into a sitting position, Seungcheol sat down with his back resting against the headboard. He pulled Jeonghan on to his lap, making him straddle the alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling shy, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and rested his head on his husband’s shoulders. Seungcheol giggled and hugged him, peppering kisses on to the omega’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want us to stop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just shy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooing, the alpha kissed him lovingly, hands placed firmly on Jeonghan’s waist. As the kiss dragged on, Jeonghan felt himself grinding down on Seungcheol’s cock. Breaking away from the kiss, the alpha thumbed the hem of his sweater, silently asking for permission to take it off. Jeonghan lifted his arms to let his husband take it off of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look adorable with your messy hair,” Seungcheol gave him a kiss on his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giggling, Jeonghan smoothed the chaos that was his mate’s hair, “What do you think your hair looks like right now, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re cuter, baby,” Seungcheol crossed his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and pulled him closer. His fingers playing with the omega’s hole, making Jeonghan squirm on the alpha’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop playing with my slick,” he reprimanded the doofus that was his husband, while simultaneously trying to escape from the offending digits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I like your slick.” Seungcheol didn’t show any sign of letting up, so he whined, putting on his best puppy face, “Cheol, I don’t like it.” And what do you know, it worked like a charm. Seungcheol ceased all movement, and even apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ready, Cheol.” His alpha might do something even more embarrassing if he made Seungcheol wait any longer. Jeonghan rose on his knees, grabbing the bottle of lube, and generously coated the alpha’s dick. Seungcheol moaned against his chest, busy leaving kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna put it in now,” Jeonghan announced, lining the cock to his entrance. Seungcheol leaned back against the headboard, firm and steady hands massaging the omega’s thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan moaned, as the tip breached his rim. Seungcheol ran his hands down his sides, rubbing over the small of his back and his stomach. Jeonghan threw his head back as he sank down further. The alpha groaned, “Baby, relax, or it’s going to hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hngh Cheollie~” Jeonghan moaned when the alpha took one of his nipples into his mouth, licking around it. The omega arched his back, wanting to push the nipple further into Seungcheol’s mouth, accidently sitting down completely on the length, making him scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck! Are you hurt Hannie?” Jeonghan’s entire body trembled. He could feel his cock softening. He buried his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck, barely muffling a sob. Seungcheol massaged his thighs and his back. The omega couldn’t stay still for long, the alpha’s length pressing up against his spot making him want to move, but Seungcheol kept him firmly in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay still, love. We don’t want you to get hurt. Tell me when the pain fades, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm,” Jeonghan took big gulps of air, trying to calm himself down. The mixture of pain with pleasure was unpleasant. Jeonghan didn’t like it one bit. For what seemed like hours, the omega rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulders. By now the pain had faded and only a faint thrum of pleasure remained. He might’ve even fallen asleep at one point. Seungcheol’s droopy eyelids signified that he was also feeling the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sleeping, Cheol?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, your warmth is comforting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I was sure that you’re the warmer one between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and I are talking about completely different things,” Seungcheol ran his hands over Jeonghan’s ass, “I’m talking about here. You’re really warm inside. Feels like a comforting embrace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This man has no shame.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-is that so... I think I’m ready now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol gave him a dimpled smile, “You’re in control, angel. Move when you want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Experimentally, he rounded his hips, trembling at the slightest shift inside him. He kept at it till he built up a rhythm, and enough confidence to start moving his thighs. Seungcheol being hyper focused on him, murmuring praises, wasn’t helpful either. It made him way too self-conscious about the faces he was making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using the alpha’s thighs as support, Jeonghan leaned back and raised himself a bit off the erection, before sinking back down, making them both groan. He repeated the action a few more times before increasing the speed. At times, pulling off completely and slamming back down. His nails dug into the alpha’s skin whenever his prostate made contact with the shaft. Seungcheol didn’t even wince, apparently too busy enjoying whatever view the mirror provided. Jeonghan was curious, but he didn’t dare turn around to save himself from further embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan started to slow down, as his thighs were starting to get sore, and was surprised when Seungcheol thrusted up into him. He was so surprised, that he fell right on to the alpha, grabbing on to him for dear life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on,” the alpha gave him his only warning, before he began pounding into the poor omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A serious of moans slipped out, with every thrust. It seemed that Seungcheol was nearing his climax, his pace was erratic. Jeonghan wasn’t far behind. The alpha came first, filling Jeonghan to the brim with his cum. Mixed with the slick, it dribbled out of his entrance while Seungcheol rode out his orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan followed after, as the alpha stroked the omega’s leaking cock till, he had him gasping for release. He came all over his husband’s chest, unconsciously fucking himself on Seungcheol’s softening cock, but the alpha didn’t show any signs of discomfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Completely spent, Jeonghan collapsed against his mate, not caring about the mess between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pass out on me now,” Seungcheol kissed his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t, my- I’m... fucked.” There was just no way that Seungcheol was going to get him to stay awake after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha sighed, “Okay, fine, I’ll let you snooze for a few, but after that we’re getting in that bath, no excuses, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, alpha~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now, let me sleep...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol’s hand in his hair felt really nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Hannie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why the fuck is he saying sorry?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, he better be sorry for this.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan woke up the next morning feeling like he had run a marathon completely unprepared. His entire body was sore, and his thighs burned. He couldn’t even be properly happy for Seungkwan’s successful first date with Hansol. He had replied to the texts with a plain ‘I’m happy for you. Tell me all about it, tomorrow.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever the apologetic alpha, Seungcheol brought him breakfast in bed, but he won’t be let off the hook that easily. Although, the massage was making it hard not to forgive him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sighed for the nth time as they drove to the gym. Why did he have to be such a good friend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shua, I hope you know how much I’m going through to just support you. You better marry him and have a truckload of kids, I swear...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Hannie my love, we’ll leave early today, okay? I’ll buy you all the ice cream in the world. Pl-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Strawberry milk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That too, but please stop glaring at everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I’ll try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The treadmill was a pain. Even through the soreness, Jeonghan stroked up a conversation between Jisoo and Dokyeom while they finished up for the day, careful to avoid the topic of their upcoming date slash non-date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your comeback must be near, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s a bit ahead of schedule. Soonyoung hyung didn’t want Jihoon hyung to be working after the next check-up. Oh! Don’t tell this to Jihoon hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s gonna notice, if you don’t give him any work, you know?” Jisoo said, sceptic about their plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll give him minor projects. No full albums,” Seungcheol piped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan still had his doubts, “He’s still gonna notice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the omega, “Yeah, but he’ll be less annoyed about it, and I’m okay with that level of anger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m sure he’ll understand. I bet he’s excited. Imagine in under a year, they’ll have a tiny human to take care of,” Jisoo seemed more excited than the parents to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Among his friends, Jisoo and Seungkwan definitely liked children the most. Unlike Jeonghan, those two practically swoons every time they meet a baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan looked at his best friend, and his soon to be boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m expecting at least five from you two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They blinked at him owlishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know guys. Comment down any advice or suggestions you might have about the side ships.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's go Spider!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS: Please ignore any mistakes you might come across. I'm too sick to go through everything right now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These past few weeks have been really bad for me. I got food poisoning, twice, a blister in my mouth, and my required 15 day course just started, now I have to sit through 6 straight hours of lecture.</p><p>Please bear with the chapter, even if there might be some words missing here and there.</p><p>Thank you, and I hope that at least you guys are in good health.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter 22</p><p> </p><p>“-And he told me that he’ll let me know as soon as his schedule opens up, so that we can plan another date. He also told me that I looked cute,” Seungkwan was talking their ears off. He would make a talented rapper. Jeonghan didn’t think he took a single breath during his rambling.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you return the compliment?” Jisoo asked, more than likely, just to get under the younger’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I did. I have manners,” Seungkwan replied hotly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Could’ve had me fooled.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan left them to their bickering. He sipped on some tea, while getting everything ready for class.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you walking around with that huge ass flask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a sore throat,” he gave a curt reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, why do you have a sore throat?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ate too much ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re adult enough to take care of yourself, Jeonghan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shua, please don’t start. I got enough of that from my husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that much ice cream from?”</p><p> </p><p>“My husband bought it for me. What is this, an interrogation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he buy you that much ice cream?” Jisoo was following him around at this point. Seungkwan had given up on him already.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he promised, and he expected me to be responsible enough to eat moderately,” he opened the door to his classroom, “Don’t you have work to do?” he asked, exasperated when the younger omega followed him into his class.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all set.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do, besides annoying me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jisoo blew him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Looked like he had to bring out the big guns.</p><p> </p><p>“So, when is your little date with Dokyeom?”</p><p> </p><p>“This Wednesday,” the omega twiddled with Jeonghan’s apron, following him around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, have an Idea of what it might entail?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Do you think I should wear something pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan walked in, confused, “Wear something pretty for what?” Jisoo caught him up to speed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t know if it’s a date or not? I mean, you might as well dress up. You’re going to meet with a top celebrity after all. Doesn’t hurt to leave a good impression.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right, Kwan. It’s a shame that you can’t be there to support me, Jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan frowned, “Why do you sound like I’m not going to be here hereafter, when you’re the one who told me to stay away from the company. Which is so unfair by the way, I want to see my husband too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, you’re not gonna die just because you couldn’t see your husband a few hours earlier. Besides, you’re too nosy. How can I trust you not to eavesdrop on us or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Jeonghan clutched his chest dramatically, “Have I ever done something as horrible as that to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You two literally peeked over the school fence to listen in on me and my ex,” Jisoo deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung how could you? We were only looking out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think jeering at my then current boyfriend would count as looking out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was a jerk, Shua. You deserved way better.” He wasn’t that bad, but he tended to put his mother before Jisoo. Which meant that Jisoo opinions had next to no value to him. Jeonghan and Seungkwan were not fans of that. They would tip toe to peek over the school wall, not so softly, letting their opinions be known. Sometimes Jun, would join them.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo didn’t want to push the guy away, because he was the first decent guy who had asked him out after he moved to Korea. So, they pushed him away for him. He wasn’t too torn up after the break up, so Jeonghan was sure that even Jisoo was getting tired of the guy’s shit.</p><p> </p><p>“At least, this time around we wouldn’t have to worry about Shua. Dokyeom’s the one whom we should be worrying about.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can Jisoo hyung ever be a threat to an alpha?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan threw his hands over the younger omega’s shoulders, “Well, Kwannie, once you get to know him, you’ll see just how easily swayed he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“In other words, he must be protected from Jisoo hyung’s evil clutches.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I would never try to take advantage of someone as pure as Dokyeom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Shua, what do you like about Dokyeom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“What attracts you the most about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.... uhmm.... he’s really, really kind a-and polite,” the omega mumbled, once again, playing with the edge of Jeonghan’s apron, “A-and I find him to be quite adorable,” his voice cracked, “His biceps are huge,” he mumbled, his neck was starting to redden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shua’s really cute when he’s flustered. If only he would be like this all the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was having a lot of fun teasing the poor thing. Seungkwan seemed to have escaped while his attention was on Jisoo. He’ll get him another time.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, that’s all?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger omega pouted, “Yeah, well, what do you like about Seungcheol?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, now that’s a real trick question. Why do I love him so much?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it’s because he cares about me, and sees me as his partner, rather than only as his omega.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, that’s not it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... I guess that could be a reason. I don’t know why I like Dokyeom. Maybe, it’s because he likes me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan just shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it the sense of security that he offers?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was currently in their bedroom, rolling around in the bed. Seungcheol had to stay late, and Jihoon and Soonyoung were both out, so he came straight home. He was waiting for the alpha to return, so that he could finally have his bath.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, the alpha had specifically requested to wait to take the bath together. So, Jeonghan finished all his chores, and was now bored. Letting his mind drift to the unanswered question from earlier that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Why indeed did he love Seungcheol? The only reasonable explanation he could come up with was that because the alpha loved and respected him. But that begged the question, why did Seungcheol love him? Jeonghan scratched his head in frustration. He turned his attention to his phone. Swiping mindlessly through some games. He didn’t want to think about love anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan called out to his husband the moment he heard the front door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I’m in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Springing from the bed, Jeonghan quickly took out pajamas for him and his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He felt a weight slump on his back, “What is it, Cheol? Was it really tiring today?” Jeonghan tried to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to leave for a business trip tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan paused, it wasn’t the most surprising news, yet his heart felt heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all, you had me worried. Um when are you coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>He was turned around to face a pouting alpha. Jeonghan cupped his squishy cheeks to place a kiss on his nose, “Silly bun, when are you getting back?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Seungcheol buried his face in the crook of the omega’s neck, clinging on to the younger like a leech. “One night, I’ll only be away for one night,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You make it seem like you’re gonna be away for weeks. When are you leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>Another sigh, “My flight’s tomorrow evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going? Are you going alone?” Jeonghan pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Tokyo, and Mingyu will come with me. Ahg, it’s such a pity that I can’t take you with me.” Seungcheol stroked his thumb over the omega’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve taken my beautiful omega sightseeing after the meetings were done and over with,” he kissed Jeonghan on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“We could go another time,” he murmured against the alpha’s lips. Seungcheol grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are your hands under my shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see, Hannie-yah,” the alpha grabbed on to his waist, “I won’t be able to see you till Wednesday night,” Seungcheol kneaded the flesh under his palms, “and I thought that, maybe, we could have some fun.” He had Jeonghan pinned against their closet door. When he felt the alpha grind their crotches together, he lifted his legs, and let himself be carried to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A bit of fun couldn’t hurt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it could. They did indeed have fun, not only, before bath time, but also after dinner. And to add to that, Seungcheol wanted to have some more fun in the morning, and Jeonghan couldn’t resist, because he wanted to have some fun too. The two ended up being late to work, but did they regret it? The big goofy grin on Seungcheol’s face was proof enough of his thoughts on that. Jeonghan on the other hand was already experiencing separation angst, but he couldn’t show it, or the alpha would cancel the trip without a second’s notice.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Seungcheol picked him up after work and took him to their apartment. His flight was at a quarter past six. Jeonghan helped him pack. Since it was only for one night, he didn’t need much. The omega also made sure that he had packed all the required documents as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Only packing one suit?” Jeonghan asked as he went through the alpha’s wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was reclining on the bed, offering no help at all, “It’s not like I’m going to change after each meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just how many meetings are you attending?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two or three.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re going to be back tomorrow night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... you’re not slamming it all into one day, so that you can come back quicker, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No comment.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed. As expected, at least, he was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to change?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting for my omega, so that we can bath together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan studied his alpha, “As long as you promise me, no funny business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kissing is allowed, but that’s it. You can’t be late for your flight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, do I have to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do. You’re a CEO damn it. Go do CEO things!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was currently straining to kick his husband out, but Seungcheol had a tight grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>“But Hannie, are you sure you’re gonna be okay? I’m so worried about you,” the alpha tucked a strand of Jeonghan’s hair behind his ears. How does this man manage to sweet talk him while they’re in the middle of a struggle?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Cheol. It’s just one night,” he had been repeating the same thing for the past two hours. However, his clingy alpha just refused to leave his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. Aish! Just one more kiss and I promise to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan obliged. This was the third time he had used that same line.</p><p> </p><p>“One more,” he whined just as Jeonghan pulled back. He gave the alpha a chaste peck on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you have to leave now. Don’t keep Mingyu waiting, okay?” Jeonghan gave him a once over, making sure that his husband looked presentable, and not like he just spent the past hour making out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave after I make sure that you’re safely back inside our apartment,” the alpha waited for him to get back inside. Jeonghan hesitated, he had wanted to see Seungcheol off to his car, but he understood his husband’s concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll text you before I get on the plane, and again when I land. If it’s not too late, I’ll call you after we get to the hotel, okay bunny?” Jeonghan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>One last goodbye later, and Jeonghan shut the door behind him. Alone in their apartment, the omega was lost on what the next course of action was to be. He didn’t have anything to do that didn’t usually involve Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I get started on dinner?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t feel like eating. Seungcheol seemed to have taken Jeonghan’s appetite with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guess I’ll stare at the fridge till I figure something out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pausing his third round of counting how many tomatoes they had, Jeonghan took a moment to read through his husband’s texts. It was a simple message to let him know that they were about to board the plane, followed by a wall of hearts, and every petname he could think of. A whole bakery was in there. Jeonghan wished them both a safe flight, and sent him lots of kissy faces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I miss him so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was contemplating on getting takeout instead, there was a knock at the door. It was Mrs.Kim in all her earthly glory, inviting him to dinner with her and Mr.Kim.</p><p> </p><p>“Your husband asked us to take good care of you for the night,” she had explained. It left Jeonghan wondering if that was why Seungcheol insisted on Jeonghan staying inside when he left.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even refuse, he was being dragged to the older couple’s apartment, and seated at the table, with a mountain of food in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Something told him that he won’t be able to leave until he finishes every single bite. It was a struggle keeping Mrs.Kim from refilling his bowl. Eventually he turned his pitiful gaze to Mr.Kim to get her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He made his escape, before she brought out the Tupperware. Their kitchen was already filled with various containers from the Kims’ kitchen, he wouldn’t be able to handle more.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his apartment door behind him. Mrs.Kim, like all other grandmas, was at fault of over feeding her guests. He could barely walk.</p><p> </p><p>Waddling over to the couch, he slumped down, feeling drowsy. His phone buzzed, making him sit upright.</p><p> </p><p>As he expected, it was Seungcheol. They had just reached Tokyo. Jeonghan checked the time, it was almost 08:45 PM. It was too early to sleep, but he was starting to feel tired. Without Seungcheol there, he wasn’t sure how to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the apartment, he was suddenly reminded of how he was alone at home. It was the first time he’s been alone since he moved in with the alpha. He felt unsafe.</p><p> </p><p>After that day with Minsoo, he had begun to associate Seungcheol with safety, and to have that taken away from him, had Jeonghan sneaking around his own home. The silence was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the TV on, and made himself comfortable on the floor with one of the Lego sets. Feeling a bit lonesome, Jeonghan moved Daisy to the couch, and Jason on to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The instructions booklet looked harder than his old chemistry textbooks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand any of this. What about you, Jason?” the omega held the book up for the cushion to see, and then immediately put it back down, when he realised what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Clearing his throat, Jeonghan looked around to make sure no one saw that, but that was, of course, a given as he was home alone. He facepalmed at himself. He might really be going crazy. The omega put Jason back on to the couch with Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few deep breathes, he started on his legos with a clear mind. Halfway through the first module, he received a request for a video call from Seungcheol. He combed his fingers through his hair a few times, before accepting the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby!!” Seungcheol’s dimpled smile filled the screen, making Jeonghan smile as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Cheollie,” he replied timidly, “Are you at the hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we got here a few minutes ago. Just had a bath.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, was it tiring?”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha sighed exaggeratedly, “It was so tiring, since the main source of my energy was not with me,” he jutted out his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you big baby. Go have your dinner, and sleep early. You don’t want to show up to the meeting with dark circles now, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to? They won’t come near to your cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol,” he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kidding, I’ll get something to eat as soon as we end this call,” he laughed, “Is that Daisy behind you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jeonghan didn’t want to explain why he moved the plush near him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and Jason’s here too. The whole family is here. Were you feeling lonely?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not per se... I was just playing around with Jason, and didn’t want Daisy to feel left out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that makes me sound totally sane.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh huh, and is that my track pants that you’re wearing? Let me have a good look.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan propped the phone up, and stood to show his outfit. He was indeed wearing Seungcheol’s clothes. It was for protection; he had told himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you look so adorable. I could just gobble you up.” Jeonghan whined at his cheesy husband.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing before I called? Have you had dinner? Did Mrs.Kim check in on you? Are you sure you’ll be fine sleeping alone? Do you want me to call someone? Jihoon? Dokyeom? Mingh-“</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, I’m fine, really. I had dinner with Mrs.Kim, and I started on one of the lego sets. I’m fine with sleeping alone, and don’t you dare go behind my back and call your friends up,” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to sleep peacefully knowing that you’re all alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol, I’m safe here. I’ve already locked all the doors, and not to mention Mrs.Kim is right next door. Nothing’s going to happen to me. Please, sleep well. I don’t want my husband to tire himself out with worry. Promise me that you’ll have a proper dinner and a good rest,” Jeonghan held his pinkie out to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannie...”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want my husband to be tired,” Jeonghan had turned on the tear works for maximum effect.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, the alpha agreed. His expression was one that Jeonghan was very familiar with. After all, he saw it every day on his students when they were not allowed to do something.</p><p> </p><p>He bit down a chuckle, “Now, is there anything special you want to eat tomorrow night?” the omega was trying to cheer his pouty mate up.</p><p> </p><p>“You. I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time to hang up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, baby, I was only kidding.” He didn’t seem to be kidding. “I want bulgogi, maybe a stew? And then you for dessert?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hanging up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t go, bunny. Don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t leave,” the tear works might start for real this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I’ll just watch you work on the legos,” the alpha said as he made himself comfortable on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“W-whu-uh, but Cheollie you have to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right, I promised Mingyu that I’ll get dinner with him.” There was some rustling. Seungcheol seemed to be looking for something. The alpha put the phone down, and put on his jacket, “I’ll go get him, and call you after I come back. At what time do you plan on going to bed, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten, ten thirty-ish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be quick.” Jeonghan blew him a kiss, and the alpha made a show of catching it, “See you in a few, sweetness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, bye Cheollie~” he shut of the call, blushing at the new petname.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is he getting these from? I seriously need to step up my game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He got back to the legos, a true crime documentary playing in the background. The perfect thing to watch while home alone.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting late, and Jeonghan was nowhere near halfway finished with his lego car. He didn’t want to sleep, because he has come to terms with the fact that, sleeping alone just wasn’t that appealing to him.</p><p> </p><p>And Seungcheol did get back to him, but it was way past the time Jeonghan had fixed for turning in. So, he had lied to his husband that he was about to go to sleep. That was how he found himself tucked into bed, humming an old lullaby to his husband. Admittedly, the sight of his drowsy mate was calming him a bit.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Jeonghan shut off the call once the alpha’s breathing had evened out. Lying awake in their large bed, he was beginning to regret not taking Jisoo up on his offer to sleep over. The omega had wanted to prove to himself that he could take care of himself. It was way too soon for that.</p><p> </p><p>Even Mrs.Kim had suggested that he stay over at their apartment, but he didn’t want them to think of him as helpless. Now, he understood that they were merely concerned for his wellbeing. In his current condition, he was extremely dependent on the alpha’s presence, and to be away from him at this time would prove to be tough on him, and they were aware of that.</p><p> </p><p>With all the courage he could gather, he hugged Seungcheol’s pillow to his chest, breathing in the alpha’s scent willing himself to fall asleep. Filling his head with happy thoughts about what he would cook for Seungcheol the next night. Maybe, the alpha will also be lucky enough to get a taste of his desired dessert, if Jeonghan was feeling kind enough.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came way too early for him, as it did for his alpha. It was clear from Seungcheol’s groggy voice that he didn’t have the best night either. They couldn’t talk much, as the alpha had to get ready for the first meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Yawning his way through breakfast, Jeonghan made no effort to dress up for the day. Of course, he did make sure that he chose from the alpha’s side of the closet. He would be using the bus today, and he needed everyone to know that he was taken. As if his scent didn’t already give that away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty dolled up today,” Jeonghan remarked as he walked in to the staff room.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo turned to him worriedly, “Is it too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. You look really pretty. Dokyeom will be awestruck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I hope so,” Jisoo smoothed the front of his polo.</p><p> </p><p>“Will he be waiting for you at the reception?”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me to tell my name at the front desk and that they’ll direct me to where he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to drop you off on my way?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Okay... Where’s Seungkwan?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s busy texting his boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no surprise there. The Han river date made Seungkwan warm up to the alpha a lot. Now, it would’ve been surprising that the young alpha was responding, considering how busy the latter was, had he not been informed from a trusted source that apparently, Hansol’s heart had exploded into a cloud of fairy dust when Seungkwan had asked him to hold his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was happy that the two younger omegas had found someone who cared about them. Now he only had to worry about Jun and Wonwoo. Granted, finding a significant other was not all that life was about, but having that kind of support would be an added bonus. From his point of view, Wonwoo needed that kind of support more than Jun. The latter would have no problem thriving as a lone cat. He had no trouble finding a date, keeping them was his weakness, but he was working on that.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Jeonghan and Seungkwan sent Jisoo off to meet his sort of boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun, Shua.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry too much, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I just say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shua, you look great. Very adorable. He’ll want to just eat you up,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, Jeonghannie hyung. You’re making him even more nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’- I-I wouldn’t- ah  No!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As fun as it was watching Jisoo overheat, Jeonghan was more excited about preparing for his husband’s return.</p><p> </p><p>On his way home, he got a few extra ingredients. He hadn’t decided on what stew to make, so he went a little overboard with the grocery shopping. When he got home, he cleaned the apartment, took a bath, dressed in his favourite pajamas, and went to the Kims’ to return their Tupperware. However, he returned home with even more containers, which defeated his initial purpose. Mrs.Kim was a formidable grandma.</p><p> </p><p>With her contribution, his work had been cut down immensely. He only had to prepare the bulgogi, and the kimchi jjigae. The side dishes were all accounted for. In fact, he had too many side dishes now.</p><p> </p><p>At half past five, he received a text from the alpha, saying that they were about to board the plane. Calculating the approximate time of he would reach home, Jeonghan decided that he would start cooking after seven thirty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, we wait.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He plopped down on the couch, mindlessly sifting through the channels. He was bored out of his mind, when he got a call from Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, I think he wants to marry me.” Jisoo was the CEO of jumping to conclusions.</p><p> </p><p>“Shua, just because he sang you some songs doesn’t mean that he was proposing,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Songs from his unreleased album,” the other omega corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that. He just wanted to do something special for you, since he can’t really take you out on proper dates, at least for now.” Dokyeom would be busy for the next few months. Not only was he releasing a new album, but he also had a musical, and two minor roles in upcoming dramas.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but we’re not really dating. I mean we haven’t really talked about what we are,” Jisoo replied dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you guys talk about today?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-well I was too mesmerised by his voice, so I gushed over that for a bit, and then he had some food delivered. Nothing big, just a light snack, and we talked about our families and other random stuff. Then he drove me back home. He didn’t seem to like where I lived.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate where you live too, Shua. Next to no security at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ve tried to find a better one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened with you and Seungkwan buying a two-bedroom apartment in his current building?”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t have any free ones. Although, they did say that one of the tenants are moving away this November. Should we put in a deposit for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk it over with Seungkwan.”</p><p> </p><p>They chatted for a bit longer. Apparently, they had talked about another ‘date’, but the exact time or day was yet to be decided. Jisoo didn’t really want to be a distraction to the alpha during such a busy period. Seeing that time was slowly creeping to seven, he said goodbye to the younger omega, and got started on preparing the ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>As the occasion was a joyous one, Jeonghan changed the channel to one of the music shows. He swayed to the beat, as he made his way around the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I make some japchae?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had more than enough ingredients to make that and more. Just as he was about to turn the stove on, the bell rang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s strange.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He checked the time. It couldn’t possibly be Seungcheol, and gut feeling told him that it wouldn’t be Mrs.Kim or any one of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>Vary, he made his way to the door, and peeked through the peephole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, and at the same time not, he contemplated on whether to open the door or not. When the bell ringing grew insistently, he gave in.</p><p> </p><p>Sure that she was here to cause trouble, Jeonghan was ready to nag as he opened the door, but the words never made it past his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are they doing here?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Freaking out over his parents’ sudden appearance, Jeonghan gaped at the trio like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>“Sweet place you got here, oppa,” Jeongyeon pushed past him, and walked into the apartment like she owned the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to invite us in, dear,” his mother spoke up, knocking him out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah, c’mon in. Make yourself comfortable.” He was so glad that he cleaned the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa, why is your home filled with large bunny plushies,” Jeongyeon was prancing around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny, “And why is there an obscene amount lego sets arranged neatly on the shelf.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re birthday presents,” Jeonghan replied, trying hard not to blush, but his sister caught on anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re birthday’s not till next month. Looks like someone’s being spoiled,” she clung to his sleeve, a stupid smirk on her face, being the annoying little sister she was. Jeonghan tried to shrug her off him. He looked to his parents for help, but they were both not paying any attention to them. His father was busy examining Daisy, and his mother was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“He really does look like he’s being spoiled,” apparently his mother was in the kitchen all along, she looked him up and down, “He’s gotten prettier.”</p><p> </p><p>“And healthier too. Look at his cheeks, they’re so round and soft now,” Jeongyeon squished his face with her palms. As always, she was too strong to be pushed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that you’re being well taken off,” his father finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, look at him blushing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Yeon!”</p><p> </p><p>“So, where is he, your <em>Seungcheol?”</em> his Dad asked, as he sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you saying his name like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like he’s some kind off a newly discovered specie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if I was saying his name right,” his father retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so hard about the name Seungcheol?”</p><p> </p><p>His father grinned at him teasingly. Jeonghan hadn’t seen that smile in years, and he also remembered how much his father liked to pick fights with him. He was always his main victim. After all, it was terribly hard to tease Jeongyeon. All her comebacks almost always had to do with murder. She took too much after their mother.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to feed into his father’s childish games, he decided to just answer the initial question, “Seungcheol is on a business trip,” he turned to the clock, “His flight is going to reach Seoul any minute now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why your kitchen looks like you’re set to prepare a feast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he said that he didn’t like the food there, so he asked me for bulgogi, and now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to the kitchen.” Seungcheol didn’t exactly say that. What he said that he missed Jeonghan’s cooking, and that was something the omega was incredibly embarrassed about to admit out loud to his family.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, it’s been so long since I ate your cooking,” Jeongyeon lamented. He knew what she was doing, and under no circumstance did he want them to stay for dinner. He can’t baby his husband in their presence.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t stand a chance. It was easy to see that his parents were also interested. His mother’s eyes were practically shinning.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing deeply, Jeonghan turned to leave, “Would you guys like to have dinner with us?” he mumbled half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so nice of you, sweetie. Please be a bit more enthusiastic about it,” his Mom nagged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t pretend like I wasn’t pressured into this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you get it Mom? He’s upset that we’re taking up his alone time with his alpha. We’ve been replaced.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother gasped, as if that was the most horrendous thing she has ever heard, “Is that true, Jeonghan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m busy,” he grumbled, escaping to the kitchen. He briefly wondered if he should add more items to the menu, but then decided against it, choosing, instead to go with his initial idea of adding japchae to the menu.</p><p> </p><p>The stew was done quickly, and the bulgogi was just about ready. He mentally listed off everything that needed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Set the table, scoop the rice, plate the side dishes, and what else...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The lack of interruptions on his family’s part was concerning. He peeked around to see where she was, and was genuinely surprised that they were all sitting around chatting. Their expressions were not pleasant, to say the least. His gut feeling told him that it was something he wasn’t going to like.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, as he set the beef down to cool a bit before plating it, he jumped at the bell ringing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit! I forgot to give Seungcheol a heads up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to smack himself in the face, but didn’t have the time, because Jeongyeon was getting up to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” he rushed past them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan realised that the alpha was fully capable of opening the door by himself. So, why was it that he had to race to the door? He had his answer the moment he opened the door. There stood Seungcheol, with more things than he left with.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could ask, or warn him, he was smothered into a tight bear hug, the bags haphazardly crowding their doorway. It didn’t end there, kisses rained down on his face, as soon as they untangled from the hug. For the moment, he allowed himself to relish in his husband’s warmth., for he had missed him dearly. A huge weight, that he didn’t even know was there to begin with, had been lifted off from his shoulders at just the sight of the alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hannie, I missed you so much,” Seungcheol cupped his face, stealing a few kisses in between each word. Jeonghan couldn’t help but giggle at his clingy alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, my love, and I’m so happy to see you,” he pressed their lips together, before freeing himself from Seungcheol’s hold, “But we’ll have to cut our joy short. My parents are here.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes widened, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” Jeonghan bit his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s... surprising...? Aye, but it’s still something to be happy about, so why are you frowning?” Seungcheol wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulder, leading them to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s unfair that you didn’t get any time to prepare, like me with meeting your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“We had to meet them eventually. Aren’t you glad that they came to us, instead of us having to travel to Daejeon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I’ll introduce you to them,” he replied sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Jeongyeon popped out of the corner, “Hello, brother-in-law. Glad to be finally able to be meeting you in person,” the two shook hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and she’s here as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighed. He was sure that she was eavesdropping on them. With the way his parents were acting, it was a given that they were listening in too.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to finally meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably all bad, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say everything was bad. Hannie’s a tad too honest.”</p><p> </p><p> “C’mon, Cheollie, I’ll introduce you to Mom and Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother was very enthusiastic, while his father only gave his husband a barely there smile, a slight twitch of his lips, as Seungcheol bowed to them in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now that’s over with, Seungcheol is going to go freshen up, while I set the table,” He took some of the shopping bags from the alpha’s hands, and dragged him to their bedroom, all the while, the older was apologizing for his absence.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheollie, you go take a bath,” he set the bags down at the foot of the bed, “What are these anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinked, “All these are for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, one or two are mine, but the rest are yours,” the alpha cheerfully replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk about this later. You, shower. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he really go to a meeting, or was he prancing around the streets of Tokyo, buying up a storm?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Astounded, Jeonghan went back to the kitchen, ignoring his family on the way. They were like hyenas, waiting for an opportunity to tease the life out of him. He was sure that they had seen their little scene at the door. Their smiles were a dead giveaway.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Cheollie, huh?” Jeongyeon sidled up to him, followed by their mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget ‘Hannie’, Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s with the ‘my love’? Do they think they’re in a historical drama?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my kitchen!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Towelling off the water droplets from his body, Seungcheol made quick work of his hair. Drying it to the best of his ability. It wasn’t good manners to keep his in-laws waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s father seemed very strict. He almost shuddered under the elder alpha’s scrutinizing gaze, but Jeonghan’s hand on him kept him steady. He couldn’t show any weakness when he’s around, it wouldn’t be very alpha of him. Although, Jeonghan rarely cared about that.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was putting on his sweats, Jeonghan burst in to the room, scaring the life out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“God, Hannie,” he panted, “You scared me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Cheol,” the omega looked genuinely apologetic, “I knew you would be rushing and just wanted to make sure that you dried your hair properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was impressed, “You know me too well.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan grabbed the towel from the hamper, and made him sit down on the bed, so that the omega could properly dry his hair. Seungcheol rested his head against his husband’s stomach, being as much of a handful as he possibly could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, are you tired, baby. I promise I’ll kick them out after dinner, so that my darling hubby can sleep all he wants.” The alpha enjoyed being babied by his mate, mainly because his mate was also a big baby, and he was cute about it.</p><p> </p><p>“And I knew you liked these PJs, so I purposely wore them to help you sleep easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so thoughtful, love. I love these on you because you love them yourself, and you look extra fluffy in them. So lovable,” he pressed kisses to the omega’s stomach, “That’s why I bought you more sets like them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that what’s in all these bags? There’s just so many. How much did you buy?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were on sale. I had to,” Seungcheol reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not all, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought a few for me as well,” he pursed his lips, “and maybe, some other cute sets for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? They were so cute. I couldn’t have not bought it, when I knew that my omega would look absolutely stunning in them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stunning. Really, Cheol? In pajamas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly not like how I see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, silly bunny, when will you admit that you’re also a pervert, hm?” he couldn’t resist the temptation to slip his hands under the omega’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, and put on a shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was about to argue when his stomach announced that it needed to be fed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, I left Mom and Yeon to set the table. Let’s go see how much chaos they have managed to create in this small time.” Seungcheol snorted, his beloved seemed to be forgetting that he was cut from the same cloth as them.</p><p> </p><p>He was slightly nervous that he would have to make small talk with the omega’s father, but Jeonghan led him straight to the table, even going as far to pull out a chair for him. His food was in front of him, the moment his butt met the seat. The message was loud and clear, he was not to get up till he licked the bowl clean.</p><p> </p><p>And it was obvious that he got the bigger serving. He couldn’t help but feel that it was mildly disrespectful to their guests, and he whispered the same to his husband, who had taken the seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Cheol. I made all this for you anyway. They’re the ones who barged in on our little dinner date,” the omega spoke the last part a bit louder than the rest of his statement.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest of the Yoon’s pouted, “We didn’t know that we would be coming in between of two lovesick fools.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you call beforehand. I don’t like surprise visits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even from family?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s joking. He talks about wanting to see his Mom, all the time,” Seungcheol consoled his mother-in-law, whose face fell when Jeonghan said that he didn’t want his family to visit. She immediately perked up, cooing at her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol! You’re supposed to be on my side,” the omega protested, but he looked like he was enjoying being fawned over by his mother. Seungcheol pinched his cheeks. Would’ve given him a kiss too, if they had been alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to see your mother only?” Seungcheol flinched at the elder alpha speaking up for the first time, since he came back after his shower.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I- um, it‘s nice seeing you guys as well, but I just missed her more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my baby. Mom’s so sorry. It must’ve been hard for you, going through everything all alone. How can I make it up to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it would be nice to hear from you every now and then,” the omega timidly confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you every weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll get me some time to get used to it, but please bear with me.”</p><p> </p><p>While the mother and son were patching up their relationship, Seungcheol studied the Yoon family patriarch. It was easy to see that he was hurt. Their relationship must seem irreparable from his point of view. To some extent it was true.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had confessed to him that it was burdensome to talk to his father, and that he didn’t think that they would ever be able to go back to how they were. It weighed heavily on his omega’s mind, and in turn, on his own. Seungcheol wanted to help two mend their bond. The problem was that he didn’t know where to start.</p><p> </p><p>And he was scared, more accurately apprehensive, of his father-in-law. He felt an awesome pressure on him just from sitting in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>But it was for Jeonghan, so he sucked it up and started a conversation with the elder alpha, while his husband was occupied with his mother and sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Um so, father, I heard that you taught Jeonghan to swim,” he didn’t know where he was going with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was such a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan had mentioned it when we went to the river near my home in Daeg-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Choi Seungcheol!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol caught the omega’s wrist in his hands before Jeonghan could cover his mouth, “-said that it was the reason why he liked swimming so much.”</p><p> </p><p>His father-in-law brightened up considerably, “It was always a treat teaching him things,” the man replied jovially, while Jeonghan whined next to Seungcheol’s ears, “He would always expect to be a master at it before the end of the day. Always so impatient.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s still like that,” Seungcheol was having fun, “I taught him how to play the games on my computer, and every time he lost, he would slam the desk as if he could intimidate the game into letting him win.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the omega had given up, and was picking at his food. Not wanting his husband to go hungry just because he’s busy sulking, Seungcheol fed him a few bites, which he thankfully ate without a fight. The alpha could see that Jeongyeon had her phone out, and he had no qualms that she was secretly taking pictures.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Any chance she gets to tease her brother...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There was this one time that his bicycle chain popped out, and he was determined to fix it there and then. He didn’t want to wait for the mechanic. So, after trying for half an hour, he kicked it in frustration, and it popped back in. You should’ve seen the excitement in his eyes,” his father reminisced.</p><p> </p><p>“He was so proud. Told everybody he met,” his mother jumped in. Jeonghan, a lovely shade of pink, was sinking further into his seat by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I tell you stories of all the kids he bullied at the badminton court?” Jeongyeon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he would beat them so bad that some of the alpha’s never showed up to the court again, too ashamed to show their faces after getting their ass handed to them by an omega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you had a betting pool going didn’t you, Yeon?”</p><p> </p><p>The parents looked at their daughter in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon, that’s illegal!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was a kid. I didn’t know about the law.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true, Mom. She knew. She told me she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe you’re ratting me out like this, oppa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Break it up kids. It’s getting late, and we need to get back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Mom! You guys are going back home tonight? This late?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course, dear. There’s nothing to be worried about, we’ve brought our driver.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, why didn’t you call him up as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t exactly planning on having dinner here, so I sent him off to grab a bite for the night,” the elder alpha answered, “We were already burdening you, and I didn’t want to add another mouth for you to feed.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wondered why they made the long trip here at this time and hour. Although he was curious, he didn’t want to be the first one to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll leave that to Hannie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When dinner was finished with, Seungcheol offered to help his husband, but was kidnapped by the parents for a little chat, leaving Jeonghan and his sister on cleaning duty.</p><p> </p><p>The main topic of their talk surrounded the omega’s health and wellbeing. Seungcheol filled them in on everything except information that might be a tad too personal to Jeonghan. That was only his to reveal.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol found it strange that they kept prying about the omega’s feelings towards his extended family.</p><p> </p><p>“So, any reason why you guys keep asking about how Jeonghan feels about his grandfather?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the reason we came here. I don’t think he’s going to react positively,” the father sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s going to have a negative impact on him, I’d rather you don’t tell him.” After that one instance during the Daegu trip, Jeonghan hadn’t shown any signs of distress as such, but Seungcheol was not willing to risk it, even though he didn’t know what news they had for him. Family was still a touchy subject for the omega.</p><p> </p><p>His mother-in-law sighed, “The head alpha wants you two to come to dinner with him, to introduce you to the entire family.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t think he has any good intentions behind this,” the mother pouted, crossing her hands in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though he’s my father, I too have to agree with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we decide not to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can, but he has a lot of influence on the family members, and eventually when Jeonghan takes over the business-“</p><p> </p><p>“But Dad, I don’t want the family business. Give it to Jeongyeon.” Jeonghan joined them in the living room. Plopping down on to the couch next to Seungcheol, the omega squeezed Jason in his arms, leaving no place for his sister to sit.</p><p> </p><p>When she started complaining, Jeonghan pointed to the floor, causing the two to start bickering. Seungcheol intervened before it could escalate, and because their mother looked like she was about blow her fuse.</p><p> </p><p>Swiftly, he lifted Jeonghan off the couch, and dragged the unwilling omega onto his lap. Since they were in front of his parents, Seungcheol made him sit on the arm of the couch, legs dangling between the alpha’s own legs. Jeonghan wrapped his arm around alpha’s neck to keep himself steady, and Seungcheol responded by snaking his arm around his mate’s waist,</p><p> </p><p>One look at his husband’s face and Seungcheol could already predict that he’ll be getting a scolding later. At least, he could enjoy the soft blush on his omega’s face for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the chatter picked up from where it was left off.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, I would be really pleased if you’ll take over the business.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be a waste of time, since I’m signing it over to Jeongyeon anyway. So why further complicate things,” the omega pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well you see, dear, your father wants to piss the head alpha off by signing of the company to you. There’s nothing the old man hates more than an omega, especially you, becoming the head. If Jeongyeon is to inherit then that would be what your grandfather wanted,” Jeonghan’s mother explained.</p><p> </p><p>The two siblings snorted, but Jeonghan was still hesitant, “But I’m planning on taking Seungcheol’s family name,” he stated with apprehension. Even Seungcheol was nervous about his in-law’s reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s even better. Maybe he’ll burst an artery,” his father-in-law muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... Choi Jeonghan... it’ll take some time to get used to,” the mother studied the couple.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol blushed furiously, and from the heat his mate was giving off, he could tell that Jeonghan was worse off. Jeongyeon’s teasing glances not helping the omega in any shape or form.</p><p> </p><p>Too embarrassed to say anything more, the omega nodded along to his father’s plans.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not all, is it?” Seungcheol pried, they still had to inform Jeonghan of the dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we wanted to invite you two to a family dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you say family,” the omega tensed in his hold.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant the whole family. Your grandfather-“</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Jeonghan was very firm in his decision, but Seungcheol noticed the slight tremor of his voice at the end. The alpha pulled him a little closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I know you don’t want to see them,” Jeonghan’s mother consoled the omega, her hands softly patting his thigh, “I understand that, I hate them too. In fact, I haven’t seen any of them since the beginning of this year. But as you know all good things must come to an end, so please, just this once, suffer along with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Don’t make it out to be the worst thing ever when you’re trying to convince me to have dinner with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t just blatantly lie to your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve sugar coated it a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon clicked her tongue, “What do you say? You’ll have to see the head alpha at your wedding party, and if you don’t accept the dinner invite, he’s going to be a pain in the ass at the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Jeonghan worried his lips, “Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I’m fine with attending dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if they badmouth you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really care what opinion they have of me. Only the opinions of people who matters to you matters to me,” Seungcheol stared straight into his omega’s eyes. In reality, he only cared about what Jeonghan thought of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... t-then it’s o-okay, I guess,” Jeonghan stuttered, staring pointedly at the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wanted to kiss his adorable little cheeks, but alas, Jeonghan would kill him for doing that in front of his family. He sighed, shifting his attention on to their current topic, “When is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were thinking about this Saturday, will it be okay for you guys?” the elder alpha asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, we won’t be able to go to the gym,” Jeonghan said sadly, but the look on his face said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, you’re smiling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oops,” he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you go to the gym,” Jeongyeon was in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“This has got to be the biggest joke I’ve ever heard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m serious about this.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised one of her eyebrows, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, just a little, but the most important thing is I’m there to support Shua in his romantic endeavours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Romantic endeavours? Joshushu never mentioned that in our many, many, phone calls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you calling him so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“To plan your wedding, duh. I’m in contact with Seungkwannie as well, along with your mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Who by the way is the most coolest person ever. Did you know that she used to be a police officer?” Jeongyeon had stars in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did. Don’t be a bother to them, okay?” Jeongyeon gave him a salute.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of Seungcheol’s family, your grandfather wanted to meet them as well,” Jeonghan’s father spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, should I let them know?” Seungcheol asked. He wasn’t sure that they would be able to make it on such short notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavens no!” his mother-in-law exclaimed, “We would never subject them to that, but we,” she gestured to herself and her husband, “We want to meet them, at least once before the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged. Just let me know when you guys are free.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re always free to meet the parents of our son-in-law, aren’t we honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course, dear. Let us know when you have a clear date in mind, Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol decided that he’ll let the poor man know, at the bare minimum, two weeks in advance. Jeonghan’s mother was mildly terrifying. Now he knew where Jeonghan got his glare from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And to think that I was afraid of his Dad all this time...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys leaving now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait for us to leave can you, Jeongie oppa?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not it. It’s getting late,” Jeonghan worriedly glanced at the clock, “Driving at night can be dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t loose your sleep over that. We’ll take our leave now,” his father-in-law said, standing up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I wanted to stay longer. Don’t wait till Saturday to come to Daejeon, visit us on Friday night, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that way you can have lots of rest and peace before the dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Jeonghan glanced to him, “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had no problem with that plan. They’ll get to spend more time with the omega’s family, and honestly it would be a great opportunity for some bonding.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, he beamed brightly at them, “We’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple walked the family to the door, while exchanging goodbyes. His father-in-law patted him on the back, and thanked him for taking care of Jeonghan, and the mother chirped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Seungcheol, he looks absolutely gorgeous right now, not to mention healthy and glowing. It’s very clear to see that he’s being showered with love and care. I can’t thank you enough for that, son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, stop! Out you two,” Jeonghan pushed his parents out the doorway, and dragged his sister away when it looked like she was about to take up their mantel.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you on Friday. Goodbye,” the omega waved at them, while simultaneously gesturing for them to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy that you can finally be happy, Jeonghan,” the older woman patted Jeonghan’s cheek, gave Seungcheol’s shoulder a squeeze, “I’ll see you boys on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Mom. Love you,” the omega hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>They parted, and the family was off on their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Dad. Bye Yeon~” Jeonghan called out after them, as the two of them waved the family off.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew, I’m tired,” the omega sagged against Seungcheol’s side, once his family was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to carry you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, tuck me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?!” A Jeonghan not fighting his coddling was a strange occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t sleep a wink last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes two of us then,” Seungcheol mumbled, lifting the omega into a bridal hold. He shut the door behind them with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>Since everything was already cleaned up, they had nothing left to do other than sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan curled under the blanket when the alpha tucked him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, is my bunny that tired,” Seungcheol poked his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,” the omega swatted his finger away, “Remind me to scold you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For spending all your money thoughtlessly-“</p><p> </p><p>“They weren’t thoughtless, in fact, my head was filled with thoughts of you the entire time.”</p><p> </p><p>“-And for making me sit on your lap, while sprouted of cheesy lines, in front of my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I think it’s time you admitted that you love it when I do stuff like that,” Seungcheol pulled the omega’s covers down a bit, “See, you’re reddening just at the thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn’t respond, and instead snatched his covers back, eyes tightly closed. Seungcheol chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Sleep well, my shy little bunny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where you going?” a muffled voice asked from under the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“To put away everything,” Seungcheol pointed at the shopping bags he brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching his husband all cuddled up in their bed was making Seungcheol sleepy as well, so he made quick work of putting everything in place.</p><p> </p><p>Or at least that’s what he had decided on, but Jeonghan had other plans.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he lifted the first set of clothes out of their bag, the omega demanded to properly see them before Seungcheol put them in to the closet. It wasn’t exactly stunning to look at, they were all similar to the set Jeonghan was wearing currently.</p><p> </p><p>“How many colours did you buy?” the omega’s eyes shone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, let’s see, a muted purple one, maroon, wine red; that’s for me, soft pink, this one might look like it’s black but it’s blue; you can see it more clearly under the sunlight and a black one, which is also for me,” he held each one up for Jeonghan to see.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all really cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like them then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I off the hook then?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan giggled, “We’ll see, show me the rest,” he was sitting up with the blanket draped around his shoulders.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay, these are also pajamas, and unlike the previous ones, they won’t pass of as sweats,” he held up two sets, “Here touch them, the material’s all wrinkly. They told me that it was a type of cotton, called a crepe or creche or something,” Seungcheol wasn’t listening, “And they have lace trims.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s strawberries,” Jeonghan exclaimed. The shirt and pants had heart shaped strawberries all over them. The second one was covered in plain hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, but it’s pink and white. Why do you always buy me pink?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can have the white one,” Seungcheol offered.</p><p> </p><p>“But strawberries are mine. I suppose it would be endearing to see you in all those hearts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have flamingos and peaches as well,” he opened the next bag.</p><p> </p><p>“You take the peaches. I want the flamingos.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought them both for you, cause I thought you’d look amazing in the blue one, and whatever colour this is,” he pointed to the peach patterned one. It was a very faint pink.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it can be like a couples set.” There wasn’t anything remotely matching about the, save for the material.</p><p> </p><p>“But I already bought these hoodies for the matching couple set,” he handed the two hoodie sets to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Wah! It’s Totoro!”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d like them. I have one more item for you.” Jeonghan waited expectantly. “I don’t think you’ll like it that much.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the same white cotton pyjama set they saw at the mall last week. The ones with the puffy shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan ran his hand over the front of the top, “It’s more airy than I thought. I was sure that this was a shirt,” the omega inspected the sleeves. They were big and flowing.</p><p> </p><p>He held it up to the light for further inspection, Seungcheol held his breath. The omega hadn’t said anything yet.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty see through, huh? The shorts too.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol hadn’t noticed, “I didn’t expect for these to turn out to be sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s no way Jeonghan’s ever going to wear these.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll wear this for you on some special occasion,” the omega mumbled to himself, but Seungcheol’s ear picked upon it. They stared at each other in complete silence, both turning redder by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, look what you did, you’ve made the mood weird, Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph,” the omega folded all the cloth into a neat pile, ignoring Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all? Can we sleep now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it for the clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took the clothes really well, but Seungcheol knew that this one won’t go over that well.</p><p> </p><p>“I bought you Gundams to assemble. Bought the tools needed for their assembly as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Choi Seungcheol!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a coping mechanism. Being apart from you was too hard for my heart to bear. I needed to surround myself with things that reminded me of you,” he pled his case, “They were cheaper than the Legos,” he offered a consolation.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he put his hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but these are much harder to put together,” he took one of the boxes in hand, reading through the description.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol mentally fist pumped, it seemed like he was able to pique the omega’s interest.</p><p> </p><p>“This will take much longer to assemble.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do it together.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like we’ll be having a lot of indoor dates in the near future.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that. Maybe you can think of it as a special occasion and wear those pajamas for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He got a pillow to the face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, guys, feel free to comment on any mistakes, or plot inconsistencies. Usually I go through the previous chapters while I edit but this time I couldn't be bothered.</p><p>Stream Hitorijanai~</p><p>Follow me on twitter @minxeori  .....I think that's my handle...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what I should improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>